Poké Rangers Dino Force
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: After an extended hiatus, the Dino Force Rangers receive their long overdue return. The invading Dinosians are more ruthless than any villain Johto's ever known, and the battle only gets harder from here. But they will fight and they will win.
1. Prehistoric Problems  Part 1

_"Previously on Poké Rangers!"_

_…Several strange, identical creatures (could they be a new breed of pokémon?) appeared from nowhere, and grabbed Kurtis, Kris, Anna, and Ritchie._

_"Come on, we can hide in the – basement," Whitney said, and they all ran to the back of the gym, and down a staircase behind a pair of sealed doors, which Whitney opened with a fingerprint scan._

_"What the hell is happening?!" James cried._

* * *

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song  
_(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James) 

**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!  
_**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

**_From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!  
_**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!  
_**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
**_Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!  
_**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
_**(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)

**_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!  
_**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
**_We will fight, and we will win!  
_**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

**_With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!  
_**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
**_We will make our enemies run!  
_**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
**_Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!  
_**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
**_Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!  
_**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

**_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Ritchie practising his ninja skills with Sensei Omino)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!  
_**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win! **[Yes!  
_(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win! **[One more time!  
_(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

**_We will fight, and we will WIN!  
_**

* * *

A/N: Welcome one and all to my third series, Poké Rangers Dino Force! That's the theme song; if you don't like it, go eat something that doesn't taste nice! The scenes of Kurtis, Kris, and Greg in the credits will all appear throughout the series, and Anna will remain in a similar role to that of Billy throughout Zeo. 

This will probably be the only time in Dino Force that there'll be an authors note at the beginning of a chapter, and there's one now because it's the first chapter and it's just to introduce you. Now, I'm not going to bother with a disclaimer, as I've done it all plenty of times before, and I'm sure once I said it would apply to all Rangers fics.

One more quick thing I have to add…the segment shown last chapter in BoO was written before any of this, and sadly, I can't make it fit satisfactorily. But that scene is still the general gist of what happens. Bon appetite!

* * *

Chapter; Prehistoric Problems – Part 1"Whitney, why are we hiding in your basement?" Rei asked, as the group of four descended the spiral staircase. 

"Because with the Sanctuary out of commission it's the safest place in Goldenrod!" Whitney snapped.

It wasn't long before they reached the bottom. Miborg, Rei and Ritchie were amazed.

The walls were lined with immensely high tech looking computers and machines, and best of all, unlike the Sanctuary, they had spinny chairs.

"Oh my! This is fantastic! Why – wait! I think this is the same technology as that in the Sanctuary – Whitney, how did you-?" Miborg began, but then a door on the far end of the room burst open, and Kyle, Nanene and James stumbled in.

"Guys, what are you doing here!?" Rei asked with a gasp. Ritchie stepped forwards, and grabbed James by the scruff of the neck.

"And _who_ are you!?" he asked angrily.

"Ritchie, relax, he's my partner on the radio show, J, AKA James Masterson," she told him. Ritchie put James down.

"How did you three get in here, the door's protected by a thumbprint scanner," Whitney said.

"Eh, the earthquake forced it open…so we came down here to hide. What is this place?" Kyle asked, looking round, but before he could be answered, Nanene screamed.

"What is _that_!?" she cried, pointing at Miborg, who screamed in response.

"What is _that_!?" he asked, pointing at her webbed fingers.

"Crazy Bill was right!" Kyle gasped.

"This is nothing, now you guys need to get out of here!" Rei said, ushering back towards the door.

"Rei, relax," Miborg said, and she turned round to him. "These are your friends, we can trust them. Besides, it's all over now." Miborg sighed, rubbing his temple, "Or at least we thought it was…"

Rei and Ritchie looked to Whitney, who was nodding.

"You need to tell them."

"Well…ok…guys…I – I was the Yellow Neo Ranger," she said. James's eyes went wide, but neither Kyle nor Nanene appeared remotely shocked.

""Was"?" Kyle asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, it's a long – wait, you're not shocked!?" she asked.

"I am!" James cried.

"Well I'm not, I've known you almost a year, and every time there was a monster attack, you guys always vanished mysteriously. Me, Kyle and Adelie started to grow suspicious around about New Year," Nanene explained.

"Yeah, plus your clothes give it away, Kris was Red, Greg was Blue, Kurtis Green, Anna Pink, and Ritchie here was The Silver Scizor – by the way, did your ears get bigger?" Kyle asked the former mutant. Ritchie frowned.

"Anyway, why past tense?" Nanene asked.

"We…lost our powers earlier today…but we've defeated Team Rocket, so it's all good! But these other creeps showed up, and kidnapped Kris, Kurtis and Anna!" Rei cried.

"Right…so what the heck is this place?" James asked.

"Ah, now that _I_ can answer," Whitney said with a smile. She walked over to a large HD, plasma screen, blutooth; you name it TV, and rubbed some dust off a plaque above it.

BoO.

"Boo?" Nanene asked incredulously.

"That's right, BoO. It's an acronym for something, but I can't figure out what," Whitney said, stepping back to admire the plaque.

"But I don't understand! How did this place come to be? Where did you get all this equipment?" Miborg asked, waving his arms around.

"Actually, it's always been here. As long as I can remember…I think it was all installed when Golden Youths was opened, when the same person who owned it became gym leader here, so he could have easily installed the entrance from there. 90 years ago, the same time you, and presumably the Sanctuary were built," Whitney said.

"So this was built by-?" Rei began, her eyes wide. Whitney smiled and nodded. She then began walking round checking out the computers.

"But this place is connected to the world's security camera network; we can see every inch of the explored outdoor world at any time via this. Not only that, but this place has even greater history records the Sanctuary, it has every single detail about every single Ranger and every single Ranger team throughout history built into it's memory banks, right down to their favourite flavour of ice cream. For example, Jack Farrell, the Red Ranger of the Mighty Morphin' Rangers favourite was strawberry… But for the last few months, it's told me details about you guys as they happened. And earlier today," she sighed, clicking away at the computers. She brought up an image of the six Neo Rangers, surrounded by stats. It read, at the top of the screen; "Poké Rangers Neo: Terminated Wednesday 13th July 3:43pm".

"They got it down to the minute," Ritchie said, both awestruck, and saddened.

"Ok, this is great and all that, but unless it can tell us what those things that captured the others are, and how we can free the others, it's no good right now!" Rei cried.

"Oh, I can tell you all that," a cold voice said suddenly as the monitor switched itself on. "We want _vengeance_!"

The owner of the voice was something that once upon a time would have been considered not of this world, though sadly no longer. He was a tall, thin (presumably, judging by his posture) Slowking, whose crown far more resembled a Cloyster than a Shellder. He wore a familiar, purple, velvet cloak, and he had a rather large snout. Moreover, his skin was blotchy, primarily the colour of a regular Slowking, but with blotches of the colour seen on a shiny Slowking.

"Ok, a wide range of questions come to mind right now, so why don't we start with who the hell are you!?" Ritchie asked, angrily, as he and everyone else approached the main monitor.

"My name is Lord Oday, but it doesn't matter; not one of you would know who I am. But your former Yellow Ranger will probably remember the name of my ancestor, Tyranno Hadro Rhino!" he hissed. Rei froze.

"Tyranno-wanna-who?" Kyle asked.

"What's he talking about, Rei?" Miborg asked.

"Um – Arceus, early on in the days of Neo, we were out Alph Ruins on an archaeological dig," Rei began.

"I remember that! Then those goons from Team Rocket showed up!" Nanene said.

"That's right, you two, Adelie, even Donny & Carl came – though you weren't with us by that point, Ritchie – anyway, long story short, me, Greg, Anna, Jessie, James and Meowth were all sent back in time – by Greg, to keep the timeline straight – to aeons ago, where the Earth was enslaved by dinosaur pokémon – don't argue, it's true, I saw it! Anyway, the six of us defeated them, and they left Earth – vowing that one day they'd return. We came back to the future, and now they've returned," Rei explained.

"Oh my-! And then what Giovanni said before he was arrested! About a greater evil returning! He was right!" Ritchie gasped.

"Indeed. We knew we'd have to return during a time when you'd already defeated the empire, but when you also had no powers – today was the time. You may have heard news reports about "unusual lunar activity". That was us moving the planetoid Dinos – our new home, after you drove us from Earth! – Into the Earth's orbit, so that we may launch our attack," Oday explained.

"So what are you planning, _Oday_?" James asked.

"Patience, child. Then again, I don't see why I should even respond to you. The former Yellow Ranger is whom I'm here to speak with," Oday said.

"Who did you make contact here?" Whitney asked, genuinely puzzled.

"You have a public phone number, it really wasn't hard to find, you might want to change it in future. Anyway, before you all so rudely interrupted me, I was about to introduce you to my family!" Oday cried.

"Your family?" Nanene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. You see believe it or not, over the aeons, my family has had more than one child in some generations. My brothers, sisters and cousins rule the planet with me – though as I'm the oldest and most direct descendant of Tyranno, the planet _should_ be mine alone – though I am kind enough to share it," Oday told the phone, so that only those on the other end could hear him, and nobody else in the world. He certainly didn't look happy that he had to share.

"Allow me to introduce you," he said, stepping out of the way of the phone's camera, "this is my half-brother, Stegatrix," he began, pointing to one of the creatures stood behind him. Stegatrix was like a Rhyhorn, perched on its hind legs, and coloured black (I know what you're thinking, but he really looked nothing like a Rhyperior). It's front legs – or rather arms – were longer, and its head flipped round to face forward, giving it a generally human posture. He also carried a large spiky hammer. Stegatrix made no response to his name being spoken.

"-And my half-sister, Farrah-" She looked much more like Tyranno than either of her siblings, Rei thought. Though her nose was much smaller, and no spoke atop it. She closely resembled an Aerodactyl with its legs and torso stretched to human proportions. She wore armour that looked as though it would protect her well in battle, though her arms were still merely part of her wings.

"-Her son, Relano-" Presumably from his father's side, Relano looked more like a Ledian than anything. He was two feet taller than normal Ledian would be, however, and the yellow parts of his skin were purple like an Aerodactyl instead. Furthermore, he only had two arms, and his wings were more like his mother's. However, he had inherited his ancestor's nose, as his face was stretched forward quite a bit.

"-Our cousin, Jashinka-" Since Oday hadn't specified, the group on the other side of the phone call were unsure of this one's gender; the top half certainly revealed nothing, and the bottom half was covered by a pair of brown trousers, with a hole for its tail. It was an upright Persian, with a human posture, naturally, armed to the teeth with weapons, including nunchuks, a sword, bombs, a spear and an axe, not to mention her own extremely long claws.

"-Her sister, Juliet-" Not just in name, but also appearance, this Dinosian was so human like it was almost hard to believe she wasn't. Noticeable differences were her tail, and her head being slightly more catlike, including slightly larger, pointier teeth, and the large ears. Either her extremely fine fur, if she had any, or her skin was the colour of a Delcatty's fur, and the scarf round her neck, the top of her head, and the tuft of fur on her tail were all the purple colour of a Delcatty. She, similarly to her sister wore black clothes adorned with gold highlights.

"-And finally, Jashinka's husband, Dorian." He was a further evolved form of a Toxicroak. He wore shoulder, elbow and kneepads, coated with spikes similar to those that covered his head. The claws on his hands were also larger and more plentiful, and the sac beneath his mouth was at least one and a half feet in diameter.

"And of course you may well remember the Zaroids; the creatures that captured your friends? They were the result of selective breeding, and serve as our planets main army, and indeed, in some cases as pets. Thoroughly stupid, but strong warriors," Oday said with emphasis.

"Let's just get to the point, freak," Nanene urged. Oday grunted.

"Very well. We have your friends," Oday said, spinning the camera round to face Kris, Anna and Kurtis, all bound & gagged, tied to a wall.

"You will surrender the Earth to us by three Earth days, or we will completely wipe out the population of each and every city, one by one. And do not even think of trying any resistance, or we will wipe out all life on the planet!" Oday spat, and he disconnected the call.

"Relano, be prepared to fight them off when they try to resist," Oday chuckled. Relano nodded silently, and though Oday didn't see it, he psychically knew he'd nodded.

Relano's mother turned to him before he left.

"Be careful," she said, though her voice didn't actually indicate any concern. Relano merely looked at her to acknowledge she'd spoken, and walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths… 

The earthquake had long since passed, and everything was back to normal. It was late in the day, and Carl & Adelie were the only customers left in the youth club. Adelie suspected her brother and Nanene were still at the gym, and Greg had dropped in earlier with Clara to announce they were leaving the city. The others had gone off with them to see them off, though she'd have expected them to have returned by that point. She sighed to herself. She'd had a lonely day, with only Donny and Carl for company.

"Well it's getting late guys, and since just about everyone's gone home, we're gonna close up for the night," Jimmy announced, as he walked round the bar with his mysterious friend in his suit.

"Ok, g'night guys," Adelie sighed, walking out. Carl waited for Donny, who walked out just ahead of Jimmy and his friend a minute later.

Once they were outside, Jimmy turned to his friend, and asked, "How soon can you begin?"

"We already have," he grinned, speaking in a stereotypically gay tone of voice. Jimmy turned to the youth club, and saw that his friend's pokémon, whom had been let out of their Poké Balls without Jimmy noticing, had already hoisted a white sheet over the building, and the team comprising of six Machoke, five Vigoroth, and three Smeargle had already ran inside.

"What's going on?" Carl asked, as he and Donny noticed the commotion. Jimmy turned to the duo with a grin.

"What's going on is that Whitney has given me permission to give this place a fresh coat of paint; Paulo, here, and his pokémon are going to spend the next few days working their magic. How long do you estimate it will take?" Jimmy asked.

"It should be ready for business by Saturday," Paulo told him, "Now excuse me, I must go inside to help." And with that he walked in to the building, through a slit in the canvas covering it.

"Hold the phone, Jimbob Jones, what does this mean exactly!?" Donny asked excitedly.

"It means, Donny, that you're gonna get the next couple of days off work, on full pay," Jimmy explained with a smile.

"SCORE!" Donny cackled delightedly, aiming to high-five Carl, but they both missed and slapped each other in the face.

"Excuse me, are you the manager of this establishment?" an old man asked, approaching Jimmy. It was the same man from the train station.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?" Jimmy asked.

"Possibly – my name is Professor Adrian Trex," he told Jimmy. Jimmy nearly choked.

"The world famous palaeontologist!?" he gasped.

"That's right. I'm here in Goldenrod for who knows how long on something top secret for the Pewter Museum. I understand this to be a youth club, I was hoping I might be able to find a couple of fit youngsters here up to the task of being my assistants," the Prof explained.

"Well I'm afraid we've just closed, and we'll be closed for the next few days, so you'll be hard pressed to find many people around here for a while – though you could check back tomorrow, about 8? We open then, and I haven't had the chance to tell anyone yet, so they'll be here anyway," Jimmy chuckled.

"Oh, very well," Prof Trex sighed rather sadly, turning to leave. He then spotted Donny & Carl.

"Wait! Would you two be up to it? Being my assistants?" he asked excitedly.

"Your assistants? I dunno…" Carl mumbled.

"You'll be able to get involved in some truly fascinating stuff, top secret stuff too!" Prof Trex cried delightedly, though it didn't seem to entice the duo, "Plus, you'll be paid _extremely_ handsomely," he said with a smile.

"I'm in!" both boys yelled. Donny then turned to Jimmy.

"Sorry boss, I quit!" he said.

"Wait, what!?" Jimmy cried. He then sighed. "Oh well; I've got three days to find someone else to help out…"

"Now, I think you need to give us the exact details of this position, Prof," Carl said, "Like number one, how handsomely?"

* * *

Back in BoO… 

"Ok, so what's the plan for rescuing the others?" Rei asked. Miborg smiled at her.

"Not even a thought considering surrender," he said warmly.

"Of course not," Rei chuckled, as though the idea was mad.

"We'll help out however we can, too," Nanene said, stepping forward.

"We will?" both Kyle and James asked. Kyle sounded scared, whilst James said it monotonously. Nanene stamped on both their feet, and they weakly replied, "We will…"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, guys," Whitney said, growing ever more excited, "Because before those guys phoned – and they're right, we do need to change the number – I was about to reveal the most interesting thing I've learned from reading BoO's files," Whitney said, fiddling with the computer's keyboard and mouse.

She brought up a picture of a collection of fossils. "According to the computer's, these fossils can be found in the vast desert in Hoenn, and from what I can make out of some other files, the five of you have to use them," Whitney told them.

"Use them for what?" Ritchie asked.

"You have to use them to become Poké Rangers," Whitney told them. Kyle, Nanene and James's jaws dropped.

"I'm in," Rei said immediately.

"And me," Ritchie added.

"Are – are you sure it means _us_?" Nanene asked with a gulp.

"How many other Nanene's are there?" Miborg asked, "Especially ones with such creepy finger flaps…"

"Well…this is really serious…so it's time to get serious… I'd say we have no choice. Kris, Kurtis and Anna need our help, so we have to help them," Kyle said. His face was pale.

"Well said, Kyle. I'm proud," Rei said with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess I'll help too…" James said apprehensively. Nanene looked from Kyle to James and back again.

"Well…I was the one who said these two have to help…plus I can't be the one who says "no", can I!?" she cried with a nervous giggle.

"Thank you," Whitney said calmly, "Now, it's late, so we'll send you after them tomorrow, leaving you two days to free the others and take down the entire Dinos empire, and the entire planetoid," she added, turning away from the future Rangers, scratching her nose.

"Oh, so no biggie," Nanene said, her voice shaking so much she sounded like she was about to puke.

"Wow, imagine, me, a Ranger!" Kyle gasped, "I can't wait to tell Adelie!"

"NO!" wailed Rei, Ritchie, Whitney, and Miborg together. Miborg then continued, "You can't tell _anyone_!"

"Not even my girlfriends!?" James asked, none too pleased.

"I'm not even going to ask about the plural… But no, not a soul can know," Whitney said.

"How come?" Nanene asked, her face falling.

"Well… Mostly because we'd get charged massive bills for damages that we really can't afford," the redheaded gym leader chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Anyway, we all need some sleep, so let's split," Ritchie put in. Whitney nodded.

"You'd better go out the gym way, you're less likely to be seen…" Whitney said, getting up and walking to the door through which Kyle, James and Adelie had entered, and the teens all walked out silently.

"Whitney and I can begin work on anything and everything we think you'll need…good luck," Miborg told them.

* * *

The next day… 

The teens all woke at day break the next day, around about 5:30. Not one of them was even slightly tired.

Without a roommate to try and trick any more, Ritchie managed to get out without the slightest problem, along with Nanene, and he left Sickle in charge, much to Nanene's dismay.

Rei had to tell her parents that Anna was staying round at Nanene's. Ritchie had to tell Kris's and Kurtis's parents' that they were staying round his as well.

James had no problem as his home life hasn't been even slightly delved into just yet. Kyle left his Uncle and sister a note, meaning she'd have to spend another day on her own, sipping drinks in Golden Youths – or she would have, had it not been closed.

They all gathered in BoO (Whitney having entered all five of their fingerprints into BoO's database over night, apparently having already obtained them the night before from them placing their fingers on the backs of chairs, etc) at about 6 am, Kyle carrying an extremely large and heavy looking rucksack filled with who knows what.

"Why on Earth have you got all of that, if this goes to plan we'll be back in like, half an hour – won't we?" James asked Whitney nervously.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take too long," she answered with a smile.

"Yeah, but you can never be too careful, you never know what might happen to you when you do stuff," Kyle said wisely, nodding his head.

"Ok…well I'm going to Teleport you to the desert, and once you've found the fossils you need to phone us back here…do any of you have a PokéGear?" Miborg asked. James surrendered his multifunctional device to Whitney.

"Ok, now I've saved BoO's number in here…which I've changed since last night, so you'd need to be told directly to know what it is," Whitney informed them as she fiddled with its buttons. "We'll want to get you all a PokéGear or something for use as a communicator."

"Are you all ready?" Miborg asked. The five teens all nodded, and they vanished from BoO as Miborg waved an arm.

* * *

At the desert on Route 111… 

"Oh jeez! I forgot about the sandstorm!" Ritchie cried, as they all squinted to block out the whipping gusts of sand.

"Go-Goggles anyone?" Kyle asked, pulling five pairs of the named item from his bag, and handing them round, "Like I said, you can never be too careful!"

They knew that with only one phone there was no way they could split up, so they all headed off in the same location to find the fossils. They headed south to scout the lumps of rock out, but upon finding nothing but an odd rock formation they headed north, wherein they found success.

"So these things are supposed to be able to help us become Rangers?" James asked, picking up and examining a Claw Fossil.

"I…guess so…" Nanene put in, reaching down for the Helix Fossil. "Come on, let's just grab one each and call Whitney and the freaky Mime guy…"

The group all gathered round in a tight circle to collect the remaining fossils. Kyle picked up the Old Amber, Rei the Dome Fossil, and Ritchie the Root Fossil. All five felt something shoot into their fingertips, and coarse through their body. James moved his hand down to his pocket to take out his PokéGear, but before he could-

Nanene broke the circle, spinning round to deliver a high kick to something about to attack her from the air! As Nanene's foot made contact with its chest, it fell down to the sand, apparently unconscious, allowing the teens to all get a look.

Ritchie and Rei recognised it as another of the same creatures that had kidnapped the others. It resembled the Lizard from Spider-Man, except for the fact it was orange. Rei privately thought that if she had the choice to fight those things or the Gios, she'd take the Gios any day.

"How did you know that it was there!?" Kyle asked in awe, but Nanene was genuinely shocked, and slightly scared, as she lowered her foot, her jaw going with it.

"I – I have no idea! I just – it was like I could see out of the back of my head, only it was in my head, so I just spun round to kick it, and why are you even looking at my butt, James!?" she asked angrily, spinning round and glaring at him. Now it was his turn for his jaw to drop.

"What do you mean? I – how did you know-?" he asked. Nanene gasped, covering her mouth with her hands once again, and she blushed. She soon lowered her hands so she could explain her unusual knowledge once more.

"I dunno – it was like – I heard your voice – only in my head – just saying how I've got a nice butt…" she said, blushing even deeper until she was bright crimson with embarrassment. Kyle glared at James, but nobody noticed.

"Nanene, since when were you psychic?" Rei joked, but Nanene considered it a serious possibility. She looked down at the lump of rock in her hand.

Before any of the others could respond, however, Nanene noted in the back of her mind the Zaroid rising up behind her, but all she could do was spin round to face it before it grabbed her in its crushing grip.

Before the others could help her, and before she could warn them, more Zaroids had appeared from the sand, and grabbed the others, holding them back too.

Another figure approached them from the sand, chuckling slightly as it did so. The teens recognised it as Relano.

"A valiant effort, humans. But you've failed. And not only that, you've doomed your planet to destruction, and your friends to death. And all for what? Some useless lumps of rock containing a few scraps of traces of my ancestors!?" Relano said, roaring with laughter. The teens scowled at him as he laughed.

_How will the Rang- the teens get out of this mess, and save the world? How did Nanene acquire psychic powers? And what new adventures will Donny & Carl get up to with their new employer? It's a new beginning with Poké Rangers Dino Force!_

* * *

A/N: For anyone keeping track, this is the first chapter, except the first of Johto (which was really just a prologue) where not one Ranger has morphed…no clue why… And partly just by giving them relatives, partly relating to their bios given by people submitting them (I finally have submitted generals!), and partly from my own ideas, each and every general has their own storyline planned. I hope everyone likes what I've done with their characters (particularly the new ones) even though some of them didn't even have a line…but they will…but despite the descriptions given to me, each and every one of them will fight at some point. Moreover, despite the role he took here, and him obviously believing he deserves to be, Oday is not officially in charge, and in fact he may not even be around by the time of the finale… 

But what's this? Carl quit his job at Golden Youths? That's probably the longest standing fact about my series, now smashed down. Oh well. Who could fill his shoes? Well, not only is Adelie not doing anything with herself, but Anna's gonna be sticking in Goldenrod…hmm…actually, let's make it an official pole. Who would you prefer to see get the job at Golden Youths, Anna or Adelie? If enough people vote against what I had planned I may even change it in the fic, next chapter…

But both these two combined are likely the longest author's notes I have ever written, so I'd better stop. However… Since James has never had the opportunity to reply, he can do so for this chapter. See ya!


	2. Prehistoric Problems  Part 2

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song  
_(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!  
_**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

**_From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!  
_**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!  
_**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
**_Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!  
_**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
_**(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)

**_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!  
_**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
**_We will fight, and we will win!  
_**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

**_With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!  
_**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
**_We will make our enemies run!  
_**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
**_Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!  
_**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
**_Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!  
_**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

**_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Ritchie practising his ninja skills with Sensei Omino)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!  
_**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win! **[Yes!  
_(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win! **[One more time!  
_(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

* * *

Chapter 2; Prehistoric Problems – Part 2

* * *

"So, any last requests? No? Fine. Zaroids, annihilate them!" Relano ordered. The great orange reptilians began trying to cause the teens as much pain as possible, as slowly as possible. They were apparently fond of the concept of a slow and painful death. 

They tried to pull James's arms right back, to snap them from their sockets. He resisted as hard as he could – a little too hard, perhaps! He managed to swing his arms full round, as though he were trying to hug himself, sending the Zaroids flying into their master.

James's eyes went wide, and he looked down at his hands to examine them, wondering where the supernatural strength was coming from. He was still holding the Claw Fossil.

Rei found that she wasn't able to move her arms at all, no matter how much she tried to, as the Zaroids had total control of her upper body. She swung her leg round to kick one of the pair holding her from behind, and the force of impact sent her to the ground. Rei immediately clambered back to her feet, and looked ahead of her. The two Zaroids that had been holding her back were laid down in the ground 20 feet away. She could see that one of them had a dent in its thick skin from where she'd made contact.

Ritchie knew that the Zaroids were attempting to distort all four of his limbs, and they were trying their hardest, but he simply resisted them, and he didn't move an inch. He found his chance when they tried to twist his legs together in a knot. He span the other way, sending the Zaroids holding his legs flying high up into the air. He then flipped over, rolling along on top of the Zaroids holding his arms, and then for good measure, smashed one of their face's in half – literally.

Kyle looked round at the group in complete awe, before speaking.

"Wow! You guys have superpowers or something! Maybe I do too…" he muttered. Everyone watched him, nobody moving as he screwed up his face in concentration, before sticking out his tongue. Relano burst out into laughter.

"_Wow_, you can stick your tongue out! What an amazing power, I'm shaking!" he said mockingly. But Kyle's tongue didn't stop at the usual human tongue length, and by the time it was a foot out of Kyle's mouth, Relano began to grow worried, whilst the other teens merely felt disgusted.

It also grew wider as it protruded further and further. Soon it was about four feet long and one foot wide. Despite the massive muscle slithering from his mouth, Kyle managed a grin, as he wrapped his tongue around all the Zaroids holding him, pulled them from his body, and launched them into the sky.

Kyle then pulled his tongue back into his mouth, scraping off things he'd picked up on it (mostly sand) with his teeth.

"Cool! I'm some kind of Lickitung Man! Lickitung Man, Lickitung Man, does whatever a Lickitung can!" Kyle laughed.

With this distraction, Nanene grabbed the two Zaroids' heads holding her back, and smashed them together, causing them to fall unconscious on the ground.

The teens used their newly discovered powers to help take down the remaining Zaroids, leaving Relano to simply gawp.

"But – you are mere humans! You should not be able to this!" Relano roared in fury, pouncing at Kyle, but Nanene managed to sense it coming before it happened, and pulled him out of the way, causing Relano to fall flat on his face in the sand, raising a cloud of the grains.

"James, call them now!" Rei yelled, as Kyle and Nanene rose back to their feet.

There was a moments pause as James could be heard talking over the sand, but before Relano could regain his vision, the Rangers had retreated. He hissed and spat on the ground furiously, kicking up sand before vanishing from the spot himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at BoO… 

As the soon-to-be-Rangers returned to their new base, they all ripped off their Go-Goggles, and brushed down the sand clinging to their clothes. Rei and Ritchie immediately stepped forward to Whitney, and Miborg, who was slumped back in a chair resting after all the Teleporting, and showed them their fossils.

"We've got them – all of us," Ritchie panted, looking round at the three newbies, and they held out their rock fragments as well.

"Excellent!" We just need to extract the DNA, rewrite it as data, and align it with the new morphers, and you'll be ready!" Whitney said, beaming at them all, and collecting in the rocks, and then wiring them into the computers. Not one of the teens understood the techno-babble, as neither Greg nor Anna was available to translate.

"Yes, thanks to the information provided by the computers it really was very simple to design them," Miborg sighed, sitting up straight.

"There's something else though – you must have seen what happened – that Relano some Zaroid things showed up, and we were kicking them all over the place – literally in Rei's case," James said, grinning at the former Yellow Ranger.

"Ooh, yeah, and my tongue got really big and strong, and now I'm Lickitung Man! I just need to learn Rollout and then I can became Lickilicky Man!" Kyle laughed.

"Oh yes, of course. Your Muscle Enhancements," Whitney stated simply, as the machines behind her hummed away.

"Come again?" Nanene asked blankly.

"The computer's had this on record too, you guys were apparently the first living creatures to have ever touched the fossils, and took in a very small part of their DNA yourselves," Whitney told them, as though it were as common as Miborg eating a banana.

"Meaning?" Ritchie asked frantically. Whitney smiled at him.

"It doesn't mean you're mutating, if that's what you think. Simply it means that certain muscles in your body are enhanced. Like Kyle, your tongue is now much stronger, and is able to extend itself to become much longer as well," Whitney explained. The teens all let out false sighs of understanding, "Similarly, Rei, your leg muscles are vastly improved, James, the same for your arms, Nanene, your brain, making you slightly psychic, like the Doctor's paper-"

"Hold on, the brain isn't a muscle-" Nanene began, but Whitney ignored her and ploughed on.

"Ritchie, for you the new DNA latched onto your still recovering DNA, and instead of enhancing your muscles, it allowed you to shift your skin cells back and forth between ordinary skin cells, and molecules of adamantium," Miborg told him.

"So basically, what you're saying is, I have metal skin? Oh boy, just what I've always wanted!" Ritchie said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on Dinos… 

Relano stormed into the control room where his family stood waiting for his triumphant return. However, as they'd all seen thanks to their royal psychic powers, everyone had seen what had taken place.

"Oh, my poor Son Relano! Are you alright?" Farrah asked anxiously as he appeared. Relano didn't look round to her, but simply stared at Oday as he spoke.

"I am fine. But they now possess the fossilised remains of our ancestors, and even bare some of their powers. One of them could extend his tongue like Berot the Just," Relano reported.

"You fought magnificently and did all you could, Nephew Relano. You have done your people proud. I ask you now to again to go down to Earth, and attack the Old Dinos capital, Goldenrod. Hopefully we can destroy them before they are able to use the fossils in any way…" Oday sighed.

"No! Brother Oday, what use is there in sending him again if he has already been defeated, let someone else go, or at least send more than just Zaroids with him!" Farrah cried out. But Relano ignored her, and teleported back to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in BoO… 

The group had been waiting in silence for a while, until finally the machine bearing the fossils bleeped loudly. Everyone turned to watch the fossils crumble into dust.

"What does that mean!?" Rei asked urgently. Whitney smiled at her.

"Don't worry, the fossils simply destabilised and broke down due to the change in their chemical structure that occurred as a result of the removal of the DNA," she explained.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I think it means the morphers are done!" Kyle said eagerly.

"Indeed they are," Miborg said, standing up, and lifting off the cover on what looked like a computer scanner, "and I'd like to be the first to say-" he began, but Whitney interrupted him.

"Hello, Dino Force Poké Rangers!"

"I wanted to say that!"

The teens looked down at the gloves. Yes, gloves. On the scanner were what appeared to be five left-handed, perfectly ordinary, fingerless gloves.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, but that's just so they're more inconspicuous than any morpher has ever been before," Whitney said, picking them up, and handing them to the teens.

"We also have gloves for your right hands that really are just gloves, just so they match," Miborg said happily, handing out more gloves.

"Now, we believe this to be the most sophisticated and safeguarded form of morphing ever – you see, the computer's show records of morphers being stolen, and used against their owners-" Whitney told the newly appointed Rangers. Each of them shot their eyes wide open with shock. "But don't worry! That's exactly why we've developed such a complex system!"

"You see, they work on two levels; first, you clench your fist together, and a scanner on the palm will detect your fingerprints; if, and only if they match the same that we have on the records here, then you'll be allowed to morph," Miborg explained.

"But I know what you're thinking, you might end up clenching your hands all the time in your day-to-day life, which is why it also works on a voice recognition system – unlike previous morphers, where yelling something has always just been for show," Whitney told the group. They all nodded to show that they understood, "but with these, your cry of "AncientPower" – as in the attack, for added conspicuousness – is an added level of protection, only your voice can activate the morphers," Whitney said proudly.

"That's incredible, nice work, you two," Rei said, grinning at her matching, pure white gloves.

"Thank you. Now, Whitney and I spent a short while discussing, but we believe we chose you the colours we thought would best suit you," Miborg told them.

"It was only _after _we wasted half an hour on that though, when a file on the computer unlocked itself, showing us your colours – thankfully the same ones we picked," Whitney put in.

"Rei, you keep your colour as the Yellow Ranger, and Ritchie, you take on Kurtis' Green," Miborg said. The two Rangers each allowed a small smile to dance on their lips, nodding in unison.

"James, you're going to become the first Black Ranger I've ever had the pleasure to work alongside, and Nanene-" Miborg began, shooting her hands a quick glance. She was struggling to get the glove to fit over her webbed finger, "-Nanene, you'll be the Blue Ranger."

"Greg would love that, his colour going to a girl," Rei said with a grin.

"Yes, well, we're not sexist here. That leaves Kyle as the Red Ranger," Miborg told him.

"Oh yes, large and in charge, the Poké Rangers leader!" Kyle cried with a laugh, punching his left fist into the air, half way to morphing.

James's mouth dropped open, but before he could complain about Kyle being Red over him (to which he'd have received the response that Miborg and Whitney trusted him more, since Miborg had actually met him before, and they both knew plenty about him, whereas they'd only heard that Rei worked with James), Rei spoke.

"_Excuse me!?_ You, the leader!? I don't think so! Red doesn't automatically give you that privilege!" she barked.

"Since when?" Kyle asked, cocking his head to one side in confusion.

"Since always! Look, either Ritchie or me should be the leader; we've done this before! We know what to expect! In fact I've been doing this longer, plus Ritchie technically wasn't a Ranger…"

"Wild Relano appeared!" Miborg yelled over her suddenly, as sirens blared and the computer screen shifted to show Relano firing attacks such as Swift down at people and pokémon in the streets of Goldenrod from atop the department store, whilst Zaroids roamed the streets, causing to destruction to anything and anyone that got in their way.

"Are we ready to go?" Rei asked Whitney. She nodded with a triumphant smile upon her lips, and opened the door to the gym.

* * *

The Rangers ran from the gym (Rei far in the lead thanks to increased leg strength, hence increased speed), the boys using their powers to fend off the Zaroids as they came for them, and the group soon found themselves outside the department store. 

"Hey, Relano, want to come down here and fight like a – well, like a whatever you are!?" Nanene yelled up to him. Relano merely smirked down at him.

"Why bother?" he asked lazily, clicking his fingers, and causing at least a hundred Zaroids to appear, swarming around the Rangers.

"Ok, we may have pwned these guys before, but I'd guess there are a few more now. I'd say it's morphin' time, are you with me?" Kyle asked with a grin. Rei shot him a death glare.

"Ready?" she asked the group, not taking her eyes off the would-be leader.

"Ready!"

"AncientPower!" they all called, and for good measure, each of them punched a Zaroid in the face, James taking out about five of them.

The gloves on their left hands glowed brighter than ever, as rocks from all around shot up to encase them. The rocks then shot up and down over the rest of the teenagers' body's, encasing them entirely. Then the rocks shattered.

James was indeed encased in a primarily black suit, but his gloves and boots were a dusty brown. The golden belt around his waist stood out well against the dark suit. His visor seemed more like two separate, large, single eye visors, connected by a much thinner piece of the plastic, with a silver offshoot beneath it. The visor was outlined in white to separate it from the rest of the helmet. His chest bore a brown symbol of a generic three-clawed dinosaur foot skeleton (think the symbol on the Fossil set in the TCG), and a small badge on the upper right (his right) of his torso read "Dino Force". He also had brown metal shoulder pads on his shoulders (oddly enough), and matching kneepads.

"Claw Power!" he called, as the rocks shattered.

Rei's suit was similar, but for it being Yellow, including a brown skirt, and her visor being a different shape. It was more like a v shape, extending up and round to the sides of the helmet. She too had the silver mouthpiece below. Otherwise, her suit looked the same as James's.

"Dome Power!" she announced.

Again, Nanene's power made her appear the same, except her suit was primarily blue, and again, her visor was a different shape. Hers was a simple horizontal oval shape, with an extended mouthpiece below.

"Helix Power!" she cried.

The Green Ranger suit was similar to that of the Black Ranger, save for the obvious colour, and the visor shape. Ritchie's visor was like Nanene's, but it widened at both ends.

"Root Power!" he yelled.

Finally, Kyle's was red, with his visor appearing to be made of two overlapping triangles; the base was flat, as were the two sides, at right angles to the base, but at the top corners, it looked as though a triangular piece had been cut out.

"Amber Power!" he declared proudly.

"No! We're too late!" Relano gasped as he looked down. He then looked up at the sky, and called to the heavens, "Uncle Oday! We are too late! They have already used the fossils to become Poké Rangers!"

* * *

Back on Dinos… 

"Then they must be defeated _immediately_, before they can become too powerful, before they can become accustomed to their powers!" Oday cried, telepathically enhancing it to reach his nephew down on Earth.

* * *

Back down on said planet… 

"Understood, Uncle Oday," Relano said quietly, giving a nod that he wasn't even sure his Uncle could see. "Zaroids! Take no prisoners!"

The foot soldiers, who had all stepped back when the Rangers had morphed, soon recovered from the shock, and charged forth once again.

"Ok, er, now what?" Kyle asked the others, looking round at them, still mildly surprised to see himself surrounded by Rangers.

"Let's try-!" Rei called, sticking her hand in the air, and closing it into a fist. A thick, brown metal rod materialised into it, ending with two blades, one on one end facing one way, the other at the other end facing the other way.

"Eh… Slash…um… Slash Baton!" she called. The others stared at her.

"Slash…Baton?" James asked slowly.

"Yeah, watch!" she said with a grin beneath her helmet. She held it with one hand, right by the edge of the blade, and swung it round, slicing open the Zaroids in front of her, and spilling their mostly green innards. She then twirled the aptly named Baton in her right hand, aiming it forwards as she ran, chopping down more that stood in front of her. To finish it off she did a pirouette and a flip.

"Tada!" she chuckled.

"Gotcha. Slash Baton!" each of the other Rangers called, and three of them were granted identical weapons to Rei's, which they then used to aid her in taking down the Zaroids, who weren't able to survive the piercing blades. However, Kyle's never came.

"What's going on? Typical. There's always _some_ bug in it," he sighed, pressing all the non-existent buttons on his glove.

He therefore wasn't ready to defend himself when the Zaroids pounced on him, some slashing at him with their claws, others sinking their fangs into his limbs.

"Ah, no, get off!" he screamed, flailing away, trying to remove them from his body, successfully hitting one in the jaw, and freeing up his left arm. Into his fist, then appeared another weapon, different to the Slash Batons.

It was the same shade of red as his suit. Similar in shape to a gun (though different), but quite a bit larger, this weapon was clearly intended for use as a firearm.

"Er…Amber Blaster! Power Gem!" he called, swinging it round to face a Zaroid whose teeth particularly hurt his right leg. He pulled the trigger, and a sparkling ray shot forth, forcing the grunt off of his leg, and presumably knocking it out – it would at the very least have a severe concussion.

For good measure, he took out the last one, whose foot was on his chest, holding him down, slashing at any part of Kyle's body it could reach, by clunking it round the head with his weapon.

Between Batons and Blasters, it wasn't long before the Rangers had cleared the area of all the Zaroids.

"You pests have meddled in the affairs of the Dinosian Empire too many times! It will be my _honour_ to see that you are wiped from existence!" Relano screamed, leaping from the building on which he was perched, heading straight for a collision with-

"Nanene!" Kyle wailed, as Relano landed, raising a dust cloud from the ground. The Red Ranger tried to run forward, but Ritchie held him back, though he, Rei, and James were all finding it hard not to run forward themselves.

However, when the dust settled, Relano was face down on the ground, with Nanene on his back, pulling both his arms back. The others sighed with relief, and Kyle even gave a short laugh.

"Get your filthy hands off me, _human!_" Relano hissed furiously, trying to shake her off of him, but with her feet firmly planted on the ground, she wasn't moving.

"You're ok!" the Red Ranger called to her. Nanene nodded.

"Of course. Your helmet might make it hard for you to stick your tongue out, but that doesn't stop my brain working," she explained.

"Well foresee-!" Relano called, kicking backwards at her, but taking both arms into one hand, she reached behind her, and grabbed his foot.

"Silver Wind!" he roared angrily. Nanene only just had time to get off of him before he took to the air.

"Let's end this, now!" Ritchie called.

"Right, let's use these Blaster thingies," Kyle put in, indicating his weapon. The other Rangers summoned their own similar but differently coloured weapons.

"Dino Blasters, Hyper Beam!" all five Rangers called, pointing them in the air, and firing. Relano swerved up to avoid them, but the Rangers, following Nanene's lead moved their Blasters to the same spot he flew to, causing him to explode from the impact.

* * *

Up on Dinos… 

"NO! My son! My only son!" Farrah screamed, breaking down into tears, and falling to the floor. Her family, rather than comforting her, looked down at her in disgust, before Jashinka crouched down to talk to her.

"Cousin Farrah. It may be possible to save your son," she said. Farrah's tears dried instantly.

"How?" she asked, her voice filled with fury for the Rangers.

"My people from the Southern land have developed a Rapid Cell Division Accelerator. Provided that enough remnants of his body survive, a beam can be fired that will cause not only his regeneration, but also Hyper Accelerated Growth," Jashinka told her.

"Do it. Do it now!" Farrah ordered, not looking up, but rising to her feet, and running from the room. Jashinka looked to Oday, and they both nodded. Jashinka left the room, and it wasn't long before the entire moon glowed green, firing a beam of light upon Relano's fallen remains, just as the Rangers had turned to leave. They heard the resurrection, and turned round to face Relano, now hundreds of times larger than them.

"Mummy," Kyle mumbled.

"You will pay for your insolence, Poké Rangers!" Relano's voice boomed, shaking the whole city. However, as he tried to stomp down on them, the enormous alien stumbled, still unaccustomed to his new size.

"James, can I borrow your PokéGear?" Rei asked slowly, not taking her eyes from Relano. James fumbled on his belt, and quickly pressed the device into her hands, just as Whitney and Miborg phoned.

"Guys, have you seen-!?" Rei asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing we've just finished your Zords!" Whitney told her. Rei calmed down immediately.

"Great, that's fantastic, how do we call them?" Rei asked.

"Same way you call your weapons, doi!" Miborg told her. Rei mentally slapped herself and Miborg as she hung up.

"Ok, guys, just do what I do!" Rei told everyone, closing her fist, and the others followed suit.

"Dino Zords!"

From the old Johto Zord bay came five brand spanking new Zords, Aerodactyl, Armaldo, Omastar, Kabutops, and Cradily.

"Cool," Kyle said nonchalantly.

"So what do we do now?" asked James.

"Get inside them, of course! These Zords are manmade, so they'll have a cockpit, unlike the Neo Zords," Ritchie explained. The Red, Black, and Blue Rangers stared at him.

"How?" asked their voice of reason, Nanene.

"Oh come on! You don't need genetically enhanced legs to make that jump!" Rei giggled. She pounced up on to the head of the Kabutops Zord as though she did this regularly (which she technically did, so…) and vanished inside a trapdoor that opened itself for her between the Zord's eyes.

"Well come on, she can't do it on her own, can she?" Ritchie asked the others, leaping onto his Cradily Zord. The other three were all nervous, but tentatively jumped, and were surprised as their suits carried them to the top of their respective Zord's head, each entering through doors positioned between the eyes.

* * *

"How do I pilot this thing? There aren't any buttons!" Rei cried in despair. But for the flight of steps behind her, and the handrails along the side of the walls (apparently to be used for steadying herself should t be necessary), and herself, the cockpit was completely empty. 

"Greetings, Yellow Ranger. I am the Kabutops Zord. All commands are to be issued verbally or through motion," a cool male voice told her, coming from speakers on the wall.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that the Zords have inbuilt personality software?" Whitney asked, barely containing her excitement, as her voice spoke to all five of the Rangers in their cockpits.

"No buttons!? Well that sucks more than anything Donny or Carl have ever said sucks…" Kyle sighed, and then jumped as his Zord spoke to him in an Italian accent.

"Hey, you don't like it, then get outta here! You gotta problem, we can take it outside! I'd like to see you take down a hundred foot tall robot!" the Aerodactyl Zord yelled at him.

"Oh boy, my Zord's got an attitude problem. Just, just use Wing Attack," Kyle sighed, slapping his forehead.

"Yeah, I'll use Wing Attack. But for me, not for you!" the Zord told him, as its wings glowed brightly, and it slammed against Relano, who couldn't fight back whilst keeping his balance at the same time.

"Um, hi there, Mister Omas-" Nanene began timidly, but her Zord interrupted her.

"It's Miss, actually," the Zord told her, sounding very similar to a certain Yellow Johto Ranger…

"Oh, um, ok, sorry… could you use Bite please?" Nanene asked.

"No problem!" her Zord replied, as her Zord flung itself forward, and Nanene found herself finding the railings very helpful.

However, as the Zord's fangs sank into Relano, he suddenly rediscovered the use of his wings, and took to the air, where he found he had much greater balance.

He shook himself free, sending the Omastar Zord hurtling into the waiting arms of the Armaldo Zord.

"Thanks," Nanene mumbled, though her voice boomed out for everyone on their scale to hear on the intercom.

"No problem," James's voice replied, almost allowing a chuckle to escape his encased lips. Kyle flinched.

"Ok, Armaldo Zord, how about a Metal Claw?" James asked, as he moved his own arms to downwards, and his Zord did the same, lowering the Omastar Zord to the ground.

"Sure thing, Boss! For justice!" his Zord called proudly, jumping up at the creature above, but Relano simply flew higher.

"Let me show you _my_ power! Swift!" Relano cackled, shooting a ray of stars down with the Armaldo Zord, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Cradily Zord, Energy Ball!" Ritchie commanded. He winced as he heard his Zord reply.

"Like, no problem, dude!" it told him. It shot a glowing green mass of stuff from its huge mouth in an attack that could only be described as a ball of energy, but Relano destroyed it with his own Silver Wind attack.

"You got lucky last time! But this time you shall not defeat me! Comet Punch!" Relano roared, soaring round and hitting each of the Zords one by one.

"Fly up!" Kyle called frantically, pointing upwards. The Zord didn't make a comment as it soared into the clouds, and Relano followed. They were both soon out of sight of the other Rangers, but a flash of light and a large boom later, and Relano was falling to the Earth, Kyle and his Zord close behind.

"All together!" Kyle ordered, and as one, the Rangers responded.

"AncientPower!"

Rocks flew from all directions, compressing Relano until he simply seeped out through the cracks.

"Gross! Almost as disgusting as that time when Carl tried to kiss me…" Nanene spat.

"Is it over? Did we win yet?" Kyle asked, panting.

"Not even! We've got to take the Aerodactyl Zord up to Dinos, and save Kurtis, Kris and Anna!" Rei cried back. Kyle sighed.

"Ok, Aerodactyl Zord, fly over to the other Zords one by one so we can pick up the others."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it!"

* * *

And so, once all the Rangers were on board, they flew up into the heavens, and out of the Earth's atmosphere. 

"Wait, can we breathe out there?" Nanene asked, while the others simply marvelled at the sight before them.

"Yeah, our suits can work like spacesuits, but that won't be necessary anyway, Dinos must have a similar atmosphere to Earth, since that's where those things came from. Plus they'd want to keep the others alive," Rei said firmly, though a small voice in the back of her head added, 'I hope.'

They soon saw Dinos; the surface of the planetoid was mixture of the three secondary colours (of art, not light), and the magnificent blue palace gleamed at them from miles away.

* * *

As they approached the palace, they found their flight strangely unimpeded, and after the Zord and smashed through the walls with Rock Slide ("Anythin' for a lady," the Zord said politely, after Rei had given the command), they exited, and left it to wait ("Oh, don't mind me! I'll just talk to these lovely lookin' rocks while you're gone! Ingrates!"), however, before they could even take a step inside the castle, they were ambushed. 

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU KILLED MY SON! _I'LL KILL YOU!_" Farrah screamed, and the Rangers turned to face her just in time to be hit by her Giga Attack, save for Nanene, who sensed the attack, and James, whom she pulled down with her.

"Your son?" James asked, as he and Nanene rose to their feet, whilst the other Rangers fell.

"YES! Relano! My son! YOU KILLED HIM!" she screeched, panting as she rested from her attack. James and Nanene were horror struck.

"Dome Blaster, Ice Beam!" Rei grunted, aiming up at Farrah. She was instantly frozen within a large block of ice. She, Ritchie and Kyle rose to their feet, and saw the others staring at the fallen Dinosian.

"You two ok?" Ritchie asked, sounding confused.

"Her – her son," Nanene whispered hoarsely. She sounded as though she were on the verge of tears.

"I – I didn't think – they have family… We took away her family...how could we do that!?" James asked, not tearing his eyes from the frozen and distraught ex-mother.

"We – we _killed_ him!" Nanene gasped, as though the reality of it was only just sinking in.

"Pull it together, guys! Don't you think we've all had this problem all the time before!?" Rei cried angrily.

"Bear in mind that before we only destroyed mutated pokémon, which turned back to normal afterwards," Ritchie said weakly.

"Yeah, ok, so he was born that way the same as you or I! So what!? If we didn't take him down, he'd have killed us! And do you think he'd mourn us!? NO! Instead him and his family would have taken over Earth and turned it back into the hellhole it was aeons ago! The Dinosaurs treated humans and pokémon worse than slaves! They probably killed us for sport! Snap out of it, they deserve everything they get from us!" Rei yelled. James and Nanene were silent.

"Never mind that now. Let's focus on helping the others," Kyle put in. Slowly, the Black and Blue Rangers nodded, and followed the Red Ranger down a hallway. Rei had to admit; she was impressed by his leadership.

* * *

They headed down to the dungeons ("Why do the dungeons always have to be at the bottom?"), and found the others far easier than they'd expected. They were chained to the wall, and gagged. Their eyes widened as the Rangers entered. Rei immediately ran to Kurtis, and hugged him. 

"Kurtis it's me! We got new Rangers powers, and now we're here to save you! Well anyway, it's a long story, but you're safe! Oh, hey, let me get that…" Rei said at top speed, and then proceeded to remove his gag.

"Run! It's a trap!" he yelled immediately. The Rangers all span round to see the only exit had completely vanished (the door wasn't just closed, but a hole for it no longer even existed), and Oday was stood across from them, surrounded by his family, including a thawed Farrah.

"We have you cornered now. No escape. No fighting back. Finally, our revenge!" Oday whispered maliciously, as he slowly walked forwards.

"Um, actually," Nanene said, sticking her hand in the air, nervously, "me, Kyle and James didn't actually do anything, in fact we only got involved today, so you might as well just-"

"YOU KILLED MY SON!"

At which point Nanene's hand instantly dropped, and she feel silent.

"Tell you what, you stop trying to kill everyone and conquer the Earth and whatnot, and we'll let you have Floaroma Town," Kyle suggested.

"Stupid human, we know the current condition of Earth! Floaroma Town is nothing but an abandoned, desert wasteland! No better than this lump of rock!" Dorian said mockingly.

"Yeah, why'd you think I offered it?" Kyle asked, as though his position were obvious. "Oh well. If you won't cooperate, we'll just have to _bust out!_" he yelled. Nothing happened.

"That was your _CUE_!" he called up to the roof. Suddenly, the ceiling crashed down, as did the wall to which the former Rangers were bound to, allowing them to break fee of their bonds, and remove their gags.

"Move it, guys!" Kyle yelled, ushering the others into his Zord. He then angrily added, talking to it, "You took your time!"

"Yeah, your mother was a Magikarp Zord!" it retorted, swatting the impending attacks from the Dinosians away.

"The Zord talks!?" Kris gaped, before Anna shoved him in the cockpit. Once Kyle was on board, the Zord took off once again for Earth.

"We can capture them again," Juliet said, watching the Zord fly off through the hole in the ceiling.

"Do not waste your effort, Sister Juliet. The Rangers will merely free them once more. Do not fear; we shall win out, in the end. It's time to play a long game," Oday told her. At which point Oday began laughing maniacally, attracting the attention of his family.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Donny & Carl's flat… 

"…And so you see, long story short, I believe that all the history books are wrong! Humans were once enslaved by prehistoric advanced forms of pokémon, and our key task is to prove that!" Prof. Trex told the duo excitedly. They exchanged a quick glance and immediately decided that he didn't seem to deserve the reputation that Jimmy had proclaimed him to have. But they were getting £5 and a peanut an hour, so they were happy, and they nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Two days later, at Golden Youths… 

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Jimmy said excitedly, as he took a pair of giant scissors from Paulo, who was grinning delightedly.

The Rangers, along with Anna, Kris, Kurtis, Adelie, and Whitney were all stood in the crowd waiting for Jimmy to cut the ribbon.

"I give you the new and improved Golden Youths!" Jimmy called, cutting the ribbon, and the crowd charged in.

The place was now primarily chrome-coloured, as opposed to the wooden look from before. However, to keep it from looking too artificial, potted plants sat in every corner, and climbers coated some of the walls. Otherwise, it was mostly the same.

"Wow, Jimmy! This is great!" Whitney said as she saw the place, and Jimmy grinned.

"All thanks to Paulo, here," Jimmy said, as his purple-suited friend approached.

"Oh, you're too kind, it was nothing! Now, I'm needed elsewhere, so bubye, Jimmy!" Paulo said with a giggle. He then kissed the air besides Jimmy's cheeks before leaving. It was all Whitney could do to stop from wetting herself with laughter.

"Oh, by the way, I hope you're hanging around, Whitney, because Donny's quit, and I can hardly handle this lot myself, can I?" Jimmy asked.

"Does that mean you have a vacancy?" Anna asked. Neither had noticed her join the conversation.

"Wait, what!?" Kris asked, spinning round in his chair.

"Yeah, why, are you interested?" Jimmy asked. Anna nodded.

"Sure, I could use some money to put towards my Pokémon Tech online course, I'm training to be a vet," she said bubbly.

"Then you're hired, and you start now!" Jimmy said, steering her behind the bar. Kris instantly got up to talk to her, barging his way to the front of the queue.

"Hold the phone, aren't you coming with us? I mean, I know Rei's not now, and Kurtis' is really upset, but-" the former Red Ranger began, but his girlfriend interrupted.

"Exactly, that would be really unfair on him. Besides, I've got to do this course at some point, and I can't whilst I'm travelling. Plus-" she said, leaning in close to whisper, "-I think they need me here much more than you do out there."

Kurtis then picked up a pair of huge rucksacks, and offered one to Kris.

"Are we all set?" he asked brightly.

"Yeah – but Anna's not coming now," Kris answered miserably, taking his bag.

"Ah, what!? Oh well…not to worry, I'll make sure he brushes his teeth and washes behind his ears," Kurtis said with a grin, as he and Kris put their bags on to leave.

"Oh, by the way, we're meeting up with Laura out there, she's travelling in Hoenn too. We plan to stop somewhere for a while. Maybe we could give you two a call and you could come visit?" Kris suggested. Both girls smiled and nodded.

And after many goodbyes, including Kris telling Kyle to keep the planet, and his team safe, and Kurtis asked Ritchie to "keep an eye on" James around Rei and Anna, they were gone.

"Anyway, I don't believe I introduced myself. The name's Masterson. James Masterson," James said to Adelie, who blushed as the Black Ranger smiled and winked at her.

"I'm Adelie," she said back.

"Adelie, huh? What a beautiful, fitting name. You know Adelie is my favourite name," James recited. Nanene glared angrily, but she was outmatched by Kyle.

"Yeah, that's Adelie, Adelie Weaver. _My sister_," he hissed vehemently. James's eyes shot wide open.

"Really? You know I'd never have guessed," he said, and said nothing more to Adelie. She then stormed off to the toilet in a huff.

"Hey, one question I don't think was answered, what were you guys doing in the gym in the first place?" Whitney asked. At this point Ritchie slowly rose from his seat, and moved towards the shiny new door.

"You know, I can't quite remember," Nanene said, placing her finger on her chin.

"Sure you do," Kyle said nonchalantly, staring at the cappuccino in his hands, "you were going to tell his _Aunt_ Whitney about his Scizor destroying your flat," he finished, taking a large mouthful of boiling coffee, before coughing it back into the cup.

"Hey, yeah! GET BACK HERE SMITH!" Nanene yelled, getting up to chase the now sprinting Green Ranger.

_What new adventures await the Dino Force, not to mention Prof. Trex and his two new assistants? Are the Dinosians really all they appear? Will Nanene ever get Ritchie and Sickle in line? The story's just begun on Poké Rangers Dino Force!_

* * *

A/N: I've said it before, but I pray I won't be saying it again for a while; this is my longest chapter to date. Over 7000 words, and 18 pages. Maybe some of it should have been part of last chapter…well, I wanted a cliffy… I'll try not to make it too much longer. 

Farrah was originally going to be the one who created the growth accelerator thing, but then she was the one crying over her son, so...

I could have a quiz on their post morph cry like in Neo, but it was easy then and easier now. Instead, spot the Marvel – most famously X-Men – reference. Oday can reply today… See ya!


	3. Let's Get Technical

Kyle and Ritchie were engaged in a battle; Sickle against Ritchie's own Scizor.

"Sickle, use Double Hit!" Ritchie called, and his brother flew at the other Scizor, whacking it over the head once with each claw.

"Scizor, counter with Attract!" Kyle called, barely holding a straight face. Everyone on the sidelines sighed.

"Weaver, what are you doing!? Look at their abdomens, they're tiny, they're both obviously male!" James yelled. He seemed to take the Red Ranger's stupidity as a personal insult.

"Yeah, I know, but it's good for a few laughs, huh sis'?" Kyle called. James raised an eyebrow towards Adelie before she could respond, and she blushed.

"Eh…you sure they're both male, James?" Nanene asked. Rei was biting her own finger to keep out the giggles, as Sickle rubbed up against Kyle's Scizor. Kyle burst out laughing as Ritchie's eyes shot wide.

"Something you wanna tell me, Sickle?" he asked nervously.

* * *

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song  
_(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James) 

**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!  
_**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

**_From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!  
_**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!  
_**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
**_Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!  
_**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
_**(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)

**_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!  
_**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
**_We will fight, and we will win!  
_**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

**_With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!  
_**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
**_We will make our enemies run!  
_**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
**_Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!  
_**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
**_Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!  
_**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

**_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Ritchie practising his ninja skills with Sensei Omino)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!  
_**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win! **[Yes!  
_(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win! **[One more time!  
_(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

* * *

Chapter 3; Let's Get Technical

* * *

The Rangers were facing off against some new creature from Dinos; evolved from Froslass and Weavile; it had the latter's headdress and legs, but otherwise more closely resembled the Snow Land Pokémon. They had it backed into a corner, and at the mercy of their Dino Blasters. 

"Fire!" Kyle gave the order, and each Ranger shot a beam in their colour, killing the creature, and leaving little of its body.

This time the Rangers saw as the beam fired from the sky, recuperating it into a giant.

James whipped out his PokéGear, and called BoO.

"Vinsy's gone for the big time," James reported.

"Zord's are on their way," Miborg replied.

"And how long until we get PokéGears!?" Rei yelled angrily down the line.

"When we get them, you'll get them!" Whitney told her, as the Zords appeared on the scene, and the Rangers docked.

"Crunch, Aerodactyl!" Kyle ordered immediately.

"You gonna make me!?" his Zord snapped back, but it then proceeded to attack anyway, but the ungodly beast leapt miles into the air, causing the Zord to collapse against one of the many tall buildings in the city.

"Launch a Rock Blast, Armaldo!" James called.

"You got it! Rock Blast!" his Zord called, ever-heroically, launching massive boulders from his mouth, but gravity caused them to fall short of Vinsy.

"Omastar, Hydro Pump!" Nanene commanded.

"Sure thing!" the Zord responded eagerly, spitting a jet high into the air, but once more, gravity dictated its fall.

"My turn! Icy Wind!" Vinsy cackled in a nails-down-the-blackboard type voice, blowing a freezing gust down on the Zords below.

"Aerodactyl, get up, you're the only one who can hit that thing! Go after it!" Kyle yelled angrily.

"Why don't you, ya lazy hummuna…oi… I think my wing's busted…" the Zord groaned, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"My Zord can use Recover, but I don't think it can be transferred, can it?" Ritchie asked, as his Zord snorted; it had apparently been sleeping.

"Wassat? Recover? Oh yeah, that feels nice…" it sighed, as it glowed from its attack.

"If only there was some way of combining the Zords!" Nanene cried. Rei slapped her forehead.

"You don't have to be a Ranger to know that there is!" she sighed, "Kabutops Zord, you know what to do…"

"Dino Megazord formation sequence initiated," it replied coolly. The five Zords began morphing their shapes.

The lower part of the Armaldo Zord's torso split in two, extending its legs. Its arms retracted, and its tail connected to its back.

The Aerodactyl Zord placed its two wings on either side of the Armaldo Zord's neck, resting its tail against the Armaldo Zord. Its wing tips proceeded to cover part of the front of the Armaldo Zord's torso.

The Omastar Zord's blue, soft part shot forward from its shell, and extending. Its tendrils came together, and formed a distinct human hand shape. The shell part then connected to the left wing of the Aerodactyl. The base of the Cradily Zord latched on to the right wing, and its tentacles also formed fingers.

The Kabutops Zord's entire body retracted into its skull-like head, apart from the blades, which rested at its side, making it look more like a Kabuto than a Kabutops. The body formed a handle, which was held by the new hand of the Cradily Zord, like a weapon.

Finally, the jaw of the Aerodactyl Zord split wide open, and formed a vague face, which, after much jostling and cajoling inside the Megazord, all five Rangers were stood inside.

"I think I'm gonna-" Nanene gasped, miming a puking action.

"Yeah, Greg was like that too…must be a blue thing…" Rei sighed, shaking her head reminiscently.

"Now let's take down that vile creature once and for all!" the Armaldo Zord's voice called.

"Yes, it has your Zord's voice instead of mine!" Kyle said.

"Shut up-a, you!" the Aerodactyl voice yelled. Kyle sighed.

"It doesn't matter, just fly after Vinsy!" Ritchie yelled.

"Couldn't ya of told me ya wanted me ta do dat before I put my wings away? Sheesh!" the same voice sighed. Rei's Zord's computery voice then took over.

"Initiating flight mode," it reported. The two arms detached, allowing the wings to unfurl again, before the arms attached themselves to the neck.

"Now get up close, and end it with AncientPower!" Ritchie called. Ten seconds later a large explosion could be seen across half the region.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on Dinos… 

Oday and Stegatrix both winced and sighed as they felt Vincy's destruction. Stegatrix then rounded on Oday.

"You knew he wouldn't survive! Why did you have me sacrifice my own citizens!? We gained nothing!" he said angrily, but quietly. Oday turned away.

"I have my reasons…at the very least we learnt of at least one weakness held by the Rangers," Oday said mysteriously. Stegatrix grunted and dropped the subject. Juliet stepped forward.

"I shall go down, Cousin Oday," she said, but before she could continue, Oday nodded.

"Yes…yes, Cousin Juliet, you take someone from your region to help you, and attack the Rangers. Yes, I have a strong belief that… Never mind. Just go…" he said. Juliet turned and left, followed by Stegatrix moments later. Oday sighed, and left the control room of the palace.

* * *

Some unspecified time later, in BoO… 

Miborg and Kyle were lazing around the Sanctuary, when they heard footsteps thundering down from the Golden Youth's entrance. Moments later, Rei and James entered, each holding two small packages. They were closely followed by Nanene, Anna and Ritchie in a black bodysuit (presumably having just come from training with Sensei Omino).

"Special delivery for Miss W. Mable," Rei chuckled, as she and James shook the packages. Within an instant, Whitney had hurtled down the stairs leading from the gym.

"Excellent!" she said, ripping open the brown paper.

"Four brand new PokéGears, courtesy of Goldenrod Radio Station," James said proudly, as Whitney and Miborg inputted BoO's number into all of them, and she handed them out.

"So guys, how's the uh-" Anna began. She spared the Rangers a grin, "the _project_ coming along?"

At once the Ranger teens began asking a flurry of questions.

"Never you mind!" Whitney yelled over them.

"Yeah, and Anna, d'you wanna just-"Miborg began. He pulled a strained face, and ran his hand along his neck furiously, indicating that she should stop talking. Anna looked at the ceiling, and tried to conceal her grin.

"Well I'd better get back to work…" was all she said, leaving via Golden Youths, as did the rest of the teens.

"So anyway, Nanene, I never got the chance to ask before, but how about you, me, popcorn, and the cinema on Fri-" James began asking the Blue Ranger. However, she simply acted as though she couldn't hear him, and hurried up the stairs, and outside.

"Hey Kyle," she said with a smile as she passed, and she then returned home, whilst Anna, Rei and Ritchie all walked into the youth club, Kyle close behind. James smirked at the Red Ranger, and caught up with him.

"Hey, Weaver! How's the love-life?" he asked. Kyle's eyes nearly popped out.

"Pardon me?" he asked, staring at James.

"You know, had any dates lately?" James asked. Kyle blushed and looked away.

"No, er…why d'you ask?" Kyle asked.

"Well you see, it may have escaped your notice, but I do quite like going out with girls," James said.

"Oh, I noticed…"

"Well anyway, once upon a time I had unlimited charm, I practically just had to say "Hi" to a girl, and we'd end up on the back row… But lately I haven't had so much luck…watch," James said, once he'd steered Kyle into Golden Youths. Kyle just watched as James approached a girl at the counter with short, lavender hair buying a berry smoothie, apparently offering to pay for it. Kyle couldn't hear what was said, but moments later the girl walked calmly past Kyle out the door, and James walked slowly over to Kyle.

"See? She just said she knew my type and left! Unbelievable!" James cried.

"And where do I come in?" Kyle asked. James smiled.

"See, not only do girls normally travel in pairs – meaning that when there are a pair of guys, that means they can both be happy and – well, anyway, long story short, I think we should team up. With your – eh – whatever you have – and my dashing good looks, sassy wit, and utmost modesty, we can get any girls we want! Think about it, Masterson and Weaver! Unstoppable dating machines! What do you say?" James asked eagerly.

"Uh-huh…" Kyle said sceptically, but he decided to play along, "So who do you want me to help you get into "the back row"?" Kyle asked. James looked around the room for a moment, then smiled.

"Everybody likes twins, right?" he asked, and Kyle saw he was watching Anna and Rei at the counter.

"What!? Anna and Rei!? No way! They're going out with Kris and Kurtis! I wouldn't do that to them!" Kyle said aghast.

"Yeah, but you know what they say, whilst the Glameow's away, the Pikachu will play. And we are talking about a couple of very sexy Pika-" James began, his libido seeming to rise with every word.

"Ok, stop right there!" Kyle said, raising a hand warningly, "That's just wrong on _so_ many levels!"

James paused to think for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right… Come on," he said, and he walked up to the bar, James just behind.

"Hello ladies. What are you drinking?" James said with a cheeky smile. He then turned to Kyle and hissed, "_Get your wallet out!_"

However, at his table with Adelie, Ritchie was squinting at the duo as they approached, apparently unaware that the drink he was slurping on was empty.

At that point, however, a huge crash was heard, attracting the attention of everyone in the club outside.

"What was that?" Adelie asked.

Kyle's new PokéGear began beeping as it received a call from BoO.

"Disturbance about two minutes away from you, get everyone together and check it out!" Whitney told him. Kyle nodded pointlessly, and indicated for the other Rangers to follow.

"What was that all about?" Adelie asked, looking to Anna, who gave a false shrug.

* * *

A few streets away… 

"Ah, Rangers, at last we meet," Juliet said with a high laugh as they arrived.

"Uh-huh…Juliet, right?" Ritchie asked, his eyebrow raised.

"That's right. And _this_ is a dear friend of mine, Stella. She's agreed to help me _annihilate_ you!" Juliet told them furiously.

"It would be an absolute honour to avenge the downfall of the Old Dinosian Empire!" Stella roared. She was mostly covered by a Shuppet-like veil, but her head had the distinct shape of a Steelix's, though much smaller. This was backed up by the tail protruding from beneath the long item of clothing.

"Bring it on, we've faced tougher enemies than the likes of _you_!" Rei sneered.

"Stella, let's how them how wrong they are," Juliet said, and Stella stepped forwards.

"And while we're at it, Zaroids!" she called. The Dinosian foot soldiers fell from the sky, ready to battle.

"Oh, so it's a fight you want, is it!?" Kyle asked, striking a battle pose.

"You don't say!" James said sarcastically. Kyle ignored him.

"Then let's morph!" Kyle called, but before they could, the pair of Dinosians had leapt on him and James, with the Zaroids close behind attacking the others.

"Whoa, slow down there! We hardly know each other!" James said with a grin, as Juliet tackled him to the ground. Juliet smirked.

"Think you're funny, lover boy? Think you're clever, _Romeo_?" she asked. James simply raised an eyebrow. She grew angry, "Wake-up Slap!"

"Oh, so you wanna play rough?" James chuckled, grabbing her wrist, and throwing Juliet, sending her flying.

"Hey, d'you ever think that maybe the reathon why you're not getting so many dateth ith that you're flirting with theveral girlth at onthe?" Kyle asked, with his tongue wrapped around Stella, before he threw her on top of Juliet.

"No, why should that matter?" James asked, sincerely not understanding the indecency of the thing.

"Never mind," Kyle sighed, as Rei and Ritchie threw off the Zaroids by use of extremely hard kicking, and Nanene arrived on the scene.

"Did I miss anything?" the Blue Ranger asked as she joined the group.

"Nope, just in time for the butt whooping," Rei said enthusiastically.

"It's morphin' time!" Kyle declared.

"Please stop saying that," James said monotonously.

"NEVER!" Kyle wailed, punching his fist in the air.

* * *

"AncientPower!" 

"Claw Power!"

"Dome Power!"

"Helix Power!"

"Root Power!"

"Amber Power!"

"Slash Batons!" Kyle called, and the entire team armed themselves.

Once more Kyle and James had to fend off Stella and Juliet, whilst the others slaughtered the Zaroids with Slash orientated attacks.

Kyle forced Stella back with his weapon, then swung it round to slash at her legs. However, the blade moved right through her.

"Part ghost, Weaver!" James yelled, as he whacked at Juliet repeatedly with his weapon, but she blocked with one claw, and slashed with the other, which James would then block with the other end of his staff, break her grip, and try again.

"Well then let's kick it up with Fury Cutter!" he called eventually. He grabbed one of Juliet's wrists, and crushed it in her hand. She easily succumbed to his pressure as he twisted her arm, and easily managed to connect his blade with her torso; once, twice, thrice, four, five times in a row.

Eventually he relinquished his grip, and she fell to the ground. She stared up at James, her mouth open wide, her breathing heavy.

"Impressive," she soon managed to gasp, rising to her feet, "We need to… regroup… Stella, we need to go! Now!" she roared, and she drifted over to Juliet.

"Oh no you don't, Amber Blaster, Hyper Beam!" Kyle yelled, quickly summoning his projectile-based weapon, and firing, but the duo and any remaining Zaroids had vanished before he could hit, leaving the attack heading straight for Nanene.

"Watch it, Kyle!" she huffed as she diverted the attack to the ground with her Slash Baton, having foreseen his attack.

"Eh-heh," he chuckled, scratching his neck. Nanene simply shook her head.

"I need a drink…whose round is it?" she asked.

"Kyle's!" the others said in unison, as they all demorphed, pointing at the Red Ranger.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically as they all departed for the youth club, seconds before Donny, Carl, and their new employer arrived on the scene.

"You sure you're sure about this, Prof?" Carl asked once again, but Trex simply chuckled.

"Absolutely sure! I've never been so sure about anything in all my life! Even more sure than I was the day said "yes!" to becoming a Poké Ranger!" he said. The duo's heads span instantly to face the other's, both with wide eyes, but they didn't have time to question Prof. Trex before he spoke again.

"This is it! My scanner's picking up a reading! Dig here, boys!" he told them, as a monitor on top of his metal detector like device bleeped more than the Jerry Springer show.

Donny and Carl sighed, and called out their Primeape and Heracross respectively. The four of them took up shovels, and began to dig deep…

* * *

Meanwhile, up on Dinos… 

Oday's face was blank as Juliet and Stella entered the control room.

"Why have you returned? Not even one Ranger lays dead!" he bellowed. Juliet didn't even flinch.

"They're tougher than I anticipated. Why don't you go down and battle them yourself, Cousin Oday!? Then you'd find out," she retorted angrily. Oday said nothing, but merely swept himself from the room.

"The Rangers are tough…" she repeated.

"I was handling the Red one fine. They don't seem like a threat to me," Stella said, as Juliet began pacing.

"Then maybe it's just the Black one, I don't know! He was playing mind tricks on me or something…" she muttered. Stella gave a light laugh.

"Sounded like flirting to me," she said. Juliet span round to face her, her eyes showing her fury, which Stella sensed.

"Watch yourself, Julie, don't start getting feelings for him now. You do remember who we're dealing with, don't you?" Stella asked, her expression hidden behind her shroud. She almost sounded nervous.

"They murdered my cousin's only child, one of them brought about the downfall of the utopian Old Dinos Empire, and they are humans. I remember very well _what_ we're dealing with. Now, we return to Earth…" she fumed, storming from the room, Stella close behind.

* * *

Back at Golden Youths… 

"Ok, and then so you say-?" James asked, to make sure Kyle had remembered everything. The pair were sat at the bar, far away from the others at a table, whilst Ritchie scrutinised them with his glare. Anna came over with a fresh round of drinks, and sat down.

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" Adelie asked her, but Anna shook her head.

"No, as soon as I got anywhere near them they stopped talking. Must be a secret," she said with a shrug. Ritchie spoke up.

"From what I can figure, James has roped Kyle into helping him chat the two of you up," he said, nodding at the twins. Nanene's face turned redder than Kyle's suit at this point, and she turned to glare at the boys. The other girls, however, simply laughed.

"What!? The nerve of them!" Anna giggled, "They both know we're not single!"

"And I'd have expected better of my brother, I though he was Kris and Kurtis's friend," Adelie put in.

"Well I doubt he had much choice," Ritchie added.

"I'll bet James will be going for you, he already had a try at me when we first met for the show," Rei said. The group all then quietened down to try and listen.

"Ok…is that everything? Then let's move!" James said, his cheeky smile playing over his lips. He and Kyle stood up, and approached the table.

"Mind if we join you?" James asked, directing the question to Anna and Rei only, though he sat down without invitation. Kyle remained standing, firmly looking away from the group.

However, at that point Rei's PokéGear began giving off its irritating bleeping, and James's head fell, as his smile vanished.

"Oh no…we'll be right there…" Rei sighed, as she hung up, "Whitney's in a spot of bother at the gym. She didn't say exactly what, but it seems to involve a sore loser, a confused Vespiquen, and a spatula…eh… Nanene, Ritchie – Ant & Dec, come on, you can help," she told the group, and the Rangers left, leaving Adelie to sit with Anna, full of confusion.

"Well… I'd better get back to work," Anna said, though from the kitchen she exited through the back entrance, and followed down to BoO.

* * *

Shortly, near the northern end of the city… 

"Oh great, you again…" Kyle muttered as he saw Juliet, Stella, and a batch of Zaroids, "look, we need to go help out a friend of ours at the gym, so could you just move along?"

Rei almost fell over from his stupidity.

"Weaver, that was a story to trick your sister," James sighed.

"I knew that. It's morphin' time!"

* * *

"AncientPower!" 

"Claw Power!"

"Dome Power!"

"Helix Power!"

"Root Power!"

"Amber Power!"

James immediately summoned his Slash Baton, and hurled it at Juliet like a javelin, with such force that she was sent spinning through the air after it only grazed her shoulder.

She landed on her feet, however, and grabbed the weapon from the ground, and she ran to James, and lashed at him with it. He moved his arms with enough speed to block her attacks, though not stop her from continuing, and when the pain in her shoulder got the better of her, he was finally able to take back his weapon.

Rei, Nanene and Ritchie were all fighting the Zaroids. Rei gouged some with her Slash Baton, then threw it, spinning, into the air. She promptly fell down onto her back, and kicked at the grunts she'd been fighting, sending them flying, before rising up again to catch her weapon.

Nanene kept tricking them, going to make one move, then halting and pulling back as the Zaroids would try to prevent it, having them attack each other. Ritchie chose to adopt the classic doppelganger technique, causing the Zaroids to need to choose between the three Green Rangers. Before they could, however, Ritchie would shoot them down with his Root Blaster.

Kyle had out his Amber Blaster, but was finding it hard to get in a hit on Stella, due to the classic ghost's ability of invisibility.

"Over here!" she would call as she gave a cackle, every time she allowed the Red Ranger to see her for but a few moments, and he'd immediately fire, prompting her to vanish.

"Dragon Pulse!" he called at one point, pulling the trigger to release a mighty blast from his weapon. But Stella avoided it, and in fact swapped places with Kyle, knocking him down with his own attack. Stella then appeared over him.

"Revenge is a dish best served _hot_!" she hissed, as two floating blue flames appeared before her; Will-O-Wisp.

She shot them at Kyle, but he caught them in his weapon, and fired them right back at her, setting her shroud alight, and presumably melting her slightly as well.

"End it, J!" Kyle yelled to the Black Ranger. James span round, saw Stella's condition, and hurled his weapon once again, impaling the Shuppet-Steelix creature upon it.

"Stella!" Juliet gasped, sprinting from near James to her fallen friend's side.

"Julie… kill them…" Stella whispered, before her now visible, orange eyes rolled into the back of her head. Juliet slowly rose to her feet, and the Rangers simply watched her, unsure of how they should act. Within an instant, she'd leapt from her dead friend's side, and had James pinned to the floor.

"_You killed her! I'll make you pay, Ranger!_" she screeched, digging into James, and tearing out massive holes in his suit with several-inch-long claws that had appeared from nowhere. Eventually he managed to grab her hands, and he chuckled.

"Slow down, tiger. How about coffee first?" he asked, and he actually fell back, laughing. She managed to tear her hands from his grip.

"You _sicken_ me! You could just be the single worst human on the planet!" Juliet hissed.

"Say what!?" James asked, genuinely hurt by what the Dinosian said.

* * *

Up on Dinos… 

"Cousin Juliet is allowing her emotions to get the better of her…" Oday sighed to Stegatrix.

"The Rapid Cell Division Accelerator has been activated, Brother Oday," Stegatrix stated monotonously. Oday nodded slowly.

"Good…she will stand a much greater chance of defeating the Megazord than Vinsy ever would have…the Megazord will not be able to lay a finger on her…" he said, with a smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

Down on Earth… 

Juliet and the Rangers stood back as the RCDA did its work, growing Stella into a giant. The Delcatty alien gave a relieved smile as she saw her friend reborn. She turned to the Rangers.

"Since she was the one who suffered for the planet so greatly, I'll let her alone defeat you, Rangers. See you in the afterlife, _Romeo_," Juliet spat, her final comment aimed at James, before she vanished, returning to Dinos.

"We need the Zord's!" Nanene gasped.

"You don't say," Kyle muttered, as he whipped out his PokéGear, calling BoO. "We need the Dino Megazord, please!"

* * *

Within moments, the five Zords appeared, and formed into the Megazord just as soon as the Rangers were all inside their own Zord. 

"Ok, what's our best option against a part Ghost, part Steel, part Ground type?" Ritchie asked the group.

"Rock type moves, dealing 25percent normal damage," the voice of Rei's Zord replied simply.

"That's it!? What moves does this thing know!?" Rei asked angrily.

"Um, I've only got Normal, Fighting, Ground and Rock type moves at the moment, and that thing can Levitate…" the Omastar Zord replied.

"What now!?" Kyle replied.

"I destroy you, that's what! Thunderbolt!" Stella roared, as lightning fell from the sky onto the Megazord.

"No, that is so not cool, she's like, shorting out all the systems!" reported the Cradily Zord.

"Whitney!" Ritchie yelled.

"Miborg!" Rei added.

"Anna!" Nanene finished.

"You rang?" Whitney asked.

"Help! In case you didn't know, you haven't given us any moves that we can use on Stella!" James yelled.

"Shadow Ball!" Stella roared, spitting a dark blob at the Megazord, which knocked back, and all they heard over the com-link was a fuzzy noise.

"Communication link to BoO is non-operational," said the Kabutops Zord.

"So I suggest ya do summat now, or I am outta here!" wailed the Aerodactyl Zord.

"That's it! Activate flight mode!" Kyle called.

"Now ya talkin'!" the Aerodactyl Zord put in, as the Megazord's arms detached, allowing it to spread its wings, before reattaching the arms, and taking to the air, at which point it began flying (wide) circles around Stella.

"Probability of success with Flying type moves: 17.3percent," the digital voice of Rei's Zord reported.

"Yeah, thanks for that…" Kyle muttered, "Look, we'll just keep dodging her until we can get through to them again.

"I'll call on my PokéGear," Nanene declared.

"Iron Tail!" Stella called, whipping her tail from under her shroud, into the air, but the Megazord easily managed to swerve away from it.

"Communication link to BoO is operational," the Megazord reported, and immediately Miborg's voice called out to them. Nanene sighed as she put away her PokéGear.

"Rangers, are you ok!?" Miborg asked.

"We're fine, but we've got nothing to use against Stella!" Rei told them.

"Well yeah, exactly, which is why we began the TM Project I mentioned before," Anna told them.

"The what-?"

"Well since the move range of the Dino Megazord is so limited, whereas before the Megazord's have always had a versatile move range, we knew you'd need more moves – so we decided to adapt TM's for pokémon to be used with the Megazord, channelling them through the Kabutops Zord," Whitney told them.

"And we've just finished work with the first one, so we're sending it to you now! Make it count!" Miborg cried, discontinuing the call, as a blue, CD-like object appeared in Kyle's hand.

"Yo, Megazord, use this TM – however you do that," Kyle cried, waving the disk in the air, which vanished from his hand as easily as it had appeared.

"Initiating TM03: Water Pulse," the Megazord announced.

"Yes, quick, use it now, Water Pulse!" Rei cried.

"Certainly, Yellow Ranger! Water Pulse!" called the Armaldo Zord. The weapon held in the Megazord's hand began emitting a high pitched sound, and moments later, a jet of water burst from underneath Stella, soaking her.

"Probability of success with Rock type moves: 100percent," the Megazord announced. The Rangers gave the command as one.

"AncientPower!"

With a great crash of rocks colliding with Stella, she was no more.

* * *

Up on Dinos… 

Juliet was shaking as she felt her friend's death for the second time that day. Oday turned to her, apparently to comfort her.

"Do not let the feelings get the better of you, Cousin Juliet. This should only make your goal clearer. We must defeat the Poké Rangers and reclaim the planet which is rightfully ours," Oday explained. Juliet nodded.

"Of course, Cousin Oday. Had she need to die, that would be the way she would have chosen – fighting to reclaim the Earth," Juliet said firmly.

"That's the spirit, after all, you don't want to end up like Cousin-in-law Farrah, do you?" Dorian said snootily, having appeared from nowhere, "She's barely said a word since her son died, and she's kept herself in her room most of the time anyway. It's rather pathetic if you ask me. Besides, I always thought he was a bit of a brat anyway…"

Both Oday, Juliet, and also Stegatrix who was present chose to ignore Dorian. He grunted and left the room.

* * *

Later, at Golden Youths… 

It was almost closing time, but James and Kyle still hadn't made their respective moves. They were making their final plans by the door. Nanene and Adelie were playing SJB15, and Anna was just hanging up her apron, chatting furiously to Rei.

"Ok, so are we set?" Kyle asked drearily. He wasn't looking forward to it. James nodded as the twins approached to leave.

"Hey, hey there, ladies. Weaver here and I were just off to see "Space Glalie's 2", but we've got a couple of extra tickets. Care to join us?" James asked, grinning his trademark grin, which he'd taught Kyle to mimic (though he did so badly). The girls just laughed.

"Sorry guys," Rei said, looking to her sister, "We're flattered-"

"-But as you both know-" Anna put in, "-we're spoken for."

Ritchie then walked up to them from a nearby table, and offered them each one of his arms. They laughed, and each took hold of one, and the three of them walked around the pair, to the exit. Ritchie turned his head back, and met eyes with James, smiling at him in a way that clearly said, _"Try that again and I'll break your arms no matter how strong they are."_

"Ah well. Live and learn. Hey, I saw this really cute pair of girls in the department store the other day, maybe we should give them a go?" James suggested eagerly.

At this point Nanene could take it no more, and stormed out, right through the pair, knocking them aside.

"Hey! What's he problem?" he asked Kyle angrily as he stared after her, though Kyle's gaze was slightly less than angry, and he quickly blushed and looked away when James turned to see his small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere a few hundred feet below Goldenrod… 

"You sure there's something down here, Professor!?" Carl's voice echoed from down a massive hole. Apparently at some point Prof Trex had joined them in the hole.

"Um…perhaps not…it may be best to call it a day before it gets _too_ dark…" he muttered.

"How do we get out of here?" Donny asked anxiously, and his Primeape mimicked him with its grunt.

"Don't worry boys, I have an Abra for just such emergencies! I keep her Poké Ball with me on my belt at all times!" Trex said happily. The two teens and their pokémon gave sighs of relief.

"Great, then call it out," Carl requested.

"Well…oh…it seems I took of my belt when I joined you in this hole…" Trex muttered, and as if to prove his point, his shorts fell down.

"HELP!" the Professor screamed, Donny and Carl soon joining him.

_What's up with Nanene? And Juliet too, for that matter? What will the Dinosians plan next? Is Sickle really gay? Find out next time on Poké Rangers Dino Force!_

* * *

A/N: At last, I've finally finished…oi…this thing is massive too…and so will next chapter be…well…at least it should calm down after that… I like initiating things. 

Anyway, last chapter's quiz answer is Adamantium – the metal that Ritchie's skin can turn into… an ability we haven't seen much of yet…

Also, I have another quiz, and I'm going to try and do more, because I don't want to come to a point where I have no episode planned…of course I could just sit and think on ideas…but where's the fun in that? Anyway, if the only moves the Megazord can learn are normal, rock, fighting, and types, plus the TM's and HM's available in Diamond and Pearl, how many moves can it potentially learn? It requires some working out, I'll admit…meh… Well there's also a second, easier quiz. When was Whitney's surname, "Mable" first stated?

Um…let's have Juliet replying today. See ya!


	4. Ritchie Rich

Nanene entered the flat coming home from shopping (therefore laden with bags) to find a Spoink-sty. Junk food wrappers and indeed leftover junk food littered the floor, and dirty dishes were piling up, whilst Ritchie and Sickle were slumped on the couch watching TV.

"Ritchie! What in the name of Arceus happened here!? I've only been gone-" she checked her watch, "-oh…17 hours…still, what the heck!? Clean this up, now!"

"Well, could clean up, but that would require us to stop watching TV, so…" Ritchie began, neither he nor Sickle moving but for his mouth.

"I don't care! Get up and tidy this sty up!" she roared. All she received in response, however, was a pair of snores. Nanene stormed off to her room.

"I wonder if the previous tenants had this problem…?" she asked herself with a sigh.

* * *

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song  
_(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James) 

**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!  
_**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

**_From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!  
_**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!  
_**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
**_Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!  
_**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
_**(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)

**_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!  
_**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
**_We will fight, and we will win!  
_**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

**_With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!  
_**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
**_We will make our enemies run!  
_**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
**_Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!  
_**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
**_Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!  
_**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

**_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Ritchie practising his ninja skills with Sensei Omino)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!  
_**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win! **[Yes!  
_(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win! **[One more time!  
_(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

**_We will fight, and we will WIN!  
_**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Additional characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)

* * *

Chapter 4; Ritchie Rich

* * *

The teens (along with Sickle, whom Nanene had forced Ritchie to take out of the flat with him since he still hadn't bought a new Poké Ball) were relaxing as ever at Golden Youths, listening to Rei and James on the radio. Apparently they'd just made a joke, because all of the teens were laughing uproariously. 

A tall, muscular man who looked like he worked for the Men in Black walked in. He had pale skin, which stood out against his black suit and glasses. Jimmy instantly walked out from behind the bar to greet him.

"Hello, I'm Jimmy Howard, the manager of this place. Can I help you?" he asked timidly, afraid he might end up with broken legs.

The man leant towards Jimmy and whispered something. The youth worker went pale, and pointed to the Rangers & co. The tall man walked over to them, ands the group looked up as they heard him loudly walking over.

"Excuse me, are you Ritchard Smith?" he asked Ritchie, whose expression turned from confusion to shock.

"Yeah, why, who are you?" he asked defensively. The man slowly smiled, and pulled off his shades, revealing his friendly blue chocolate-coloured eyes.

"My name is Samuel, and I represent the President and Vice-President of the Silph Corporation, Mr. & Mrs. Smith – your parents," he said.

"Scizor!" the pokémon gasped.

"Oh my Arceus-!" Anna cried, placing her hands over her mouth. However, Adelie, Kyle, and Nanene all just appeared confused.

"My – my parents?" Ritchie managed to get out. Samuel's smile faltered slightly.

"That's right. They've been looking for you for a long time, and-" he began, but at this point Kyle spoke up.

"I don't mean to be rude, and I mean, this is apparently a big moment, but, uh – I thought Roger Sanchez was the President of Silph Co.?" Kyle asked. Adelie slapped her forehead.

"I think the bigger question is why Ritchie's getting a messenger from his parents, _Kyle_," Nanene sighed.

"Maybe for _you_, but I'm native to Saffron, I know this sort of thing…" Kyle mumbled. Nobody heard him.

"Oh, uh – I was – adopted," Ritchie said, glancing at Adelie, who could instantly tell he was lying, but didn't challenge him. However, Samuel was about to, until Ritchie shot him a threatening glare.

"Uh – right. Well anyway, about Mr. Sanchez, he – oh, well actually, looks like the radio is about to tell you," he answered, pointing to the device on the table.

"Well that's all from us for today, so now we'll hand you over to Lisa for the news. Over to you!" James announced, before an unfamiliar female's voice spoke up.

"Thanks J. Roger Sanchez, the President of the Silph Corporation died in his sleep late last night. Chad Smith has been appointed his successor. The Head of the Pokémon Fan Club has announced today that-" she reported, and at that point the group stopped listening.

"I can't believe it. I've spent my whole life trying to track them down," Ritchie stated. Samuel put his hand on the teen's shoulder, and Ritchie looked up at him.

"They'd like to see you, Ritchie," Samuel told him. "Now, if you want to. If you're ready."

Ritchie nodded, "I'm ready. I-" he managed to get out. Samuel began walking towards the exit.

"Well come on then," he chuckled, and Ritchie quickly followed, Sickle right beside him. Ritchie looked back at the others, and they walked out with him.

"We'll go straight back to Saffron now," Samuel announced, donning his shades once again.

"How are we getting there, the magnet – never mind," Ritchie mumbled as he stepped outside, and saw the helicopter waiting in the middle of the road.

"Um – see you later then, Ritchie," Adelie said.

"And good luck!" Anna called.

"After you," Samuel said, motioning for Ritchie to get in. He did so, and Sickle tried to as well.

"I'm not, um – does it – does it have a Poké Ball?" Samuel asked nervously.

"Sickle stays with me," Ritchie said firmly. Samuel sighed.

"Yes, all right then…"

And with that, the three of them made themselves comfortable, and took off to the east.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," Kyle pointed out.

The four teens stood motionless for a moment, dumbstruck by what had just taken place. It was only when a car came towards them, stopping right beside them did they even move.

The car was blood red, and rather than having two wheels on each side, had one at the front, one at the back, and one on each side. It had three; foot-wide exhaust pipes on the back, and the base seemed to flare out slightly. The top dome-like part retracted into the bonnet, and the teens saw the occupants, James and Rei.

"Wow, James! Sweet car!" Kyle cried, walking around it to admire it.

"Hey, don't scratch the paintwork!" James warned him.

"How'd you afford it?" Nanene asked.

"Well being a national radio DJ pays pretty well, you know," James told her. Rei hit his arm.

"_No it doesn't_!" she hissed, with an obvious wink.

"Oh. Right. Of course. Being a radio DJ pays poorly," James said robotically, "Er – my parents left it to me…" he added mysteriously.

"So what're the bonus features?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, well, it's got triple-point booster engines, quadro titanium thrusters, and thermonuclear powered windshield wipers," James said proudly. Kyle looked up at him with a blank stare.

"And what's that in English?" he asked.

"Pfft, that doesn't translate into English!" James replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Can we go for a ride?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Sure, hop in," James said, pushing a button in front of him, and the rear doors slid back alongside the boot. There were only two seats, which Anna and Nanene quickly clambered into.

"Ah, yeah…sorry guys, doesn't look like you'll fit," James chuckled, scratching his neck.

"That's ok, one of them at least can have my seat, and-" Rei began, undoing her seatbelt.

"Too late!" James announced eagerly, jamming her seatbelt back in, and pushing a button to close the doors and he sped off. The two Weavers left behind could just about hear excited screams coming from the car amidst their coughing in the cloud of soot emitted by the exhaust.

"Stupid cars…" they heard a mutter. Once the dust had cleared they both looked round and saw a miserable-looking shop merchant across the road, leant against the side of his shop. A quick look at the sign above the door, and the numerous bikes lined up outside told them that it was a bike shop.

"I'm sorry?" Adelie asked, as they both walked towards him. The man looked up at them, and gave a grimace.

"I said "stupid cars". Not really any place in the modern world for old-fashioned bicycles, is there? This business has been in my family for generations…" he sighed. He then stood up straight and addressed them directly.

"I just moved here from Cerulean City, in Kanto. Much smaller place, that, hardly enough room even nowadays for cars, business boomed over there. I thought moving to Goldenrod City – _the_ largest city in the world, you know – would just mean more business. How wrong I was," the man sighed, looking down at the ground and shaking his head. He then looked up at the siblings brightly, "Hey, I've got a great idea – how about I lend you two a couple of my bikes?" he asked.

"Huh?" Adelie asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Think about it – you just ride them about all over the place, and people see you riding them – they'll see how great bikes are, and rush over to buy them – and in return you two get free rides for a while – how about it?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? Tell you what, take my PokéGear number too, in case anything comes up," Kyle said, taking a piece of card from his pocket, which he handed to the merchant, who read it at once.

Kyle Weaver

_Ordinary, mild-mannered citizen. Definitely no hidden identity or alter ego whatsoever._

_911_

"Um…ok…here, just take these two. And thank you both so much!" the merchant said happily, pointing to a pair of bikes, which the siblings instantly got on, and began riding. They both began hearing some very bad music that sounded like it came from a game released in 2000 give or take a year or something…

* * *

And so they rode back and forth alongside a very convenient road running directly through the middle of the city, where many people could see them, listening to the dodgy music, smiling cheesy grins at the people they passed, until eventually they crashed into each other thanks to not looking where they were going. Fortunately, the bikes weren't harmed. 

…Oh, and neither were Kyle and Adelie…

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of the Silph Co. roof… 

Samuel silently led Ritchie and Sickle (whom he kept giving apprehensive glances to) down the stairs leading from the roof into the building, and along a long stretch of corridor, into a waiting room outside an office.

"If you'll just wait a moment, I'll go and announce your arrival," Samuel told him. He placed his hand on the teenager's shoulder, and gave an encouraging squeeze, with an accompanying smile.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be fine," he assured Ritchie. Ritchie smiled up at Samuel.

"Yeah…just got Beautifly's, you know…" he mumbled. Samuel left, entering the President's office through the door at the other end of the room. Moment's later Donny, Carl, and Prof. Trex all left the room, the latter looking thoroughly disappointed, clutching a large briefcase.

"Donny and Carl!? What are you guys doing here…? With, um…?" Ritchie asked.

"Oh, I'm Professor Trex, do you know the boys then?" the Prof asked.

"Yeah, um…I guess this is your new mystery job then?" Ritchie asked. They both nodded, "So what brings you to Silph?"

"Well, uh…" Carl began, scratching his neck and looking to Trex. He beamed at Ritchie, however.

"Any friend of yours is trustworthy in my eyes, boys," he said, though he leant in close to Ritchie, and opened his briefcase slightly. Ritchie saw photos of what appeared to be carvings of Relicanth and wheels on rocks.

"I believe that the wheel was invented long before humans believe, by prehistoric pokémon! I also believe they genetically modified the pokémon Relicanth to have wheels, which they used like motorcycles!" he said excitedly, but then sighed, "We came here to apply for a research grant to prove it, but we were denied…"

"Well, I'll put in a good word for you, I think I might have an effect on the President…" Ritchie said with a smirk.

"Would you!? Oh thank you, um-?" Trex said questioningly.

"Oh, I'm Ritchie. See you later then," he said, as he began walking off, waving to Ritchie. Carl followed, but Donny lingered.

"He believes pokémon used to rule the Earth, enslaving humans. Crazy, huh?" he said, with a chuckle. Ritchie smiled.

"Well, you never know…"

Before Donny could ask what he meant, however, the door opened and Samuel appeared in the doorway. Donny ran off after Trex and Carl.

"They're ready, Ritchard," he said, stepping out of the way.

"Scizor?" Sickle asked. Ritchie just nodded, and they both walked in.

On the other side of a desk in the large room stood two people Ritchie could instantly recognise as his parents, both wearing matching cream suits. He noticed things like his eyes and nose on them, as well as his father having the nose he'd assumed from memory was his own when creating a hologram of himself as The Silver Scizor. Ritchie said nothing, but instantly felt his throat go dry. He noticed tears in both of his parents' eyes.

"Oh, my boy! My baby boy! Oh, Ritchie!" she cried, and she ran round the desk, flung her arms round his neck, and broke down into tears. Ritchie nervously patted her back.

"It's me – Mum. It's really me," he said, looking to his father, who was smiling, but trying not to cry. Eventually his mother relented her grip. They all soon sat down on the various sofas.

"What, um – what happened to you, Ritchie?" his father asked. Ritchie bit his lip.

"Scizor," Sickle spoke up. Ritchie looked to him, as he nodded.

"Well…after I fell off the cliff, I was found and raised by wild Scyther…" he said slowly, and his mother gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. Ritchie noticed his father's hands both clench into fists, "This here is Sickle, my adopted brother…"

And he recounted his story as seen in Poké Rangers Neo (conveniently leaving out everything from becoming The Silver Scizor)…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Goldenrod… 

The group had returned to Golden Youths, car and bikes parked outside, when they received a call…

"Say what? Two Persian, an Electrode and a Toxicroak? Where? Violet City!? Are you serious? What? James, Nanene and Rei? Ok, we'll get there pronto," Kyle said into his PokéGear, before disconnecting. Anyone else might have looked at Kyle like he was insane (I forget, is he?), but not Adelie…

"Who was that?" Anna asked, to spare Adelie needing to, as she collected their empty glasses.

"You really don't want to know," Kyle told her, as he stood up, "Come on, you three…"

"Are the Dinosians seriously in Violet City?" Nanene asked once outside. Kyle nodded.

"No problem, we can take my car," James said with a grin.

"Ok, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you," Kyle told them, as James unlocked the car, and the others climbed.

"What? Weaver, just-!" James began, but Kyle interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'll meet you there!" Kyle told him angrily. James sighed and closed the doors. The car sped off.

Kyle unlocked his bike lock, and took off after the car upon it.

* * *

Shortly, on the very long (it's long, ok!) motorway alongside Route 36… 

"Wow…says here that Route 36 is the only Route in the world to have five different junctions…" Nanene said in a dull tone, reading a sign visible from her window.

"Yeah, all right, we heard you the first 17 times, now would you just stop reading that sign already!? I can't help the traffic!" James yelled, accidentally slamming his fist on a button that let off a girlish giggle.

"_What_ is that!?" Rei asked, letting out a loud laugh.

"That's a horn!" James yelled, beginning to blush.

"Hey, what's that?" Nanene asked she heard a tinkling. They all looked out the left hand window (they drive on the left, damnit!) and saw Kyle cycling by determinedly on the route, tingling his bell at them. Each one of them felt their jaws drop.

* * *

Shortly, in Violet City… 

"Not bringing us in until page 9! How dare he!?" Dorian cried angrily, pacing back and forth in front of Jashinka and the assisting Dinosian. Its form generally resembled a Persian, to the point that it was even stood on all fours, however, the front end was white, and the back end red, with the eternally grinning mouth of an Electrode plastered over the creatures face.

"Did Team Rocket ever have to wait until page 9!?" Jashinka asked sarcastically.

"No, no they did not!" Dorian said, nodding and waggling his index finger towards his wife, "Excellent point, my dear, and we are far superior to Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket once didn't even appear at all," a passing Psyduck told them. The three aliens watched as it waddled away.

"I thought Earth pokémon couldn't-" the Dinosian began gruffly, pointing after it.

"Hey, freak jobs!" Kyle yelled from afar. The trio turned to watch the Red Ranger dismount his bike.

"AncientPower! Amber power! Slash Baton!" he called. With his weapon in hand, he ran at them, and tried to jab Jashinka first, but with lightning quick reflexes she managed to catch the Baton, and wrench it from Kyle's grip.

"Please, you think you can stand up to _our_ might!?" Dorian laughed, as he sent Kyle flying with Poison Jab.

"Weaver, what are you playing at!?" James asked angrily, as he, Nanene and Rei showed up, readily morphed.

"Fighting the bad guys, what's it look like?" Kyle asked, though not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You shouldn't have tried to take on all three of them alone, do you want to be killed!?" Nanene asked, scolding Kyle.

"If I say yes, will you hurt me?" he asked warily.

"Hey guys, baddies getting away," Rei pointed out.

"Ha! Catch us if you can, Rangers, but you might be interested to know that the city is covered in high explosives! Ta ta!" Jashinka giggled.

"Move, Felex!" Dorian ordered. He was sat upon the Electrode/Persian, ready to ride it. They shot off faster than the Rangers could even see, with Jashinka following close behind.

Without a split second's thought, Rei leapt high on top of the Sprout Tower.

"I can't see them!" she called down, before jumping back to the ground.

"I think we have a more pressing problem of the city going boom!" Kyle cried, pointing towards the base of the tower. The Rangers ran over and found what was obviously a bomb – with only a few seconds on the clock.

"Whoa!" James cried, as he picked it up, and hurled it miles into the air, and they watched as it exploded into a gigantic ball of flames.

"And if what Jashinka said is right, then there are even more all around the city! Everyone split up and-" Kyle began.

"Wait!" Nanene called out, suddenly. The other three looked to her. Her head was in her hands, "There's – there's one by the Trainer School! And two by the Centre, and the gym – and – one more, but I don't know where it is."

"Rei, you get the first five and get them to James; Nanene, James, help me find the last one!" Kyle ordered. Within half a minute Rei had gathered up the five Nanene had identified, and passed them to James who'd hurled them into the air like fireworks – but the final one still remained.

"We've looked everywhere in town, where could it be!?" Nanene asked frantically after another minute or so. However, as silence fell they all heard ticking. They all looked around – they were in the middle of the road, with only one vehicle on it…

"Oh know they don't!" James wailed, ducking and rolling under his car, rolling out again with the bomb in his hands, and he just managed to get it into the air in time, though the Sprout Tower wobbled extremely dangerously.

Kyle's PokéGear began ringing.

"What happened? The gruesome threesome have made it to Cianwood!" Whitney told him.

"How are we supposed to get there!?" Kyle asked.

"You'll have to take the Aerodactyl Zord," Whitney replied, and within moments the Zord appeared before the Rangers.

"Pray tell, why the heck did you make that thing hate me?" Kyle asked, but his answer was a dial tone.

"Hey, reddy, move it! I gotta lot a stuff ta do later, okay!?" the Zord asked him angrily, as the other Rangers climbed inside. Kyle sighed and followed, as the Zord flew to the small offshore island.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Silph Co. HQ… 

"…And then I just – uh…made some friends in Goldenrod, and that's where I'm living now," Ritchie finished lamely.

"That would make sense…we tracked you down through a Mr. – oh, what was his name?" Ritchie's Dad asked his wife, clicking his fingers.

"Mr. _Omino_, dear," she said, and Ritchie smiled with a nod, before his Mum turned to him, "honestly, he'd forget his own name if I didn't write it in his underpants!"

At which point everyone in the room except Ritchie's Dad began laughing, though he soon joined in.

"So…you're a ninja-in-training, eh? That sounds pretty exciting," he put in after a while.

"Yeah, well, it's pretty cool, but I wouldn't say exciting, it's just been my ordinary lifestyle for-" Ritchie began, but at that point his PokéGear began ringing.

"Oh man, I should have turned that thing off…sorry," Ritchie mumbled, about to disconnect the call. He dimly registered the caller ID as Kyle.

"Oh, don't be so silly dear! Now don't be rude, answer the call," his mother urged. Apprehensively, Ritchie stood up and faced away from his parents as he answered.

"'Bout time! Listen up; Dinos's favourite couple have come down to play, so we need some help over here, ASAP! I can send my Zord to pick you up if you want," Kyle told him. In the background Ritchie faintly heard, "I aint ya errand Zoid!"

"Kyle, I – I'm with my parents for the first time in over a decade here," Ritchie said sadly.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry, but you can blame this Felex guy! We need help! Wait – they're already out of here. Jeez. That thing is fast!" Kyle said calmly. Ritchie heard him muttering to the others for a moment before addressing the Green Ranger again, "Looks like they're over in Goldenrod now. Just meet us there pronto, ok!?" Kyle commanded, and without waiting for a response he hung up. Ritchie sighed as he pocketed his Gear.

"Everything alright, son?" Ritchie's Dad answered.

"Not exactly…my friends need my help," Ritchie told them, deliberately not looking at them, but instead to the floor.

"Scizor?" Sickle piped up. Ritchie replied with a few high-pitched, Scyther-esque mutterings that his parents were unable to understand.

"Whatever's the matter? Can't it wait…I don't want to hold you back if you really need to go, but if you could stay a little while…" his Mum said, trailing off. She bit her lip as she waited for a response.

"No. It can't. I need to go now," Ritchie said, his throat suddenly very dry.

"What is it, Ritchie? Come on, you can tell us. We want to be involved in your life," his Dad said. Ritchie turned round, and looked both his parents squarely in the eyes. He noticed his Mum was trying to hold back a tear. Ritchie sighed.

* * *

Shortly, in Goldenrod… 

"Ok, do your thing," Jashinka told Felex as they arrived in Goldenrod, and Dorian dismounted.

"Yes, make sure that the Rangers can't possibly collect them all in time! Set hundreds, and lower their countdown times! Lets him them where it hurts," Dorian chuckled menacingly, as Felex shot of around the city.

"No you don't!" Kyle called, leaping from nowhere on top of Dorian, and slathering him with his grotesque tongue.

"Get off me, you disgusting freak!" Dorian screamed, shoving Kyle onto the ground, and standing up. "How dare you befoul the royal face that is Dorian!?"

"Well you see we played Truth or Dare, and I picked Dare, so-" Kyle began, but he stopped and rolled out of the way as Jashinka swung her nunchuks at him. He stood up as the other three appeared.

"-So then J-J here said "I dare you to lick Dorian's face," the Red Ranger finished, putting his arm round James's shoulders.

"I said no such thing. And get your arm off me!" James yelled, lightly (by his standards) pulling Kyle's arm off his shoulders.

"You know you love it. It's morphin' time!"

"AncientPower! Fossil Power!"

"Helix Blaster!" Nanene called, readying herself to fire at Jashinka, but before she could, a pinkish blue swept past and swiped the weapon from her.

"Just get back to planting those bombs!" Dorian ordered.

"And whilst he does that, keep them busy Zaroids!" Jashinka yelled, and the reptilian creatures formed from the dusty ground, and instantly leapt towards the Rangers, wildly thrashing with both their arms and legs, leaving the Rangers only able to fend them off.

"Urgh, we don't have time for this!" Rei yelled angrily.

"Not a problem, get ready to run!" James yelled, as he grabbed one Zaroid by the head, and hurled it through those that Rei was fighting with such a force they actually tore clean in two. As soon as she was free of any opponent, Rei began sprinting away from the scene to find the bombs, but Jashinka moved in her way.

"Where d'you think you're going?" she asked rhetorically, unsheathing her axe, and swinging, just as Dorian stepped in to face Kyle.

"You licked me, so now I'll lick _you_! X-Scissor!" he yelled, slashing his arms into Kyle with an "X" motion, knocking him to the ground.

"We have to get those bombs back, fast! I think the first one's gonna go off in less than half a minute!" Nanene cried.

Even as Nanene said these words, a limousine came hurtling towards the battle at breakneck speed, colliding with Dorian (barely missing Kyle) and half the Zaroids. The limo screeched to a halt.

"Who is that?" James asked, as the four Rangers gathered together (Rei having knocked down Jashinka, at least temporarily) near the vehicle.

"Batman!?" Kyle asked excitedly. The others all shot him disdainful looks.

The back door opened, and the foot of a man wearing a polished shoe and grey suit trousers appeared. Soon the rest of the body followed.

"Ritchie!?" Rei gawped.

"You know it. I'll always be here guys!" the Green Ranger told them with a thumbs-up and a wink, "And I brought some new toys, courtesy of my parents."

He nodded towards the limo, and moments later, five vehicles appeared. They all bore some resemblance to Relicanth – stretched out Relicanth – but not much. Wheels extended beneath them, and along with colour-coordinated handles, seats, and engine sounds, they were obviously motorbikes of some kind.

"AncientPower! Root Power! Relicanth Rider!" Ritchie called out, leaping onto the green cycle.

"Wait, you don't know what's going on-!" Kyle cried, as Ritchie revved up.

"Sure I do, Miborg filled me in on the way here. Now you guys keep those freaks busy, I'll go after Felex," Ritchie told them, before shooting off like a rocket.

Whilst normally not even Rei would have been able to see Felex due to his incredible speed, Ritchie had no trouble catching up.

"What!? How can you possibly reach my speed!?" Felex asked angrily.

Felex sped up, but Ritchie didn't follow. Instead he scoured the city, tracking down all of the bombs already planted, and disarming and destroying them with built-in scramblers and lasers.

* * *

Outside the Magnet Train Station, he spotted Donny & Carl, with a thoroughly dejected looking Professor Trex. He halted his Rider beside them, shocking all three. 

"This is for you," he said simply, handing an active bomb with twenty seconds left on the lock to the Prof, and driving off.

"Wah!" he called out, hurling the device to Donny, who hurled it to Carl, who hurled it to Trex, who hurled it back to Carl.

"Ooh, what does the "Detonate" button do?" Carl asked, pushing his finger towards it, when out of the blue, it was shot at, and shut down in Carl's hand.

"My bad. _This_ is for you," Ritchie said, handing a letter to the Prof, "_From the desk of Chad Smith_".

* * *

Eventually, Ritchie came face to face with Felex. 

"No! I'm out of weapons!" Felex yelled.

"Oh dear. Looks like you'll just have to face me yourself," Ritchie pointed out.

"Not if I can help it! I'm outta here!" Felex wailed, hightailing off to the western edge of the city – and the open sea.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily! Activating aqua mode!" Ritchie called out, pushing a button as he came to the shore.

With this the wheels pulled up to the sides, and the seat adjusted so that Ritchie was laying flat on his stomach. Ritchie revved up once more, and sped out into the ocean, chasing after Felex.

"Thunderbolt!" Felex called angrily, but Ritchie's vehicle simply absorbed the shock.

"Nice try, but no dice. Take this!" Ritchie called, skidding the Rider in that water, causing it to splash over Felex.

"Ha! Is that the best you got! I – oh no!" Felex wailed, as the realisation hit him, "Electricity plus water equals-!" but he didn't finish, as Ritchie had just launched the Rider's lasers, causing the imminent explosion. The resulting tidal wave simply carried Ritchie back to shore, and his waiting teammates.

"So, James, still think cars are better than bikes?" Kyle asked smugly.

"Still think you're gonna be alive at the end of the day if you carry on talking?" James asked rhetorically.

"Yes, why?" Kyle asked.

"I think we should deal with Felex again first," Ritchie pointed out, as the beast rose over Goldenrod.

"Send in the Megazord," Rei said, into her PokéGear. It was mere moments before the mechanical sight reached their eyes.

"Did you do that on purpose? You know the jump to the Zords is a LOT easier for the rest of us," Nanene pointed. Rei shrugged and leapt up with ease, shortly followed by the others.

* * *

"Power Gem!" Felex called, launching a crystalline ray at the Megazord, which was held off with the Kabutops Zord as a shield. 

Ritchie pulled out a TM from nowhere, and booted it up.

"Initiating TM81: X-Scissor," Rei's Zord declared to the group.

"Of all the moves you could have chosen – is that like your favourite or something?" Kyle asked.

"Use X-Scissor!" Ritchie commanded, and the Kabutops Zord slashed twice.

* * *

That evening, at Golden Youths… 

"…So now Samuel's working like my personal butler or something, and he'll be driving me around everywhere," Ritchie bragged.

"So you _are_ Batman!" Kyle gasped.

"Nuh-uh, he doesn't have a secret identity, dufus!" Adelie yelled.

"Anyway…yeah, and I put in a good word for a certain Mr. Simpson. He's now gonna be working on a certain Super Jail Break game. And Donny & Carl's new boss is getting some funding from Silph too. So everything wrapped up nicely," Ritchie said, folding his arms, as Kyle's PokéGear began ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hi! Uh-huh. Wow, that's great! What? No – you can't be serious! You sure? Well…if you're sure you're sure… ok…yeah, any time. Bye," Kyle said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Anna asked.

"The bike shop owning guy. He said that since people have seen us advertising his bikes, loads more people have been buying bikes from him! And to say thanks, he said we could keep the bikes!" Kyle cried.

"Wow, that was nice. I'd still rather have the world's greatest car, but…" James mumbled, as Samuel entered the room.

"You ready, Master Ritchie?" he asked.

"Yeah – hey, Nanene, you coming?" Ritchie asked as he stood up.

"Oh, sure! I'd love a limo ride, see you later guys!" Nanene chuckled as the flatmates walked off, and took the short ride to the neighbouring street, and their flat.

* * *

"So, you can have Sickle's bed – he'll be ok, he wasn't exactly used to that before we moved here. Oh, and don't worry Nanene, he knows," Ritchie said as they walked up the stairs, and Samuel gave Nanene a wink. 

"What!? Ritchie, you didn't tell-!?"

"Don't worry! Now, uh-" Ritchie began, as the door swung open, revealing the horror that was his flat, "-if you're like a butler, does that make it your job to clean this place up?" Ritchie asked eagerly. Samuel's eyes were wide.

"No, sir. You see apart from being your driver, your parents have asked me to make sure you know full well how to take care of yourself. And that includes cleaning. NOW GET TO WORK!" Samuel roared, and Ritchie immediately began clearing away his junk, soon joined by Sickle.

"Hey, you like smoothies?" Samuel asked with a grin.

"Cool," Nanene said, walking with him to the kitchen.

_How will Ritchie cope with Samuel? Will the Dinosians get a bigger role next time? Can't I think of any better questions? Find out next time on Poké Rangers Dino Force!_

A/N: Like I said on the forum, this was meant to be up yesterday, complete with bday dedication to Wrath, but…well, whatever.

The "bat" in Batman refers to the fact that Zu, Gol, and Crobat are all categorised as Bat Pokémon, so it still works. Now, last chapter's quiz…I make it to be…ah, like it matters, nobody did it anyway…nobody does any of my quizzes any more… Obviously, Ritchie will reply today. See ya!


	5. I, Absol

[Backing music plays, leading into theme song  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)

**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!  
**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths)  
**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
**We will fight, and we will win!  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
**We will make our enemies run!  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)  
**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
**We will fight, and we will win! **[Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

**We will fight, and we will win! **[One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

**We will fight, and we will WIN!  
**_(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Additional characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)__

* * *

_Chapter 5; I, Absol

* * *

My name is Nanene, but I can't say more than that. Too risky. They could be reading this. I can't tell you anything more than that, like my last name or where I live, or else they'll track me down. They'll track me down and – oh wait, this isn't Pokémorphs… 

So Whitney and that freaky Mr. Mime thing have called us down to BoO; me & the other Rangers, and Anna. We've figured something is up, though not the Dinosians, or else they'd have sent us straight out there, plus they wouldn't have called Anna away from work.

We're in the basement, and both of them are stood by the entrance, waiting eagerly.

"Hey guys, how would the six of you like to spend the night in a mysterious _haunted house_?" Whitney's asked, with a pseudo-ghostly voice to finish, waving her hands around. I've flinched, but I don't think the others have noticed.

"Ok, what's the catch?" Kyle's sighed. James and I both moan with exasperation. He can be such an idiot sometimes, which makes me even angrier than it should, just because he's so-

"We want you to investigate some sightings of ghosts in the Old Chateau, just outside Eterna City in Sinnoh," Miborg's answered, interrupting my train of thought. Good thing, too.

"Well that doesn't sound right. I've been there before, and I can tell you now, there are Ghosts there. That's the kind of place where that type thrives. What's the big deal, they're all over the place," Ritchie says. He does have a point…

"Yeah, but we're talking human ghosts," Whitney tells us. I positively freeze at this point.

I hear Rei saying something, but not quite taking it in. If you haven't yet guessed, I do NOT like ghosts, pokémon or otherwise.

"Well we have a feeling this has something to do with the Dinosians, so it could be even worse if you don't go. You up for it?" Miborg's asked. He must be joking.

The others begin making excuses, like an appointment with Sensei Omino, a hot date and something about Bob's your uncle. I breath a sigh of relief, but then the twins agree – and one by one, so do the others, leaving me the odd one out. They all turn to look at me.

"Sure, why not?" I say, my voice unusually high. It looks like they haven't noticed. Either that or they did notice, but are pretending not to because they know why my voice is high, but are trying to spare my feelings. Wait, did that make sense? Oh no, I'm turning into Kyle!

* * *

So then Whitney ushers us all up through the Gym, hands us some tickets for the Magnet Train, and sees us off quickly, telling us that Samuel will apparently be providing the twin's parents, and Kyle's Uncle the excuse that everyone's staying at our And now we're all enjoying thoroughly unpleasant and uncomfortable ride on a rickety train, with me being sat next to somebody's Grimer, but I'd still rather be here than where we're going to end up. 

Although we've just spotted Donny & Carl, and now they're introducing us to their new employer – only Adrian Trex! And as it turns out, they're off to the Old Chateau as well.

"You see, we believe that these ghost sightings may be some indication of the return of the Prehistoric Pokémon that once enslaved humanity!" Trex calls out to the entire carriage, but the other passengers are just ignoring him. Donny and Carl are both twirling their fingers round by their ears, but it's the other members of our group who have my attention, as my eyes go wide, and my brow rises. I see that four of their expressions match mine, but Ritchie is simply beaming at the old man!

* * *

We arrive, after several hours, at Eterna City, and the nine of us depart together for the mansion. It's only a short walk before the tall building is looming over us, derelict and forgotten. A howl is heard from inside. 

"Uh – ladies first," Carl whimpers, standing behind me. We both start to shake.

"Such chivalry. Follow me," James sighs, pushing open the huge, creaking front doors, walking in, as do the others. After taking a deep breath, I slowly follow.

"Ok, you can't tell me now that we shouldn't split up and search for clues, we're in a haunted house and everything!" Kyle called out. My eyes practically pop out.

"Split up!? Is that really a good idea – I mean, who knows what could happen here!" I gasp.

"No, no, I think he's right, if we split up then we'll cover more ground!" Prof Trex cried enthusiastically, "Besides, we all have our pokémon if anything happens, don't we?"

"He's right. Ok, Professor, you take Donny & Carl around the basement. Ritchie, James, Anna, you stick down here on the ground floor, and Kyle & Nanene, you follow me on to the first floor," Rei orders. I can barely restrain myself from whacking her round the head right now!

As Donny, Carl and Trex head downstairs, Rei whispers to me, "We need to be able to morph if anything does happen, so we need them out of the way."

And so we head up the long, creaky staircase to the next floor.

"This place gives me the creeps," I sigh with a shudder. The others don't react.

We all look into the first bedroom, where a painting of a man dressed in Victorian garb hangs on the wall.

It's a small room, but Rei and Kyle begin inspecting the books. However, I'm not taking my eyes off of the painting, as I begin circling the room. The painting watches me.

"Oh my Arceus, I just saw that painting's eyes move!" I scream, placing my hand over my mouth, and collapsing onto the floor. The other two look over to it.

"Weird, they _are_ moving. What do you think it is, animatronics or-?" Rei begins, but she's paused.

"Haunt-Haunt-Haunter!" a cackling laugh cries, as - AH! A Haunter appears in the wall. It flies in my direction, and I scream as it passes right over my head.

"Chill out, Nanene, it's just a Haunter. You're not afraid of ghosts are you?" Kyle asks. Oh no, I think I'm blushing!

"Oh come on, are you just a female clone of Greg!?" Rei cries. I cock my brow questioningly, "Well he was Blue Ranger, he can't stomach the Megazord formation either, and he used to be afraid of ghosts!" she concludes. Used to?

"Used to? How'd he get over it?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh, this great big Sableye thing attacked us and turned everyone in town – even the bad guys – into zombies, so Greg had to fight it on his own. So who knows, hopefully that'll happen to you," she says optimistically. I let out a lone sob and a few tears.

We head out of that room, and Kyle draws a red cross on it with a marker pen to mark it off.

"I reckon we should check out the other rooms separately," Kyle suggests. I feel my jaw drop.

"Are you crazy!? What if we get attacked!" I wail.

"No, he's right, we can all look after ourselves, and the quicker we've checked out _all_ the rooms, the quicker we get out of here," Rei points out, barely making me feel any better.

"Besides, as team leader, I'll order it if I have to!" Kyle practically yells.

"Over my dead body are you team leader!"

"That can be arranged."

"Something you want to tell us?"

"Yes, your shoelaces are untied," Kyle says, pointing to Rei's trainers. She and I both look down, but her laces are fine.

"Ha, made you look!" Kyle jeers. I let out a reluctant giggle.

"Hey, you're happy, that means I can send you off without feeling guilty!" Kyle yells, as he pushes me down a corridor, followed by the pair of them running into separate rooms.

"Weaver!" I yell angrily, but then sigh, and push open one of the doors.

This room has windows, and I see outside that it's pitch-black. No chance of going home tonight. I sigh again.

Curiously, the room is empty but for a TV, which has been left on. I thought this building hadn't been used, or even entered in years. Furthermore, the TV looked ancient – it was absolutely tiny, and the picture was in black and white!

Mind you, the colour could have been down to the only image being shown – an Absol. Several different shots of it playing in a continuous loop. I kneel down beside the TV, and it pauses on an image of the Absol looking directly at me. And I thought ghosts were bad; _that_ is creepy!

I make to turn it off, but find there are no buttons, or dials, or anything at the bottom of the set. What in the world?

Suddenly, the Absol grins! It's grinning and baring its fangs at me! I run to the door, but now it's slammed close, and I can't open it!

"HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs, beating my fists on the door. I turn back to face the TV. The Absol has vanished.

"What's going on?" I wail, my voice shaky. I look all around, and – AH!

There it is! A great, spectral Absol is stood before me, right now! I don't move.

"Nanene!? What's going on!?" Kyle's voice calls from behind the door, clearly even more distressed than I am, for some reason. I hear fists banging on the door.

The Absol leaps towards me, about to tackle me to the ground – but then as I feel it make contact, it simply vanishes! I look around the room, more confused than ever, but then – GAH!

Massive pain, all over my body! Feels like my skin is being torn off, and all my bones are breaking!

A crash, I look round – Rei's Combusken and Kyle's Bagon have crashed through the door, and all four of them gasp as they look down at me.

I try to call out to them, to ask them to help, but no sound is coming out! ARGH! A head-splitting pain, like something's slicing through it – but now it's stopped, and the pain is gone – but I feel different. It's like I'm watching and hearing and sensing through my body, but I'm not in control – it's like I've become an unconscious part of my own mind!

My body rises of its own accord, but on hands and feet – which feels disturbingly natural. I look over myself – what the hell!? I'm covered in white hair! And I have three, black claws on each of my hands!

For some reason, my body is now ripping off my loose clothes, with my mouth! Out of the corner of my eye I notice Kyle looking away and covering his eyes – good!

I can feel my stomach rumbling; I'm hungry. I look up at Kyle and Rei again, who are stood still, apparently paralysed with shock. I sniff – oh no, I can smell them! They smell tasty! Something's happened and I've become a cannibal!

I take one slow step towards them, and they take one slow step away. I bare my – I have fangs!? What's happened!?

It seems that they've both caught on what my body's trying to do. Move, now! But of course, they can't hear my thoughts like I was able to hear there's before all this.

"What do we do?" I hear Kyle say, fear clear in his voice. But though I can recognise it as English, I don't have a clue what he just said! Whatever's happening to my body, it now doesn't recognise English.

"Hold her off, get out, and call Whitney," Rei replies, striking a stance, ready for battle. I can recognise this, though, and my body prepares to battle too. Kyle's mimicking Rei's stance.

"Double Kick!" Rei calls, and I recognise this as a battle command to Combusken – it leaps at me, ready to kick, but I swiftly move out of the way.

As I do so, I catch a brief glance of my reflection in the window – oh my-!

I look like an Absol! Not fully like an Absol – for a start the colour of my flesh is the same as my skin naturally is. The scythe sticking from my head is – whilst not at all heavy – much larger than that of a normal Absol. My eyes are completely red with small black dots for pupils (though my vision remains the same as ever), and I have streaks of black running through my hair – I mean, fur. Furthermore, my posture isn't all that different to what it was before – though I'd naturally find myself on all fours, I could easily stand on just my hind legs.

"Er – Bagon, Headbutt!" Kyle calls. However, both his pokémon I can sense his apprehension, and I dodge easily.

My body leaps into the air, and howls, before unleashing a Thunderbolt on the whole room.

"Get out!" I manage to hear Rei scream over the surge of electric. All four of them rush out of the door, slamming it shut behind them!

It seems my brutish body isn't familiar with the concept of handles, because it's having to smash its way through the door. However, when the door's out of the way, I see only empty corridor; they've managed to get away.

I bound along the corridor, slamming in to rooms at random. I come to a room at the end, and smash down its door. The room has a full-length mirror directly opposite the door.

I slowly make my way towards it, rest on two feet to examine my reflection. What's going on!? What's happened to me!? Why have I become this – monster!?

I place my front paw upon the mirror – wait, I did that! I've got control again!

"He- he!" is all I manage to get out as I try to call for help. And now I've lost control again; the beast is leaping out into the corridor, and the top of the stairs.

Directly across from me now, right above the entrance, is something I didn't notice when I came in – a gigantic, magnificent stain glass window. And at the heart of it is a compelling, mesmerising image of a Lunatone…

Suddenly, a primal urge rises up inside me, an uncontrollable urge – and I howl. I bay at the moon.

I understand now what I am. I am the WereAbsol.

With an odd, indescribable sound, a strange new creature appears before me! Like an Aerodactyl, though different, and cloaked in metal.

"Well, well, well. The legendary WereAbsol," she says, not to me, or anything but herself. Whilst I do not understand her language, I recognise my name. She knows my name. I am curious.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Farrah," she says, then points to herself repeating; "Farrah." It must be her name.

"In this house there are humans – _humans! _They have done me a great injustice – they killed my son. I would like to get my revenge on them – I'd like you to help – you can slaughter them, eat them, whatever you like – that is all you need to do. And I will help you in any way you wish. Will you help me?" she says, having said all that expecting me to understand. But she holds out her hand. I believe she wishes for an alliance. But her scent – she is untrustworthy! I growl and prepare to strike. She backs off, and looks at me in disgust. Like I care.

"Fine. You had your chance. Once I've defeated the Ra- the humans, I will come back for you!" the Farrah creature says, before vanishing just as she arrived.

I stay still – I do not doubt that if I move then she will return, and strike me down! Until I hear footsteps downstairs, and turn to see an open door, with _humans_ rushing through! Sweet, delicious humans! The Farrah creature was right! How I long to sink my fangs into them…but I am a hunter. I know when is the right time to strike. They're talking, and though I don't understand them, I know I must be silent, and listen.

"So what exactly happened?" one of them asks, a boy with blue hair.

"I dunno, she just went into a room, we heard her screaming, we barged in and she'd transformed into this _beast_!" another boy, this one with spiky, brown hair tells the first.

And now a girl with yellow hair is screaming, and pointing; she has seen me, so now is my time to strike.

I jump off the balcony, and land on the floor with perfect grace. None of the humans move, so I do the same.

"Come on, even if that's Nanene, we'd better morph," a brown skinned boy soon said. Two words in this sentence – though they mean nothing to me – struck a chord for some reason; "Nanene" and "morph". Now is the time to strike.

Closest to me is a boy with brown skin, so he is my first target; I leap at him, preparing for my almighty Crunch attack. I can hear screaming, though I am not sure from which of the humans. The boy holds his arms in front of his face, to protect himself, and I – ARGH! His skin hurts my fangs, it is like metal! I back of, and he smiles at me, mocking me. How dare he, who does he think he is!?

"Of course, I forgot your skin was like, magic," the spiky brown haired boy says with a sigh.

"Hey brainiac, how about we just morph!?" the blue haired boy says to him.

"Oh yeah, it's morphin' time!"

"AncientPower!" they all cry out, and – by the Gods! They are but ordinary humans, but they are transforming with a bright glow!

"Claw Power!"

"Dome Power!"

"Root Power!"

"Amber Power!"

And now they all look the same, except for their bright colours – one in red, one in green, one in yellow and one in black.

"Ok, now what do we do?" the yellow one asks the others.

"There is nothing you can do!" a voice calls out in response, and I look back to the top of the stairs, and see an all too familiar face – it is the Farrah creature!

"Farrah! What have you done to her!?" the strange red human yells at her.

"Who, me? Absolutely nothing! Not a soul on Dinos has done anything to the Blue Ranger – it is the curse of the WereAbsol, no more or less," she tells them.

"Yeah right, I bet we'll find when we take you down, just like your son!" the Black one yells back, bounding straight past me, up the stairs towards her, his hand moving towards her – but she's caught it! And – that looks painful. She's twisting his arm round, and he's collapsing on the floor, but his expression hasn't changed.

"How _dare _you talk my about my son!? How _dare_ you, you filthy human!?" Zaroids, attack!" the Farrah creature calls out, and more strange creatures have just appeared, the same as how she did in the first place! Strange, orange, reptilian creatures, rather like large Charmeleon. Attacking the humans – I am not sure what I should do…

"Slash Baton! Leaf Blade!" the green one calls, summoning a large stick-like thing, which he is hacking at the Charmeleon with, whilst they merely try to scratch at him futilely.

ARGH! A sharp pain in my back, and I fall to the ground. The Charmeleon are now attacking me too! Well, if they think I'll let them get away with that, they're mad!

With a twist of my head, I take one down with Psycho Cut, and it falls, quivering on the floor, as green blood oozes out. I cannot resist, I must try it! URGH! Such a foul thing I've never tasted!

I look up and find that whilst I was preoccupied, the Charmeleon things have surrounded me! This is madness, I can't fight them all off! I'll have to flee… I leap up and over their heads, and through an open door, down another flight of stairs.

"No! We've got to get after her, Donny, Carl and Trex are down there!" I faintly hear one of the humans call, and with a rumbling I realise they are all coming after me! What do _they_ want from _me_!?

This lower floor is like a maze, constant twisting and turnings, thousands of doors and rooms. I can no longer hear the humans. I must escape this building!

I turn one corner, and find three new humans! Two young males, and an old one. My stomach growls again – I am _so_ hungry! I _must_ feast!

"Wahaha! Professor, what is that!? That can't be an Absol!?" one of the young humans, taller and skinner than the other says.

"No…hmm, this is fascinating," the old man says, and he is actually walking towards me! Isn't he scared by my bared, sharp fangs, or the blade on my head? Or my posture; ready to pounce?

"Remarkable," he says quietly, so that only I can hear him as he inspects me, up close. I am curious about this human…

He tells me to run, run back to where I came from, and – wait, I understood that! This human knows my tongue. I look at him in shock, and he smiles, and backs away. These humans are not to be taken lightly – they must be left alone. I must follow his advice.

I run off, leaving the humans as they were, and I try to retrace my steps, back to the stairs, back to the mirror, and – and then what? I can't remember anything before that…

Huzzah! The stairs! I race to the top, and find myself right where we all were before. I climb the next set of stairs, and look across at the stain glass window – it no longer shows a Lunatone!

Where to next? Check the landing…there's noise coming from one of the rooms. I should investigate.

I stick my nose slightly through the door, not touching it, so as not to alert anyone unnecessarily of my presence.

I see the green human stood facing away from me, facing towards a television – a pokémon is emerging from it! It's pick and blue – it's a Rotom!

"So I guess you're behind all this, huh? Well turn my friend back to normal, now!" he commands it, but the little pokémon is simply laughing hard at him.

"Very well, then I'll call on my new little friend! Go Gastly!" he said again, throwing one of those pokémon prisons humans carry, releasing a Gastly.

"Use Shadow Ball!" the human commands, and the Gastly spits a black ball of energy at the Rotom, knocking it back.

"Rotom!" it calls, and I understand before I see the attack that it is calling for an Ominous Wind, which strikes the Gastly and knocks it out in one hit. The human forces the Gastly back into its prison.

The Rotom turns and spies me, smiling at me in a way that humans would find disturbing – but I find it endearing.

"Rotom!" it calls out to me, and I understand it with ease.

It is ordering me to attack the human, and I must obey. I must obey my master.

I growl at the human, attracting his attention, and when he is facing me, I attack – however, his metal skin won't face me this time, as I attack with the eerie aura that is Dark Pulse, sending him flying just like his Gastly.

"Urgh… Nanene! Snap out of it! You've got to remember, you're human! You're a Ranger!" What did he say? It sounded important…

"_Rotom!_" my master commands, and I obey – I leap, and attack with-

But before I reach my target, I feel a pain in my side! I fall down, and look round, and see three other three colourful humans.

"Catch it…right," the Red one says, holding some sort of device to his ear. He raises his hand, and I spy one of the impenetrable prisons humans call "Master Balls"!

I attempt to move in my master's way, to protect him from the prison, but with strength the likes of which I've never known in a human, the Black one has wrapped his arms round me and is holding me off! NO!

The human hurls the sphere, and before my master can move, the prison has made contact! My master is now trapped!

ARGH!! A pain like I've never felt before! My body is tearing in two!

Wait, what happened? Oh sweet Arceus, I'm back! I'm back in control of my body, me, Nanene! But urgh! The first sight that's met my eyes is a hideous Absol thing, emerging from me – or am I emerging from it. I look up and see the guys – but now they're all looking away. Why-? Oh no! No! I'm naked!

But my clothes are just over in the corner! And there on top is my morpher glove thing! I quickly scramble over, pull on the one item of clothing, and morph.

"AncientPower! Helix Power!"

"Nanene, you're back! Are you ok!?" Kyle asks me frantically, and now he's running over, and – and hugging me!

"Um…I'm fine, Kyle…" I murmur. Thank Arceus I'm morphed so he can't see me blushing.

"Hey, Luvdiscs! We still have to contend with the _WereAbsol_!" Rei yells. What!? Kyle lets go of me, and spin round, and I see it – the beast I was only moments ago, stood hulking looking round at the room. I lead off the group, striking a pose, ready for battle.

However, without attacking at all, it simply crashes through the window! It must merely want to escape…

"Ok, I'm not the only one completely confused by all this, right?" James asks.

"Maybe it just wanted to get free…maybe the Rotom helped it, by transferring its trapped spirit from the TV to Nanene…and now capturing the Rotom has freed Nanene again as well," Ritchie suggests. He would try to see the best in that beast.

"No, it was definitely evil, I wanted to eat you guys!" I cry out.

"Doesn't make it evil," Ritchie argues. Men!

Um…does being giganto-sized, and about to attack Eterna City make it evil?" Kyle asks. Oh, what? He's moved over to the window, and the rest of us run to join him. Just as the sun is rising, the WereAbsol is about to attack Eterna.

"Better call on the Zords," I sigh.

Kyle's calling up BoO, but that gives us a moment to sit and breathe.

"So Ritchie, when did you catch a Gastly?" I ask, folding my arms.

"About two hours ago. Thought it might come in handy, you never know," he replies. Uh-huh.

"So you have spare Poké Balls lying around to catch a wild Gastly with, but not one for the red menace back at the flat?" I ask.

"Guys, Megazord's here," Kyle points out. A quick glance out the window tells me he's right.

"Then let's go!" I cry, and leap out the window, into the cockpit through the door on the side of the Megazord's head.

"Ok, creep, you possess me, you're asking for trouble! Go, Megazord, use Water Pulse!" I call out, pointing towards the WereAbsol.

"Like no problem, girlfriend!" my voice replies in its ever-annoying voice. Whoever was the model for my Zord's personality, I don't like them.

The jet of water has turned the beast's attention onto us. Oh dear, it's bounding at us, and – yep, before we can move, it's leapt on us and knocked us to the ground, sending us all flying to the back wall of the cockpit.

"'Ey, 'ow's abouts a Giga Impact attacks?" the Aerodactyl Zord suggests.

"Good call, do it!" Rei commands.

"Yeah, why don't you?" it asks back.

"Because I haven't got five people inside me that could hurt me!" Rei yells back. HA! I for one have to stifle a giggle…

"Oo, fair point, I like your fire, missy. Giga Impact!" the Aerodactyl Zord calls, sending the WereAbsol high into the air.

What the-!? Weird, a TM's just materialised in my hand! Oh well, here goes something…

"Hey, how about using this TM?" I ask, hurling the disk up to the windscreen.

"Huzzah-wuh? Someone say my name?" the Cradily Zord mutters at us, and the TM ends up hitting me in the face. Hmph. I'll just fold my arms angrily. Did Whitney and Miborg make these Zords with the intention of driving us (or at least me) insane?

"Sorry! It's just so comfy lying down like this…" the Zord tells us, before the disk vanishes from my face.

"Initiating TM52: Focus Blast," Rei's efficient Zord tells us.

"Ok, now use it!" I order.

"For justice!" James's Zord puts in, before launching a glowing orb, which – on impact – has shattered the WereAbsol from existence! Good.

Now we take the Relicanth Riders back to Goldenrod (I'll be damned if I go on that stinking Magnet Train again!) to fill in Whitney and Miborg on the full story. Anna (who had been waiting in the mansion) was eagerly offered a list by James, though she eventually rode back with her sister.

"…And then we rode back on the Relicanth Riders and here we are," Kyle says to conclude the story.

"What do you want to do with the Rotom?" Ritchie asks, spinning the Master Ball on his finger, and then throwing it lightly to Whitney.

"I think I'll keep it, train it up for my team. With some discipline and training, I think it'll do all right," Whitney tells us, letting the Rotom out of the sphere, and bending down beside it.

"Now we'll have no more cursing people, ok?" she asks with a smile.

"So, Nanene, have you conquered your fear of ghosts?" Rei asks me. I smile firmly at her.

"But of course," I tell her back.

"GA-A-A-ASTLY!"

AIYAH! A ghost! Ew, it just flew right through me! And now it's returning to Ritchie's Poké Ball!

"I am going to _kill _you, Ritchie!" I scream at him, chasing him beating his head.

"Hmm…I can't help but think that maybe we're forgetting something," I can just about hear Anna saying. I blink and see the strangest thing…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion… 

"Hello? Sucky people?" Carl asks the empty house.

"Freaky Absol thing?" Donny calls out.

"Ooh, what an interesting television set…oh no! Clowns, run!" Professor Trex cries, and the three of them run from the room with the TV, out through the front door.

Whoops!

* * *

A/N: Ok, Rangers authors have written first person. Rangers authors have written present tense. But until now, I'm pretty sure nobody has ever written first person present tense before! Probably the hardest chapter I've ever written, but it was worth it. I was worried about that last scene though…at first I thought it would just have to be Kyle mentioning them, then I thought It would just not be Nanene's first person, being the only tiny scene standing out, and finally I remembered, thankfully, that Nanene just happens to be the slightly psychic one. Convenient, no?

I've started up a new Rangers fic, Poké Rangers Lectos Alliance. There are still two Rangers left to be created. I'd really appreciate it if people would read and review.

Anyway, have a happy Halloween, and a very merry Hanuk(k)ah. See ya!


	6. Stage Fight

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

**_Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!_  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

**_From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!_  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!_  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
**_Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!_  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_Dino Rangers, we will win this war!_  
**(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)

**_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!  
_**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!  
_**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
**_We will fight, and we will win!_  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

**_With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!_  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
**_We will make our enemies run!_  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
**_Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!_  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
**_Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!_  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

**_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!_  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
**_We will fight, and we will win!_ **[Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

**_We will fight, and we will win!_ **[One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

**_We will fight, and we will WIN!_  
**_(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Additional characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, _Digimon_ Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, and Nintendo. Episode concept created by Yankee Blaze. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)_

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any song that you'll read more than four words of in this chapter.

Chapter 6; Stage Fight

"…That's when you're _homesick_…" Nanene sang softly, accompanied by appropriate piano music. The gathered young people dotted around tables at the youth club began a round of applause, as Jimmy walked on stage, also clapping.

"Thank you Nanene, for kicking off tonight's Karaoke with that wonderful rendition of the Eddie Barinholtz classic _Away From Home_! Ok, so who wants to come up on stage next?" Jimmy asked into his microphone, as Nanene left to sit down with her friends.

"That was incredible, Nanene!" Kyle said. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, you were terrific!" Adelie told her.

"Good job," Anna added, weaving her way through the tables.

"Doesn't anybody want a go?" Jimmy asked.

"Thanks, guys. Hey James, what did you think?" Nanene asked the Black Ranger, who half-choked into hi drink.

"Who me? Um – yeah, it was…yeah, you were good," James muttered. Nanene frowned at him.

"Come on…surely _somebody_ will have a go," Jimmy sighed sadly.

"Hey, Jimmy, James says he'll try!" Nanene called up. This time James spat his drink right out, his eyes wide.

"Hey, that's the spirit, come on James!" Jimmy called, waving to Jimmy, as the crowd applauded.

Suddenly, James ducked down, and crawled between the legs of the various young background artists. Anna frowned, and scanned the club floor to spy him.

With a flash of light and a sound effect, an Umbreon appeared for everyone to see.

"Umbre!" it called out, attracting anyone's attention that wasn't already staring at it.

Anna walked over, and grabbed James by the ear, pulling him onto stage.

"Ow – no, please no – ok, ok, just let go of my ear!" James moaned.

"Come on, James, it's only a bit of fun! How about giving us a rendition of Can't Take My Eyes Off You?" Jimmy asked, pushing buttons on the Karaoke machine in front of James.

"Er…well, ok…" James sighed, picking up the microphone, as the music started, and Jimmy left the stage.

"_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank Arceus I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you…_" James crooned, as the music hurried to catch up, and many of the teens booed; his singing was rather bad. Jimmy quickly rushed on stage.

"Ok, ok…thank you, James, and thanks for trying…do you wanna stop now?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes please!" James cried, throwing down the microphone, and leaping off stage to hide in his seat.

"What was that all about James? You didn't even try, you just sounded like you were talking!" Nanene complained.

"Hey, calm down, Nanene, not everyone's as great a singer as you," Ritchie told her.

"Yeah! Anyway, I – I don't know how that song goes," James muttered sheepishly.

"Oh come on, how can you not know _Amarillo_, it's practically the national anthem!" Kyle cried.

"Whatever…and…I'm tone deaf…Nanene singing sounded just like talking to me too…" James muttered. Nanene frowned, but everyone else had to try to hold in their laughter.

"Hey, it's a serious condition! You know, it can be a result of brain damage!" James argued.

"That would explain why you think that every girl in the world should fancy you like you fancy them," Kyle said, and all of them burst out laughing. James blushed.

"I don't fancy _every_ girl!"

Meanwhile, on Dinos…

Psychically watching the scene, Juliet smirked, which didn't go unnoticed.

"And _what _are you smiling about?" Dorian asked her. She frowned.

"I don't think it concerns you, Dorian. But I'm allowed to smile if I wish. Now excuse me," Juliet told me monotonously, brushing past him. Dorian scowled as she left.

Shortly, at Golden Youths…

As one person sang _Is This the Way to Amarillo_, James watched a violet-haired girl walk in, someone who looked familiar, but he couldn't quite remember why…

"Hey James, isn't that the girl who turned you down flat, and in a very humiliating way when you were trying to get me help you hit on Anna and Rei?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, thanks Kyle, I needed reminding," James sighed.

"…_And sweet Marie who waits for me,_" the singer finished, walking off stage to tumultuous applause.

"Ok, so who's next?" Jimmy asked, as Rei answered her Neo Phone. She whispered into it, before the other Rangers all leaned in to her as she hung up.

"We need to go," she told them. Four of them rose, going unnoticed by the crowd at large.

"Wait, I really think I should stay here," James told them.

"Are you serious!? Come on, J, move it!" Rei told him, as she, Ritchie and Nanene left. James turned back to the violet-haired girl, who had now volunteered to sing.

"Oh get over it, Masterson!" Kyle sighed, following the others. James focused on the girl.

"Haven't seen you around before, what's your name?" Jimmy asked.

"Juliet," she replied. James's face went white.

"Hey, where'd the others go?" Adelie asked.

Meanwhile, in the city…

"Jashinka!" James yelled angrily, as the foursome ran towards her, a squad of Zaroids, and another Dinosian; its figure resembled an Exploud, but with the shell it wore like armour, and yellow skin, it also had similarities to a Shuckle. Jashinka was casually spinning her nunchuks against anything in her way when the Rangers arrived.

"Rangers, so good of you to join us. I'd like you to meet my associate, Lenox," she said, holding out her hand towards Lenox.

"Let's tear 'em apart!" Lenox cackled, racing towards the teens, closely followed by Jashinka and the Zaroids.

"Eat Crunch!" he called, trying to bite into James, who just managed to grab the pair of jaws and hold him off.

"Hey, you know, that's pretty ironic, because with Crunch it's more like you're eating-WAHEY!" Kyle called out, as he narrowly dodged Jashinka's axe.

"Oh no you didn't, sounds like you need to meet the pain that is Lickitung Man!" Kyle yelled, sticking out his tongue, knocking Jashinka on the head, causing her to stumble, allowing Kyle to grab her axe with his tongue, and take it in his hand.

"You know, as easy as you guys might find taking down these clowns unmorphed, what do you say we do it anyway?" Nanene asked with a nervous chuckle, watching as Rei got up close to Zaroid after Zaroid, delivering killer blows with her knees to their groins.

"Right you are, it's morphin' time!" Kyle spluttered over his tongue.

"AncientPower!"

"Dome Power!"  
"Helix Power!"  
"Root Power!"  
"Amber Power!"

"Slash Baton!" Rei & Ritchie called, hacking down the grunts.

"HYPER VOICE!" Lenox bellowed, forcing all four of the Rangers, along with Jashinka to clap their hands to their ears.

"Hey bigmouth, catch!" Kyle yelled, throwing Jashinka's axe at Lenox, "Hey, did you see what I did there, calling him bigmouth because he has a big-"

However, Kyle stopped talking and merely stared as the blade of the axe bounced off of Lenox's shell, and sliced a nearby lamppost in half down the middle, "Meep."

"My shell can defend against nuclear strikes, do you really think you can damage me!?" Lenox asked with a gloating laugh.

"Maybe not with physical attacks – Helix Blaster, Bubblebeam!" Nanene called, shooting bubbles at Lenox. He looked down as they popped on his shell.

"…You call that an attack…? Ooh, ow, oh no, please stop, you are hurting me," Lenox said monotonously, before bursting out with laughter.

"No joke, how the hell can bubbles have higher base damage than a sonic jet stream through water?" Kyle asked the others, whispering behind his hand.

"Power Gem!" Jashinka called, blasting a dusty ray of light at the Rangers, causing obligatory explosions all around them.

Meanwhile, back at Golden Youths…

"…_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take me eyes off of you._" Juliet finished, amidst a chorus of cheers. She smiled as she handed Jimmy back the microphone.

"Well, I think even James will agree that performance was better than his rendition," Jimmy chuckled, and most people burst out laughing, as Juliet walked off stage, smiling mischievously at James.

He stood up as she approached, and she stopped right next to him. Adelie looked between them with a puzzled expression.

"So, did you like my song, Romeo?" she asked him quietly. James merely scowled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Just thought I'd show you up. You're far too smug," she told him. She then looked down at the table, and as she turned to leave, asked, "Where are your friends?"

James's face went white, and he ran out as fast as he could, whilst Juliet calmly left. Adelie didn't have a chance to say anything before they both fled.

Shortly, back at the battle…

"Iron Tail!" Kyle called, waving his Slash Baton low at Lenox. However, of course, Lenox didn't even feel the attack.

"Gyro Ball!" he then called, slowly revolving, picking up speed until he managed to make contact three of the Rangers.

Once he'd stopped moving, Ritchie leapt from nowhere, onto Lenox's back, and aimed the Root Blaster into his shell.

"Acid!" he called out, and purple gunge began dripping into the gap.

"Ah! Hey, get off me, you little brat!" Lenox wailed, waving his arms around, but due to the shell prohibiting their length, he couldn't reach.

With a groan, Jashinka hurled her spear at Ritchie, forcing between him and Lenox, prying them apart, and hurling Ritchie to the ground, where the other Rangers helped him up.

"Ha! That barely hurt at all anyhow! I only wanted you to stop because it would make a mess in my shell! Haha!" Lenox cackled.

"Hey! Uh – stop!" James yelled as he ran onto the scene.

"Took you long enough!" Rei yelled angrily.

"Hey! I thought he was supposed to be busy!" Jashinka hissed at Lenox. He stepped back.

"Hey! Don't moan at me! Ask Juliet!" Lenox cried.

"Hmph. Let's get out of here," Jashinka mumbled, before she and Lenox warped into the sky.

"Ok, that was weird," Kyle muttered.

"Where were you!? We could have used your help there, you know!" Nanene yelled.

"Um…it's kinda complicated…" James mumbled, scratching his neck.

"Whatever. Might as well head back to Golden Youths until we get word of them somewhere else," Rei sighed, as the four morphed Rangers powered down and walked off, leaving James to watch as Juliet walked past.

"Ah, what's the matter, Romeo? Your friends ditch you?" she asked smugly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't morph and take you down now," James requested – although it was more of an order. Juliet chuckled.

"Because I'd destroy you," she told him simply.

"You really think you're all that?" he asked her, with a grin.

"I know I am, Romeo. Besides, why waste your energy on me, when Lenox is actually doing some damage around his roots?" she asked him. James furrowed his brow, and she looked out to sea. The Black Ranger followed her gaze, and he found Cianwood in his sights. He couldn't see anything, but-

"AncientPower! Claw power!" he called, before adding, "Relicanth Rider!" and leaping atop his vehicle as it appeared. "Why-?" he began to ask Juliet, but she'd already vanished. He sighed, and sped out across route 47 (A/N: What can I say, there's no official route that connects Goldenrod and Cianwood!).

Meanwhile, on Cianwood…

"Heh-heh. Rollout!" Lenox called, retracting into his shell, and spinning along the city, flattening everything in his path.

"This had better work this time," Jashinka muttered angrily, simply watching Lenox.

"It will," Juliet said, materialising alongside her, in her normal, Dinosian form, and continued with a snigger, watching James come ever closer across the sea, "because this time there'll be three of us, and one of them."

"Rock Blast!" James called as his vehicle changed from aqua to terra mode.

The rock collided with Lenox, causing him to tumble over. He reappeared from in his shell, as Juliet and Jashinka appeared beside him.

"So, just a silly little trick to uneven the odds in your favour, huh?" James asked smugly. Juliet scowled at him. "Fine, I'll just take you all down. Slash Baton, Metal Claw!" he called, and with his weapon he swiped at Jashinka, whilst his glowing hand made contact with Lenox, knocking him to the ground, but no more.

"Haha! I see your friends didn't tell you that your attacks don't affect me!" Lenox cackled as he rose to his feet.

"Faint Attack!" Juliet called, and she vanished, only to slam James down from behind moments later.

Meanwhile, at BoO…

An alarm went off, alerting Miborg (Whitney was out) to James's fight.

"Oh dear! I'd better call the others!" he cried, dialling numbers into a console. A digital image of Rei appeared on the screen.

"What's up, the clowns are back?" Rei asked, slightly louder than normal over the singing.

"Yes, and James is fighting them alone! They have Juliet with them now too!" Miborg cried frantically.

"What!? The stupid – ok, where are they?" Rei asked.

"Cianwood, now get there ASAP, he'll need your help! And ask Anna to come down here, Whitney's at work and I might need some help. I've been analysing Lenox's data to try and find a weakness," Miborg told her, before disconnecting the call.

"Ok, so what do the results say," Miborg muttered as one machine began printing. Miborg quickly picked up the paper and examined it.

"Ok, so Lenox has – really high defences. Well, that's a big help! Oh, I _knew_ this would happen!" he cried angrily, stamping his foot, as Anna descended the stairs.

"Miborg!" she said warningly, holding out a banana, gripping it tightly.

"Please, no, don't hurt it!" he screamed, and she placed it on one of the consoles, only for Miborg to quickly snatch it up and cradle it.

"Ok, so what do the results say about that thing?" Anna asked, taking them from Miborg to look herself.

"Nothing that can help us! His defences are so far off the scale we'd be working for days before we could do him any damage! And that's if he doesn't fight back! And whilst he would be sensitive to sonar, his Soundproof ability protects him there," Miborg cried.

"Except that Soundproof pokémon can still be harmed by some sound!" Anna called excitedly, and Miborg's wailing stopped.

"Of course! How ignorant am I!? Hitting him with the exactly accurate frequency, amplitude, and wavelength, we can take down his defences exponentially!" Miborg giggled.

"Ok, so what do we need to hit him with?" Anna asked, reading over the printout, whilst Miborg went to work on the computers.

Meanwhile, back in Cianwood…

James was curled up on the ground, simply trying to protect himself from the onslaught of the three Dinosians when the other Rangers arrived.

"Get off him!" Ritchie yelled as they ran over. The threesome stepped back, and scowled.

"No! Guys, what are you doing?" James croaked.

"Sister Juliet, once again you've let us down! You promised that the other Rangers would not show!" Jashinka hissed. Lenox stepped between the siblings.

"Don't you dare address the princess that way!" he bellowed.

"Ungh…unleash Bide!" James cried, and with a minor explosion, the three aliens were hurled into the air.

Whilst they recuperated themselves, James received a phone call.

"Masterson."

"James, we've found a way for you to beat Lenox! You need to emit a sonar wave of an exact frequency, amplitude, and wavelength!" Miborg cried happily.

"Excuse me?" James asked.

"He said you need to sing!" Anna called back.

"Oh, so just a roundabout way of dissing me, huh? Well, what do I have to lose?" James asked himself with a sigh, putting away his PokéGear. He turned to the Dinosians, who were back on their feet, and sang.

"_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much…_"

"What the heck is he doing?" Kyle asked the others quietly, behind his hand.

"…_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you…_"

As he sang, Lenox clamped his hands to the sides of his head in pain, collapsing to the ground. Jashinka watched him in shock, and scowled at James. Juliet simply stood, not looking at James, and sulking.

As he began chanting "da duh, da duh, da duh duh duh…", he ran to the other Rangers, grabbed Nanene, and forced her to dance, amidst her protests. Juliet turned to glare at him.

"_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night…_"

"GRARGH!!!" Lenox screamed, as his shell began cracking up, eventually shattering completely, revealing a bare, skinny body underneath. Bare except for…

"Hey! Nice undies!" Kyle called, as he and all the Rangers cackled with laughter at his yellow briefs, dotted with pink hearts.

"Uh…um…they were white when I bought them!" he cried out in embarrassment.

"Oh! Oh no, TMI, man, seriously! Ok, let's finish this joker," James commanded.

"Dino Blasters! Hyper Beam!" the Rangers called out as one, blasting the creature to infinity.

"Another day, another failure," Jashinka hissed. Juliet chuckled, dropping her head and closing her eyes.

"What?" Jashinka asked.

"Nothing. Just go and activate the RCDA," Juliet requested. Jashinka scowled as she returned to Dinos, but nonetheless, Lenox returned full scale.

"Dino Zords, let's go!" James cried, sticking his fist in the air.

The five Zords arrived individually, and each Ranger boarded their own.

"Crunch!" Lenox called, bounding upon the Cradily Zord.

"Ah, man, I just had that cleaned!" Ritchie's Zord moaned, as Lenox pierced the Zord's armour, and left his slobber over it.

"Use Slash!" Rei commanded her Zord, and silently it pounced forward, and pried Lenox from the Cradily Zord.

"We need to find a way to remove the shell!" James called to others via intercom.

"Well we need a particular "sonar wave" for that, don't we?" Nanene reminded him.

"You will regret that," James seethed, but nonetheless he activated a microphone, and sang, slowly cracking Lenox's shell.

"Sir, you have the voice of an angel," his Zord told him sincerely.

"Oh; thanks very much. Now it's Megazord time!" James commanded, and on everyone's word, the Zords combined.

"Initiating TM49-A: Tri Attack," the Megazord told them as James booted up a new TM.

"Do it now!" James called, launching forth a blast of fire, ice and lightning in one.

Meanwhile, up on Dinos…

"So what exactly was the point of this little excursion? So humiliate your boyfriend, the Black Ranger!?" Jashinka asked Juliet angrily. Juliet said nothing, merely scowling at her sister, but as she walked away, she smirked.

Later, at Golden Youths…

"_And I-ee-I-ee-I-ee-I-ee-I will always love you-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!_" Donny & Carl sang as one up on stage, as the Rangers returned. Most of the audience were in stunned silence at how awful they were.

"Bravo! Yes indeed, bravo, I say! Encore!" Professor Trex called delightedly, clapping his hands together furiously.

"Professor, aren't you a little old to be in a youth club?" Jimmy asked, taking back the microphone.

"That's ageism! Hmph! Come on, boys; we're off to find the fountain of youth!" he cackled with laughter, bounding out past the Rangers, through the front door.

"_Oh!_ Hmm…hey, wait up!" Donny wailed, as he and Carl followed, amidst laughter.

_Why did Juliet set this all up? Will Trex find the fountain of youth? Stay tuned to Poké Rangers Dino Force!_

A/N: Well, that turned out both better and longer than I expected…shorter than my current average, but then I expected this to be dwarfed by an early Johto chapter. Exactly. Well, Yankee, I hope you like how your chapter came out…better than the last one I can remember writing that you submitted (my awful parody of a silent movie that was more like a western?). Meh.

Yes, they can use old TMs too. Had to decide whether Johto or Kanto got the privilege of A, and which would be stuck with B. Hmm…actually, silly easy peasy quiz, but which is it? Which set is Tri Attack from, Johto or Kanto's TMs. You should be able to get that easy, but then there's the question of whether you want to be laden with the burden of giving me a chapter. Like this…

Anyway, I'm rather excited about next chapter, because I've decided it's going to – wait, no, I won't say. All I'll say is RubyVulpix, if you're still reading, I think you'll like it. If she's not reading…then could someone please let her know…somehow…

However, I won't be writing that for a bit, or indeed Lectos; I'm going to focus on my New Years special, because when the time comes I won't have much time to write it, and I don't want it to be late, I want it out on New Years Eve…

Jeez, look at all that rubbish I just blathered…eh…I've been forgetting to point out who replies to reviews lately, so I have to remember today, it's James.

Oh yeah, and Eddie Barinholtz became an international megastar in all he tried. He did great, ok? See ya!


	7. Y2108K

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

**_Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!_  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

**_From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!_  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!_  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
**_Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!_  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
_**(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!_  
**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
**_We will fight, and we will win!_  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

**_With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!_  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
**_We will make our enemies run!_  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
**_Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!_  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
**_Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!_  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

**_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!_  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
**_We will fight, and we will win!_ **[Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

**_We will fight, and we will win!_ **[One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

**_We will fight, and we will WIN!_  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)

* * *

Chapter 7; Y2.108K

* * *

"We must ready ourselves for an attack!" Oday cried out to his family, all gathered together on his request, as he paced in front of them. "Tonight the Earth will be most vulnerable." 

"Why is that, brother Oday?" Stegatrix asked.

"Because tonight is the celebration of a new Earthern year, 2108!" Oday told him happily.

"If we're attacking because of the holiday, then why didn't we do so last week, at Christmas?" Dorian asked in his drawl, "Or has that celebration been lost by the humans?"

Everyone else in the room rounded on Dorian angrily, bar Jashinka, who merely gasped at her husband's words.

"Are you suggesting besmirching the name of our Christ in the name of war!? Disgusting! And as a matter of fact, the humans _do_ still celebrate Christmas, though they believe the Christ to be human. But even most of them know the significance of the day; criminals and evildoers worldwide halt their actions for the day! Indeed, in a great civil war on Earth, at Christmas time, the two sides stopped fighting to play an Earthern sport together!" Oday barked. Dorian merely scowled.

"However, the celebration of a new year is nothing we cannot interrupt. So, building upon on old fear on Earth of New Year; sister Farrah, do you have it?" Oday asked. Farrah stepped forward.

"Indeed, brother Oday. I have a virus here," she said, holding up a small test tube, "that will infect every computer on Earth, and turn it against the humans, travelling through their own Internet! Happy New Year!" she cackled, and, due to the infectious nature of laughter, her family laughed with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths… 

"Where are those balloons!?" Jimmy cried frantically, rushing round carrying a clipboard, as the Rangers, Anna, Adelie and Samuel scurried around him.

"Up in the ceiling, ready to be released at midnight," Ritchie told him.

"And the confetti?"

"It's all there."

"Hey, Jimmy, come on, deep breaths now," Anna said, and she led him through breathing. "Come on, it's only a party."

"Yeah…hey, Samuel, how's the disco ball?" Jimmy asked, calling up to the man on the ladder.

"Don't you worry, Jimmy, it's gonna be fine," Samuel told him calmly.

"Thank you Samuel, you're a lifesaver, helping out tonight. Hey, Nanene, Kyle, how are the preparations for the music going?"

* * *

Meanwhile, down in BoO… 

"Jeez, Jimmy needs to chill out, huh?" Whitney asked Miborg with a chuckle, as the watched the shenanigans above on the monitor.

"Mm, indeed. So, what are you doing to call in the New Year?" Miborg asked, turning away from the console with Whitney.

"Oh, I'm going upstairs, helping Jimmy out tonight. Anna's got the night off, celebrating, so he needs all hands on deck. What about you?" she asked him.

"Oh come on, this'll be more than 92 new years I've lived through now, like this one will be any different," Miborg said with a chuckle, nonetheless following with a sigh.

"Oh, Miborg! That's not fair, not fun! Don't worry, I'll think of something," Whitney said sadly, patting his shoulder. Miborg smiled at her, and then twitched, clamping both hands to the metal side of his head.

"Oh dear!" he gasped. Whitney moved her hand from between his arms.

"Miborg? What's wrong?" Whitney asked, trying to look him in the face as he turned away.

"Oh dear! I _knew_ this would happen! I knew _your mother battles pokémon in hell!_" he hissed, in a voice far from his own.

"Excuse me!?" Whitney gasped, standing upright, as Miborg collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my! What happened!?" he wailed.

"You just – well – I don't know. Something came over you," Whitney said, helping him up.

"Oh dear! We'd better try and get to the bottom of this right away!" Miborg said, walking to a computer, and he rapidly clicked away.

"Um…right. Well, we'd better let the Rangers know what's going on. Better to be safe than sorry," Whitney said, dialling Kyle's number in.

"No!" Miborg called suddenly, and Whitney whizzed round to him, "I mean – why worry them over nothing? If it gets too serious we can call them, but it's fine now," Miborg said, turning back to the computers. Whitney wasn't convinced.

"Miborg? Are you sure you're ok?" Whitney asked.

"I'm fine!" he bellowed, in the same voice he'd hissed in before. Whitney paced forward.

"Ok, what's going on, who are you and what have you done to- ARGH!" she screamed, as Miborg unleashed a Psychic attack, knocking her to the ground.

"Hypnosis!" he yelled, and in a beam, Whitney fell asleep.

"Now, to spread the virus into the vastest computer in the world!" Miborg cackled.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the youth club… 

"Ok, everything's really looking good," Jimmy said calmly, looking around as everyone else continued their work calmly.

"See, told you there was nothing to worry about. Everything's gonna be just-" Ritchie began.

Suddenly, Professor Trex burst through the front doors, screaming and waving his arms like a madman.

"Stop everything! Stop everything! Stop everything!" he repeated, running in as Donny and Carl stumbled in after him, panting for breath. Within a few moments they'd both collapsed on the floor.

"I'm getting too old for this," Carl muttered.

"Stop everything!" Trex wailed again.

"Oh Lord," Jimmy sighed.

"Yo, Prof! Calm it down! What's the matter?" James asked, grabbing the old man to stop him, and turning him round so they were face to face.

"Oh, right! Sorry. The boys and I have figured it all out, calculated it exactly! Throughout today, every single computer in the world is going to start going crazy! They'll try to kill all of humanity!" he wailed.

"I see. But how exactly did you figure that out? It's not exactly relevant to your occupation now, is it?" Nanene asked.

"Well of course it is! It's all down to the dinosaurs!" Trex snapped.

"Yes, but Professor, why did you come here instead of going to the authorities?" Samuel asked, in his calm, soothing voice.

"Um…actually, I can't quite remember," he said, grinning at Donny and Carl.

"Ok, well we'll keep an eye out, ok, but for now I need to focus on getting the party read-DAYAHAHAHAHA!" Jimmy screamed as he turned around.

The drinks machine was spraying milkshakes of all the colours in the rainbow everywhere, ruining the decorations.

"Oh no! It's beginning! We're too late!" the Prof wailed, leading Donny & Carl quickly from the youth club.

The printer began launching rounds of paper at the assembled group, sharp and hard; one sheet managed to slice a large gash in Jimmy's arm.

At the same time, each and every screen in the place, be it the computers or video games, began flashing fast and brightly, accompanied by high-speed whirling sounds.

"Talk about your Electric Soldier Porygon," Kyle cried, slamming his eyes shut.

"Samuel, get them out of here!" Ritchie yelled, and through squinted eyes, Samuel guided Adelie and Jimmy outside.

"Guys! What's going on!?" Rei frantically asked her PokéGear, having dialled BoO's number.

"We're sorry. The number you are dialling thinks you should go burn in hell. Please hang up, and don't call back," the automated message told her.

"We need to get down there," James said, and they all carefully tried to get outside.

However, when they felt the cold, just-about-December air on their faces and realised it was safe to open their eyes, they didn't find themselves met with a pretty sight.

Various vehicles that had been gifted with onboard computers now ruled the streets, whilst everything and anything electronic did all in its power to cause devastation; traffic lights blinded, public phones deafened, and the odd minor explosion could be seen from many buildings.

"Oh my-! We have to help! We have to-!" Nanene gasped as she looked around.

"We have to get down to BoO, now!" Rei ordered, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the rear side of the youth club, with the others following.

* * *

Kyle placed his hand on the scanner by the door, and it bleeped accordingly. 

"Access granted… Ha! As if! Dream on, losers, you're not getting in here!" the computerised control panel cackled.

Ritchie's eyes went wide, and his brow rose as he stared at the loopy machine.

"Fine, if it won't let us in, I say we _break_ in. Rei, Weaver, on three!" James called out, raising his fist. Rei lifted her leg, and Kyle licked his lips.

"THREE!" the Red Ranger called out, and with a tremendous _thud_, the door collapsed and fell down a few steps, as James dusted off her hand, Rei lowered her foot, and Kyle spat.

* * *

"Miborg! Whitney!" Anna called as she and the Rangers rushed down the stairs. They soon found Miborg with his back to the them, working on the computers, and Whitney unconscious on the floor. 

"Oh my Arceus!" Nanene cried, rushing to her side. She tried to feel for her pulse.

"Oh, don't worry, dear, she's alive. For now," Miborg said creepily.

"Miborg, what the hell is going on here!?" Rei asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing much, just the destruction of your world!" Miborg told them, slipping back into his deep voice, as he span round and grinned at them. The Rangers took up defensive stances.

"What's happened to you!? And all the computers and stuff are acting up too, _what's going on_!?" Kyle asked, his temper also rising.

"Do you really think I'd tell you that!? Answering your question would only provide you with a way to worm your way out of it, as always! Now, if I were you, I wouldn't be down here talking to me, I'd be up there fighting _them_!" Miborg laughed, as he slammed a finger on a button, and an image of the city above came up, with the five Zords attacking.

"No!" Nanene gasped, rising to her feet.

"We've got to do something, now!" Rei wailed, biting her lip.

"You guys try and do something about the Zords, I'll get Whitney to safety," Anna suggested frantically, and without delay, the Rangers left.

"Foolish girl! Telling me your plan only provides me with the solution! Besides, do you really think you'll get out of here, past me!?" Miborg asked.

"Not me – her," Anna said, tapping one of her Poké Balls, as she leapt over to Whitney's body, "Espeon, Teleport!"

And with that they were gone. Not that Miborg cared. He simply grinned as he turned back to the monitor.

* * *

Meanwhile, on surface level… 

"Oh please let this work. Ready?" Kyle asked the others nervously.

"Ready."

"AncientPower!"

"Claw Power!"

"Dome Power!"

"Helix Power!"

"Root Power!"

"Amber Power!"

"Well look who it is," Oday said, from command of the Aerodactyl Zord.

"Heh-heh, the Poke Rangers! Alright, I've been waitin' for this for a long time, reddy-boy! You're going down!" the aforementioned Zord cried.

"Dragon Pulse!" Juliet commanded relentlessly, from the helm of the Armaldo Zord.

"For justice!" it called, as a massive wad of energy grew in its mouth, until it shot forth to the ground below.

"MOVE IT!" James screamed, as everyone leapt out of the way.

And at the point, the five Zords began an onslaught of various attacks, quite literally slowly flattening Goldenrod.

"So, does anyone have any bright ideas?" Rei asked, but Kyle was already on the move.

"Relicanth Rider!" he called, and he leapt atop his vehicle as it came to him, riding forward towards the nearest Zord, the Omastar Zord, and before it could stop him, he was riding up its shell, onto the top.

"Amber Blaster! Fire Blast!" Kyle cried, launching a ring of flames on the Zord, doing only minor damage.

"Get off of there! Omastar Zord, remove that slime ball!" Dorian ordered.

"Like, no problem, boss! Spike Cannon!" Nanene's commandeered Zord cheered, shooting spikes up from all over its back, trying to take Kyle along with one – successfully.

Kyle's vehicle began changing shape; the wheels moved from vertical at the sides, to horizontal underneath, and they began spinning rapidly, flying through the air, catching the Red Ranger just in time to bring him down to ground safely.

"Oh yeah, they also have an aero mode," Ritchie chuckled nervously.

"Great, but we've just seen that we can hardly do anything to even faze the Zords, let alone hold them back from destroying the world! What now!?" Nanene asked.

"Uh…giant…Master Balls?" James muttered. The others all looked at him in alarm (even Kyle), but he just pointed at the sky.

Flying towards them at high speed were, as James put it, giant Master Balls. The Zords turned to watch as well, and the Dinosians realised with a leap of horror that the Zords were the target.

"Abandon ship!" Jashinka screamed, and they only just managed to escape before the Zords were captured.

"Excellent! They're like – Zord Balls?" Ritchie asked, as he, James, Kyle and Nanene cheered ecstatically.

"Yeah…Anna said… Let's go! Relicanth Riders!" she called, and the remaining four vehicles soon showed up.

"Huh? What're we doing?" Kyle asked, as they all leapt on their vehicles, and his transformed back to terra mode.

"You'll see, come on," she said, speeding off towards the southern edge of the city. The others followed.

They escaped the mayhem of the infected computer systems, into the Azalea Forest, and out on the other side in Azalea Town.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" James asked, as they all dismounted.

"Guys! You're ok!" Anna called to them. They all looked round and saw her, Whitney, and an unidentified man heading towards them from a house.

"Uh…yeah…so you sent the Zord Balls then?" Ritchie asked.

"That's right, I built them a while back, kept some in spare just in case. The name's Jerry," the man told them.

"Of course! Azalea Town's resident Poké Ball expert," James said.

"Eh…right, I knew that…" Kyle muttered.

"Jerry designed the Zord Balls we used to store our original Zords in back in the Johto Ranger days," Anna said, "so I thought he might be able to help us now. He doesn't use any computers, and Azalea on the whole is very limited on that front, so I thought it would be a good place to make a temporary base."

"I only wish there was more I could do, but I'm not very good with much outside of my field," Jerry told them sadly. He then turned back towards his house, suggesting, "Maybe we should go inside…"

"Well before we do anything I'd quite like to know what in the world is going on!" James cried.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but from what I can tell it's a computer virus, spreading through the Internet," Whitney told them.

"But it's affected everything electronic apart from our Ranger tech – not counting the Zords," Rei pointed out.

"Well more than most people realise is hooked up to the Internet nowadays. Although all your stuff is fine, it just seems Miborg dealt with the Zords himself," Whitney said.

"But how did it affect Miborg!?" Nanene gasped.

"Well you know that computer-y looking thing on his head? That's a computer," Kyle pointed out.

"Well how do we fight a computer virus? We're going to need one heck of a Norton," James put in.

"You can fight it through Miborg," Whitney told them. Instantly the room fell silent.

"They can do what now?" Anna asked nervously.

"Miborg is effectively the physical manifestation of the virus. Partly down to him being the first infected program, but also due to his own physical nature – biological matter linked to computer networking," Whitney said.

"And you worked all that out in the last couple of minutes whilst you were awake?" Rei asked in bemusement.

"No, I took advantage of the time in which I was unconscious," Whitney scoffed.

"Whatever, how are we actually supposed to do anything? Simply fighting him will never be enough, and we can't- we can't…you know. Even if we did the virus is still spreading throughout the net," Kyle sighed.

"Look, we'll worry about that when the time comes, but for now you just need to hold him off, ok?" Whitney barked, "We'll take care of the rest."

"And BoO-?" Ritchie asked.

"-May just be a sacrifice we have to make," Whitney finished grimly.

"Ok. You gotta do what you gotta do. That's what being a Ranger is all about," Rei sighed, and the Rangers all simply walked out, to make the return trip to Goldenrod.

"You _do_ have a plan, don't you?" Jerry asked. Whitney simply smiled at him.

* * *

Shortly, in Azalea forest… 

As the Rangers sped through, they were shot at, causing them all to come flying off of their Riders, and a dust cloud to rise.

"Oh dear, Rangers. This won't do. Your continued existence, I mean. I'll just have to destroy you all right now," Miborg sighed, calmly walking towards them. Then without warning he leapt at them, using Fire Punch.

Ritchie ran forwards, and took the full force of the attack, falling backwards, but managing to sit upright after he'd landed, gingerly holding his arm.

"You like punching!? I'll show you punching!" James yelled angrily, thrusting his arm out, and knocking Miborg through a tree.

"James, watch it! We're not trying to kill him!" Nanene warned him.

"How unfortunate for you!" Miborg cried, and the Rangers turned to watch as the broken tree, surrounded by a blue glow headed towards them. James smashed it into matchsticks with a single punch.

"Ooh, little boy thinks he's tough. Well break out of this!" Miborg bellowed, holding his arms out, but nothing happened.

"Ok…" Kyle said slowly, beginning to run forwards, but he collided with thin air, with a ringing clunk, like a church bell.

"Oh no, not this again," Rei sighed.

"Mime powers…" Ritchie muttered.

"Hmm…I wonder if he created a base?" Rei asked rhetorically, before stamping on the ground, causing a violent earthquake, which shook Miborg to the ground.

"There, that must have lost him his concentration, so-" Nanene began, running forwards with success, "Slash Bat-"

But with that, Miborg staggered to his knees, and held out another hand, and the Ranger were pulled uncontrollably towards each other.

"Invisible lasso…he should be a children's entertainer," Kyle chuckled.

"Except mimes are creepy," Nanene said with a shudder.

"If you're quite done!" Miborg hissed.

"No, sorry, you'll have to excuse us a moment," Kyle told him, "How can you think mimes are creepy!? That's like saying clowns aren't!"

"Guys!" they heard Anna call, and they saw her throwing something towards them, "Load it into one of the Dino Blasters!"

"Lock 'n' load!" James muttered, as he caught it, and loaded into his newly materialised weapon, firing at Miborg before he could comprehend the situation.

A purple dart fired from the weapon, reaching Miborg quickly, and injecting into his arm. His natural eye dilated, and he fell back. The six teens rushed over to his side.

"What was that?" Ritchie asked.

"Apparently it's some sort of mega Potion – the Master Ball of Potions, it can cure absolutely anything in a Pokémon – in this case, even a computer virus. It was made at a college in the Lectos region years ago, but it was never mass-produced due to the price – well, just like the Master Ball. Whitney called up a friend of hers and had it sent over pronto," Anna explained.

"Right-o, and now I've altered it and administered it onto the Internet, so everything should settle down soon enough, including the Zords, which should be ejecting the Dinosians as we speak, and – oh dear! I didn't hurt any of you did I!?" Miborg asked nervously, sitting bolt upright.

"Good to have you back," Rei said with a chuckle, as Kyle's PokéGear rang.

"Hey Whitney, what's up?" Kyle asked.

"Do you guys have any idea what time it is!? Midnight's only an hour away!" she cried at him.

"Whoa! Guys, we need to tidy ourselves up and get to the party!" Kyle reiterated to the group.

* * *

Later, at the party… 

Everyone was outside, flooding the streets for the countdown, ready to watch the New Years ball thingy (whatever they have in Times Square, I don't know!) descend.

"You know 2107-08 is the 200th anniversary of the ball dropping!" Kyle cried over the babble of the crowd to Nanene.

"Great…" she muttered.

"So, anyone have any New Years resolutions?" Rei asked.

"I vow to come out of my shell more this year. I'll try to actually tell girls when I have feelings for them," declared James, the group womaniser.

"I hear that," said Kyle, "Adelie and I need to chill out around you guys more."

"And we have to stop being too nice to people! Before you know it people will seriously start taking advantage of us," put in Donny, as he, Carl, and Prof. Trex walked past.

"Mm hmm, it's true, it's so true…" Trex sighed, shaking his head.

"10!"

"Here we go. Ooh, this is so exciting!" Miborg muttered. He'd joined them using Ritchie's old holographic projector, taking on a random guise.

"8!"

"Wait a sec', what's that?" Nanene asked, pointing at the dropping ball.

"I dunno, you probably have better eyesight than the rest of us, Miss Slightly Psychic," James muttered, squinting at it.

"I think – it's a bomb!" Nanene squealed, placing her hands over her mouth to stop anyone from hearing. The other Rangers looked at her in shock.

"You sure!?" Rei asked. She nodded.

"Someone cause a diversion!" Kyle gasped.

"Look, a naked skydiver!" Miborg bellowed. Everyone span round to look where he was pointing.

Not pausing to point out the absurdity of the statement, from Miborg no less, Kyle quickly launched his long tongue just over the crowd (Miborg was pointing directly up, so even those just on the other side of the falling ball wouldn't see), wrapped it around the bomb, and hurled it into the air.

Miborg quickly vanished amongst the crowd, as they slowly turned their attention back to the ball.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!" the crowd screamed in delight, as the bomb exploded, providing free, decent fireworks. Nanene bit her lip a moment, then gave in, and gave Kyle a brief peck.

"That was, um – just – just the tradition, you know," she said, blushing furiously, and looking away to try and hide it. Fortunately Kyle didn't see because he was too busy trying to hide his own blush.

James meanwhile, was desperately scanning the crowds for the nearest female not lip-locked.

"Look!" Anna gasped, directing Rei's gaze to Donny & Carl, who were tugging on Whitney's and Jimmy's arms, trying to get them to break apart.

"Guys? Look, the kiss-tradition-thing is just for midnight, you can stop now. Guys?" Carl asked, before he and his accomplice lost consciousness, courtesy of the Danime twins.

_What new assaults will the Dinosians launch in 2108? Will we ever see Miborg's human hologram again? What's the scoop on Whitney and Jimmy? Find out in the next issue of Heat Magazine! Out Monday!

* * *

_

A/N: Hehehe… Couldn't resist…for those of you reading who live outside the UK – eh, those of you reading – Heat is just a celebrity gossip trash magazine. For those of you living in America, this year is indeed the 100th anniversary of the ball dropping Times Square. Anyone going? Anyway, hope you all had a good Christmas (or whatever else you might celebrate), and I wish you a Happy New Year! See ya next year!


	8. Crouching Persian Hidden Dragonite

Ritchie's limo pulled up alongside a certain batch of trees, and Samuel got out to open Ritchie's door. However, before he could, Ritchie got out himself.

"You sure this is the right place?" Samuel asked, looking around.

"I'm certain, I've been coming here for months now. Can you pick me up in about three hours?" Ritchie asked.

"No problem, Master Ritchie. See you later," Samuel said, getting back into the car. Ritchie waited until he was out of sight, before pulling out a full black body suit and walking right into one of the trees.

He was rather surprised inside to see the hologram of the woods already active, and decided it best to pull up his hood immediately. He jumped into the trees, and scanned the ground.

However, with a sharp pain to the back, he was sent flying, colliding with the same tree he'd entered through, and the hologram vanished, showing only a white room with gridlines. Ritchie stood up and span round to see Sensei Omino walking towards him, with his attacker, a young male about his age. He pulled down his hood, and his long red hair flowed downwards.

"Very good, very good indeed. Ritchie, it seems you may have to up your game – you must always be on the lookout for someone out to attack you!" Sensei said warningly, "This is my new apprentice, and your new fellow student in the noble Ninja art, Mister Tom Willows."

As Tom bowed to Ritchie, the Green Ranger rubbed the spot on his back where Tom's foot had made contact, and scowled.

* * *

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James) 

**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

**_Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!_  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

**_From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!_  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!_  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
**_Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!_  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
**_Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
_**(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!_  
**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
**_We will fight, and we will win!_  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

**_With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!_  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
**_We will make our enemies run!_  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
**_Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!_  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
**_Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!_  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

**_D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)  
**_Protecting Earth throughout the ages!_  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
**_Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!_  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
**_We will fight, and we will win!_ **[Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

**_We will fight, and we will win!_ **[One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

**_We will fight, and we will WIN!_  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)

* * *

Chapter 7; Crouching Persian Hidden Dragonite

* * *

A few days later…

Ritchie skulked into Golden Youths after another vigorous training session, and slumped down into a seat. Rei and James were chatting away on the radio, which just left Kyle, Nanene, Adelie and Anna there.

"Hey Ritchie…are you ok?" Nanene asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'm – no, no I'm not. There's this new guy training under Sensei Omino…so arrogant…thinks he's such a hotshot…Sensei's fawning over him," Ritchie growled angrily.

"Sounds like somebody's looking a little green," Kyle chuckled. Adelie slapped him upside the head.

"Don't be so stupid, _green _is definitely not Ritchie's colour. I've always imagined him more as a red," she said, almost reminiscently. Ritchie tried to conceal his laughter from Kyle, who simply glared (jokingly), but then Ritchie remembered he was angry.

"Does this guy have a name?" Anna asked.

"Yeah…I think it was Tom Willows," Ritchie said. The trio of girls gasped.

"What? What's so great about Tom Willows?" Kyle asked.

"Crank up the radio!" Adelie ordered, pointing to the ceiling. Anna headed to the bar, and complied.

* * *

"So, what do you reckon of the new Silver Conference Champion, J?" Rei asked.

"Ah, Tom Willows. Sure, he's ok, but he wouldn't last three rounds in the ring with me," James replied.

"Wrong sport, J. Speaking of sport, over to you, Sally," Rei said.

* * *

"He came in here after beating Whitney," Anna recalled, "Winners at her gym get a free drink. This was just after Kris won the League and we met him for the first time. He was so quiet…and he turned down a battle with my friend…so, now he's training to be a ninja? Well I'm sure he'll be a pro at that too."

At which point Ritchie practically screamed in anger, jumping from his seat.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dojo…

Tom leapt from treetop to treetop, silent, and invisible to the naked eye. Eventually he paused standing stark upright on one of the trees.

Suddenly, he span round, delivering a karate kick to Sensei Omino in the chest, who had been about to attack from behind.

"Very impressive, Thomas. Hmm. How did you tell I was there?" Sensei asked.

"I just heard your cloak rustling. It was nothing," Tom said, shrugging it off.

"Some would consider that modesty. I consider it an insult!" Sensei yelled, as a smoke bomb went off behind Tom, causing the teen to spin round, and Sensei to attack him with a wooden sword (A/N: I tried and tried to find a name that sounded right, but none did!) from behind.

However, Tom span round just in time, knocking the sword from his hand, and flipping him to the ground. He then bowed, and sensei chuckled as he rose to his feet, shaking his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on Dinos…

"Dorian!" Stegatrix called, and within moments he was joined by his cousin-in-law.

"What is it now?" Dorian asked in his usual drawl.

"Tell me what you think of this human," Stegatrix ordered, closing his eyes. Dorian reluctantly followed suit.

"Hmm…strong…agile…intelligent…a fine warrior. But a human nonetheless," Dorian pointed out, "Although it could be very easy to manipulate him to our cause. I happen to have a friend who could-"

"You pathetic coward!" Stegatrix yelled, interrupting him. "Have you no shame!? If we had to "manipulate" him, then he wouldn't be a worthy warrior for Dinos! He fights with honour, and dignity. I believe he would willingly join our cause, if we addressed him. Yes, I shall."

And with that, Stegatrix went outside, so as to warp down to Earth. Meanwhile, Dorian set about putting his own plan into action.

* * *

Back on Route 35…

Tom was walking back down to Goldenrod, heading home after training (A/N: Yes I know in his original appearance he was a travelling trainer who didn't live in Goldenrod, so sue me!), when you-know-who joined him with Star Trek-ish effects.

Tom leapt back, and his eyes went wide, but he didn't make a sound until after. "Hmm. That's interesting."

"Greetings, human. My name is Stegatrix," he said, tipping his head.

"One of the aliens invading Earth, I presume?" Tom asked, perfectly calmly.

"Invading isn't the right word… More like – reclaiming…" Stegatrix exclaimed slowly.

"Right, ok… Do you want something?" Tom asked. Stegatrix raised his head.

"I have come to you to propose that you join our army. You are a decent, honourable being. Those aspects are valued highly among my people. You're far different, and far greater than any member of your species I've ever encountered. Join us, and help right the wrongs of humanity!" Stegatrix cried with a flourish, taking a few steps forward. Tom watched him, growing more and more startled.

"Well whilst I have no idea what you mean by that, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. Personally I don't want to go to war with my own species. Call it patriotism, if you like," Tom replied. Stegatrix snarled, but stood up straight.

"Well whilst I disagree with your decision, I have no choice but to accept it and respect it. Though I hope some day you will understand," Stegatrix told him, before returning to Dinos. Tom waited a moment, before turning to carry on home, when he once again heard the sound of a teleporting Dinosian. He calmly turned back round, to see Dorian, a squad of Zaroids, and another Dinosian.

It was like a Spinda, but with the muscles and general body shape of a Machamp – only with just the two arms. It had no spots, and was completely cream coloured, but did have a minor amount of armour in the colour of a normal Spinda's spots.

It began waving its arms around, moving round in deformed circles, and in a menacing tone chanted, "_ZHAN ZAR!_"

In the traditional manner, Tom's pupils dilated, and he became rigid.

* * *

Later, on the staircase leading to Ritchie & Nanene's flat…

"…And so that's why Alakazam are allowed to vote," Samuel told Nanene, as they walked just ahead of Ritchie. The Green Ranger was laden with shopping, Samuel was carrying one, small bag, and Nanene had nothing but a red handbag.

She opened the front door, as Ritchie trudged up behind, but he dropped everything and ran up as he heard her give a small scream, and Samuel gasp in shock.

"What's going-?" he began, but he fell silent as he saw Tom with his arm round Sickle's neck, and his hand glowing red. Ritchie stepped forward

"What are you doing, Willows!? And what's with your hand!? Sickle, just break free!" Ritchie cried, trying to walk closer.

"Don't take another step, Green Ranger!" Tom yelled.

All three were taken aback – not just by the fact that Tom knew Ritchie's alter ego, but also by the fierceness of his voice; none of them had heard him talk before, and even if they had it would have been in a soft voice, but now he was screaming fury. He sounded perfectly natural (unlike how his hand looked), but more terrible than any human's voice any of them had ever heard.

"What's going on, explain this!" Ritchie shouted back.

"I'm here to kill you all, in the name of Dinos!" Tom called back. Silence fell for a few moments.

"Let Sickle go, now. Or I won't hold back," Ritchie said quietly. Tom didn't move, so Ritchie clenched his hands into fists.

"Not so fast!" Tom called, thrusting the arm not holding Sickle back forwards, firing an energy blast, knocking Ritchie to the floor.

"Ritchie! Are you ok?" Nanene asked, rushing over to try and help him up, along with Samuel.

"Yeah…that took me by surprise…" Ritchie grunted.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Tom called back, launching another blast, but this time Ritchie was ready; he crossed his arms in front of his face, and his skin changed into metal, protecting him fully.

"Oh, very clever greenie. But let's see how you do in hand-to-hand combat!" Tom hissed, launching himself forward, throwing Sickle aside.

"My thoughts exactly!" Ritchie called back, jumping up out of Tom's way, holding himself on the ceiling until Tom had passed, heading for the door, which Ritchie helped him through by falling down and kicking him in the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths…

"And then I says to him, I says, "That's no Snorlax, that's my wife"!" Carl cackled, as he and Donny burst out laughing, stood by the counter with James, Jimmy on the other side.

"I – I can't believe you just said that!" James cried, standing bolt upright and looking at the duo in disgust, "How could you say something so derogatory, and disrespectful about a woman!?"

"You know, he doesn't really have a wife," Donny pointed out quietly, as James carried a tray of drinks over to the table where Kyle, and Rei were sat waiting.

"Shouldn't you two be working anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"Nah; the Prof's gone back to Pewter City to meet with his Boss, very top secret, even we're not allowed to know what's going on," Carl said, tapping his nose before pointing to Jimmy, and Donny followed his motion. Jimmy stepped back slightly, but the duo continued moving their fingers forward, until Jimmy could only avoid them by hiding in the kitchen.

"So where're my favourite Weaver and Valentine?" James asked. Kyle's jaw dropped.

"James! I can't believe you'd say that! How can you prefer Adelie to me!?" he asked, on the verge of tears.

"Whoa, Kyle, calm down, just take a long swig on your horseradishade through your Tentacool silly straw," Rei said, and Kyle pulled a see-through straw shaped like said pokémon, plonked it in his drink, and chugged. James looked at Rei with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nanene and Adelie decided to take advantage of Ritchie's limo having a lot of boot space, and went on a bit of a shopping spree," Anna told them, passing by the table.

Kyle's PokéGear chose that moment to begin ringing.

"Kyle, Dorian's attacking the gaming district," Whitney reported.

"Am I to assume you'd like us to go and rough him up?" Kyle asked. Whitney sighed.

"Just move!" she moaned.

"Ok, but you need to call Nanene and Ritchie too, they're not with us," Kyle said, as he stood up to leave, motioning for the others to follow.

* * *

Shortly, back at the flat…

"Yes!?" Nanene yelled into Ritchie's PokéGear, having picked it up off the floor and answered.

"Oh my! What's going on there?" Miborg asked urgently, hearing the background noise.

Nanene looked round and saw both boys balancing on one leg each, whilst their other legs were being held back by the other's hand, having failed to kick. Their free hands were also blocking each other from attacking. It appeared as though both were using the same technique.

"The Dinosians have dome something to Ritchie's ninja classmate, they're here fighting it out now!" Nanene cried.

"So it's a bad time to tell you that the other Rangers are off to fight Dorian?" Miborg asked rhetorically, panic flooding into his voice.

"Well you'll have to tell them we can't help," Nanene said back.

"Nanene!" Ritchie called, gasping through Tom's enhanced grip, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I can take him!"

"But Ritchie-" Nanene argued.

"No! The others need you, I can take him!" Ritchie shouted, giving his order. Without another word, Nanene quickly ran out.

"And Samuel, get Sickle out of here!" Ritchie groaned, as Tom twisted his ankle round.

"At once, Master Ritchie," Samuel said, hurrying past them, picking up the Scizor, and half-carrying him out of the building.

"Just you and me now, Smith," Tom said with a grin.

"Exactly as it should be," Ritchie retorted.

"Your friends are doomed; my Master cannot be defeated so long as I am still able to serve him, so eventually he will defeat them!" Tom cackled.

Ritchie's eyes went wide, and he said solemnly, "Well then I'll just have to make you unable to serve him."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Game Corner…

"I think we've all seen enough of your mug to last a lifetime, Dorian!" Rei spat, as she and the other three ran onto the scene.

"Well then perhaps you'll prefer my friend; his name is Zhan Zar," Dorian chuckled.

"Zhan Zar!" the beast bellowed, raising its fist in the air.

"He doesn't say much, but he packs a punch," Dorian told them smugly.

"Where's Smith!?" James whispered to Nanene.

"He's fighting Tom; I'm guessing that Spinda thing has done something to him," Nanene said, looking at Zhan Zar disdainfully.

"Well in my experience that type of effect vanishes along with the monster, so let's suit up!" Rei commanded.

"It's morphin' time!" Kyle called out, as everyone clenched their fists.

* * *

Back at Ritchie's flat…

"I will be able to defeat you, Tom," Ritchie hissed, "because you've lost your honour now, so trying to defeat me in one-on-one combat, you'll always lose."

"Well it's not _exactly_ one-on-one, _is it!_" Tom screeched, firing his eye-lasers once more, but this time Ritchie was ready, and his metallic skin deflected the beam back at Tom's chest.

Ritchie took this chance to break the grapple, before leaping over a nearby table, through the open door leading to his bedroom, rolling over his bed, opening a drawer, and pulling out three shuriken, which he tossed simultaneously at Tom, now in his doorway. Tom managed to destroy one with his laser vision, but the other two made contact with him, causing him to keel over from the stabbing pain.

* * *

Simultaneously with the other Rangers, he called out "AncientPower!"

"Claw Power!"  
"Dome Power!"  
"Helix Power!"  
"Root Power!"  
"Amber Power!"

* * *

"Slash Batons!" the four Rangers called, as Zhan Zar came at them.

"Zhan Zar!" he called, his fist knocking all four of them down before they could move.

"Urr…so, you like a Sucker Punch, do you? Well, how about a-!" James began to yell, hurling his Slash Baton over his head, but before he could release it, Zhan Zar knocked him right back down, almost out cold with another Sucker Punch.

"Oh yeah? Well Sucker Punch my Tickle!" Nanene spat, abandoning her Slash Baton in order to leap on Zhan Zar, and jabbing her fingers into his ribs. Zhan Zar almost immediately burst out laughing.

"What is this utmost disrespect!? How dare you!?" Dorian screamed, sprinting forward to attack Nanene, but Kyle and Rei came between them.

"Not likely!" Kyle told him, as the two Slash Batons blocked his path, before Rei kicked him right down to the ground.

* * *

Back at Ritchie's flat…

Ritchie swung the blunt end of his Slash Baton at Tom, but the hypnotized ninja student caught it, and managed to force the Green Ranger to the floor with his enhanced strength.

"Come on, Willows! Stop this; you're stronger than this! Fight it! You are not on the Dinosians side!" Ritchie pleaded.

"Oh really?" Tom said simply, smirking down at Ritchie.

He moved his fist to punch Ritchie, who braced himself. But the impact never came – Ritchie realised Tom had simply let off a smoke bomb, and when the black mist cleared, they were in the same street as Dorian, Zhan Zar, and the other Rangers.

"Oh, yeah, you can take him!" Nanene yelled, finally knocking Zhan Zar down with a dropkick when she sensed he wasn't ready to fight back.

"Amber Blaster!" Kyle called, but no sooner had he summoned the weapon than Dorian knocked it from his hand with Poison Jab, causing Kyle to fall over, cradling his wounded hands.

Rei retaliated. "Slash!" she called out, swiping the Slash Baton at him, but the blade only made contact with his protective spiky shoulder pad. He grinned at her, with a soft croak.

"Sludge Bomb!" he cackled, spewing toxic slime from his sac, coating Rei in a layer of poison, before he knocked her down with Mud Bomb.

Whilst Ritchie was still pinned down, Dorian continued to knock down Nanene with Faint Attack, allowing Zhan Zar the freedom to send James flying, once again, with Thrash. Then Dorian held up Rei and Kyle, and Zhan Zar James and Nanene.

"Tell you what, Green Ranger! We'll let it be your choice! We'll kill two of them, but the others will be spared – and Zhan Zar will have them join us! Which will it be?" Dorian asked, before both he and Zhan Zar began laughing.

Ritchie had one last hope. He looked up at Tom.

"Come _on_, Tom, you're better than this! What would Sensei Omino say!?" he whispered. This started a debate raging in Tom's head, as an image of Sensei Omino appeared to him in his head.

'Without honour, what do we have?'

'_We have strength, and victory!_'

'No; without honour we are nothing but savage beasts.'

'_Well then I'm nothing but a savage beast!_'

'No you are not, Tom. You are better than this, stronger than this. Fight them, Tom! Break free!'

At this point Tom looked down at Ritchie, fear flooding his eyes, and Ritchie held his breath.

"_STOP THIS! __**NOW!**_" a voice boomed down at them, and within seconds they were joined by Stegatrix.

"Ah, cousin, come to see me defeat the Rangers?" Dorian asked smugly.

"Not quite, you foul insect! I'm here to deal out justice," Stegatrix told him with venom, and the smirk on Dorian's face slid off.

"Meaning what?" Dorian asked, through gritted teeth (assuming he has teeth).

Stegatrix didn't answer, a first, instead turning to look at Tom and Ritchie. At once, Tom was sent hurtling through the air, landing several feet away. Ritchie crawled over, and checked his pulse; he was still alive, but out cold.

"What did you do!?" Ritchie asked angrily.

"Relax, Ranger. I am not your enemy today. I freed him from the curse that had been placed on him! When he wakes up, he'll have little recollection of these events," Stegatrix relayed.

"What!? You dare fight against us!?" Dorian asked angrily.

"I do; the two of you have broken Dinosian law; both are guilty of treason, and Zhan Zar, you are guilty of enslavement! Unfortunately, Dorian, you are a member of the royal family, and your crimes are less severe, so I have no permission to carry out punishment to you. However, you will return to Dinos now or face the death penalty!" Stegatrix told them fiercely. Dorian scowled, and after a fleeting glance at Zhan Zar, he left, allowing Rei and Kyle to fall to the floor.

"As for you; Zhan Zar of Jashinka's Province, you are found guilty of treason and enslavement! As a member of the royal family, I hereby sentence you to immediate execution!" Stegatrix said monotonously.

"Zhan! ZAR!" the Spinda-like creature roared, discarding James and Nanene, before running forward, in order to defend himself.

"Green ranger! You will _not _interfere! This is a matter of Dinosian law; it does not concern you!" Stegatrix yelled, before Ritchie could even rise up.

Zhan Zar came at him first with a Dizzy Punch, which Stegatrix blocked with a Hammer Arm, apparently dislocating Zhan Zar's shoulder in the process.

With a slam from Stegatrix's hammer, Zhan Zar was down.

"Rock Wrecker!" Stegatrix roared with finality, and with that, he smothered Zhan Zar.

He turned around, and came face to face with Ritchie, with several feet between them.

"I – I don't understand. You just killed one of your own people!" Ritchie cried out.

"Do you not punish criminals on your planet? Perhaps our punishments are a little more severe, but they are deserved for scum like him!" Stegatrix told him angrily.

"You killed him for what he did to Tom-?" Ritchie said slowly.

"Think what you want of us, Green Ranger. It does not matter, for in the end most of your race will be dead. But we are not savage beasts; we are not monsters," Stegatrix told him, before he returned to Dinos.

"Urgh…wait, what happened? Where did they go?" James asked, as he and the others groggily made their way back to their feet.

"And why is my helmet on backwards?" Kyle asked.

"I'll explain later. Come on, we've got work to do," Ritchie told them with a sigh, as Zhan Zar returned on large scale.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on Dinos…

Stegatrix stormed into the main hall of the castle, almost tearing the doors of their hinges, to face Dorian, who was stood in the centre of the room, with his head held high, trying to look down at Stegatrix, even though he was a foot shorter.

Gathered around them were Oday, Juliet and Farrah.

"Care to explain yourself?" Stegatrix asked in a low voice.

"I was trying to defeat the Rangers so that the Empire could regain its home on Earth, is that such a crime!?" Dorian asked angrily.

"It is when you directly disobey the order of a higher member of the royal family, enslaving another living creature to do so!" Juliet roared.

"Calm yourself, Sister Juliet," Oday said, with the tone of voice he suggested Juliet should use. "Dorian, you have committed a crime, but not so serious. Adding in your position in the royal family, you survive with no severe punishment. However, you are not to return to Earth again without an escort that is a member of the royal family. Understood?"

"Oh yes, Cousin-in-law Oday," Dorian said sickly sweet, with a smile to his defender.

"Watch your step," Farrah said, making sure she spat in Dorian's face. He simply smiled at her, and she stormed off, along with Stegatrix and Juliet. Oday hung back.

"You want to watch yourself," Oday told him in a barely audible whisper, "you are only in this royal family so long as I say. I could have you executed for high treason within a second's notice."

"Oh yes, Lord Oday, you could," Dorian told him, nodding, with a serious expression, "Although they'd have to be pretty quick to finish me off before I let out our little secret."

And with that, Oday stormed off after his fellows. Several moments later, Dorian's eyes shut suddenly, and he smiled.

"Why thank you, dear wife," he said, turning around, and Jashinka smiled at him.

"Not a problem, dear husband. If Zhan Zar takes care of the Rangers, then the rest of the family, and all our people will treat you and I like King and Queen, and nobody will ever question it. If not, then Zhan Zar merely dies again, and we lose nothing," Jashinka said, smiling at him, and they embraced.

* * *

Back down on Earth…

"Initiating TM91: Flash Cannon," Rei's Zord chanted. The Kabutops-weapon shot forth a beam of light energy, knocking Zhan Zar down.

"Ok, now end it with Focus Blast!" Nanene commanded.

"'Ey, baddaboom, baddabing," the Aerodactyl Zord added, before launching the attack. Zhan Zar attempted to counter with Uproar, but it had little, if any effect.

"Ok, now that that's sorted, I've got something I need to do," Ritchie said, and he leapt from the Megazord, soon followed by the others.

* * *

They all demorphed on the street below, and Ritchie pulled out his PokéGear, and called whilst running, with the other Rangers following.

"Hey, Samuel, you ok?" he asked, "Good, and Sickle? Ok, well the problem's over now, we've taken care of everything, so get yourself back to the apartment, and, uh – maybe make up a batch of your smoothies or something?" Ritchie suggested.

"Oh no, I don't think so, me and Sickle needed a stiff drink – just the one! We're at a bar, we'll head back after we're finished," Samuel told him down the line. Ritchie chuckled and hung up.

It didn't take long before he found Tom sat on the path, rubbing his head.

"Hey, Willows – Tom, are you all right?" he asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Uh…I think so…I just can't remember much…but hey, I just realised; I haven't been too nice at training recently, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," tom told him, helping himself back to his feet, and holding his hand out to Ritchie. The other Rangers all smiled nearby.

"Um…ah, forget about it. I wasn't exactly friendly either," Ritchie said, taking his hand, and pulling himself back to his feet, before shaking properly.

"So, did my advice help?" Sensei Omino asked, as he fell down to the pavement, landing beside them.

"Whoa! Ok, where were – did you just jump down from the roof of that _office_ _building_!?" Ritchie asked in amazement, looking up at the building.

"Maybe," he replied slyly, giving both boys a wink. Tom and Ritchie smiled at each other.

"Well then how about we head over to the dojo and you show us how right now?" Tom asked.

"Oh, later, not right now. First; I hear your friend Samuel makes a good smoothie, Ritchie, hmm?" Sensei Omino said, and the group started spontaneously laughing.

_What secret do Oday and Dorian share? Are any of the Dinosian royal family being honest with each other? Since when was Tom interested in being a ninja? Find out next time on Poké Rangers Dino Force!

* * *

_

A/N: …And the first two-parter since the opener! But that can come next time, this episode had a few talking points, methinks. How about Tom Willows, hey? He didn't even have a line in his last appearance, and was only present for half a page. This time round he's all majory and stuff. And he will be yet another new recurring character. Notice how many of the current recurring characters are linked to Ritchie more than any other member of the group.

But not just Tom…particularly the scene at the end, this was the first real major something-going-on for the Dinosians too. I'd love to know each and every last one of your thoughts, even the ones to do with that all-important maths test you've got coming up! I think, whilst many characters could have been replying today, I think it'll have to be our shy guy – wait, wrong Nintendo series – Tom Willows.

Oh yeah, one weeks time (January 21st) is the anniversary of Johto! I'll try and get the next chapter ready in time, although I might have to celebrate it with the next chapter of Lectos Alliance, which is much nearer to competition (in that I've started it). I'll also include a sketch of some kind, and if I really can't get an update in, then I'll just put that sketch on the Poké Rangers Online forum (if you still don't know about that, go to my profile and click the "Homepage" link, right beneath where it says location.

Ok, quick quiz before I wrap up, I've already blabbed too much; Zhan is a Chinese word...only not in the Chinese alphabet...thing...but what does it mean translated into English? The winner who isn't Sentrovasi (who told me it in the first place) wins an Elite Force storyline. See ya!


	9. The Four Faces of Deoxys Part 1

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)

* * *

Chapter 9; The Four Faces Of Deoxys

* * *

"Failures. Time and time and time again, failures. How can five teenage humans defeat our entire empire time after time?" Oday sighed, throwing down his knife and fork. He and his family were settling down to dinner.

"Well. Perhaps it is down to our methods," Stegatrix suggested.

"So what, are yo suggesting that the plans my husband and I have attempted to execute weren't good enough!? Forgive me, Cousin Stegatrix, but when was the last time _you _devised a plan to reconquer Earth!?" Jashinka asked angrily.

"I attempted to sway the human to our cause, and _I_ didn't break Dinosian law in doing so!" Stegatrix said, his voice rising, before calming himself and turning back to Oday, "But perhaps that's it; several times we have relied on the products of that planet to achieve our goals, and always we have failed. I believe we need to launch a simple assault on the Rangers."

"Yes…yes, I do believe you're right, Brother Stegatrix," Oday said, a smile forming on his lips as he rose from his seat to look out of a window onto the barren wasteland of the planetoid they inhabited. As the red hue of the sunset descended, he saw a sudden green glow emerge, then vanish just as quickly in the distance, "And I know just what to do; I shall lead this assault."

* * *

The next day, down on Earth…

"Ok team! New year, new start!" Steven bellowed out to the football team, pacing back and forth in front of them, "As you all know, Kris and Kurtis have left, off on a journey through Hoenn, and we wish them all the best. However, that puts us a few men down! So, if at any point you guys happen to come across anyone that might be interested in joining up, don't hesitate to ask them, ok? Speaking of which, I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our newest player, James Masterson, but we still need more players! But we can worry about that later; now, let's play some football!"

* * *

Whilst the teenagers were off playing football, on top of their block of flats, accompanied by their enigmatic employer were Donny and Carl.

"I still don't get why a plaleoantologist guy would need to astronomy," Carl said, spinning around his telescope on its tripod in a bored fashion. Donny and Prof Trex were both stood looking through theirs, up into the open sky.

"No, no, Carl, _astrology_, not astronomy! We're charting our star charts to see what they tell us about the evil dinosaurs!" Professor Trex told him delightedly, raising his hands higher and higher, like a conductor, all the while. He then sighed, turning his telescope towards Dinos, which was faintly visible in the afternoon's sky. "Only thing is it's got so much more complicated since this second moon got in the way."

"Do you think maybe that's a sign from the evil dinosaurs that we _shouldn't bother_," Donny sighed, as Carl rose back to his feet to look through his implement.

All three of them then saw the green flare emitting from Dinos.

"Professor? Um…what in the name of the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch was that!?" Carl wailed.

"Uh…well, it's…um…I'm quite sure it doesn't matter in the slightest to us. It'll have nothing to do with the dinosaur pokémon," Trex announced with certainty, nodding his head, before turning his attention to Uranus. You heard me.

* * *

Shortly, back up on Dinos…

Whilst most of the family were still eating away, Oday was sat waiting, his head resting on his hands, and a huge smile on his face. A knock came at the door, and he dipped his head.

"Enter," he called loudly, and a single Zaroid walked in. Everyone's attention turned to him.

He bowed, before hastily reciting, "Your majesties, I have someone here who wishes-"

"Send him in forthwith," Oday said at once, rising to his feet, and rushing towards the door. All of his family looked to him in confusion.

"Brother Oday, what is this?" Farrah asked. Oday ignored her, merely smiling at the door, as a shiny Deoxys floated in, normal form, with one human-like hand.

"General Deoxys," Oday muttered, beginning to laugh, as he walked round the table to the Deoxys.

"Lord Oday!" the Deoxys chanted back, with a Schwarzenegger-esque voice. He too began laughing almost immediately.

As they came with only feet between them, they clasped each other's hands, and soon pulled each other into a hug.

"It's so good to see you again, my friend! Almost too good!" Oday laughed.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's been so long. I ran into a bit of trouble with the Rara Von Rangers," Deoxys told him.

"Wait – so this isn't just any old Deoxys – this is _the_ Deoxys!? The immensely famous intergalactic war hero!?" Jashinka gasped.

"And my greatest friend," Oday added, as they broke the hug, and tuned back to the room at large.

"Well, sir, it's truly an incredible honour to meet you at last, I've heard all about you – you must be getting on a bit now though, how old are you – if you don't mind me asking?" Stegatrix queried, half-rising.

"Well, now that you've jumped the planet half way across the galaxy, I'm not entirely sure – in Earth years coming on 217," he told them.

"The oldest living Dinosian," Oday said in awe, shaking his head and looking up and down him, as he chuckled.

"Yeah, but I don't look bad for it, eh?" he asked, walking round the room, and flexing.

"Certainly not! I wasn't complaining. You're only 37 Earth years ahead of me you know!" Oday reminded him.

"Yes, and you never let me forget it," Deoxys said, pretending to moan, but he then became serious, "So, I hear there are Rangers down below defying us."

"Indeed. One of them is one those responsible for bringing down the old Dinosian Empire," Oday told him, "As is her sister."

Deoxys banged his fist on the table in anger.

"Then you and I, and some of those Zaroid puppies will go down there, now, and obliterate them," Deoxys said, quietly and monotonously. He looked to Oday, and the Dinosian Lord finally saw the age in his face. Oday nodded, and together, they silently left the room, leaving the rest of the royal family to simply stare after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, down on Earth…

"Ok, great work today guys," Steven called out, as most of the team collected their possessions and left, leaving Adelie and the Rangers sat on the benches. Steven came to them, and quietly addressed them alone, "Although like I said, we really do need more players, or else the league is going announce that we forfeit."

"Come on, guys! Won't you just join the team?" Kyle asked, addressing Nanene and Anna, still in their cheerleaders' getup. "We don't want to disband."

"I'm sorry, but I can't work takes up too much of my time, a lot of the time now I work during the matches," Anna sighed.

"No chance am I signing up. I can just about stand to watch football, but you'll never get me playing it, I _hate_ it! Water sports are more my bag," Nanene added, nonchalantly.

"Hey, if it gets you ladies in bikinis, I'm game," James said, with a grin covering his face. The girls all playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm drenched; I'm going to go get changed," Adelie muttered, slowly walking towards the girls changing room.

The rest of the group slowly, and lazily rose to their feet as well, as Nanene's PokéGear began to ring.

"Who knew that skirts had pockets?" Kyle asked James and Ritchie cluelessly, shrugging his shoulders. James raised his hand, with another grin.

"Shoot, Whitney," Nanene said down the line.

"The Lord himself, Oday is in Azalea Forest, and he's not alone – he's got a Deoxys! Nothing different about it to other Deoxys seen on Earth, apart from, as far as I'm aware, it's the only one capable of speaking English," Whitney told her.

"Ok, we'll get there now," Nanene told her, nodding to the others. Anna hurried after Adelie to keep her occupied.

"Let's move," Rei added.

* * *

Shortly, in the Azalea Forest…

"Whoa, you weren't kidding, Lord Oday himself is paying us a visit," Ritchie said on the scene.

"Oh, very good, Ranger, you have eyes! But let's see what you make of General Deoxys!" Oday hissed.

Deoxys swiftly shifted into his Speed Form, before charging at the Rangers, parrying between them with a call of "Zen Headbutt!"

Within milliseconds all of the Rangers were on the floor, whilst Oday and Deoxys simply laughed.

"Oh, but I don't think that is enough!" Deoxys shouted over the laughter, "Double Team!"

From Deoxys split three copies, and they all shifted so that one of each of Deoxys' forms were present.

"Ooh, even more Deoxys, I like," Oday said with a giggle. Normal Form Deoxys (henceforth known as Deoxys-N) turned to Oday, and presumably would have been smiling if he had a mouth.

"So each of the five of us take one of them – but just in case, Zaroids, attack!" Deoxys commanded, and hordes of the reptilian creatures appeared from between or above the trees, all running towards the Rangers.

"Come on team…let's pull it together…" Kyle muttered, clenching his own hand into a fist, "you ready?"

"Always," Rei replied, clenching her own hand, as did all of the others.

"AncientPower! Fossil power!"

"Dino Blasters! AncientPower!" they called out, as one, shooting down a lot of the Zaroids, giving them a chance to rise back to their feet, and prepare themselves for battle, taking appropriate stances.

"Let's do it," Oday said, and he and the four faces of Deoxys ran forward to the Rangers.

James whipped out his Slash Baton, using it to deflect and destroy the Superpower attacks being launched at him by Deoxys-A. He soon decided to ready it like a baseball bat, and he swung at the next one, launching it into Deoxys-A. Due to his abysmally low defences, he then vanished just like he'd appeared. However, a large group of Zaroids immediately clambered around James, pinning him to the ground, and beating him.

"Energy Ball!" Ritchie chanted, as the Root Blaster churned out a green ball…of energy…

"Like that'll faze me, Mirror Coat!" said Deoxys-D thuggishly, curling into a ball, and Ritchie's attack was reflected right back at him.

"Right back at you," Ritchie muttered, copying Deoxys-D's actions, and the ball began to bounce back and forth between them, growing all the while (A/N: You can see where that's going, can't you?).

Meanwhile, Rei was trying to lunge at Deoxys-S with her Slash Baton. Even with her enhanced leg muscles, it was remarkable that she was managing to keep up. Still, Deoxys-S was managing to maintain a comfortable lead, as they speed through all of southern Johto, occasionally knocking Rei back with a Swift when she drew too close.

Nanene and Deoxys-N were locked in a fierce mental dual, parrying thought-based attacks such as illusions and delusions between each other, whilst at the same time Nanene was trying to fend off more Zaroids with her Slash Baton.

"Hmm. You are strong. Stronger than I anticipated. Stronger than I'd estimated after having watched you," Oday grunted. He was fiercely pushing against Kyle with his crown, using Zen Headbutt, but the Red Ranger was using both of his weapons to try and hold him back, but still his feet were pushing up dirt.

"Yeah, you think? You don't know the half of it! Hyper Beam, Giga Impact!" Kyle screamed. His two weapons both simultaneously launched their attacks.

When the dust and dirt settled again, the other Rangers, the Zaroids, and all the copies of Deoxys were still fighting as though nothing had happened. Oday had collapsed on the ground, but Kyle was still stood, panting furiously. He then too collapsed, falling down to the ground, demorphing from the strain.

What happened next occurred in the blink of an eye. Rei and Deoxys-S returned to the clearing, both headed straight for the built-up Energy Ball attack hovering between Ritchie and Deoxys-D, so large that their was no longer any space between either of them and it. Deoxys-S seized his chance.

"Psycho Boost!" he roared.

Most of the trees were gone, or blackened, and all five Rangers lay in the mud, all demorphed, and unconscious. There wasn't a sign of any Zaroids, and there was only one Deoxys, in Normal Form. He was trying to help Oday to his feet.

"Yes! The Rangers – they are down! Now's the time – time to strike! To finish them!" Oday cheered groggily, almost drunkenly, punching the air, before collapsing again in Deoxys' arms.

"No, Oday. You and I are both weak, and need to rest. Besides, codes of conduct in the art of battle state intergalactically that you do not harm an opponent who cannot defend himself. We shall return to Dinos, and finish this fight later," Deoxys said, and with that they left.

* * *

Hours later, at Golden Youths…

"I can't believe it…we lost," James muttered, rubbing his temple where a large lump had emerged.

"I know…it's not that we just fought well, but they retreated; we actually lost. I've heard from you guys how Rangers have demorphed from strain before, but that's never happened to us! We've never been beaten so badly," Kyle added, muttering the words "Rangers" and "demorphed" particularly quietly.

All five of them, along with Anna, who was off-shift were gathered round a table, drinking particular drinks. Adelie was at work in the flower shop.

"Hey guys," Jimmy said, coming over to their table, and pulling up a chair, "I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about, but from the sounds of things the Goldeens have lost a game recently, for the first time. You shouldn't beat yourselves up about it. The way I see it, so long as you're not getting an immediate relegation or disqualification or something, you'll get your chance to pay that other team back, in the next game against them later in the season."

"Hey…you know, that actually kinda makes sense. Thanks Jimmy," Ritchie said, and the mood in general lifted.

"No problem. Same again?" Jimmy asked, as he rose to his feet, returning to the bar.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the rooftop…

"Ok, so if Kaku – also known as "Neptune"," Donny said, with seething emphasis on Neptune, "-is here, and Mercury is rising, then that means…WAHAAHAAA!" he screamed, dropping his makeshift chart and backing off in terror. Carl instantly ran over, dropping to his knees besides his best friend.

"Donny, what is it, speak to me! I've never seen you like this, what's wrong!?" he asked in panic, placing one hand to Donny's forehead, and the other to his own. Prof Trex picked up Donny's chart to examine, and his face became white too.

"From what I can make out, and from what I know of you two - it seems to indicate that – that the Poké Rangers will – they'll lose, and – and give up," Trex read, and Carl screamed along with Donny.

* * *

Up on Dinos…

"Deoxys, why did you bring us back!? We could have defeated them there and then, we could have finally reclaimed Earth!" Oday yelled, as loudly as he could in his injured state.

"Attacking them would have killed us both," Deoxys told him, "Not to mention how orally wrong it is to fight an opponent in such a state as they were. But they know what we're capable of, and next time we'll be able to crush them."

"Oh come on!" Oday cried angrily, rising from the chair Deoxys had settled him in, "Do you honestly believe that scum like them deserve the codes of conduct!? In case you're forgetting, it was their species – and indeed, literally down to one of them and her sister – that we know inhabit this sickening lump of rock, which is only that! A lump of rock! As opposed to Earth, once a place of such beauty and wonder, which the humans snatched from us! We have to do whatever it takes to receive retribution for their suns!"

Deoxys sighed, dipping his head, "Very well Oday. Next time we battle with them, I will show absolutely no mercy. Next time there will be bloodshed. But not tonight; now we rest, and wait until morning."

* * *

The next day…

Anna awoke the next day, a Sunday morning, to James and Rei beginning to wrap up their radio show. She dressed fairly quickly, ate breakfast, and readied herself for her relatively short day of work ahead. She left about an hour later. Her Dad was also at work, and her Mum said she was going up to Olivine for a day at a health spa.

At the end of her street she naturally found Oday and Deoxys waiting for her.

"Hi Anna, is Rei in?" Oday asked with a cackle. Anna, being defenceless other than her own body strength did what most people would do in that situation; she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Fortunately, Ritchie and Nanene's flat was on the adjacent street, and within second the Green Ranger was between them, closely followed by the Blue, who it transpired had spent a few seconds making a phone call. Kyle arrived on his Relicanth Rider within minutes, and about ten minutes later Rei and James showed up as well, by which time the fighting was well under way.

"Water Gun!" Oday called, but after the fight yesterday, the attack really did only have the effect of a water pistol.

"Protect!" the pair of Dinosians called in unison, and the Rangers could do nothing but wait for the barrier to fall.

"Oho! Deoxys, my dear, do you see what I see?" Oday asked with a grin.

"Is that-?" Deoxys asked, spying what Oday was looking at. Oday nodded.

"Then I must agree. Shall we?"

"Together."

"Teleport!" both called, and they vanished from sight of all the teens. Next they heard an ear-piercing scream, and they span round. All of their hearts stopped.

"Trump Card!"

"Psycho Boost!"

As one, Rei and Anna shrieked the same word.

"MUM!!"

_What will happen to Anna and Rei's Mum? Will Donny's prediction come true? How far will Oday and Deoxys go to achieve their goals? Will they finally conquer the Earth? Find out in the next nail-biting episode of Poké Rangers Dino Force!

* * *

_

A/N: Most definitely the most evil cliffhanger I've ever written, but, to date, this storyline is to be the darkest I've ever written. Indeed, like Kyle said, this is the first time the Rangers have ever demorphed from strain in battle. I was saving that specifically for this episode. I don't want to give too much away about the next episode, but I'll say this; with any luck, you won't forget it for a while.

Now even though he's a fairly minor character, and won't be recurring much (or will he?), but I think Deoxys should reply to all your lovely couple of reviews this chapter.

Now, of course, when you're reading this it'll be Monday the 21st of January 2008 (hopefully). Which makes it two years today since I started writing Poké Rangers, with that crude little prologue starring a Celebi, an evil Ice Queen/witch, and two nameless teenagers. And that eventually became what you're reading today. To commemorate this, I present to you a short little commemorative scene, that's hopefully funny. I do hope you enjoy.

Oh, and none of the featured characters actually drink alcohol.

* * *

Chapter Pi (hooray for chapter Pi!); Happy 2nd Birthday Johto!

* * *

The door to Ritchie and Nanene's flat opened, and several figures stumbled in. The room as pitch black, as it was the middle of the night. Everyone was in bed, and the lights were out. All the figures were giggling profusely. After fumbling to find the light switch, one of them finally managed to turn the lights on.

Gathered round the room, laden with party hats, string from party poppers, and those party blower things that don't actually have a proper name, several of them also with drinks in their hands, were Kyle, Kris, Orion (Red Kaku Ranger, not the Celebi), James, Selena and Eddie.

"Oh man, how great was that party?" Orion asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, how drunk did Celebi get?" Kris tittered, lightly punching Eddie's shoulder.

"Tell me about it, amazing fun. Glad I could make it," Eddie said with a hiccup.

"Oh yeah, course, you're off working in Hoenn now, huh? Filming on Overtekken Operation aren't you?" James said in a slur.

"It's not bad. Yankee – the director/writer guy – he's cool, you know. Seems weird that I was based on him though…I reckon we're about as alike as my mate Jack – now wearing Green, of course – is like Psyduck Ranger!" Eddie cried.

"Yeah…bet you're glad to be rid of _him_ now, huh?" Selena asked with a high laugh.

"Urgh, tell me about it, he was _so _annoying! _Always_ going on about how he wanted to play Eddie when it got made into a TV show," Eddie muttered angrily.

"Oh yeah, and have you heard his impression of Miborg!? He reckons he could do Miborg's voice on the show, but even Miborg can do a better Miborg impression than him!" James yelled, with a hearty laugh.

"Yeah…still, it was pretty funny when he got completely SLAUGHTERED!" Kris laughed.

"Maybe for you, he kept hitting on me," Selena muttered with a shudder.

"But you're off filming on prooooooooo… ooo, midway through series 4, and you haven't even come back to us for the crossover of Johto series 3 yet!" Kyle cried.

"Hey, yeah. Johto was finished in about six months. Then Neo took a whole year! Although they did have a movie… But worst of all, it's now six months into Dino Force and you haven't even reached double digits yet!" Orion pointed out.

"Tsk, over on PROO we're getting through it all in no time," Eddie said, shaking his head, "I reckon we're filming more than an episode a week.

"Hey, it's not our fault! We're filming at about 2 a week as well! It's that lazy loser writer!" James yelled angrily.

"Wow…he's gotten really sloppy…" Eddie muttered.

"Makes you think, doesn't it?" Kyle muttered.

At that point, one of the bedroom doors opened, and Nanene, furiously clutching a dressing gown around herself, and with her eye mask around her forehead.

"What the hell is going on here!?" she screamed.

"Nanene!? But you left the part ages ago!" Eddie cried in fear.

"Yes, and I came home!" she roared.

"Huh?" Eddie muttered, and Kris whispered in his ear. Eddie's eyes went wide.

"Well why didn't any of you tell me that when I said we should come back here!?" he yelled.

"GET OUT! Now, all of you, go, shoo, or I'll sic Sickle on you!" Nanene cried, waving them to the door. All six ran out.

"Happy Birthday indeed…" Nanene muttered, walking over to a window, and opening it.

She soon saw the group running from the building. Finally, she called out one thing to them.

"See ya!"


	10. The Four Faces of Deoxys Part 2

Anna and Rei lead the way, as they, the other Rangers, Adelie, and Whitney all raced through the corridors of the hospital, desperately trying to reach the twins' mother's room. Immediately after having attacked her, Oday and Deoxys retreated once again.

Eventually they reached the floor they'd been told she'd been brought to, and raced along, trying to find her room. Instead they found a nurse.

"Do you know where we can find Lorraine Danime!?" Anna asked urgently, as they all came to a stop.

The twins looked at her expectantly. Her eyes went wide, and her smile become blank, giving little away. Whitney stopped forward, past the other teenagers, alongside the girls, with her face showing an almost knowing-anxiety.

"Um…I'm very sorry…but it was too late. There was nothing we could do…she – she passed away about twenty minutes ago.

Immediately, without letting her expression change, or taking her eyes off the end of the corridor, Whitney grabbed both girls, pulling them into her arms.

Their howls could be heard throughout most of the hospital.

* * *

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)

* * *

Chapter 10; The Four Faces of Deoxys – Part 2

* * *

Oday and Deoxys burst into the Main Hall of the Royal Palace, holding their heads up high, triumphant.

Most of Oday's family were gathered, regarding them both with disgust.

"Yes?" Oday asked nonchalantly.

"The girls' mother. She died," Dorian reported, in his usual drawl.

"You killed an innocent woman," Stegatrix said, with cold fury in his voice.

"That innocent woman brought two of the humans responsible for the downfall of Dinos into this world! She deserved death!" Oday yelled.

"She may have done that, and all her other inherited crimes as a human, but that does not mean she deserved to die like that," Jashinka said.

"Imagine if it had been _your _mother who had just been slaughtered. Or perhaps – I don't know – instead of your mother, how about your son!?" Farrah spat quietly, before her voice rose to a scream, "YOU HAVE _NO _IDEA HOW TERRIBLE THAT FEELS! NO IDEA!"

"You see, Oday, the rest of us here have something called _compassion_. We would only kill in battle, only kill those who deserved it, who could fight back, and who had fought us before! Lorraine Danime did no such thing!" Juliet cried.

"We have compassion. Which is why we left Earth when we did. We are granting them time to grieve, before we return, to strike again," Deoxys told them.

"You shall do no such thing, we'll give you the same sentence as you gave Dorian! Restrict you from going to Earth without another member of the Royal Family as an escort!" Stegatrix said.

"Excuse me!? You'll _restrict_ us!? Did we ask for your permission? No. Because we don't have to. Rightfully, I am the single true ruler of this planet, and all of you only have power because I grant it, as has become customary over the last few generations of our race! But if necessary, I can take that power back! Now, in just over a week's time, we shall return to Earth! Thos discussion is OVER!" Oday boomed.

Everyone in the room looked at the duo, disgust plastered over their faces, as they all stormed out, leaving them to their planning.

* * *

One week later…

The funeral passed without a hitch. The twins and their father had all been too upset to think about anything, so Whitney had arranged it all. Kris, Kurtis, and Greg all made arrangements to come, and they and all of their families attended (including Clara), though they had to leave almost immediately after the funeral, not even able to stay for the wake. The wake was, of course, held at Golden Youths, which was closed for the day.

Anna, Rei, and their Dad didn't move at from their spots. Instead, distant relatives they never knew they had, and family friends who hadn't been seen in years came along to greet them, saying sorry for their loss, before moving on and making light conversation, and even laughing at various jokes with other guests. Jimmy also made sure they were provided with food and drinks, so they only needed to get up if they needed the toilet.

Eventually, they both reached the conclusion that they couldn't take any more, so they both excused themselves to the toilet, but in actual fact left through the rear fire exit, and escaped down to BoO.

* * *

When they made their way down the stairs, only Miborg was their waiting; the others were, of course, all upstairs.

"Oh dear. How are you holding up?" Miborg asked. At this, both girls, who had more or less managed to hold back their tears at the funeral burst out crying, and they ran to Miborg, who cradled them against him, as Whitney and the other Rangers descended into the room. They too, and even Miborg, were also silently crying.

Other than the tears, everyone remained silent for who knows how long. Eventually, the twins gained control of their sobbing.

"We've lost," Nanene croaked. Most of the room gathered dipped their heads, recognising defeat. Most of the room.

"What?" Kyle asked, his eyes going wide, his face turning white. Everyone looked at him.

"Let's face it," James added, "We _have_ lost. People may have died like this before, but – this is different."

"Ok, look, I'm sorry if I sound a little heartless here, but how is it different?" Kyle asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"We couldn't – we didn't protect her. We could have saved her. But we failed. We can't defeat Oday and Deoxys, they've won," Ritchie sighed.

"It's true…" Anna muttered.

"We might as well give up now…if we can't protect the ones we love, and we can't defeat our enemies, what can we do?" Rei sobbed.

Even Whitney and Miborg had both resigned themselves to defeat.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! You guys would have us give up now!? What can we do!? We can fight!" Kyle shouted, walking into the middle of the room.

"Whatever happens, even if we lose, even if we die fighting, we're the Poké Rangers! It's our duty to protect the planet! If we don't fight, then how many more will lose loved ones like we have? How many loved ones will we lose!? If we give up now, then the planet is doomed! We're the only ones who can do anything, we have to defend the world, even if it's futile! Now are you with me!?"

Everyone raised their head, and gave Kyle a weak smile.

"You're right," Anna said softly.

"Well done, Kyle. Nice speech," Whitney told him. Kyle smiled round at the group.

"I was wrong," Rei said, stepping forward, and Kyle's face showed his confusion, "You are the worthy leader of this team. You've done us proud," she told him, and then she pulled him into a hug, "Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Donny & Carl's flat…

Donny and Carl were both huddled in the same corner, and shaking. The Professor had given up trying to talk tot hem days ago, and had simply decided to continue working, using the duo's computers.

"This fan site _is_ rather impressive…although you only have information on the Rangers of Johto – and, ahem, "Kaku" – but not, for example, those in Kanto," Trex pointed out. Donny's head rose at once.

"Other Rangers? Maybe the star chart was referring to them! Maybe they're the ones who are going to lose!" he cried happily. He and Carl instantly leapt to their feet and clapped their hands giddily.

"And why is that such a good thing?" Prof. Trex asked.

"Well we don't care about those Kanto Rangers! So long as our Rangers are good! Yay!" Carl cheered. Trex shook his head at the boys, but saw past him, and saw something falling from the sky.

"What's that?" he asked, rising from his seat, and all three of them looked outside.

"Something's falling from that second moon," Donny muttered.

"By my calculation, it's going to fall harmlessly in the heart of Route 126, right in the middle of Hoenn's ocean. But…the second moon. Aha!" he cried, and he rushed over to the desk, examining the various star charts.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hearthome City, Sinnoh…

The sun was beginning to set over the city, and the sky was orange. Both moons hung far apart, high in the sky. One by one, everyone on the streets began looking up at the sky, as the thing spied by Donny, Carl and Trex descended from Dinos.

"It's pretty, Mummy!" one girl exclaimed, clasping her Mother's hand tightly in her left hand, and a red balloon in the right. The thing simply appeared to be a bright light, but as it came closer, people realised that the light was from flames, and they began running, and screaming.

It crashed into the Contest Hall, obliterating the building, and sending massive chunks of it flying through the town.

From amongst the rubble, Oday and Deoxys calmly walked out, and they were soon joined by a horde of Zaroids.

"Kill them all," Oday commanded, and the soldiers ran all over the city.

* * *

Back in BoO…

The alarm sirens began whirring, and the group gathered around the main computer screen. It came up with images from around the invaded city.

"Oh, I can't believe them! They're attacking Hearthome!" Whitney hissed.

"Wait, why's that so particularly terrible?" Kyle asked obliviously.

"Because Hearthome is a city designed for families. You'll find a higher population of children their than any other city in the world, almost half the residents are under 16," James spat.

"We have to be there now. We actually need to be there this second, taking the Riders will take too long!" Ritchie cried.

"Well…I can try and Teleport you…" Miborg muttered, but he then quickly added, "but not all of you! Teleporting you to and from the desert when you were getting your powers, but sending you, with the morphers and all, all the way to Hearthome!? I just couldn't do it. I think I could just about manage to send two of you, maybe three."

"Then Kyle and I should go," Rei said instantly. Everyone looked at her, and she smiled at the Red Ranger.

"Are you sure you're ready? It was your mother's funeral today," he reminded her.

"I know. And they killed her. So it's time for some retribution. I won't go mindlessly berserk. But I will kill them," Rei told him firmly.

Nanene analysed the look on Rei's face quickly, before stepping forward, "Send me too. I want to go ahead."

"Oh, very well, but it'll be diffi-"

"If you're sending her, then send me as well!" James interrupted.

"What!? No! I'm sorry James, but I'm not capable of it! I'll send Kyle, Rei, and Nanene, but James and Ritchie will have to take the Riders and catch up!" Miborg yelled, and before anyone could say another word against it, the Red, Yellow, and Blue Rangers had vanished. Miborg fainted.

"Ok, now go, move! The others need you ASAG!" Whitney yelled, waving James and Ritchie to the exit. The three teens around her stared, with their eyebrows raised.

"…I spelt that wrong, didn't I? Whatever! It doesn't matter, go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hearthome…

"Ready ladies?" Kyle asked.

"Ready," both replied, with venom, as Zaroids ran at them.

"AncientPower!"

"Dome Power!"

"Helix Power!"

"Amber Power!"

Kyle pushed himself up against the girls' shoulders, pushing himself up into the air, and kicking a few Zaroids in the face on his way.

Nanene meanwhile carried out a roundhouse kick to one, before punching it down to the face, and repeating. Rei chopped one in the neck, before running at a queue of them, delivering a powerful Headbutt.

Kyle fell back down to the ground, Body Slamming several into the pavement as he did so.

"NO! NO! Leave her alone!" a woman screamed. The Rangers all looked over, and saw Oday about to attack a Mother, shielding her child; the girl with the red balloon.

"Nah," he muttered monotonously, and he used Confusion to pick the woman up, and launch her into the side of a building.

"Mummy!" the girl cried, and she ran, ignoring Deoxys, and her balloon slipped from her hand.

She roughly shook the body, wailing, "Mummy? MUMMY!"

Deoxys chuckled loudly, as he approached the girl once again. The girl turned around, stood up, and spread her arms.

"You leave her alone, you big meany!" she yelled, kicking his knee.

"I've been using this all day. Let's see how powerful it is now. Trump Car-" he began calling out, but before he could finish, Rei sent him crashing into the wall of the gym with a Blaze Kick, before sprinting over to him, and continuing to Stomp furiously.

"LEAVE! THEM! ALONE! LEAVE! THEM-!" Rei screamed, before she realised what she was doing, and held herself back.

She summoned her Slash Baton, and held it up, ready to plunge.

"STOP!" Deoxys yelled, forcing the weapon from her hand with Psychic.

"Nanene, with me!" Kyle commanded, running from in amongst the Zaroids, and summoning his Slash Baton.

"Ok…Slash Baton!" she called, running to join him. Deoxys used Double team, resulting in three of the DNA Pokémon in Attack form.

"Zap Cannon!" the trio called in unison.

Kyle pressed his back against Nanene's, and they repelled the blasts with the blades. Both secretly smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"How much longer is this gonna take!?" James asked angrily, shifting all his weight to the front of his Relicanth Rider. He and Ritchie were speeding across the vast ocean.

"Look! I can see Route 213! We're not far!" Ritchie cried. James rammed hard against the front of his vehicle, in the hope that it would propel him further forward.

* * *

Back in Hearthome…

"Aqua Tail!" Oday cackled, spinning round, and slamming back against Rei, knocking her to the ground. However, as she fell, she launched her Slash Baton like a javelin.

"Night Slash!" she called, and it collided with Oday's ribs, opening a slight gash, which nonetheless was rather painful, and Oday staggered.

"Slack Off," Oday yawned, but he gave Rei a grin as his gash sewed itself together.

"Head Smash!" two voices called in unison, and within moments Oday was knocked down by Ritchie and James on their Relicanth Riders.

"Everyone, together, now!" Rei called, summoning the Dome Blaster, and aiming it at Deoxys, who'd rushed over to try and help Oday. Everyone else mimicked her action.

"Hyper Beam!" she commanded, and everyone fired. Deoxys heard, and turned to watch the beams headed for him. He instinctively knocked Oday out of the way.

"**NO!!**" the Slowking creature screamed, as he watched the lasers decimate Deoxys.

* * *

When the light faded, the Rangers saw Deoxys' body lying on the ground, with Oday crouched over it, sobbing.

"How… how could I have let this happen? I'm so sorry…I- I-" And with that, he softly dipped his head, and placed a kiss on Deoxys' lack-of-a-mouth.

"Uh…" James muttered incoherently.

"What!? What are you staring at!? You – you killed him! I – I loved him! And you killed him!" Oday bellowed. All of the Rangers stepped back slightly.

"Okay, so Oday is O-gay…" Kyle said, with a gulp.

"And what of it!? It needn't matter to you – I'll annihilate you just the same!" Oday wailed.

"Well I'd say it's an eye for an eye. You two killed my Mother! In fact, that's more like an eye for a – a contact lens! My Mother never harmed you, or anyone!" Rei hissed.

"Silence, you cretin! You have no idea what you're talking about! Jashinka!" he called suddenly, looking up to the sky.

'Oday…I'm sorry…' she said to him by telepathy.

"Fine. Fire up the Rapid Cell Division Accelerator," Oday told her quietly, "Not for Deoxys! It would be an insult to bring him back now. We shall let him rest in peace. Use it on me."

* * *

"Send in the Zords, pronto!" Kyle called down the line.

"Don't worry, we anticipated you'd need them, and sent them earlier, so they'd be there in time," Whitney told him. Even as she was speaking, the Zords appeared before them, and combined into the Megazord as Oday grew.

"Come on guys. With any luck we can end him right now too," Rei muttered. She jumped up to the Megazord, and the others soon warily followed.

"In the name of Deoxys!" Oday's voice boomed, and he leapt upon the Megazord, hitting it with his fists and crown furiously, causing them all to stumble across the city.

"Whoa! This is-ARGH!" James yelled angrily, as he hurtled through the cockpit.

"Yeah, um, I was thinking, you know, maybe it'd be a good idea if we, like – fought back or something," Cradily Zord muttered.

"Oh! Why didn't we think of that!?" Nanene hissed.

"Use Seismic Toss!" Kyle commanded.

"For justice!" Armaldo Zord cried, as Oday was hurtled into the air.

"Hey guys, what level is the Megazord at?" Kyle asked.

"Not high enough!" Oday cackled, as he landed with barely any struggle, "Water Pulse!"

"Oh, right, hey guys! Thought it'd be a good idea to give you a heads-up; that Slowking fella's assault earlier has knocked the TM drive offline, it's gonna need to be fixed manually later. Sorry," Omastar Zord told them.

"Well how about that. My luck's changing," Oday chortled, as he charged forward, slamming into the Megazord with Headbutt.

"So, have we already used any TM's that might have a decent effect on him?" Ritchie asked, as they lay on the back wall of the cockpit, whilst the Megazord was laying on the ground.

"How about Tri-Attack!" Rei commanded, and as the Megazord lifted itself up, it launched three separate beams from the Kabutops Zord at Oday.

"Yes! Go, X-Scissor!" Ritchie commanded. Oday's weakness meant he became only semi-conscious, as he fell to the ground.

"Now to end it! Giga-!" Kyle called out, but before any attack could be launched, Oday vanished.

"DAMNIT!" Rei screeched, banging her fist against the – for want of a better term – windshield.

* * *

Shortly, up on Dinos…

As Oday came to, he found Farrah and Juliet above him. He realised he was lying in bed.

"Why did you bring me back?" Oday croaked angrily.

"It was either that or let you die," Juliet told him.

"I'd have rather that. Better to die fighting than run in the face of death," he muttered.

"Maybe we should have left him," Stegatrix chuckled from a seat nearby.

"How are you? Are you going to be ok?" Farrah asked him, placing her hand on his shoulder, with a kindly smile.

"Well are you ok, about what happened to Relano?" he asked. Her face fell, and she hugged him.

"Do not worry, Brother Oday. The Rangers will die before long," Stegatrix told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Donny & Carl's flat…

"Of course! That's it!" Trex cried.

"What is it?" Donny asked, both he and Carl deeply confused.

"When you were working out this chart, you forgot to factor in the second moon!" Trex told him. Donny and Carl were ecstatic.

"So the Rangers aren't going to lose! Woohoo!" Carl cheered.

"How could I make such a sucktacular mistake?" Donny sighed, slapping his forehead, before reeling from the pain.

"Oh don't worry, it happens all the time, it's known as "Carry the One Syndrome". What you interpreted as the Rangers losing, was in actual fact, _you_ losing…to me!" he said, giving the boys an evil grin. The duo looked at each other, fear etched over their faces.

"Anybody up for Kerplunk?" he asked cheerfully, holding up a brightly coloured box.

* * *

The next day, at Goldenrod's Leisure Centre…

"So, you're all aware of the tragedy that occurred last week," Steven said quietly, pacing back and forth in front of the team. They all remained silent.

"I've already personally let Rei and Anna know that if there's anything at all we can do for them, to simply name it. Understandably, they've opted out of training today, but they've told me that they'll make sure they're here for our next match.

"On a brighter note, I'd like to welcome the two newest members of our team. Joining us we have Tom Willows and – um…actually, I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name?" Jimmy said, to the boy on the end of the line.

He was already decked out in the team's kit. He had bright, crew cut red hair, and was covered in freckles. He had green eyes, was rather short, and his mouth seemed to be etched into a permanent smile.

"Oh, my name's Mi-" he began to say, until James quickly covered his mouth.

"Mi…lo. Milo!" he cried, and he gave a sigh of relief, "Mile… Ipkiss…"

"Ok then…" Steven muttered, shaking his head, "Well, we're starting with keepie-uppies, so everyone get a ball."

* * *

"I can't believe you were going to give him your real name!" Kyle chuckled quietly soon after.

"I'd thought it through! I was going to say my parents were hippies…" Milo muttered.

"Remind me; exactly how come you don't look like a robo-Mime?" James asked.

"It's the belt," Miborg told them, pointing to his midriff, "It's actually a holographic projector. It used to be Ritchie's back when he was The Silver Scizor, but since he doesn't need it now, I can use it. This is so exciting, I've never been on a sporting team before!"

"Yeah, well the first rule in any team sport is: make sure you look good," James joked, as he headed his ball to Miborg, which bounced from him, back to James, but causing Miborg to lose his ball.

"Oh no you didn't!" Miborg muttered angrily, and his eyes glowed blue, as did all the footballs on the pitch, and they bombarded James, causing the rest of the team to burst out laughing.

_Will Anna & Rei ever truly recover from their loss? Will Oday recover from his? Will the Rangers ever defeat the Dinosians? The action's hotting up on Poké Rangers Dino Force!

* * *

_

A/N: Wow. I've got to say, personally, this is my favourite chapter of anything I've written. Ever. Very emotional and all that…

So originally this storyline started out as "Oh no, an evil Deoxys is coming, and he's tougher than any of our past enemies, and also, we play football" but hopefully you'll agree that it's now so much more. After I'd developed the plot thoroughly, the episode was built around two things; Kyle's motivational speech in BoO, and the line "Okay, so Oday is O-gay". Indeed he is. Bet you didn't see that one coming.

But admittedly, the football sub-plot, as well as Donny, Carl, and Trex's really just detracted from this episode. But the football had always been there, from before I properly developed the episode, and if it wasn't here, then we wouldn't see it again until at least chapter 14, and I wanted it sooner rather than later… As for Donny and Carl – well they weren't in the episode before, so I thought they needed some screen time…but I've thought of something for them next chapter which should be much better…

Anyone notice Trex referring to the heart of Route 126 as the middle of Hoenn's ocean? For anyone who doesn't know their routes well, nor bothered to look it up, Route 126 runs around Sootopolis. This'll come back later. Also, take note; there's a mention of Kyle and Nanene fighting back to back. This shot is in the theme song.

Now, for quizzes; first, how old is Oday in Earthen years? Shouldn't be too hard, it was mentioned only last chapter. But much trickier, and anyone who gets this will find themselves with two storylines, AND an extra Elite Force Ranger; what does the name "Milo Ipkiss" reference?

Anyway, I've blabbed loads (granted I always knew I would with this chapter), so Anna can reply (since Rei is going to next chapter), and I've now planned out which character will reply for every episode, so there'll be no more confusion on my part. See ya!


	11. February 32nd

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)

* * *

Chapter 11; February 32nd

* * *

Kyle was rudely awakened by a particularly loud rapping on his bedroom door. He stumbled out of bed, pulling up the bottoms of his faux fur pyjamas, and opened the door, to find Adelie in a kilt and a poncho. Not that he noticed.

"Do you know what day it is!?" she asked him through clenched teeth, grinning madly.

Kyle turned away to check the calendar on the far wall.

"The 14th day of Pisces?" he mumbled, his eyelids falling again.

"Not of the Zodiac…" Nanene told him impatiently, beginning to bounce on the spot.

"Sunday then?"

"Getting warmer," Adelie told him, her excitement audibly growing. Kyle looked once more at his calendar, and squinted to really focus.

"Well it's February…February the third sec- wait a minute! It's February 32nd!" Kyle cried in delight, and he and Adelie clamped hands, and jumped up and down, laughing all the way. Still laughing, they headbutted each other, and fell to the ground.

"Gotta love this day…so many traditions, like headbutting your kin…" Kyle murmured, crawling over to his wardrobe.

"You got your attire ready?" Adelie asked, climbing back to her feet.

"Of course," Kyle muttered, pulling his kilt on, before taking of his pyjamas, and donning his poncho. As he put a top hat on, he asked, "Got your hat?"

"Of course. Got your eye patch?" Adelie checked, as she put on both items of headgear.

"Check," Kyle said, snapping the black implement over his face, "Let's go!"

* * *

Shortly, at golden Youths…

"Top o' the morning to ya!" Kyle declared, as he and Adelie burst into the youth club, and plonked themselves onto chairs around a table where Ritchie, Nanene, and Tom were sat. Tom's face was a look of horror.

"Oh no, not this again…" Nanene murmured, rubbing her temple.

"What is _this_!?" Tom cried.

"Why it's February 32nd of course! How come you guys aren't in your traditional February 32nd outfits?" Adelie asked.

"Because, as we told you last year, February 32nd is _not _celebrated! Except by you two!" Ritchie shouted.

"It's just an ordinary day in the calendar, created, along with the 30th and 31st, in order to counterbalance the need for a leap day, so that every year could be the same length," Nanene told them.

"Sure, that's what they _want_ you to believe," Kyle said, tapping his nose, and winking, "but in actual fact on this, and only this particular day, evil spirits are in their highest abundance. See for some reason more people and pokémon pass on before their time the day before, and then are able to pass on to the afterlife by the end of the day. This getup is to help as many of them as possible pass through as easily as possible."

"Anna, help us out here," Ritchie moaned to the former Pink Ranger behind the bar. She simply smiled.

"Ah, you know I'd love to, but I'm not allowed to talk to my friends at work," she told them, and she turned up the radio.

"…And now for a traffic report, on this fine February morning, J," Rei said.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on Dinos…

"So, Stegatrix, Jashinka tells me that for once you have your own plan to attack the Earth, as opposed to just sabotaging the attempts of the rest of us," Dorian drawled. Stegatrix scowled, but made sure Dorian couldn't see it.

"And what if I have? What's it to you?" Stegatrix asked, angrily.

"Well, mainly I just wanted to wish you good luck," Dorian said, patting Stegatrix's shoulder hard, "although I was also curious as to who you'd enlisted to aid you."

"And who said I'd "enlisted" anyone? What makes you think I'm not going down alone?"

"Oh come now, considering the planet's greatest warrior couldn't defeat them even with help, there's no chance you'd be foolish enough to attack them alone…unless you were planning on picking them off one by one, but that's not your style."

"Well if you must know, I have got help."

"Who?" Dorian asked, a curious grin spreading on his face. He heard a crash behind him, and turned to see a Starmie-like creature, only with its lower two limbs extended like legs, and upper two extended as arms. Dorian turned back to Stegatrix, gaping with a mixture of disgust and shock.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me? _The Barmy Starmie!?_" he cried.

"From the army of Dramee!" the Dinosian added, with a typically goofy voice.

"He may not be the most intelligent of Dinosians," Stegatrix told Dorian in a quiet voice, still smirking at his look of shock, and then adding loudly, "But with his skills combined with mine, we can conquer Earth today."

"What _skills_ does The Barmy Starmie have?" Dorian yelled.

"Ooh, ooh, I can burp the alphabet!" he called over. Dorian sighed, wiping his face.

"Why today?" Dorian asked curiously. Stegatrix smirked once again.

"It's February 32nd."

* * *

Shortly, outside the Radio Tower…

"So what are we doing here, smart guy?" Carl asked, as he, Donny, and Trex approached the building. Trex was holding a stereotypical sci-fi device, a large box with antennae, various buttons and dials, and a circular monitor displaying electromagnetic waves.

"I have developed a new method for finding conclusive proof of my theories on ancient Earth," Trex told them. The teenagers didn't react, so he continued, "I have reason to suspect that in the old regime, the dinosaurs would have used radio waves to subdue humans, and make them easier to control. I believe there will still be an unused, redundant residue of this still active today, in Goldenrod's own radio tower, so if we can find and record this frequency, we can prove they exist! And if they still don't believe us, we'll use the waves to make them! That'll show the museum who's cracking up!" he half-yelled, shaking his fist. Donny and Carl simply stared.

"Of course a side effect of this would have resulted in the evolution of most modern pokémon," he added nonchalantly. "Unfortunately…I'm not quite sure how we can get in there to conduct the research…"

"Ah, now we can take care of that!" Donny said, placing his arm round the professor's shoulder, "We have someone on the inside…"

* * *

Shortly, on the inside…

"Thanks for getting us in here, Crazy Bill," Donny said to the old janitor, as he led the trio along a corridor.

"Least I could do after you spread my word about the evil robo-Mime," Crazy Bill replied, smiling back at him. Trex turned to Donny, cocking his head to one side, and Donny twirled his finger by his ear, shaking his head.

"Ok, I'll come back later to get you out, and remember; trust no-one," the janitor told them, and he briskly walked away, leaving the trio outside an unlocked recording studio.

"Marvellous, all I need do is hook this up to the machine, browse their mainframe, copy some of the recordings, and-" Trex began, as they opened the door, and walked in, but he stopped when they three of them were grabbed by Zaroids, and hurled against the computers, resulting in a minor explosion which filled the room with smoke, whilst the Zaroids escaped.

"Oh my! What was-? Oh never mind, are you two ok?" Trex asked.

"Uh…I think so…although I think I'm a lot shorter than I used to be…" Carl muttered. Trex and Donny both gasped as the smoke cleared. Carl asked what was wrong, and Donny picked him up, to show him his reflection in the pane of glass between their room and the next; Carl was a Smoochum.

"Remarkable! Somehow the explosion must have caused the radio waves to affect you rapidly somehow, causing you to metamorphose into a Smoochum!" Trex explained.

"You're a – you're a pokémon!" Donny whimpered.

"Never mind that! Smoochum are female only! I'm a – a girl!" Carl wailed.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs…

"And it looks like we're just about out of time today, so join us tomorrow for the first March edition of our programme. Over to you, Lisa," Rei said, flicking a switch on her console, and a woman in the booth next to Rei and James began listing off the news, whilst they took of their headphones and gathered their things to leave.

"…The Elite Four have proposed that compulsory full-time education for non-travelling trainers under the age of 16 be reinstated, after reports that – oh dear Arceus, there are monsters right outside!" Lisa screamed. Rei and James looked straight at her, before looking outside the room, and sure enough, Zaroids were skulking past. Rei grabbed her headphones, and flicked the same switch again.

* * *

Back at Golden Youths…

"All listeners please remain calm, but it seems the radio station is indeed under attack from the Di- the invading aliens. We urge that everyone should _stay away_ from the tower, but if the Rangers are out there, and you can here this, _we need your help_," Rei's voice said pointedly, before static began emitting from the radio.

"Oh my-!" Tom gasped, half-rising from her seat to go closer to the radio, but with most of the teenagers in the room already crowded around it, she wouldn't have been able to get anywhere near it.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Adelie asked.

"Of course they will," Kyle said, "The Poké Rangers will be on their way right now to help, and besides, all of us have had to hold our own against similar threats like this before, until the Rangers showed up to help. They'll be fine," Kyle assured them, as Ritchie answered his buzzing PokéGear.

"Oh dear! Ritchie, did you all hear-?" Miborg began to ask him, but Ritchie spoke over him.

"What? Oh you're kidding? Now? Did you just hear what was on the radio? Yeah…I guess…ok, we'll be right there," Ritchie sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Who was that?" Nanene asked.

"Samuel…the flat's just been broken into, we need to get over the right away," Ritchie told her. She gasped, and rose from her seat promptly, and the pair ran out.

"Ok, you guys call us if there's any developments!" Nanene called back.

"Jeez…first the attack, now this…" Adelie muttered.

"Yeah…and to top it all off, I'm not wearing odd socks!" Kyle yelled angrily, staring at his feet.

"_Excuse me!?_" Tom cried in exasperation.

"Kyle, this is hardly the time to be worrying about traditions!" Adelie shouted.

"Well I'm not exactly helping Rei and James by just sitting here, am I? I might as well…change my socks. Let me know too if there's any developments!" he said, running to the door.

"But neither of us have a PokéGear!" Tom yelled.

* * *

Outside…

"Hey guys, wait up!" Kyle called after the other two Rangers, running ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the tower…

With Lisa still around, Rei and James were unable to morph, and so simply left their booth to fight.

"Hey ugly!" Rei called. When the Zaroids didn't turn around, she simply grabbed one and spun it, allowing her to knock it out cold with a blow to the abdomen.

This got the attention of the other Zaroids, and they came rushing at the Rangers, but as the corridor wasn't all that wide, they were coming at them three by three, which meant only a few swift kicks and punches were needed to take them all down as rows.

"Ok, so you could take them down easily. But don't think you'll fair so well against me!" Stegatrix yelled, leaping towards them, over the Zaroid bodies. He paused in front of them, grinning down at them. Up close they realised he was probably about nine foot tall.

James delivered a few swift punches to his ribs, but they barely caused Stegatrix to flinch, and he actually managed to catch Rei's leg when she tried to deliver a round kick, and he threw her to the floor. James scowled at him.

"Got any more, little boy?" Stegatrix taunted, taking a step forward.

James scowled at him, but noticed a fire extinguisher positioned on the wall next to him. He quickly grabbed it, pulled out the various pins, filling the corridor with a cloud of white dust.

"Ready?" Rei asked, as James ran back to where she was now stood.

"Ready!"

"AncientPower!"  
"Claw Power!"  
"Dome Power!"

They both pulled out their Slash Batons, and launched themselves at Stegatrix.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground floor…

"Ok, so where are they?" Kyle asked impatiently, as the trio, already morphed ran into the building. It seemed most people had evacuated. Except…

"Ooh! Haha ha! Rangers! Did you get my letters about the evil robo-Mime?" Crazy Bill asked, as he ran up to them.

"Yeah, not now thanks, the tower's under attack, you'd better go out," Nanene told him.

"Wait! I know where they are! Some of them went to the third floor, and others went up to the roof of the tower, with this big Starmie!" he told them, waving his arms around.

"Excellent, thanks for your help, but now you need to get out, it's not safe!" Ritchie told him. He quickly ran out, waving his arms around.

"Ok, so obviously the third floor's where Rei and James are, and the roof has the antenna," Nanene said.

"They always go for the antenna…" Ritchie muttered.

"Well Ritchie, how about you go and help Rei and James out, and then we'll go up to the top," Kyle decided. Ritchie nodded and ran for the stairs.

"Shouldn't we follow-?" Nanene asked, pointing after Ritchie, whilst Kyle walked away.

"Nah. This way's quicker," Kyle said, as he pushed a button on an elevator.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Nanene muttered, as she walked into the lift.

* * *

Upstairs…

"So get me outta this!" Carl yelled angrily, flailing around in the air.

"Very well…I'll just recalibrate the transmitter here…link it up to my detector, see if we can't manipulate this…ooh, imagine! If we could learn to control this, we could help the entire world! I'm not quite sure how, but we could!" Trex gasped.

"Never mind that, we could be rich!" Donny cheered.

"We can worry about that after I'm not a Smoochum!" Carl screamed, accidentally letting off an Ice Beam that froze Donny's hand.

"Ah, bingo!" Trex said, flipping a switch on his device, which made a whirring sound, as Carl began to glow a bright white.

"What's happening!?" Donny cried.

"Um…I believe he's evolving…" Trex muttered.

* * *

Up on the third floor…

"Iron Head!" Ritchie declared, charging forward, knocking James and Rei aside, to wind Stegatrix, and knock him back slightly.

"I kinda hate to say it, but…that's using your head…" James mumbled.

"Ritchie, great, where are Kyle and Nanene?" Rei asked, using the pause to catch her breath.

"They've gone straight up to the roof, and there's where we need to be; I'll explain on the way!" he replied, slowly turning back to the direction he came from.

"Flamethrower!" Stegatrix called, burning Ritchie's back, and he stumbled from the pain. Rei and James turned to scowl at Stegatrix.

"You three aren't going anywhere," he warned them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the elevator…

"Oh you have got to be joking," Kyle cried, as the lift stopped moving, the lights turned out, and the crummy music stopped.

"It's broken down," Nanene sighed, "I knew it!"

"Don't you go turning into Miborg now!" Kyle told her, pointing a stern finger at her. "It's not a problem, we'll just call BoO."

As he tried to access the phone function, his PokéGear bleeped loudly, twice.

"And we can't get any signal in here… you realise this is probably the result of whatever they're doing on the roof?" Nanene told him.

"Well it looks like in the meantime the others are gonna have to handle it. Hey, we can still get radio in here though! But…oh…there's nothing on…oh yeah, everyone's evacuated…" Kyle muttered. Nanene groaned in frustration, and slid down the wall.

"Wanna play I spy?" Kyle asked brightly. Nanene stared for a moment, before reacting.

"Let me out!" she sobbed, pounding against the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs…

"Brick Break!" James called, jabbing at Stegatrix with his Slash Baton, but the beast only took minor damage from it.

"Energy Ball!" Ritchie added, leaping in with his Root Blaster. Finally Stegatrix took some serious damage, stumbling back, and clutching at his chest, where Ritchie had made contact.

"Now leg it!" Rei commanded, running towards the stairs, closely followed by James and Ritchie. Stegatrix scowled after them.

* * *

As the trio ran, they happened to pass by a particular recording studio, where a certain other trio were having their own problems…

"Oh, tragedy, misfortune and woe!" Trex sobbed.

"Oh will you shut up! I'm trying to think of a way out of this mess!" another Trex snapped.

"Well personally I think this is very exciting. How many humans can ever say they've been a Dodrio?" his third and final head giggled.

"Aw, come on, what are we gonna do?" Donny moaned. He still looked like himself, but only because he'd mutated into a Ditto, and transformed back. As such, he had bulging muscles and a thin layer of stubble.

"Let me have a look at that thing!" Carl, now a full-grown Jynx ordered, and he snatched up the machine from the counter. However, with such large, fumbling hands, it wasn't an easy thing to hold; he dropped it, causing it to crack open.

"Oh now look what you've done!" the second Trex head shouted angrily, as they all began to change once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the roof…

James knocked the locked door down, allowing the Rangers access to the roof. The Barmy Starmie was fiddling with the base of the antenna.

"Ok, so big Starmie thing. Can't be tougher than anything else we've faced before," James commented. This attracted the creature's attention, and he span round to face them.

"Wah! On no, the Rangers are here! I thought Stegatrix said he was keeping them busy!" he wailed. The Rangers burst out laughing, "What's so funny!?"

"Your voice…" Ritchie chuckled, "What's your names?"

"I'm The Barmy Starmie from the army of Dramee!" he said, prodding his chest proudly. The Rangers laughed harder, but he simply ignored them, "And I'm gonna be the Dinosian who takes you down!"

"How, laugh us to death?" James guffawed. This managed to get Rei and Ritchie to stop laughing.

"No! By using my own army of Zombie slaves! Now Zaroids! Keep them busy whilst I finish up!" he commanded, and the Zaroids leapt forward.

"They just never learn, do they?" Rei sighed, and the three of them ran against the grunts.

"Rollout!" Rei declared, bowling into them.

James cracked his knuckles, and charged, first with an uppercut, followed by various other fist-related techniques. Ritchie rapped his knuckles on his head, before charging forward with a call of "Skull Bash!"

* * *

Back in the elevator…

"I spy…with my little eye…something beginning with…um…d," Kyle muttered. Both of them had now removed their helmets.

"Door. Again," Nanene said, through clenched teeth. Kyle rose to his feet.

"ARGH! I don't know how much more of this I can take! I'm seriously gonna snap soon!" he yelled, holding his hands of to the flickering light bulb above them. Immediately after saying this, however, his arms fell limp.

"What if we never get out of here? What if we never escape? What if we have to repopulate the human race inside this elevator!?" he wailed.

"Hold the phone, what makes you think I'd want to _repopulate_ with you, and more importantly, what makes you think I'd want to curse the world with another generation of people like you?" Nanene asked, miming being sick.

"Come now, everyone knows that I'm simply irresistible," Kyle said, placing both his hands on his hips, and winking down at Nanene.

"Tell me about it…" she mumbled, not allowing Kyle to hear her.

"What was that?" Kyle asked, bending down, with his hand cupped to his ear.

"Oh, nothing…" Nanene muttered airily, looking away from the Red Ranger.

* * *

Back on the roof…

"It's too late Rangers!" The Barmy Starmie yelled, as the last of the Zaroids fell to them. They all looked to him. He was holding a microphone.

"I've already achieved what I came here to! Using my own unique abilities, I've sent out a signal that will be received by a certain type of pokémon, and they will form an all powerful army that can take down you, and reconquer the Earth for Dinos!" he told them.

"Ok…much more impressive than your voice or name…" James muttered.

Suddenly, all three of them felt a sharp pain across their backs, and they fell to the ground. Looking up, whilst pressing their hands against their backs, they saw Stegatrix had arrived, and attacked them from behind.

"Normally the spirits we're about to summon would pass on by the end of the day, but so long as we can keep them under our command at the stroke of midnight, they'll be here to stay," the Rhyhorn-like being told them.

"Wait, they'd pass on – by the end of the day?" Rei asked.

"Because that's when the gate to the next life opens! It closes on February 32nd!" The Barmy Starmie laughed at them.

"Wait, so what Kyle said was right? That's gotta be a first…" Ritchie mumbled.

"Enough time-wasting! Do it now," Stegatrix ordered. The Barmy Starmie began talking into his microphone.

"Attention to all who can hear my command across the world! You now obey us! Now attack the Rangers!" he screamed with fury, pointing at the Rangers. The Rangers readied themselves for what was about to come.

"_DUSKNOOOOOIIR!_" came the call, as a battalion of Dusknoir swooped in at them from every third dimensional angle.

The Rangers wailed as the hoard flew through them, swiftly assaulting them with Shadow Sneak.

"We have to…to get that microphone!" James moaned.

"Leave it to me… Can you guys give me some cover?" Rei asked. The boys grunted and nodded.

"Leave it to me," Ritchie muttered, rising up, as his suit began to shine. "Metal Burst!" he called, as loudly as he could.

The resulting explosion gave Rei the chance to go at The Barmy Starmie without anyone to stop her. She spun her foot round, sideswiping the starfish.

"No! Yellow Ranger, I order you to stop at once! You can't defeat us!" TBS cried.

"I can and will, hand over that microphone!" Rei argued, reaching for the microphone, which the creature was holding just out of her reach.

"Oh, you want this? Well go get it!" he cackled, as he hurled his microphone into the vast expanse of Goldenrod's sky.

"No problem," Rei snorted, and she took several steps back, before running forward, and leaping with all her might after the implement.

Despite her magnificent jump, however, the microphone was still just out of her reach. She finally began to fall again, however, not before the microphone did, allowing her to catch it.

"Hey, Dusknoir! If you don't mind, could one of please catch me!" she screeched into the amplifier. Just in the nick of time, one of the ghost types appeared, and managed to catch her, despite the lack of solidarity in its arms. It carried her back to the top of the radio tower, even as she gave the command, "Now the rest of you; finish off The Barmy Starmie with Shadow Ball, and then pass on to the afterlife!"

Rei felt herself drop very suddenly, giving her a slightly painful landing on the roof of the tower. She turned round to the pokémon, and found that it was no longer there; none of them were, and neither was The Barmy Starmie. Only Stegatrix, and the three Rangers remained.

"Ok, now to take this thing out _permanently_!" Rei cried, as she summoned her Slash Baton, and impaled the device The Barmy Starmie had attached to the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the building…

"Cry freedom!" Nanene wailed with delight, as the elevator kicked up again, continuing its journey to the top of the tower.

* * *

On another floor…

Various squeals came from Donny, Carl, and Trex, as they began to change once again from their horribly mutilated forms.

* * *

Shortly, back on the roof…

"And where were you two?" Rei asked, as Kyle and Nanene crashed onto the roof.

"We were – in the – lift – got stuck," Nanene panted, as both she and Kyle doubled up to catch their breath.

"Yeah, that's what they all say, huh?" James sniggered, nudging Ritchie. He followed suit.

"Yeah. Just glad to see that their helmets are the only thing they took off…"

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that, unless you mean that it'll be quicker to get read to face off against the giant monster," Kyle said, pointing to The Barmy Starmie, who was attacking the city once again.

* * *

"Dino Megazord!" the Rangers called in unison, as their five Zords appeared, instantly beginning to combine.

"Your silly robots won't be able to defeat me, Rangers!" TBS warned them.

"We'll see, Gyro Ball!" Nanene commanded. The Megazord retracted itself, making itself more spherical, slowly rolling towards TBS, but gradually gaining speed.

"STOP!" TBS boomed, and his voice reverberated throughout the city, shattering much glass. The Megazord stopped its attack, and returned to regular form.

"You see Rangers, you might have taken out my amplifier, but I can still manipulate radio waves! Now Megazord, dance!" the alien ordered, and the Megazord began simply flailing its arms and legs.

"What the – Zords, stop this!" Ritchie yelled.

"System error," Kabutops said smoothly.

"Yeah, like WHOA! Look at all the colours! What have I been smoking!?" The Cradily Zord laughed.

"Ok, that's messed up," James muttered.

"Yeah, not as messed up as that…" Nanene muttered, nodding to The Barmy Starmie. The other Rangers focused on him, and saw he was starting to slowly mimic the Megazord's actions.

"What's he doing-?" Rei asked.

"He's um…the Megazord, it's – it's using Teeter Dance. It's confusing that thing," Kyle muttered, trying to suppress giggles.

Slowly, the Megazord began to come back to itself, as TBS lost control.

"Let's get him quickly whilst he's still confused, go for the TM!" Rei said, holding a disk in the air, until it vanished.

"Initiating TM07-A: Zap Cannon," Rei's Zord announced.

"Now first, Lock-On!" the Yellow Ranger commanded, "then FIRE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside…

"Oh, they were right, I am cracking up! No wonder they fired me…" Trex muttered, as tears began running over his weathered face. The trio were all simply lying in the studio they'd been left in, surrounded by severely damaged equipment.

"Wait, say that again!" Donny said, in a particularly high-pitched voice.

"What!? Say what!?" Trex cried quickly.

"Did you just say they _fired_ you?" Carl asked softly.

"Well…all of us actually…the museum…they've decided that I'm not providing enough evidence for my theories, that the evidence I am providing isn't strong enough, and…and…and we're out of work!" Trex sobbed. Donny & Carl looked at him, shocked.

"But you are right! And you're one of the smartest Professors I know! Ok, you're the only Professor I know, but still…" Donny mumbled.

"Hey, turn that upside-down frown upside around down frown! I think… We're still here! We're not giving up on you! You can move in with us proper, then we'll carry on helping you prove all your theory stuffs junk, and you'll become richer than anyone! Even my Dad!" Carl said triumphantly.

"And his Dad makes _lots_ of money, he works in a cheese factory!" Donny said earnestly, nodding sagely.

"You boys are – are really going to do all that for me? I – I don't know how to thank you!" Trex wailed, and he flung his arms round the two boys, who looked at each other with disgust, trying to peel the old man off of them.

* * *

Shortly, on the stairwell…

"Wait, so I was right!?" Kyle asked excitedly, as Rei, Ritchie and James recounted what TBS and Stegatrix had told them.

"Except you don't need to dress up in that crazy outfit," James told him.

"But I was right! Haha! Wait 'til the Internet hears this!" he cheered, bounding off down the stairs.

"Do you think he'd actually post that on the Internet?" Nanene asked nervously. They heard a crash further down the stairs, and the Rangers ran ahead to see what the commotion was.

"Where am I?" Kyle asked dizzily, largely from underneath Donny and Trex.

"Pumpkin?" Carl answered, just as confused. The other Rangers merely laughed.

_What will the Dinosians plan next? What will Donny, Carl, and Trex do now? Will Kyle and Nanene ever hook up? Keep reading Poké Rangers Dino Force!

* * *

_

A/N: So when I planned this, there was going be a much greater focus on Rei, and next to none on Kyle (he was written into the elevator just to get him out of the important scenes), which is why she is today's replier. But when I planned this, it wasn't going to be related to the leap year. The basis of this chapter is in Pokédex entries; in D/P, it says Starmie emits radio waves. It also says that Dusknoir receive radio waves telling them to take people to the underworld.

So Trex getting fired is part of a strategy I've devised for them that will win them Best Goofs yet! From now on they'll be focused on in story arcs, that span across otherwise unrelated episodes. However, their first arc will begin the chapter after next, which is in fact a story arc for the Rangers anyway.

I also wanted to mention that I imagined TBS's voice as similar to a combination of Bird Bane from PRLR's "A Great Egg Caper", and Barney – the dinosaur, not Gumble…

So the quizzes to last chapter were that Oday is 180, and Milo was the name of Stanley Ispkiss' dog in The Mask. Femore got them both, and has already sent me one storyline. Now for today's quiz; never mind that Trex's Dodrio heads show the joy, anger and sorrow, like the Pokédex says they should, which pokémon character originally said "Oh tragedy, misfortune and woe"?

So after next episode, which is, quite frankly, undeniably a filler, I've got some stuff lined up which I personally think is pretty great. But before any of that, LA simply HAS to be my next update! See ya!


	12. Silent Kyle

_Backing music plays, leading into theme song_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)

* * *

Chapter 12; Silent Kyle

* * *

Nanene, Ritchie, Sickle and Tom were sat in the living room of the formers' flat. They'd cleared the space, and were silently meditating. The three ninjas all had their eyes closed, but Nanene was peaking.

"Zigga Zigzagoon!" Kyle screamed, as he slammed through the door, leaping around the room in a gallop.

"Kyle!? What the smorgasbord do you think you're doing!?" Nanene yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Come now, Nanene, we're trying to learn how to stay calm here, you don't reach inner peace by obliterating Kyle's skull," Ritchie muttered, not even opening his eyes.

"So you guys don't want to play pokémon?" he asked sadly.

"Oh, I'll play! Sickle, use Metal Claw!" Nanene bellowed, pointing at the Red Ranger.

"Sci..." the Scizor muttered hesitantly.

"Sickle..." Ritchie said warningly.

"DO IT!" Nanene ordered, her voice dipping to sub-human pitch.

"Oh, get it over with," Tom sighed, moving his legs to a more comfortable position from his meditation stance.

"-ZOR!" he called, striking Kyle with his claw, knocking him through the front door.

"Ok, I'll call back later," Kyle called, as he flew down the stairs by grabbing hold of the banister.

* * *

Another time, at Goldenrod's florists...

Adelie was arranging an ordered bouquet, when whose head should pop up in between the roses.

"Hey sis', watcha doing? He asked slowly. Adelie quickly looked around for her supervisor before answering.

"I'm working, so scram!" she hissed.

"No you shut up!" he yelled.

"Everything all right?" an older woman, wearing glasses, and oddly, a lab coat asked Adelie.

"Oh, yes Mrs Blackwell," she answered, quickly moving the surrounding flowers in on Kyle's head to hide him from view.

"Ow, the thorns!" Kyle muttered.

"What was that?" Mrs Blackwell asked.

"Uh...ow! I, uh – pricked myself on a thorn..." Adelie told her.

"Ooh, do be careful, dear. Remember, they've ordered pink roses, not red," the older woman reminded her, before walking off to another part of the shop.

"Hey, why don't I visit you here more often?" Kyle wondered aloud, still not removing his head from the bush, "Oh, now I remember, I'm allergic to – ATCHOO!"

* * *

Another time...

"Go on, guys, let me be in an interview today," Kyle pleaded, as Rei and James set up for their show, in the studio.

"No, Kyle, you'll just act stupid," Rei told him.

"When have I ever acted stupid!?" he asked, clearly having taken offence.

"Don't tempt me," James said through gritted teeth, "Never mind the fact that he really shouldn't be here right now..."

"Besides, exactly what do you know about life outside of – well, Saffron actually...?" Rei asked.

"Uh, how about those evil invading aliens trying to kill us all – hey, how about I come on as the Red Ranger?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

James was so angry he didn't see the "On Air" light flash on, "No! Weaver, will you please just-!"

Rei hit the button just in time to play the show's opening jingle, _"Rei and J in the morning!"_ over James's words.

"Mr Masterson! Mind your language!" Kyle gasped. James flushed red, and began apologising profusely into his mic.

* * *

Another time...

Donny, Carl, and Trex were on the "Palaeontologists Footwear" floor of the department store, examining some thick soled boots, when the Red Ranger ran up to them. The two teenagers nearly fainted.

"Hey Donny, Carl! You suck!" he told them, then ran away giggling. The two teenagers fainted.

* * *

Another time, in BoO...

"Hey Miborg, what's this?" Kyle asked at high speed, popping up over the cyborg's shoulder. Miborg smiled.

"Well, I'm just entering the latest information on Dino Force into the-" he said, growing more excited with each word.

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's great," Kyle interrupted monotonously, before quickly adding, "Hey, what's this button do?"

"Don't touch that, it'll delete everything I've-" Miborg began, but too late, as Kyle pushed the button, and Miborg's screen blanked, "NO!" he wailed.

"Uh...ta tah!" Kyle muttered, running for the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs...

"Is it just me, or has Weaver become even more annoying lately?" James asked the other Rangers, sat around the bar with Anna.

"Yes. I'd have thought the responsibility and serious nature of being a Ranger would have made him grow up, and at times he's shown it, but now...I'm not sure what's happened to him.," Rei sighed.

"Aw, come on, he can't be that bad," Anna chuckled.

"Don't say that, it'll only get worse!" Jimmy said in sing-song fashion, as he passed, carrying a tray of empty glasses.

"Yeah, Nanene nearly had my brother kill him," Ritchie laughed.

Kyle chose that point to come bounding up to them, grinning wildly.

"So yeah, anyway, this one time, at Battle Camp, I put my Balls up my-" he began, but Nanene spoke up.

"Kyle! For Arceus's sake, stop it! Stop being such an annoying, immature moron! Just grow up, and shut up!" she shouted. The rest of the club had fallen silent.

Kyle looked at her, as though he wasn't quite taking in what she was saying; his eyes were relaxed, his brow dipped, and his mouth was only slightly open. Either way, he turned on his heels, and walked straight back out again. Slowly, the babble of conversation resumed.

"Nanene...are you sure that wasn't a little overboard?" Ritchie asked carefully.

"Yeah...I mean, sure, I'm annoyed as hell with him – he nearly lost me my career! But still...he's only having fun, enjoying life...you didn't need to be that harsh," James said, actually sympathising with Kyle.

"No! I've had it up to here with him and his total utter _stupidity_," she said, as her face reddened. Rei's and Anna's eyes met, and the twins nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on Dinos...

"You have got to get me down to Earth! I live for the fight, you know that!" Dorian moaned, pacing round the room. He and his wife were in their living quarters, Jashinka sat on their bed.

"I know, I understand dear, but the extent of your restraining order means that I am not able to escort you to Earth either, not without one of the others," Jashinka said. Dorian kicked a wardrobe.

"Fear not, my husband. I have a plan of my own," Jashinka said, as she rose and left. Dorian gaped, and followed.

"What is it?"

"Well...I've discovered that in order to morph, the Rangers need active use of their voice. So all we have to do is take that away..." she said, and Teleported before her husband could question further. He scowled.

* * *

Back in Goldenrod...

Kyle was walking along, staring at his feet, thinking about Nanene's words.

'Did she really mean that? Does she think I'm-? Does she want me to-? But I-' He sighed, rubbing his temple. He bumped into someone thanks to not paying attention.

"Oh, sorry about that, pal," he said, trying to continue on, but the person moved in his way. He looked up and saw a Zaroid, moments before it smacked him in the face.

"Hahaha! Hello, Red Ranger? All alone, are we?" Jashinka asked, walking forwards with several more Zaroids.

"Unless you count Invisible Ted..." Kyle muttered, rubbing his cheeks.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that..." Jashinka sighed, "Attack!"

"AncientPower! Amber power!"

Kyle grabbed one by the jaws, snapping them open, before throwing it at one of its fellows so that they ripped into each other. He tripped another, and it fell onto his body, and he threw it against another small crowd.

"Very good, but not good enough!" Jashinka yelled. She hurled her spear at him, which he caught, but she then tackled him to the ground using it, pinning him down.

"Say your prayers, Red Ranger, because it won't be long until you can't say anything!" she giggled, slowly pushing her foot long claws into his ribs. He screamed out in pain, and demorphed, before she withdrew them.

It transpired that she'd moved because the other Rangers had appeared on the scene, firing with the Dino Blasters.

"Oh Arceus, are you ok, Kyle?" Rei asked, falling to her knees beside him.

"Never been better...although I think she ruined my intestines..." he wheezed.

"Whissy, do it now!" Jashinka called. A small Dinosian, only about 4 feet tall appeared. It resembled a Whismer, but it had very large, human-like eyes, and instead of ears, it had hair similar to a Misdreavus. It also wore a Misdreavus's necklace.

"Ok...um..." the small creature simpered, and he spat a dart at Kyle, tearing through the ear, unleashing an ear-splitting screech.

The other Rangers weren't affected as badly thanks to being morphed, but Kyle clamped his hands over his ears. That didn't help after the dart pierced his arm, however, and the noise was within him. He didn't notice when Jashinka and Whissy left.

"Ok, we need to get you to see someone, Kyle, now, straight to the hospital, now!" Ritchie said. They all demorphed, and he and James lifted Kyle, carrying him off.

* * *

Later, at the hospital...

Kyle was sat up in bed, stony-faced, with bandages round his midriff, staring off into space, whilst the doctor spoke to the Ranger teens. Nobody else had managed to show up yet.

"...Fortunately it was only a flesh wound, so we were able to sort him out in a matter of minutes. However, there seems to be a more pressing manner of his speech," the greying woman told them.

"More pressing – _what!?_" James cried.

"What's wrong with his speech?" Rei asked.

"Well...he can't. He's simply not able to produce a single sound from his mouth. I'm baffled – I've never seen anything like it. There's really nothing I can do," the doctor sighed.

"Ok...thank you, Doctor Derwood. Can we have a minute?" Ritchie asked. The doctor smiled and nodded. She left the room.

"Kyle?" Rei said.

Kyle looked up, and began mouthing to them.

'I'm not sure what's going on, but we should get to BoO to find out, see how we can sort this out,' he thought, as his lips soundlessly said the words.

"I haven't got a clue what he's saying," James sighed.

Kyle shook his head, and turned to Nanene. She was stood by the window, staring out, completely ignoring Kyle. He dipped his head.

"Maybe we should take him to see Whitney and Miborg; they might have a clue," Rei suggested. Kyle slapped his forehead in frustration, before getting himself out of bed, and walking out. The other Rangers looked between each other, before following.

* * *

Shortly, at BoO...

"Well there's nothing actually physically there..." Whitney said, reading from the results of Kyle's tests. He was sat on a table in the middle of the room, with the Rangers, and Anna gathered round him.

"But there's definitely something...possibly a mental-" Miborg began, but he stopped when he heard a bang. He turned and saw Kyle furiously shaking his head.

"Ok...then perhaps it's psychic...um..." Miborg muttered.

'Urgh! It was obviously that dart! And the noise!' Kyle screamed in his head, jabbing his arm with his finger.

"Hey! Maybe it was the dart that Dinosian hit him with," Rei suggested. Kyle slapped himself again.

"Makes sense...so it looks like it's your typical "monster power that can be ended by defeating it"," Anna put in, as the sirens began blasting, "And speaking of defeating it..."

Kyle got up, heading for the stairs, but Whitney held him back.

"Hold on Kyle, your stomach was ripped apart this morning! I think you should wait for a bit before going out again.

Kyle mouthed something, and made odd, increasingly extravagant gestures. He shook his head when nobody understood, and left.

"Well at least cover up your midriff first, those hospital clothes are disturbingly revealing!" Anna called after him.

* * *

Shortly, on the city's outskirts...

'It's morphin' time!' Kyle mouthed, as they approached. Rei sighed.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready!"

"AncientPower! Fossil Power!"

Kyle mouthed with them, but of course, no sound came out. His face paled as he realised the full extent of his predicament.

"Kyle! What in the world are you doing!? Morph already!" Nanene yelled at him.

'I can't!" he mouthed, and as Jashinka ran towards her, he added, "Look out!"

Jashinka's blade took Nanene down, and her screams distracted the other Rangers, meaning one by one they were easily taken out. Kyle could only watch as his friends fell.

"We'll be back to finish the job another time," Jashinka chuckled, dragging Whissy with her.

Kyle ran over, and helped each of his friends to their feet, and they left.

* * *

Early the next day, at Golden Youths...

Rei, James, and Adelie were all at work. Kyle waved as he came in, and Ritchie and Tom greeted him. Nanene ignored him, and carried on speaking.

"...So since everyone's gonna be at work this morning, and you guys are about to head off, I thought I might go down to the beach for a swim with my pokémon...it's been a while since I did last..." she said.

"Oh yeah, she is obsessed with water sports, she's always banging on about them," Ritchie chuckled. Kyle cocked his head.

"Yeah? Sounds cool, you'll have to tell me about it later, but we've really got to go," Tom said, rising from his chair.

"Right, see you later guys," Ritchie said, and they left.

"Right, well, I guess I'll be off too," Nanene muttered, and she stood up. Kyle held up his hand to halt her, "What?"

He grabbed a piece of paper, took a pen from his pocket, and wrote on a piece of paper for a moment, before holding up the message, "Go on."

"Huh?"

He flipped it over, "Tell me more."

"What? You want to know?" she asked, surprised.

He flipped the paper again. This time it read "Yes."

Nanene squinted at him for a moment, "Since when were you interested in what other people had to say? You've always been more interested in yourself."

Kyle simply smiled up at her, as though he hadn't heard. Nanene smirked, and sat down.

"Well...my parents always had me doing whatever extracurricular activities they could find. I mean, we weren't rich, but they wanted me to have every chance I could get in life. So they sprung for things like swimming, singing, pottery, a few different martial arts, Rapidash riding – and believe me, that's pretty damn hard when you live in the Seafoam Islands," she chuckled, and Kyle silently laughed along with her. Nanene smiled.

"This is nice," she said, and they fell into silence. They didn't realise their faces had moved closer together until Nanene's PokéGear rang.

"Uh...er, yeah?" she asked into it, blushing madly. Kyle was staring at her, but didn't notice the blush due to being so utterly dazed.

"Oh, right. I'll be right there. Try and let the other guys know, yeah?" she said, before turning back to Kyle, "Um...that was Whitney. Jashinka's back, I've gotta get moving. No, you've got to stay, you could get hurt again!" she said, as he tried to rise. He stood up anyway, as she left.

"What was that all about?" Anna asked. Kyle shook his head, "Is that monster back?" He nodded. Anna sat down.

"I know you're frustrated that you can't do anything to help, but the others can handle it. You can't speak, you can't morph, so what can you do to help?" she sighed. Kyle's stance became rigid, "You ok?"

He began furiously pointing at her back and forth, before running out.

'I may not be able to talk, but that's not all I can use my tongue for!' he thought as he ran.

'Ooh, you filthy boy!' a second voice said. He paused, in the National Park, as he realised he didn't have a clue where Nanene had gone to.

* * *

Suddenly, the space a few metres to his left exploded. He turned, and saw Jashinka grappling with Ritchie and Nanene.

"Kyle!? What are you doing here!? Get away, we can handle this!" Nanene told him. He nodded, but looked around, and followed sounds of deep breathing, until he found Whissy sat behind the new fountain.

Kyle stuck his tongue out, and it extended to wrap around the Dinosian, squeezing her. She began screaming.

"No! Please, please don't hurt me! I want my Mummy!" the small creature sobbed, high in the air. Kyle's eyes widened, and he lowered her to the ground, crouching beside her and sucking his tongue back in.

"I- I- I hate fighting! Lady Jashinka said I ha- ha- had to, and then everyone would be proud of me. I want my Daddy! I'm only 10 years old, I'm just a little kid!" she sobbed. Kyle paled, and he began shaking.

He waved his finger by his neck, and the child's tears slowed.

"Huh? Oh right, you can't talk. Lady Jashinka gave me this magic necklace that means I can make you not talk. I don't like it; you can't have it if you like," she said, removing her necklace, and holding it out for Kyle. He took it, and held up a finger, implying "I'll be right back."

He ran back to the struggle, finding they'd separated, and were now circling each other.

"Kyle, go on, we can handle this," Ritchie said warningly.

"Yes, that's right, Red Ranger, run along now, you're no use here. You're nothing if you can't morph," Jashinka chuckled. Kyle stuffed the beads in his pocket, and scowled.

He took a step forward, then another, until eventually he was sprinting toward Jashinka, and he'd tackled her to the ground. He wrapped his tongue round her, and threw her into the air. He waved violently at Nanene.

"What?" she asked, shaking her head. He mimed a karate chop, "Oh! I get it!"

As Jashinka fell, Nanene readied herself, before delivering a spinning kick to her stomach. She grabbed the alien by the arms, and pulled her to the ground, her down in a submission hold. She leapt back up moments before Jashinka teleported.

"Great work, guys, but we've still got to defeat the Dinosian that mucked up your voice, and get you back to your annoying old self," Ritchie said, but Kyle's face fell, and he shook his head rapidly. Ritchie and Nanene ran, whilst Kyle fumbled with the necklace, still trying to follow the Rangers.

Rei and James showed up just in time to help take Whissy down. Kyle dropped the necklace, and stamped on it urgently, just as the Rangers fired.

"What- no, please don't!" Whissy sobbed, but it was too late.

"NO!" Kyle screamed, as Whissy's body fell limp and burnt.

"Kyle?" Rei said.

"So it worked? You're ok?" Nanene asked nervously.

"She was just a child!" he wailed, "That Dinosian...just a child...and we didn't need to kill her just to get my voice back! It was this necklace! We just killed a poor, defenceless child!"

The other Rangers all gasped, and stared at the corpse.

"I – I can't believe – that even the Dinosians would be so – evil!" James spat, "Sending a child...one of their own children to fight us...single-handed!"

"And we killed her," Kyle whispered, tears streaming down his face.

A green beam shot down from the sky, making contact with Whissy's corpse, and she grew, high into the sky, and stood up again.

"Huh? What's going on?" she said, looking around at the unfamiliar scenario, and she bounded off to the city.

"Daddy? Daddy! Where are you?" she wailed, stomping around.

"Ok, I know she isn't trying to do anything wrong, but we have to stop her before she hurts someone!" Nanene said. Kyle nodded.

"AncientPower! Amber Power!"

"Send in the Zords," he sighed into his PokéGear.

* * *

The Rangers waited until they could board before acting again.

"Guys, let me try first, I think we connected before," Kyle said over the intercom to the other Rangers. He piloted the Zord forward, and spoke out.

"Hey, uh...kid. Just calm down, ok? Remember me? You gave me the necklace? Your Daddy's not here, but I can help you find him if you calm down," he said. Whissy looked at the Zord.

"What? Eh! Creepy shiny thingy...go away! Daddy, make it go away!" she wailed, before leaping on top of the Zord, and pounding it furiously.

"Guys, she's not listening! She's just confused, she doesn't know what's going on, we can't hurt her! I don't know what to do!" Kyle called to the others.

"Make it stop!" Whissy sobbed, slipping from the Zord, and stumbling into buildings. She slammed her hands over where her ears would be, and screwed up her eyes.

"AAH! The noise! Make it stop! Please, make it stop, Daddy!" she screamed, and she began a Hyper Voice, shattering glass and deafening people all across town.

"Kyle...I know it doesn't seem right...but it may be the only option..." Rei said quietly, but the Rangers could still hear her perfectly.

"No," he croaked, staring at the Dinosian.

"What are you guys talking about?" James asked.

"I think – I think Rei's suggesting – a mercy killing," Nanene said.

"She's obviously in pain, and she's hurting the city too! Besides if we don't stop her, what will happen? Either she'll go back to Dinos and grow up ready to come back and fight, or they'll win. We have no choice!" Ritchie yelled, angry at the fact.

"I said no! There has to be another way," Kyle bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Kyle, but it's the only way. Ritchie, James, go for Whissy. Nanene, with me, stop Kyle from intervening," Rei commanded. The Kabutops Zord climbed on top of Aerodactyl, whilst Omastar moved in the way.

"'Ey, what's the big idea, here?" the Red Ranger's Zord asked, trying to shake the other Zord off. Rei held strong.

"I'm sorry, Kyle," Nanene sighed.

"Together?" James asked Ritchie.

"Energy Ball!" Ritchie called out, and the two Zords unleashed green orbs, which smashed through Whissy, causing her to explode.

"NO!" Kyle screamed, once again, as he saw the innocent child die a second time.

* * *

Later, in BoO...

Kyle stormed down the stairs, with the other Rangers hurrying to catch up. He stared at Whitney, Miborg and Anna with his mouth curled down, and his nose twitching.

"I can understand the first time, they didn't know – but they just killed an innocent child!" he shouted at the mentors, pointing behind, where the other Rangers were stood cowering.

"She – she was hurting more people, Kyle, we had to stop her," Nanene cried.

"Do you think the Dinosians would stop to think about hurting human children-?" Rei asked. Kyle span on the spot, unleashing his frown upon her.

"NO! They wouldn't stop to think about killing our innocents! Which is how we set ourselves apart from them!" he snarled.

"Kyle, stop. Whissy, she was – she was ill," Whitney said. He turned round to face her again, and his expression softened.

"From the information we could gather, it looked like she was suffering from a fear-induced heart attack. They finished her off quickly, much less painfully. If they didn't intervene, she'd have suffered," Anna told him.

"We had no other choice," Ritchie sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Kyle said under his breath. He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"I'm still not happy about it though," he said.

"I know. And I'm sorry," Nanene said. Kyle turned once again to face her, and saw her face was generally blank. She moved towards him, and pulled him into a hug, which the others soon joined.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on Dinos...

"Where's my daughter, where is she!?" a Dinosian asked frantically. He was similar to a Loudred, only with longer legs, and a recognisable torso, separate from his head. His mouth and ears were both smaller than the norm. He had a curved horn on his nose, claws for hands, and his skin had a rocky texture.

He was accompanied by Farrah, into the main hall, where Jashinka happened to be passing through. The Dinosian ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Lady Jashinka! My daughter! She came to the palace, where is she!?" he asked frantically.

"Ah; you are Foster Habberson, correct? Then sir, you will want to sit down," Jashinka said. Foster shook.

"Tell me where my daughter is now!" he yelled. Farrah stepped forward.

"Sir, calm yourself! You are talking to royalty!" she pointed out. Jashinka held up a hand to silence her cousin,

"It is all right, Cousin Farrah. I can handle this. Foster, I am sorry to tell you this, but your daughter – she found the teleports, and went down to Earth. She – she was lost, and confused. The Rangers found her. She explained her situation – a lost, innocent child, but they did not relent. I – I am truly sorry, sir, but – they killed her," she said calmly. Foster released her, and she tried to leave. Farrah stopped her.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" she asked.

"What? How could you ask such a thing of me? Do you honestly believe I would do such a thing?" Jashinka queried back.

"I don't know. But I know what it feels like to lose a child!" Farrah said.

"Oh and I don't!?" Jashinka spat back. Farrah looked away.

"That was different...a miscarriage...nobody could have prevented that...but I know what it feels like to lose a child to the Rangers!" she fought back, and she approached Foster. Jashinka scowled and left.

"Foster? Sir. I am truly sorry for your loss. The Rangers – they killed my son as well. I know how it feels. Perhaps – we could work together. And make them pay for their crimes!" Farrah cried. Foster's tears slowed.

A few days later...

* * *

"Come on, Kyle, keep up!" Nanene called behind her. She was riding atop a Ponyta around Route 35. She halted her steed to allow Kyle to catch up.

"Easy for you to say, you're not riding on a palindrome...this thing is not meant for riding!" he said, as he and his ride, a Girafarig caught up. The rear head bit his arm, and he quickly pulled it away, sliding more toward the front.

"Yeah, but it was all Whitney had, so come on," she laughed. Kyle's Girafarig trotted up to the Ponyta, and came to a halt. Kyle was looking out between the trees.

"I'll be right back," he said, as he dismounted, and ran off, before Nanene could respond.

He made his way through the woods, morphing on his way, as he approached Donny, Carl, & Trex. The two teenagers were dressed all in black, and covered in pale makeup.

"Hey, Donny, Carl!" he called. They didn't move. Trex gaped at him, "You don't suck!"

The boys looked to each other in shock, and leapt to their feet, just in time to see the Red Ranger give them a thumbs-up before leaving again.

"Wahaha! Wahahaha!" they chanted, jumping up and down. They ripped off all their clothes, and danced about in their underwear.

_What will Farrah and Foster attempt? When did Jashinka have a miscarriage? Will Kyle and Nanene ever hook up? Find out with Poké Rangers Dino Force!_

* * *

A/N: Lovely. I was gonna have Kyle telling the duo his comment was for April Fools, but that would pinpoint the date yet again, a whole month after the last one...I mean, I know it is, but we're only in chapter 12, and I started the fic last summer...

So I'm annoyed with this. It was meant to be a light-hearted, jokey filler episode, about Kyle losing his voice. Then I made the villain a kid, and it got all dark and stuff... As for Foster, I just came up with him on the spot. He won't be in the next chapter, but he'll be back soon enough. He may become a recurring character, he may even become a general. We'll see...

So this is the first chapter I've started on my lappytop, and as such it might look all different, it does on Word at least; my computer has an old version, but I've got 2007 on my laptop...it's all size 11, Calibri instead of 12 Times New Roman...ah well.

So naturally Kyle will reply to this. Now next I should really be getting on with LA...but every time it's LA's turn again, the next DF chapter is one I really want to write! The next chapter starts Dino Force's first story arc, and is going to have not one, not two, but three old characters coming back! Look out for one of the scenes from the credits at the beginning of the next chapter! See ya!


	13. Runaway Magnet Train

The Rangers were all simply hanging around in BoO after another successful battle, and were just about to leave, when.

"That's odd...a phone call," Whitney muttered, as one monitor began chanting "Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!" in a _very _annoying voice.

"But who has BoO's number, I thought nobody did?" Anna said,

"No, no, we changed it to a private number after we moved in here, we gave it out to a very select few. So who could it be?" Miborg asked.

"You know I'd be prepared to bet money that you'd find out if you answer," Kyle said. Whitney pushed a button.

Two faces were forcing themselves right in front up against the camera, making it impossible to distinguish between them. "Or not," Kyle muttered.

The two faces pulled back, but were still fighting to be the main focus of the camera. They were now, however, recognisable.

"Kris!" Anna cried in delight, stepping forward.

"Kurtis!" Rei added, joining her. The boys called out "Hi!", still holding each other back.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed an ear each, pulling the boys back, and a young redheaded girl took the frame.

"Laura! Hey, how are you?" Anna asked. Miborg began jumping up and down, until Whitney pulled a blank sheet over him.

"Yeah, I'm good," Laura said. She appeared not to have noticed anything.

"Who's Laura?" James asked Ritchie behind his hand. Ritchie shrugged. The twins turned back to them.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Laura, Kurtis's sister," Rei told them.

"Oh yeah, you guys should have seen Rei the first time she met Laura, thought she was Kurtis's girlfriend, got all jealous," Anna laughed, pinching Rei's cheek. The Yellow Ranger slapped her sister's hand away.

"No way? So it's true then? Oh please tell me these plonkers are making it up, tell me you're not really going out with them!" Laura begged, as the boys appeared alongside her.

"Yeah, that's right. So, don't need to worry about you stealing him off me?" Anna asked, smirking.

"Just you wait until you've lived with him, you'll be begging me to take him off your hands," Laura laughed back. The boys on the phone call glared at her.

"So, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Rei asked.

"What, can't a couple of travelling trainers call up their girlfriends because they-" Kurtis began.

"Yeah, make it quick, I'm gonna run out of change soon," Laura said.

"Right. Basically we're taking a bit of a break in Fallarbor for a few weeks, waiting around for Laura's next contest mostly, and we thought maybe you two might like to come out for a little holiday. What do you think?" Kris asked, grinning.

The twins gasped, looking at each other, before simultaneously screaming "Yes!"

* * *

_Backing music plays, leading into theme song_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)

* * *

Chapter 13; Runaway Magnet Train

* * *

The other Rangers went along to the station to see the twins off early the next day.

"And you guys make sure you stay safe! Don't talk to strangers! Remember to brush your teeth every day! Scrub behind your ears!" Nanene said, ticking off each item on her fingers.

"Have fun?" Kyle asked with a grin, his hands in his pockets, as he rocked back and forth on his ankles.

"Yeah, well...that's implied..." she mumbled, staring at her feet.

"Tell Kurtis I did what he wanted me to," Ritchie said, with a wink.

"Ooh, yeah, and tell Kris I did what he wanted me to! Unless, you know, you guys think I haven't kept you and the planet safe..." he muttered. Anna smirked.

"Oh, he said that did he? Well don't worry; I'll be sure to pass on the message."

"Uh, and tell them...uh...that I said hi," James said, speaking louder as the girls stepped onto the train.

"Will do! We'll see you in a couple of weeks!" they called, as a warden came to close the doors. They all waved as the train sped into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the Royal Palace of Dinos...

"Stegatrix! Stegatrix!" Dorian cried, rushing round, checking every room for the Rhyhorn-like creature.

Stegatrix sighed angrily as he heard his name being called, and rose from his cross-legged position to find what his cousin-in-law wanted.

"What is it?" he asked, ripping the door that separated them practically from its hinges. Dorian grinned his trademark slimy grin.

"Ah, good, I've been looking for you; I believe now may be an opportune time to attack the Yellow Ranger!" he reported breathlessly. Stegatrix regarded his disbelievingly.

"And why is that?" he asked, closing his eyes. He concentrated on Rei, and saw her and Anna walking along the train, "Ah; so they are alone, unable to escape. Of course. I'll take one of my people and deal with her immediate-"

"Oh please let me come!" Dorian whined, clapping his hands together as though he were begging. "Please let me come with you, you all know that I long for the fight! If you're there keeping an eye on me then there's no way I could do anything I shouldn't, oh please!"

Stegatrix scowled, but nonetheless answered affirmative, "Very well. I shall deal with the Yellow Ranger. You and my warrior shall stop the other Rangers from interfering."

"Oh, thank you, Stegatrix, you shan't regret this!" Dorian called as Stegatrix walked off. Dorian sniggered.

* * *

Shortly, on the train...

The girls pulled open the door to the dining compartment, finding a surprise.

"Donny! Carl! Professor! What are you guys doing here?" Anna asked. It seemed they'd actually been given seats in the cart itself.

"Eating!" Carl managed to say through a mouthful of chip pizza.

"And, um – we're heading to Fallarbor in the hopes that some of my associates at the various scientific institutions there might help with funding for our work. The Pewter Museum, they – they terminated us," Trex told them.

"What? No, really? That's terrible!" Rei said, with a frown.

"Yeah, your research was really good! You were making such progress, too!" Anna complained.

"Indeed, yes, but... Anyway, what are you two doing out here?" Trex asked brightly.

"Oh, well, actually, we're just on a holiday – paying our boyfriends a visit, they're taking on the Hoenn league, but they're stopping off for a break for a bit, so..." Rei said. Donny & Carl looked up from their food.

"You two have boyfriends?" Donny asked.

"Yes, Kris and Kurtis," Anna chuckled.

"Who're Kris and Kurtis?" Carl asked, looking to Donny, who shrugged. The girls shook their heads incredulously, as the Tannoy beeped.

"Passengers, this is your abductor speaking; please remain calm. If you cooperate nobody shall be hurt. We only want Rei and Anna Danime," Stegatrix declared. The twins both froze.

"Few, that's a relief. At least he didn't say Rei and Anna Turner-Williamson, huh?" Donny chuckled. He and Carl high-fived.

"What are you talking about? _We're_ Rei and Anna Danime!" Rei cried.

"What!? I thought your surname was Turner-Williamson!" Carl gasped.

"Why, why would you think that!?" Anna yelled.

"Never mind that now, we have to hide you!" Trex cried.

"Wait, you're going to help us?" Rei asked.

"Well duh, we're not exactly about to let you get all – I dunno, whatever this wants to do to you done to you, are we? I think..." Donny mumbled.

The girls smiled, "Thank you, guys."

"Move, under the table, now!" Carl urged, lifting up the tablecloth enough for them to dive beneath.

"Ok, so here's the plan," Donny muttered, huddling the others together.

* * *

Moments later, Stegatrix kicked the door to the compartment down, and six Zaroids came in with him, three standing against each wall.

Donny, Carl and Trex were all wearing aprons, mushroom-shape chef hats, and fake moustaches. Stegatrix grabbed Donny. They all screamed as the Dinosians boarded.

"All right, where are the girls!?" he asked furiously.

"Girls? A-what girls? I don't-a know what you're-a talkeen abou'! We jus'a work on de train! We come from our home-a-land o' Italy to make-a pizza! Pizza?" Donny asked brightly in an Italian accent, offering up a slice. Stegatrix cast him aside, and Carl helped him to his feet.

"Looks like they're not here. On to the next compartment," Stegatrix commanded. One Zaroid nervously stepped forward.

"Sire, this is the final compartment – we've reached the end of the train. They must be in one of the ones we've already checked!" he reported, not making eye contact.

Stegatrix growled, before knocking the grunt through the open door, into the previous compartment.

"We'll go back and check again. The rest of you – keep an eye out on this end," Stegatrix grumbled. He left the compartment, kicking the Zaroid along, closing the door behind him. The other five Zaroids stood rigid.

"Okay-a. Now-a!" Trex commanded, and each of the men grabbed a Zaroid, and tackled him to the ground. The other two leapt over the table to aid their comrades, but the table thrusted upwards, knocking them into the ceiling. The trio stood up, leaving the Zaroids unconscious on the floor.

"Good work, guys! Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Rei asked, laughing at their work.

"'Ey, as we say-a in Sicily, _no __para __es__ mess-a with me __compadres __, or I'll kick-a your butts_!" Carl said, shaking his fists at the girls, smiling.

"...Okay then. So what should we do now? We need to get them off the train," Anna said. Rei grinned.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan."

"_Arriba_!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Goldenrod...

"Hey Kyle, you ok?" Ritchie asked, as the Red Ranger walked over looking distressed.

"Yeah...but I was just on the computers...found a website called fanfiction dot net...read stories by a guy called Psyduck Ranger...it was – was-" he stammered.

"Oh, I'm so gonna miss those two...I'm gonna be the only girl around for a while..." Nanene sighed.

"Uh, hey!" Adelie said, sticking her hand in the air. Nanene regarded her for a moment before continuing.

"I'm gonna be the only normal girl around for a while..."

"Not quite, Nanene," Whitney said, walking to their table from nowhere, "With Anna away Jimmy's gonna be on his own for a while, so I'm helping out here. And speaking of helping out, I could use four pairs of hands out back, with a delivery. You in?"

The Rangers took the hint and agreed, jogging out to the back door. Adelie frowned.

"Actually, Adelie, I could use your help with something at the gym, if you're up for it," Whitney said. Adelie shrugged and followed.

* * *

Outside...

Miborg met the Rangers at the door to BoO to relay the information.

"Oh dear, Dorian's taken a monster and is attacking the city, so go!" he told them.

"Couldn't you have just told us this on the PokéGears?" James asked.

"Yes, but...I get lonely," Miborg muttered. The Rangers, however, had already left.

* * *

In the city...

"Ah, Rangers, it's been too long," Dorian sneered.

"Not long enough," Nanene hissed, "Who's your friend?"

"This is, erm..." Dorian muttered, turning to his companion. The Dinosian had a head and a torso similar to a Dunsparce's, as well as having a titanium drill for his left hand. For his right he had a shield like a Bastiodon's face, and legs like those of the same Shield Pokémon. He scowled at Dorian.

"My name is Drundon," the creature growled. Dorian looked at him distastefully.

"Yes, of course... Anyway, Poison Jab!" Dorian barked, leaping at the Rangers. Ritchie took the blow, only suffering a minor knockback. Kyle wrapped his tongue around his other arm, tossing the toad into the air.

"It's morphin' time, ma brethren!" Kyle declared.

"AncientPower! Fossil Power!"

* * *

Back on the train...

Rei was running alongside the train, trying to spy which compartment Stegatrix was in. Once she found him rechecking the luggage compartments, she ran ahead to the next one, and morphed.

"AncientPower! Dome Power!"

She whipped out her PokéGear, and called BoO, but Miborg simply reported the news that the others were dealing with Dorian. She grunted, before opening laser fire against the train, shattering one of the windows.

"Yellow _Ranger!_" he screamed, and turned just in time to see her jump on top of the Magnet Train.

"Monitor the train! Her sister is still on board!" he shouted at the Zaroids, before leaping through the window, onto the roof.

As soon as he'd left, the door opened, and Donny, Carl, and Trex wheeled a trolley in. The Zaroids took up arms.

"'Ey, 'ey, look-a, we don' wan' no trouble, ok? We jus'-a wanna see if people want-a piece o' pizza!" Donny told them.

"Exac'ly, people get a bit hungry when they're bein' held-a hostage, ok?" Trex added. They stood down, ready to be knocked down.

Anna burst out from the trolley, taking down many of the Zaroids in the room. Donny and Carl finished off the remaining two.

"Ok-a, what-a now-a?" Trex asked the former Pink Ranger.

"Ok, first you ditch those disguises and accents-a – urgh! Just let's move to the front of the train," she said, leading the way.

* * *

Up on the roof...

Rei ran at Stegatrix and leapt over him, driving her fist down into his neck, against his spine. The reptilian creature's knees buckled, and he collapsed into the roof of the train, digging in grooves.

He pulled his hammer out from its holster, and swung it round, but Rei managed to kick it away, and Stegatrix watched as it fell away. He growled, as Rei struck him with her Slash Baton, which he intercepted with his horn. They pushed against each other.

* * *

Back in Goldenrod...

Kyle and Ritchie were dodging Dorian's blows together, desperately trying to get a hit in with their Slash Batons. In the meantime Nanene and James were fighting against Drundon, Nanene using her Dome Blaster, James using his Slash Baton up close, but he was having trouble getting past his shield.

Nanene jumped on the roof of a nearby house, and launched a Bubblebeam passed Drundon's shield, hitting him in the chest, and knocking him to the ground.

"Ritchie, go for Drundon!" Kyle commanded. Ritchie nodded, and left Kyle to fend off Dorian alone.

"You think you can fight me single-handed?" Dorian jeered. He brought his hand swiftly to Kyle's head, knocking him toe the ground, "Bullet Punch!"

He stood over the Red Ranger and smirked, as he knelt down to leap, calling, High Jump Kick!"

He was distracted by three other cries of the same two words, "Aura Sphere!"

He turned and saw the Rangers open fire on Drundon, taking him down.

He snarled at Kyle, "Don't move Rangers, because Drundon won't be gone for long!" he said, before vanishing.

* * *

On the train...

"I carved that mace myself from pure einsteinium!" Stegatrix spat viciously, as he regained his footing.

"Of course, that ever popular, well known element," Rei said.

Stegatrix bowed his head, and began charging at Rei like the Rhyhorn that he truly was. She stomped her foot, creating a hole in the roof of the train, which she fell through. Stegatrix halted himself, and was about to follow her, when _CRACK_ – the train entered a tunnel, knocking Stegatrix off the roof, clinging on to the sides. On the other side Rei jumped back up, and shot his fingers with an Aura Sphere, sending him tumbling to the ground. She just saw him rising to her feet before she re-entered the train, and finally demorphed.

Donny, Carl, and Trex came rushing in mere seconds after.

"Oh, good you, your sister-person says she could use some help if the monster alien guys are gone," Donny said, pointing back to where they'd just come from.

"What with?" Rei asked.

"Oh, something about the Rhyhorn jamming the controls and the train will crash and we'll all burn and die slowly and horribly, something like that, I wasn't really paying attention," Carl said, examining his nails.

"Lovely, that's all we need. Well, come on then," she sighed, running through the doors, passed the other passengers, still huddled on the floor, as the train's speed grew ever more.

* * *

In Goldenrod...

"Ok guys, let's take it to the Zords," Kyle said, as Drundon was revived.

"What about Rei?" James asked.

"Oh, we don't have to disturb her do we? She's probably having loads of fun and everything, getting all excited about seeing Kurtis," Nanene moaned.

"True, but we need her to form the Megazord. You guys go ahead, I'll just call BoO quick, and be right with you," Kyle said. They all sighed, but boarded their Zords nonetheless as they arrived.

"Cradily, get in there quickly with Mega Drain!" Ritchie ordered.

"Oh, dude, that is so rad' of you, I could use a booster, I was at this awesome party last night, and I-" Cradily said, beginning to laugh, but he stopped as Drundon leapt on him.

"YO! That is so not cool! Solar Beam!" the Zord called, and it began to glow in the light.

"Yes, thank you!" Ritchie cried, but after a minute of nothing added, "What's taking so long!?"

"Dude, relax, I've just gotta charge up the batteries a bit!"

"Whilst we take a battering!"

"For justice!" the Armaldo Zord declared, as his claw collided with Drundon.

"Seriously James, any time you want to trade, just let me know," Ritchie sighed.

* * *

Down below...

"Miborg, we need Rei here to form the Megazord," Kyle reported.

"No can do, Kyle, she's preoccupied with a speeding train about to crash! But you don't need her to form the Megazord anyway, you simply won't be able to access to TM drive," the mentor said.

"Right on. Dino Megazord Flight Mode!" Kyle yelled to the heavens.

The four Zords combined, forming a Megazord with no weapons but its own fists – and legs, and wings, and lasers, and knees, and all the rest of it.

"Horn Drill!" Drundon called, piercing the Megazord between the gap of the Aerodactyl and Armaldo Zords.

"Ooh, 'ey now, dat don' feel nice," the Aerodactyl Zord grunted.

"I agree, I don't like where he's sticking that great big drill of his," the Armaldo Zord concurred.

"Then use Drain Punch!" Nanene said.

The Omastar arm of the Megazord connected with Drundon's shield, but the tentacles wrapped around it, sucking the life from it. Drundon fell to his knees.

"Now end this with Brave Bird!" Kyle called.

"You're the psycho," Aerodactyl said, and the Megazord ripped Drundon to shreds.

* * *

Back on the train...

"Ok, so exactly what is happening?" Rei asked as she joined Anna and the unconscious driver at the front of the train.

"Stega – I mean – that thing-" Anna corrected herself, upon seeing Donny and Carl, "-jammed the controls, we're out of control! Unless we do something, we'll zoom straight past the station, until we reach the end of the line, and crash!"

"Ok, so what can we do?" Rei asked.

"I don't know! This isn't exactly my area of expertise!" Anna said wearily.

"Ok, you three go try cutting the power, at the end of the carriage!" Rei said to Donny, Carl and Trex, and they rushed off. Rei then quietly added, "Whilst we give BoO a ring."

"Oh my, we are busy today aren't we?" Miborg sighed after answering Rei's call.

"Not the time, our train's about to crash, the controls are jammed, what do we do!?" Rei said quickly.

"Oh dear! Hold on, let me just find you on the computers...ok. Well whatever you do, don't cut the power, at that speed you'll go flying through the windshield and smash to your deaths!"

"I'm on it," Rei sighed, handing Anna the PokéGear, and running to catch up with the trio.

"If Stegatrix jammed the controls, I can't see that there's anything you can do from there, but you should be able to hand over remote control to me, and I can help you out," Miborg said, and Anna heard typing, "Now just enter a password – maybe something like "Sanctuary", or "Nebula", or-"

"Or something quick to type like 0!" Anna yelled, as Miborg's screen flashed at him to enter the password. He pressed the digit, and went to work.

"Ok, I can slow her down, but not stop her, so when I say, cut the power, ok?" Miborg asked. Anna headed into the corridor, as the train quickly slowed down.

"NOW!"

"Guys, cut the power!" Anna yelled.

"But you said-" Trex muttered.

"DO IT!"

"Ok..." Donny sighed, pulled the big switch. Several moments later the train screeched to a sudden halt,

"Welcome to Fallarbor Town. Please mind your step, and have a nice day," a computer voice said on the Tannoy.

"Hey...we're here..." Carl muttered.

"We did it!" Trex cheered, and the mismatched team hugged, jumping up and down.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths...

"So they should have just about arrived by now then," Ritchie said, as the teens sat down at their table.

"Yeah...I miss Kris and Kurtis... I should have asked if I could come," Kyle sighed.

"I don't think so, there having a romantic holiday, alone, with their boyfriends!" Nanene cried indignantly.

"Yeah...that is a shame about her being Kurtis's sister..." James said thoughtfully.

"Oh, hey, Whitney, what was it you ended up having Adelie do at the gym anyway?" Kyle asked as the owner passed. Her face fell.

"Oh crud, I forgot!" she cried, running through the doors. The Rangers were startled, but followed.

* * *

At the gym...

Her clothes were torn, and she was covered in cuts. Her hair was messed up, and she was wet. She glared at Whitney as they entered.

"_Carnivine!?_ You had me here to babysit some shmoe's Carnivine!? GAH!" Adelie hissed, before storming off. Whitney tried to hide her smile as she recalled the four Bug Catcher Pokémon, whilst the Rangers simply laughed furiously. Adelie thumped Kyle, and they began a slapping fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fallarbor station...

Many disorientated and/or injured people were waddling off the train with their baggage, into the waiting arms of shocked and worried loved ones, who'd been informed of the hijacking. A small number of police were now investigating, but the girls had already told them they'd find nothing.

"Ok, so we've got people to see, places to be in the sense that we're in those locations, not actually being those locations," Donny said. The girls simply stared at him.

"Indeed. I'm sure we'll catch up again over the next few days though. Ta-ta!" Trex said, waving as the trio walked in another direction.

"Er...bye," Rei muttered. The both shook their head, and carried their bags to the car park.

"Guess who!" Kris said, as he and Kurtis suddenly appeared, clamping their hands over Rei and Anna's eyes.

"Is it Kris, by any chance?" Anna asked smugly.

"No, it's me, Kurtis!" Kurtis said, as the boys freed them, "See we knew you'd both just say whichever one of us it is that is your boyfriend, so we decided to switch, and you'd get it wrong!" he added delightfully, as the girls turned round to them.

"I told them you wouldn't like it," Laura sighed, joining the group. Both she and the boys were wearing similar clothes – all jeans and t-shirts – because, it appeared, it was practical for travelling in.

The group then all hugged and even kissed a little as they greeted each other.

"So where are we staying? Please tell me not at the Pokémon Centre, Kris," Anna begged.

"Ok. Kris, tell them where we're staying," Kris said, grinning at Kurtis. Kurtis tugged his neckline and chuckled nervously.

"Well I think you won't mind after you've seen the wheels," he said, steering them to a car. It was a blood red, rather gorgeous sports car.

"Wow, how did you guys afford this!?" Rei stammered.

"Well actually it was a gift from our Aunt Sally, we caught up with her in Slateport," Kurtis said, "She basically got loads of money from her Dad, both her share, and our Dad's, what with him disowning his family and all. And she helped me with my family tree loads too, see," he continued, pulling out a piece of paper and showing the girls his family tree.

"Still working on that then?" Anna asked.

"Yeah...just wish I knew _why_ he'd disowned them," Kurtis sighed.

"Just wish I knew why you're interested," Laura sighed, taking the driver's seat.

"So she definitely doesn't know about everything?" Rei whispered to Kris in the backseat, who nodded in confirmation.

"But anyway, enough of that! We're here for a holiday, let's go!" Kurtis cheered, as Laura put her foot down, and sped off.

_What will happen on this holiday? Will Kurtis ever find out his father's secret? Will Trex receive funding? Find out next time in the Fallarbor Arc of Poké Rangers Dino Force!_

* * *

A/N: Indeedy-do, this chapter sees the start of my first story arc, the Fallarbor Arc, lasting right up until chapter 18, "The Girls Are Back In Town" (oh so _that's _what that means!).

Kris and Kurtis everyone! Yay. For Dino Force they're now recurring characters. Not only that, but Laura! Remember her? Kurtis's sister from chapter 23 of Johto, "Kidnap". She's also recurring. And speaking of one time characters from Johto returning...watch out next chapter!

So the whole Kurtis's family tree thing, I think I've mentioned before that he's working on that...it was somewhat established in the crossover with Orre last series...and we don't get a resolution until DF's movie, aren't I a tease?

Also, the Megazord being able to be formed from just those four, that's going to be quite important as well, as Rei – or at least her Zord – are going to be inaccessible at several points later on in Dino Force.

So Sally is the daughter of Derik Dragonfly, as is Kurtis's Dad, Joseph, who will later become a character in his own right, and first appeared as a cameo in "The Grass Is Pinker On The Other Side – Part 2" in Neo, along with most of the other parents of the Neo Rangers...

Speaking of parents of the Neo Rangers, that's nice isn't it, their Mum only died three chapters ago, and now Rei and Anna are leaving their Dad totally alone...well...I'm sure Greg and Kurtis's parents will look out for him...what with them three being childhood best friends and all, I'm sure they'd have met at some point...

As for the Italian thing, a few comments. First, you may be thinking about the whole Italy not being in Pokémon thing - or perhaps Phoenix might, as in her last chapter of Legends of Sevii she told people not to commnt on how Egypt isn't in the Pokémon world. When in actual fact they would be, as we've seen several instances of such in Pokémon. First, many Pokédex entries mention places like South America. Plus Meowth came from Hollywood, and Fantina from France!

Also...it's the characters who think Italians speak like that...not me...don't kill me...

Anyway, Kris will reply today. See ya!


	14. Foster's Choice

"Ok, now remember boys, this is _Doctor Stella Astros_, the world's leading meteorologist, if we play this right we could be looking at a contract as thick as your fist!" Trex said, punching the air. He, Donny and Carl were stood outside the door to a large house.

"I don't even know what that means, but ok!" Carl giggled. He and Donny guffawed together, until the door opened, and they both stood perfectly straight.

"Professor Trex! So glad to meet you!" Professor Astros said answering the door. She was an old, greying woman wearing glasses and a lab coat. She and Trex kissed the air by each other's cheeks.

"Doctor Astros! Thank you for agreeing to meet with us!" Trex said, as Astros led them through to a comfy living room, filled with squashy rocking chairs. Donny & Carl sat down and began tipping back and forth on them.

"So wait, old lady, what exactly do you do?" Donny asked. Trex glared, but Astros smiled.

"I'm a meteorologist."

"So basically you look at rocks?" Carl asked, not looking up.

"These are my assistants, Donny & Carl," Trex muttered nervously. Astros continued to smile.

"Whilst we're on the subject of assistants, these are mine, Carlson & Don," she said, as two boys proportioned similarly to Donny & Carl walked in. They instantly went for two more chairs.

"So wait, old dude, what exactly do you do?" Carlson asked. Astros glared, but Trex smiled.

"I'm a palaeontologist."

"So basically you look at rocks?" Don asked, not looking up.

Donny & Carl stared at them for a moment, before Donny asked, "Have we met?"

* * *

_Backing music plays, leading into theme song_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi 

Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)

* * *

Chapter 14; Foster's Choice

* * *

The four Rangers, Adelie, and Tom were sat in Golden Youths a couple of days after Anna and Rei had left.

"Come on, James, let me be a special guest host," Kyle moaned.

"What are you talking about now?" Nanene sighed.

"For Rei & J in the Morning. Since Rei's on holiday, James gets a special guest host every day, right Jimbo?" Kyle asked. James gawped.

"Uh, yeah, but I never mentioned – how did you know-?" James asked.

Uh – I listened to the show, dumb-dumb. This morning you had Chip Dalton, that other radio DJ...what? Am I seriously the only one here who didn't stop listening to the show because Rei's not on it. James is my friend too!" Kyle said angrily. James smiled.

"Thanks, dude."

"So how about that guest spot?"

"Absolutely not," James said bluntly, and the group chorused with laughter. Kyle gasped.

"Well why not?!"

"Because I enjoy having listeners...

"Radio presenter for a day? Sounds like fun, I'll do it, if you want," Tom put in.

"Yeah, ok."

"What!? You let him do it, but not me, your bestest buddy in the whole wide world!?" Kyle cried in exasperation.

"Oh come on, he's a ninja, and your idea of cool involves shadow puppets eight time out of ten!" James yelled.

"Master Ritchie?" Samuel called, as he stuck his head round the front door. The group all looked over to him, "Ah, there you are. Come on out here, there's a couple of special guests for you. In fact, they want to see all of you guys," he added, and the six teens followed him out.

"I just noticed something," Jimmy said, looking around the club.

"What's that?" Whitney asked from the kitchen, as she dealt with dirty glasses.

"Those guys were our only customers," he replied, and Whitney looked out, and saw an empty youth club. She turned to Jimmy, and grinned. His smile matched hers, and he ran out back to join her, with lots of slurping sounds.

* * *

Up on Dinos...

Farrah had turned up on Foster's doorstep, and he'd welcomed her into his house. Literally everything inside was made of metal or rock. On a small table sat two lone video photos, showing several seconds each, rather than an instant. The first showed Whissy pirouetting; the second showed Foster with his arm round the shoulders of Whissy's mother, who was holding the baby Whissy in her arms. They were both turned so that one could only see them if one tried.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Foster asked. Farrah smiled.

"Now is your chance to teach the Rangers their lesson. The Yellow one is on holiday, so we only have two to do deal with each. They simply need to be separated. We shan't waste another second; if you are ready, we leave at once," Farrah said. Foster rose to his feet and nodded.

"Very well, but let me go ahead, I want a few moments for myself. Join me when it looks like I need help," Foster said. Farrah agreed, and they left the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fallarbor...

"I welcome you to the BATTLE TENT FALLARBOR SITE! I am your guide to the Set KO Tourney! Now, do you wish to take the challenge of a Set KO Tourney?" a man, stood behind a desk asked. He was dressed in karate-attire.

The five teens stared blank-faced at the man, until Laura finally spoke up.

"Was that spiel really necessary?" she asked.

"Probably not!" the man said, just as flamboyantly and proudly as before.

"Yeah, hook us all up for a go," Kris said, and the group all filled out short forms.

They selected their three pokémon, and followed the attendant to a door leading to the arena.

* * *

Across town...

The two Professors were talking business in the kitchen, leaving the four young men in the living room.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Donny asked.

"We help out at the old folks home when we're not working with the Prof," Carlson told them.

"Pfft, you guys suck," Carl said.

"Yeah, well you guys blow!" Don yelled back.

"We do not, we the opposite of blow!" Carl shouted.

"Wait, what's the opposite of blowing?" Donny asked. He and Carl glanced to each other, furrowing their brows.

"If we the opposite of blow...that means we suck!" Donny wailed.

"And if we the opposite of suck...that means we blow!" Carlson sobbed.

All four burst into tears.

* * *

Outside Golden Youths back in Johto...

"Neato, another helicopter, like that one you came in, Samuel," Adelie reminded everyone, as a chopper landed in the middle of the street.

"Yeah, well...it's got nothing on my bike," Kyle mumbled.

The engines shut down, and the propellers slowed, allowing the passengers to jump down from the sides, the man helping the woman down after him. They removed their helmets, and scanned the crowd.

"There he is! There's my son!" the woman screamed, running over to Ritchie, grabbing him in a bear hug, and the man calmly walked over, grinning ear-to-rather-large-ear.

"Mum! Dad! Er...hi! What are you doing here – other than crushing my spine?" Ritchie croaked.

"More importantly, who's looking after Silph Co.!? Did you think about Saffron's economy before you just flew out here!?" Kyle asked angrily. Adelie delivered a perfect chokeslam unto him.

"Oh, we've popped out here on a visit to see our favourite son! And to meet his lovely friends! This must be that Kyle you mentioned about! You're right, he is very well informed about Saffron politics," Mr. Smith chuckled.

"...I am well informed..." Kyle said, his cheeks tingeing red, his grin covering his face.

"Oh, and your flatmate Narnia!" Mrs Smith said, releasing Ritchie, and turning to Nanene.

"Oh, sorry, it's actually pronounced "Nah-nar-nay"," the Blue Ranger said slowly.

"That's what I said, "Nar-nee-ah"," the older woman said even more slowly. Kyle grinned, patting Nanene's shoulder.

"So, how's life with our little Ran-" Mrs Smith began.

"-RAY-! Ray...Rei, really Mum, I didn't know you knew Rei? Well she's on holiday at the moment, in Fallarbor," Ritchie cried. Adelie raised her eyebrow, and Tom cocked his head to one side.

"Oh...oh! Of course, yes! Well, Samuel, how's my boy coping with your expectations?" Mr Smith asked.

"Never let him rest for a moment sir," Samuel laughed.

"Hey, can I make a suggestion? Instead of standing around in the streets, how about we go somewhere?" Kyle said.

"Sounds good to me, where to?" Mr Smith asked.

Nobody answered, however, as a swarm of Zaroids sprouted from the ground. A few of the group's number screamed.

"Samuel, get my parents out of here!" Ritchie ordered, and Samuel nodded, trying to usher the Smiths to the helicopter.

"No! Ritchie, come on! Samuel stop, my son-!" Mrs Smith sobbed.

"...Has a job to do, Lydia," Ritchie's Dad said, and Samuel agreed. Ritchie's Mum sighed, but carried on. However, before they could reach the craft, it exploded, and they all fell to the ground.

Foster came walking slowly towards them from the wreckage. Tom caught Ritchie's eye, and both nodded. They sped towards Foster, but he ignored the Green Ranger, simply grabbing Tom's skull, and pulling him along, until he also caught Adelie. He threw them to the ground, and emitted a calm, soothing sound, lulling the pair to sleep.

"Good. Now we're alone, Rangers. Now it's time for you to DIE!" Foster screamed.

"Heard it all before. Ready?" Kyle asked.

"Ready!"

"AncientPower! Fossil Power!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fallarbor...

"KURTIS, please select your third and final pokémon," the MC requested. The first match was Kurtis vs. Laura, and both were now down to their final pokémon, after an otherwise relatively quick battle.

"Ok then, here's something you weren't expecting, I choose Nosepass!" Kurtis declared, hurling a Dusk Ball, unleashing a big-nosed rock.

"Wow, when did you get a Nosepass, Kurtis?" Rei asked.

"Back when we hit Dewford. Well let's face it, I'm not going to go far with nothing but bug and grass types. I still haven't won my Heat Badge yet, we're going back down to Lavaridge after this," Kurtis said.

"Let the match begin!" the referee called, and Kurtis jumped up as he saw his sister's Weavile launching towards his Nosepass.

"Brick Break, Chester!" she commanded, and Weavile's fist sunk into it.

"Hey, I was talking! Fine, Nosepass, Rollout!" Kurtis said. His pokémon span on its axis, colliding with Weavile.

"Now, Ice Punch!" Laura called again, and the two pokémon made contact once again.

"Keep going, Rollout!" Kurtis yelled, but this time Nosepass missed, and it ceased spinning.

"Unlucky there, Kurtis, guess that Lax Incense was worth the money. One more time, Brick Break!" Laura said, and her Sharp Claw pokémon chipped off some nasal fragments.

"Come on Nosepass, hold on in there; let's get ready for the big one, Lock-On!" Kurtis said. A target suddenly appeared attached to Weavile.

"That's it, we will now go to judging to decide the winner!" the MC cried. Kurtis stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Excuse me!?" he wailed, his voice higher pitched than normal.

"Kurtis, please tell me you know the rules of this place?" Laura moaned.

"Judging category 1, Mind! The POKÉMON showing the most guts!" he called, holding up two signs, a red circle closer to Laura and a black cross to Kurtis.

"Kurtis, at Battle Tent Fallarbor, if neither pokémon has fainted after three turns it goes to judging based on mind, body, and skill," Kris told him.

"Judging category 2, Skill! The POKÉMON showing the most skill!" Two more signs, once again awarding Laura a red circle and Kurtis a black cross.

"Nobody told me that!" Kurtis squealed.

"Judging category 3, Body! The POKÉMON showing the most vitality!" They both received the same signs once again, and the MC declared Laura victorious.

"Sorry dumb-dumb. Who's next?" Laura asked, chuckling as Kurtis slumped away, having recalled Nosepass.

* * *

Back in Goldenrod...

Foster's fury was propelling him to capably fend off all four Rangers, until, amidst a second explosion, Farrah entered the equation. The Rangers lay scattered on the ground, and Farrah chose to take James and Nanene. She grabbed them both by the head and carried them thusly to the top of the department store.

"Now it's just the three of us," Foster said, snarling down at them.

Kyle was beginning to rise to his feet, but Foster pulled him up, grabbing him by the shoulders and holding him slightly above his own head.

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! Can you hear me, Red Ranger!? My daughter was 10 years old, an innocent child, AND YOU BRUTALLY MURDERED HER, WITHOUT PROVOCATION!" he bellowed. Kyle had twitched into life as he'd said 10.

"Wait...your daughter...Whissy...Whissy was your daughter?" he mumbled.

"YES!" Foster screamed, spraying him with spit.

"Then...then you need to know how sorry I am," Kyle said. His voice was trembling. "I – I didn't realise she wasn't an adult at first, I-!"

"Save it! I'm not interested in your excuses! You and your little team here murdered my precious child!" Foster screeched. Tears were starting to drop from his eyes.

By this point Ritchie's parents and Samuel had awoken from their stupors, and were rising to their feet, surveying the scene before them.

Ritchie had also returned to his feet, and was about to attack Foster from behind. On parental instinct, Ritchie's Mum called out to him, "RITCHIE!"

Foster looked to her, then behind to the Green Ranger, just in time to throw Kyle at him.

Foster caught Ritchie before he landed, and held him in a chokehold, staring out at his parents.

"So. Mum and Dad Green Ranger. Now I don't just get to kill those responsible for my daughter's death; I can make someone suffer the pain _I _have!"

"No! Please! I'm begging you, don't hurt my son!" Mrs Smith sobbed. Mr Smith took her shoulders, and held her back. He had Samuel support her, as he took a few tentative steps forward.

"Look now. Surely there must be some misunderstanding; my son might be a Ranger, and your race might be his enemy, but though I may not know him very well, he would never knowingly harm an innocent child like you said!" he said.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Foster asked sincerely. He grinned at Ritchie, "Well then perhaps we should clue them in, hmm?"

* * *

Up on the department store's roof...

"We'll show you what it means to be black and blue," James snarled, as he wrestled himself and Nanene free of Farrah's grip.

"Oh, very amusing, Ranger! But today shall see the universal balance restored; you shall pay for what you did to my son, and Foster's daughter!" she hissed, and before either Ranger could react, she leapt up, hovering above their heads by keeping her wings gently beating the air.

"Heard it all before..." Nanene muttered, as the Helix Blaster came to her hand. She aimed it up at Farrah, and opened fire. Farrah obviously swerved and dodged the blasts, letting Nanene's blasts, shortly joined by James's fall against the sky.

* * *

Back on the ground...

"A few weeks back, my daughter, Whissy visited the Royal Dinosian Palace. She got away from her guide and accidentally teleported herself down here to Earth. She pleaded for help – made it perfectly clear how young she was, how she meant no harm, how she _couldn't_ do any harm! But these Rangers didn't care, and they mercilessly slaughtered her!" Foster bellowed.

Ritchie's parents were both hiding their faces. Mr Smith lowered his hands enough to beg, "Please, son, tell me this isn't true. Please!"

Ritchie looked away from his parents. Kyle spoke up for him.

"It wasn't like that! The first time it I was the only one who knew she was a child, but I couldn't tell the others because of some curse Jashinka put on me, and I couldn't stop them in time! Then the second time, she-" he said. By this point he was stood up again, and holding the Amber Blaster steady at Foster. Of course, Ritchie was between the two, preventing him from opening fire.

"What is this!? "The first time", "the second time"!? Even if it were possible to kill someone more than once, I would not believe your story! You murdered my daughter in cold blood!"

"No! That's not true! I wept for her when the others killed her first! And then Jashinka brought her back, and we had to stop her with our Megazord! She was confused, and she was in pain, she was having a heart attack! We were – were forced to kill her. I – I hated it, and..." Kyle said, as he finally broke out in tears.

Foster stared at him, his face falling.

"No...that's not...you're human...wait, of course! You're human, and this is just an act! I'LL KILL YOU!" he bellowed, and he pulled back his hand not holding Ritchie, ready to tear into him.

"I...promise you. It's the – the truth. Please – listen! I – hate having to – to fight, I'm a paci-pacifist. I'd never fight – if I didn't... I'd never harm someone – someone innocent!" Ritchie croaked through the chokehold.

"No, you're trying to trick me! You killed my daughter, I won't hear anything different, it's the truth! And I – I'll never be able to... But I can make your parents feel the same way!" Foster wailed plunging at Ritchie. His parents both screamed out, but Foster's claws simply bounced off Ritchie.

"...Adamantium skin. It'll take you a – a while to get through to hurt me," Ritchie sighed.

"Listen to me, sir! Please, just hear me out!" Mr Smith said, stepping forward. Mrs Smith rushed hold him back, but Mr Smith turned back to her, and shook his head with his eyes closed for a moment, before addressing Foster once again.

"I don't know much about you, or any of your kind, but surely you must have compassion! This...this pain you feel over the loss of your daughter; surely, you would not wish that onto another? Imagine if the Rangers had only killed your daughter because she had killed their children; they only killed her for vengeance, so that you would feel their pain. How would you feel with that on top of it? I beg of you; let them go.

"If my son and his friend are telling the truth, then they only did what was best for everyone, and you should be grateful they let her free from her pain, doing what was best for her. If they are lying, however, then they have done a terrible wrong. But you now have the chance to be the bigger man. What they have done does not mean you need to put two more innocent people through the pain you've gone through. So I beg of you, please; stop this now."

Foster was staring at him, and tears were moistening his rock hard skin. His grip on Ritchie had slackened, allowing the Green Ranger to just escape the Dinosian's grip. He held up his hands to Kyle, to make sure he wouldn't shoot. Foster simply fell to his knees, staring at the ground.

"Thank you," Mrs Smith whispered, stepping to her husband's side.

* * *

Back in Fallarbor...

"Let the match begin!" the MC declared, and Kris's Graveler threw itself at Anna's Togekiss.

"Stone Edge!" Kris said, and shards of Graveler rained down on Togekiss.

"I warned you, sugar, I'm not going easy on you," Kris told her, with a smug grin. She smiled back at him.

"Just so long as you realise that I'm not going easy on you. Attract, Togekiss!" Anna called. Pink hearts floated round the room, and suddenly Graveler's eyes transformed into a pair.

"You're mine now, Douglas. Water Pulse, Aura Sphere, go for it Angel!" Anna cackled, and her Jubilee Pokémon laid into Graveler, whilst it simply sat taking the abuse, ignoring Kris's pleas.

Graveler fainted after the blows had been dealt, crashing to the ground.

* * *

Back in Goldenrod...

Nanene and James crashed to the ground, and when the dust cleared the group saw they were unmorphed, and unconscious along with Adelie and Tom.

Farrah leapt down into the scene as well.

"Foster, what are you doing, it's time to destroy them!" she called to him. He looked up at her. She saw the state he was in, and rushed to his side, kneeling beside him.

"But why? Kill them in the name of vengeance and I'm no better than they!" Foster sobbed. Farrah sighed.

"Then don't kill them in the name of vengeance. Kill them in the name of Dinos! The Rangers are the only thing that stands in the way of our kind reclaiming this planet," Farrah told him. He looked up at here, and quietened.

"You're right. You're right!" he said, rising back to his feet. He took a deep breath, and turned to face the Kyle and Ritchie.

"Let's do this, together," he said. Ritchie's parents gasped loudly, and ducked out of the way, as the four engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

"So everything that just happened, all that was just said, it means _nothing!?_" Ritchie spat at Foster. He scowled.

"It does. It means everything. But I'm killing you now only because you're a Ranger! Nothing personal," he growled, pressing his horn into Ritchie's forehead.

Foster threw him down to the ground, and stood over him, ready to strike. He caught a glance of Ritchie's parents, stood huddled together, staring back at him. Their eyes met, and Foster's breathing became ragged.

Jashinka had flown into the air, just out of Kyle's reach with his Slash Baton. He leapt at her, and she grabbed the Baton with her feet, pulling Kyle through the air by it.

Foster staggered over to her, and looked up, until he made eye contact.

"Farrah, please! I cannot do this, not now, not today! Please, I want to leave now!" he shouted. She gave him a smile, and nodded.

Kyle fell to the ground as the Farrah and Foster both retreated. He stood up again, and both he and Ritchie demorphed.

"Son, tell me that what he said wasn't true," Ritchie's father pleaded. Ritchie's jaw dropped.

"You – you don't actually believe he might have been telling the truth!? I'm your son, don't you trust me!?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Ritchie, but right now I don't know what to think," Mrs Smith whispered.

"I give you my word, if I could change things, so Whissy was still alive, I swear I would," Kyle sighed.

"Ritchie is better than that, sir, ma'am. I feel I've gotten to know him over the months, he's a truly good young man, only out to help people however he can," Samuel told them.

"Urgh...wait, did I miss something?" Tom asked. He'd finally woken up, and stumbled over.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr Willows, the Rangers came and took care of those things shortly after you lost consciousness. Looks like those three are still out of it," Samuel chuckled, looking over at James, Nanene and Adelie.

"Well. We did come for a social visit, remember. Plus our helicopter is a bit...well. What say we make sure your friends are all right, and have some fun?" Mrs Smith asked. Ritchie stepped towards her and they embraced. Ritchie's Dad wrapped his arms round them as well.

"I'm sorry, son. Sorry for doubting you."

* * *

Back in Fallarbor...

"...The winner is Anna Danime of Goldenrod City! Congratulations, that's your third victory in a row!" the referee said, as Anna and her Togekiss danced around a bit to celebrate.

"To commemorate your victory, we would like to award you this; one pint of authentic MooMoo Milk!" he added, spinning on the spot, holding a glass of white liquid as he returned to face them. Anna took it, and thanked him, whilst the boys made crude jokes. Laura yanked their ears.

* * *

Up on Dinos...

Oday was waiting to greet Foster and Farrah, as she helped him stumble through the palace corridors.

"Oh! Brother Oday! It's good to see you! I haven't since Deoxys-" she said, halting her words. He flinched, but smiled.

"Yes, well. Needless to say I haven't been myself. But this must be Foster...Foster Habberson, wasn't it? Terribly sorry to hear of your loss," he sighed.

"Thank you, my lord. And I return those sentiments," Foster said, bowing his head.

Oday noticed that Farrah had her arm round Foster's shoulder. A huge smile slowly spread on his lips, and he pointed between them.

"Are you – you're not – are you?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh, well I-" Farrah gibbered, looking at Foster and blushing as much as her skin texture would allow.

"Well, that is – for her to, um-" he said at the same time, also blushing.

"If it is so, then you shouldn't be embarrassed, you should rejoice in it, like Deoxys and I. Life is too short, as he proved... The world will always be a little brighter with a little more love. You'll certainly have made a better choice than Cousin Jashinka," he sighed, returning to his bedroom.

Farrah and Foster simply stood there, not looking at each other, but both grinning, with their arms still around each other.

* * *

Down in Fallarbor...

Trex stormed into Astros's living room, where the four boys were rocking in their chairs.

"...Yeah, and the same to your mother! Think you're all high and mighty with your doctorate! Well I'm a Professor! Eat that!" Trex yelled, as Astros joined them.

"Carlson, Don, could you excuse us a minute please?" Astros fumed. The duo leapt up, and ran from the room.

"Donny, Carl. We're done here. We're leaving!" Trex hissed, not taking his eyes from Astros.

"Just a second, Prof!" Donny called. Astros and Trex both turned to look at them as they rocked.

"Yeah," Carl sighed thickly.

"Yeah," Donny muttered similarly.

"Yeah."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They both paused, still rocking, and without looking up, both exclaimed enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

* * *

_What will Foster's place be on Dinos, and in Farrah's heart? Are the Dinosians not as bad as they seem? Find out next time on Poké Rangers Dino Force!_

* * *

A/N: So this is kind of a sequel to "Silent Kyle". Foster is now going to remain as a new general type. I'm gonna play around a bit with his relationship with Farrah, and all the royal family...

So more so in this chapter than ever before, I think, the Dinosians are being portrayed as some of the most human villains ever in any Poké Rangers series to date, quite possibly, methinks. Which is quite ironic because they're the first of my villains to not have a single human on the team. Nyura was a human, Giovanni and most of Team Rocket were human, and yet those leaders were both 

pretty much heartless. But these guys are different...or are they? Who knows, you'll have to read to find out!

That final scene with Donny and Carl is very important as well. My friend and I came up with that during that Creative Writing Trip, and I must tell you, it's much better watching it. Me and him are forming our own comedy duo called "Chuckle Mothers" (if you get that reference, I'll love you forever!), and we came up with that scene...just the them saying yeah and the rocking chairs, of course...

I'm sure you guys have heard about how this was original the subplot for this episode. The main plot was for Rei & co, and I just threw something together for the others, deciding to base it on Ritchie since throughout Dino Force he has the least episodes focusing on him. But then I decided I loved that story so much, I simply threw together something else for the Fallarbor teens, and moved what had been their plot to "It's Morphin' Mime".

Quick little thing; Chip Dalton, James's guest host, or as Kyle put it "that other radio DJ" appeared back in "Yanma Killed The Radio Star" in PRJ. Cameotastic!

Anyway, Foster's replying today. Don't think I have anything else to say, except I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter! Although even more so the chapters after that! See ya!


	15. In 2008 NoOne Can Hear You Fight

"What the hell was that, Danny!?" Amii yelled. One by one, couples around the room stopped dancing to give them their attention, and eventually Eddie & Sabrina stopped playing.

"What – I don't know, she just grabbed me!" Danny wailed. His voice was very high-pitched.

"Oh I'm sure, she just decided to snog the three of you when she knew you all had girlfriends around?" Amii growled. Her voice was the mirror image of his, unusually low.

"What, and you think it makes more sense for us to all have just decided to snog the same girl, when our girlfriends were around to boot!?" Danny yelled. Amii couldn't think of an argument for that, so she changed tack.

"Well why was she crying then!?"

"I dunno, maybe she's just a nutjob!"

"Oh, well you'd know all about nutjobs, coming from your family," Amii said under her breath.

"Don't you dare talk about my fami-!" Danny yelled, waving his finger in her face. She slapped him before he could finish, and he stopped talking.

"Actually, Geki, I think I _will _dance with you," Amii said, turning around, and smiling at Geki. She grabbed his arm, and steered him away, closely followed by Sid.

"How could you," Jenna said simply to Zack. He was speechless as she walked off.

"Mika-!" Jack called, as she too left, but she didn't look back.

"Can you believe that!?"Danny huffed. The crowd's attention was now on Max, up on stage. Sabrina & Colleen had gone to talk to the girls, whilst Eddie and Sean were joining the boys.

"Think we've got bigger problems!" Derik gasped, as he and Sakura looked themselves over. They were fading away, until there wasn't a trace of them left.

At the back of the room, two shocked faces were watching through a high window.

* * *

_Backing music plays, leading into theme song_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)

_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive owned by and on license from Yankee Blaze. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger")

* * *

A/N: Do not adjust your URLs! You are indeed reading Poké Rangers Dino Force, but today is a very special episode. I'm sure you've read all about it on the forum anyway, or already read PROO, but just in case, this is basically twinned with chapter 33 of Overtech Overdrive. That there was a scene from the middle of that chapter (but for the last line) which pretty much tells you the plot basis for both episodes. But if you want to understand this chapter properly, you really need to read PROO first. Think of it as like watching Back to the Future II without having first watched the original.

Chapter 15; In 2008 No-One Can Hear You Fight

* * *

Kris was typing into a computer by the wall at the Pokémon Centre, whilst Anna read off the screen over his shoulder. She smiled.

"So what are you working on?" she asked, piercing the hum of the computer. Kris leapt out of his seat, and hastily tried to minimise the window he was in.

"Hey! What are you- you know I don't like it when people read something I haven't finished..." he muttered, standing up to look down at her slightly. She frowned, folding her arms.

"Well I was just wondering if I'd be able to tear you off that thing at any point, and spend some time with you. I'm not here for long, you know," she said. He grinned.

"Well actually, I have plans for us today," he told her smugly, folding his arms.

"What about Laura? It's her contest today!" Anna reminded him.

"Yeah, and that's exactly why the plans are for today. It was her idea. She'll be out of the way, so she said you and me, and Kurtis and Rei should spend some quality time together. Me and Kurtis see her contests all the time, so she doesn't mind us missing one, and she doesn't mind you two missing it if you don't. Donny and Carl are going along to cheer for her anyway, and they said they'd record you a video. Ok?" he asked, placing his hand beneath her chin.

"Fine...although I doubt that video will make it to us..." Anna muttered. They laughed, and after closing down the computer, they left for their rooms to get ready.

"Oh, and did you bring anything formal? A full length dress or something? Something like that would be best," he said.

Anna shook her head, and mouthed "What?" but received no answer, as Kris entered his & Kurtis's room. Before she could open her own door, Laura came out.

"Oh hey. Gonna get ready for your date? Well I'll see you this evening, I'm off for my Contest. Have fun!" she said quickly, and she ran off before Anna could get a word in. Anna shock her head, trying to hold back laughter, as she entered the room.

"So what do you think, Kurtis said I should wear something formal," Rei said, holding a pale green dress up against herself, the cut off just short of her ankles.

"What have they got planned?" Anna asked.

When the girls were finally ready a few hours later, they left the room to find the boys stood outside, sat by the door in tuxedos.

"Hey, you're ready! Wow," Kurtis gasped, as both boys stood up and took the girls in. Rei had chosen a full length pale yellow dress, lined with black velvet, and Anna was wearing a red sleeveless dress.

"You look incredible!" Kris added. The girls rolled their eyes.

"You two clean up quite nice yourselves. Now what's going on?" Rei asked.

"Wait and see," Kurtis said. Both boys held out their arms, which the ladies respectively took.

"Don't wait up, Nurse Joy," Kris said, as they passed the reception.

"You do know it's only three in the afternoon," she said. All four turned back to share her grin as they walked outside.

They turned back to look where they were going, but found they didn't really know; the city was different.

The sky overhead was suddenly dark and dotted with stars. Not far from them was a rather magnificent marble building, a museum, closed for the night. They recognised the sound of the sea, a shipyard in the distance, the huge contest hall, the department store similar to Goldenrod's, more attractions.

"Hold the phone. Isn't this Lilycove?" Kurtis asked in a high-pitched, confused voice.

"_What_ in the name of Celebi just happened!?" Kris agreed.

"Who's gonna bet the Dinosians are involved?" Rei asked.

"I don't think so. Oh come on, guys, you must remember this," Anna said in response to their blank, confounded faces. "Suddenly transporting from one place to another without explanation? And not to mention the fact we've obviously moved in time. There's not a doubt in my mind that this is the 21st Century."

The other three all started at her words, and span on the spot to search for more clues to backup Anna's hypothesis. Kris froze.

"Hmm, think I might be inclined to agree, Anna," he said. Everyone followed his line of sight, to a boy in a forest green tuxedo, accompanied by a girl in a spangly silver number. They were outside a large building with many other teenagers outside. Bright lights shone through the windows, and familiar music blared out at them.

"Rei, I don't think you've been introduced. That's Jack Farrell & Mika Alden; a couple of the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers."

* * *

Meanwhile, in 2108...

"Next up contestant #42, Laura Dragonfly," the MC declared. The arena fell into total darkness, although a small patch of light opened on Laura on stage with her Weavile.

"Uh-oh! The camera doesn't work in the dark!" Trex gulped, fumbling with his handheld recorder.

"Are you kidding!? How old is that thing?" Donny asked.

"It belonged to my grandmother," Trex sighed.

"Those guys who know that girl'll be annoyed if we don't film this!" Carl wailed.

"Oh, I know; night vision! That should be ok..." Trex muttered. Trying to reach the buttons, however, he dropped the camera, just as Laura began her performance.

"Chester! Ice Beam, Brick Break!" she called. After a pillar of ice had formed, the Weavile shattered it with his claws, sending sparkling shards of ice throughout the darkness.

"Oh, oh yeah, that's nice!" Carl moaned as the sharp frozen droplets tried to tear into the trio.

* * *

Back in 2008...

"Remind me why we can't go in there? We won't exactly stand out, we're dressed the part," Kurtis pointed out.

"Because we will stand out when the Hoenn Rangers see us," Anna told him.

"And why is that a problem? It never has been before," Kris said.

"In the past we've had Nyura or whoever attacking left, right and centre, we needed to do something! Plus now I've spent time reading BoO's archives, and the parts I've read don't make any mention of the four of us coming here at this point. We've gotta be careful, don't want to go around killing Danny now, do we!" Anna scolded, her voice almost rising to a yell.

The fire exit they were stood waiting by, at the back opened, and Rei joined them.

"So what's the deal?" Anna asked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick! I just – I just _snogged_ Danny, Jack, and Zack!" she cried. Anna placed her finger to her lips in an attempt to silence her.

"Who's Zack?" Kurtis asked, cocking his head to the side and frowning. Rei's jaw dropped.

"You're not even slightly upset that I just kissed three other guys, one of whom is your great _great_ grandfather!?" she said, making herself quieter at Anna's urging.

"As if. First you said it disgusted you, and also I know you're not like that," Kurtis said. They both smiled.

"Well anyway, they _did _recognise me...or rather you. Didn't think about the fact we're _identical_ much, huh sis'?" Rei scorned. Anna chuckled nervously. "Anyway, turns out they're now the Overtech Overdrive."

"Of course! That's why we saw Jack and Mika in green and silver, those are their colours now. And Danny's in red, and Derik's in blue..."

"Danny got red?" Kurtis asked. Rei nodded, "...How come I never got red?"

"Yeah, but that's not the biggest thing though; guess who's playing that music!" Rei said, exciting growing in her voice. The boys both shook their heads, "_Eddie and Sabrina!_"

Kris and Kurtis both made comments, and Anna smiled, "Of course, I read that he's now in gold. I also happen to know that they're now fighting the Machine Fortress, so we need to look out for-"

"Yeah, more of that later, I just want to get a look!" Kurtis said. He was acting like a little schoolboy, "Kris, give me a leg up."

As Kris lifted up Kurtis, Anna had Rei lift her as well. They both looked through a window, and looked down, managing to make out Danny and Amii on the dance floor. However, things didn't look good, as Amii slapped Danny, and stormed off. Danny scowled, and walked in the opposite direction. He did a double take, however, and Kurtis and Anna saw why; Derik and his girlfriend, Sakura had just vanished right in front of him.

"But – if Amii doesn't marry Danny – I'll never be born!" Kurtis wailed.

"Never mind that, what about what looks like Derik actually hasn't been born!" Anna gasped.

"Hold on, what's going on?" Kris asked, grunting.

"What are those!?" Rei cried before anyone else could speak. Anna looked back, and saw what appeared to be an army of human piles of scrap metal heading towards them.

"Junkheads! Foot soldiers of the Machine Fortress!" Anna said, leaping down along with Kurtis.

"Ok, haven't got a clue what's going on, but my bet is that Derik hasn't been unborn or anything at all, they've just teleported him or something, and they made Rei kiss the guys to muck things up with them," Kris said.

"That's great, but do we wanna take care of these clowns first?" Rei suggested, as she and Kurtis struck battle poises.

"You two deal with them, you're better equipped for battle with your morpher and ninja training. Anna & I will find where they're keeping Derik," Kris said.

"Wait, shouldn't your Neo Phones be working again? The Zords haven't been destroyed yet," Rei pointed out. Everyone stared at her.

"Do you seriously think we bring our broken morphers, whose only function is as a _phone _on dates!?" Kurtis asked.

"I don't even have pockets!" Anna exclaimed.

"Fair point, so get moving!" Rei commanded.

"AncientPower! Dome Power!"

Rei summoned her Slash Baton to tackle the grunts, as Kris and Anna ran off. Kurtis clapped his hands, and sank into the ground in a cloud of dust, before falling from the sky on top of them, clad in his skin-tight camo suit.

"Now this is interesting. I'm much more used to organic enemies. Not ones that you could do _this_ to," Kurtis said, detaching one Junkhead's arms, and beating it and others round the head with it.

"Yeah, that's great. Less great is how they _don't die_ when you stab them," Rei grunted, as she pulled her Slash Baton from one's torso, and it continued flailing at her. She kicked it, and it fell to the ground.

Kurtis let off a smoke bomb, and the rest of the Junkheads vanished amidst it. Kurtis cracked his knuckles and chuckled at their work.

"Hey, look," Kurtis said, nodding over to another batch of Junkheads & a machine monster fighting the Red, Green and Gold Overtech Rangers.

"Bet you can't hit those Junkheads without hurting the Rangers, or them noticing you," Kurtis said, grinning.

"I'll take that wager," Rei said, summoning her Dome Blaster. She took aim, and after a slight explosion, only the Rangers and the machine monster remained.

"Get in!" Rei laughed, kicking the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the present...

Laura had made it passed the preliminaries, and was in the middle of her first battle. Trex had finally gotten his camera working.

"Go, High Jump Kick!" Laura's opponent ordered, and his Hitmonlee leapt at her Fearow. He fell just short, however, and span as he came crashing back to Earth, finally landing in a pirouette.

"And that impressive dance display is going to earn Lorenzo back a decent chunk of points," the MC said, as the man's bar on screen rose.

"What!? But his attack missed!" Donny muttered angrily. Trex told him to shush.

"Get back in there with Drill Peck!" Laura commanded. Her Fearow's beak hit home, but her points bar fell.

"And the judges aren't liking that one, that's the third time in a row Laura's used Drill Peck, they're getting bored of it!" the MC declared.

"But _her _attack hit! What kind of stupid rules does this thing run on!?" Carl grunted.

* * *

Back in 2008...

"OK, seriously now, we've covered every square inch of the town, don't you think they might have sent him somewhere else?" Kris suggested, as they ran along the beach.

"Or maybe they've taken him to an offshore cave," Anna added. Kris watched her look out to sea, and followed her line of sight to an opening in a rock formation.

"Well ok then, let's go Kingdra!" Kris cried, summoning his sea dragon from it's Poké Ball, and clinging to it as it swam into the cave.

Inside a floor had been built onto the water against the walls, so he quickly got up. As he recalled his Kingdra, Anna teleported in with her Espeon, bone dry.

"C-couldn't you have-?" Kris said, stuttering from the cold.

"Sorry babe, but it was just too funny," she giggled.

Kris then placed his finger to his lips, and pointed to the far end of the cave. Three Junkheads were stood on guard, and apparently hadn't seen them. Anna nodded, and they ran for it.

The Junkheads were pacing the corridor in altering directions, so only one of them saw Anna & Kris before they caught up with them. Kris jumped against the rock, and his foot span down against its head, snapping it clean off.

Anna held out her hands, and he caught them as she flew past. He threw her at the Junkheads, and she tackled the pair of remaining minions down.

Kris held out his hand to her, and helped her up.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said, smiling at him as she brushed herself down.

They walked alongside each other, down to the end of the corridor, where it became a true cave. A feminine robot was supervising several more Junkheads securing an unconscious Derik & Sakura.

"I guess she must be emitting some kind of signal jammer, not letting any transmissions get in or out, otherwise Claydol would have been able to track them down by now," Anna whispered. Kris nodded and stepped forward.

"Eh-hem," he said loudly into his fist. The machine span round to them.

"What in the-!? How did you-? Who are you?" she asked.

Kris looked to Anna and pretended to pout. She grinned, "Oh, go on then."

"Prepare for trouble from 2108!"

"Make it double, for we know your fate!"

"To protect the world from – nah, ok, I'm good now. I see why they like it though..." Kris chuckled.

"You think this is funny!? I am Queen Vahsti of the Machine Fortress! I could destroy you-!" she yelled.

"Yeah, but technically you're not really the queen any more, are you? Since you and Baronaw got divorced and he remarried and all that," Anna said, smirking again.

"What – how did you-!? Hmm. No matter. I'll simply destroy you!" she hissed, as her eyes began glowing.

"Wait, wait! Before you kill us, since it won't matter anyway, how, and why, did you make – _that girl_ kiss – _those guys_?" Kris asked.

"Hmm. Not sure why it should matter to you, but very well. It was simple mind warping. The human libido easily leads the mind astray. As to why, so to crush the spirits of the Rangers! Kidnapping these two makes it seem like their relationships are doomed, making them much easier to kill! Just like you!" Vahsti cackled, stepping forwards.

"Uh...what do we do now?" Anna asked nervously, taking a step back.

"Not...entirely sure. Didn't plan for this eventuality..." Kris said. Anna looked to him, and saw he was smiling.

"So, go down fighting, together?" Anna asked, matching his grin.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Kris said, as Vahsti unleashed her lasers. Both tried to shove each other out of the way of the blast, resulting in them both falling to the ground.

"Now I've got you," Vahsti cackled, unleashing blasts against the cave's roof, causing a cave-in over their heads.

"Oh no," Kris mumbled, watching boulders fall. He flinched before contact, which naturally didn't come. He opened his eyes, and saw a pair of Kurtis's holding the rocks with three out of four limbs each.

"Oh, thanks man," Kris said, pulling himself back up, as the camouflage-clad duo dropped the rocks.

"No problem," they both said. Kris looked between them.

"Don't do that!" he grumbled.

Using her Dome Blaster, Rei had shattered the rocks falling on Anna, and the four were now stood opposite Vahsti, staring her down.

"What's this!? Another Ranger!? Who are you!?" Vahsti hissed.

"That's for us to know, Cyberman. Rei, keep her busy!" Kris commanded. Rei nodded, and summoned the Slash Baton as she ran towards the former queen.

"Night Slash!" Rei yelled, slicing into Vahsti. Vahsti parried the strikes with her fists each time, until eventually one made it to her arm, cutting into her, releasing a trickle of blood.

"What in the-!? I thought you were robots!" she gasped. Vahsti took her advantage and attacked.

"Supreme Blast!" she called, as her entire body glowed, firing the attack from every inch of her. Rei flew back, slamming against the cave wall before falling to the ground.

"Ok, that does it, Earthquake!" she said, driving her Baton into the rocks. Vahsti tumbled to the floor.

The others had untied Derik and Sakura, and both were starting to come to. Kris looked to Anna.

"Can they see us? Can we let them?" he asked.

"Um..." she muttered. She held up Derik's wrist and pushed a button on his morpher. He teleported out.

"Uh...what's going on...who are you?" Sakura mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Kurtis and Kris paled and looked again to Anna, who was smiling.

"It's fine guys," she told them, before addressing Sakura, "Your name's Sakura, right? Well, we're from the year 2108, and we need your help." This perked Sakura up.

"Dome Blaster! Aurora Beam!" Rei called, opening fire on Vahsti.

"Mystic Thunder!" she called back, and the two blasts caused a massive explosion, and the cave began falling in on them.

"Humph. Very well. Something tells me I'll be seeing you again!" Vahsti cackled as she teleported out.

"Ok, um, help!" Rei half-screamed.

"Get over here! I'll teleport us!" Sakura called. Rei blasted her way through the debris, and grabbed hold of her sister, instantly warping from the cave.

* * *

Back in 2108...

"Aurora Beam!" Laura called to her Weavile.

"Thunder!" her opponent commanded of her Linoone.

Laura had made it to the final, against a girl from Elem. The two attacks collided, and exploded against each other in dazzling orgy of colour.

"Chester! Are you ok?" Laura asked. Her opponent was silent, biting her lip. The audience waited for the dust to clear with bated breath.

Both pokémon were still standing, but both about to fall. The coordinators waited until they were certain their pokémon were ready to fight.

_BUZZ!!_

"And that's time! We'll go to points to determine the winner!" the MC declared. The board flashed up, and Laura's picture grew next to the ribbon.

"And the winner is Laura Dragonfly!" the announcer called, and she leapt in the air, and ran to hug her Weavile.

Up in the stands, Donny and Carl jumped up, and wrapped their arms round each other. Trex turned the camera on them. They soon realised what they were doing, and stopped.

"Tell me you didn't film that," Donny said, in a remarkably squeaky voice.

* * *

2008...

The group reappeared back in Lilycove, where the Queen Titan Megazord and Groudon Zord were arriving to fight two similar monsters.

"Maybe we should go and help them?" Sakura suggested.

"No! Well, none of us can, and they'll be all right without you, at least for a minute," Kurtis said.

"Agreed, they took down Beeraf and Fareeb easy," Anna said.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't know exactly when we were, and that's why I had to go in there!" Rei asked, rather loudly.

"No, I sent you in there because I knew the Rangers met you," Anna told her.

"Um, can I go yet?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, sorry, but like I said, we need to get back to our time, 2108," Anna explained.

"Long story short, we came back in time and need to get back again, but we have no means of getting there. Happens to us surprisingly much," Kris shrugged.

"Uh-huh... well, I guess I owe you, since you saved you saved our butts back there. And you're a Ranger, so..." Sakura said.

"Right. But, oh! Just, _please_ don't tell anyone about us, or any of this, if the Rangers ask, the last thing you remember is vanishing from the dance," Anna told her. Sakura nodded.

"Wait, are you saying she's got time travel, when she's in the 2030s, but we don't!? What's up with that?" Kurtis asked, shaking his head.

"Her Dad invented it, and her Dad is Anthony Madigan, remember? The guy who built Zords when he was ten years old, then stored them in egg-sized containers. Plus he knows his tech is the kind of stuff the world isn't ready for," Anna said. By this time Sakura had pulled out a handheld device from her pocket.

"Ok, it works simply enough, all you need to do is think of the exact time you need to be in. Might work best if you picture the last thing you saw before you left, you'll arrive a fraction of a second later. Also you'll wanna hold on to each other, or you'll end up in slightly different times, we want this to go smooth. And do me a favour; don't go gallivanting all over time," Sakura warned.

"Of course not. We just want to get back home, do a little dance, you know," Rei said, and she mimed the YMCA.

"Oh dear, that's just topped my list of ten things I never thought I'd see a morphed Ranger do," Sakura sighed, "Anyway, looks like you're off. Well, maybe we'll meet again, maybe we won't. Either way, see ya."

Kris and Anna, the only two of the group with visible mouths smiled. As one, all four said, "See ya," as they fizzled out.

* * *

They reappeared with the Pokémon Centre doors right in front of them. Rei and Kurtis froze as, a, they realised they hadn't changed, and b, they could hear Nurse Joy right behind.

Kris looked round, and whispered, "It's ok, she's talking to Chansey, nobody's looking, move!" he whispered. Rei demorphed, and Kurtis removed his camo suit.

They all turned to face the Centre at large, and walked in, attracting Nurse Joy's attention.

"Oh, good you're back. I was beginning to think something had happened! Or you were planning on staying out all night," Nurse Joy added quietly, with a raised brow. All four chuckled nervously, "Your friend Laura said to send you up when you returned."

The group thank her, and headed to the bedrooms.

"So how long have we been gone exactly?" Kurtis asked.

"I don't know," Rei muttered. After a pause, she added, "We never did get to have those dates..."

"Yeah. But it seems things worked out well, wrapping everything up in a nice, paradox-free bowl," Anna sighed.

Laura was waiting for them in the girls' room, and jumped up when they came in.

"So, how'd it go, lovebirds? Oh, wait, no need to answer, I see you've had a bit of a tumble," she giggled, indicating where Kris and Anna's formal clothes had become slightly frayed, "My contest was amazing, I won! And I've got the DVD, let's take a look," Laura said, 

switching on the TV. The screen was completely black, but for a few strips of white light around the edges, flashing every so often. They heard voices speaking over the video.

"So here we are, the contest that the guy-who-we-know's sister is in is about to start!" Donny's voice said, making an odd, excited noise, "Hey, Carl, tell the guys what you think of the contest so far!"

"Everybody who's been on so far has sucked! We could do way better than those suckers, right Donny?" Carl asked. Donny continued his narration.

"Wait...they forgot to take off the lens, didn't they?" Anna asked. They all burst into laughter, but continued listening to the commentary.

_How did the group travel back in time? How did their actions affect that night? Will Donny & Carl ever get it right? Keep reading Poké Rangers Dino Force!_

* * *

A/N: Well I thought that went quite well, but that'll be a matter of opinion, and I certainly want to hear yours. I don't think I left anything unexplained, except how they travelled back in time, but you'll have to wait to hear how that happened! Anyway, since this is such an interesting style of chapter (I think, at least), I should probably have more to say, but really I just want to get on with DFs next chapters! Here comes the Mime Ranger!

Laura will reply today... See ya!


	16. It's Morphin' Mime Part 1

"How's it going, Miborg?" Whitney asked, descending the steps from the gym into BoO.

"Which do you mean, the project, or me?" he asked sceptically. Whitney sighed.

"Well I meant the project, but since it's tied directly to you, I guess both. How're you, and how's the project?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Well since you asked, I'm a little worried about the rumoured banana recession, although my private stocks should get me through that, and the project – well, it's going perfectly. In fact I think – I_ think_ – it's finished," he said. Whitney did a double-take.

"Are you serious? Weapons all online?" she said, and Miborg nodded, proceeding to do so to each question, "Suit built? Psychic power link connected? DNA lock online? Zord fully programmed?

"Well...then in that case, looks like we're just waiting for Anna to come home so she can join the team," she added, pushing some buttons, moving a mouse and clicking a bit, until an image of a Ranger came on screen, rotating.

"Ooh, she will be excited! Her own morpher! Finally a Ranger once again! The Pink Mime Ranger," Miborg said proudly.

* * *

_Backing music plays, leading into theme song_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger)

* * *

Chapter 16; It's Morphin' Mime – Part 1

* * *

"This better be good, Dorian," Oday grunted, as they walked to one of the palace's labs.

"Oh, it is. I've been looking over some of Earth's Ranger archives. As you know, not all of the ancient Dinosaurs left Old Dinos when Tyranno Hadro Rhino did. It seems that in Earth year 2016, palaeontologists revived a warrior from the empire, thinking they were bringing back an Aerodactyl. He was defeated, and imprisoned by the Rangers of the day," Dorian explained.

"Go on," Oday said, his excitement rising like a child's before their birthday.

"A few years back he was freed, but once again defeated by Rangers, and killed," Dorian told him, as they entered the lab. Jashinka was inside waiting for them, and she continued.

"We've scanned for data around the area, and now, if we can just find a scrap of DNA from a similar life source, say a true Aerodactyl, then we can revive him!" she said. Oday gave a cheer.

"And all I ask in return is that you take me – both of us – down with you to battle," Dorian said. Oday fell quiet, his face grave. Eventually he smiled, and nodded.

"Very well, but first, just tell me, who is the warrior?" he asked. Dorian smirked.

"The greatest warrior of Tyranno's empire. The great Dactyle!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths...

"I'm Nobody! Who are you?" Kyle said, walking up behind James and placing his hands on James's shoulders. The others stared at him.

"288, and very fitting for you, dear brother," Adelie said. Kyle flashed her a sarcastic smile.

"Feel free to fill us in here," Nanene said.

"Oh yeah, we've been reading Emily Dickinson. She's rather good, don't you know," Kyle told her.

"Good for you, very cultured," Ritchie said, nodding his approval.

"Ok, moving on... So Nanene, Ritchie tells me you're not just an amazing singer, but a brilliant pianist too. When am I going to get to hear a performance?" Tom asked.

Nanene began to respond, but Adelie and Kyle spoke over her, saying the same thing, but Adelie just before Kyle.

"Split the Lark – and you'll find the Music –!" they said.

"Damn, you beat me...861..." Kyle muttered.

"Seriously, she wrote a few _thousand_ poems, there's one for every conversation," Adelie said.

"Oh really?" James nodded. The Weavers nodded, "So Ritchie, Tom, d'you fancy a spin in my Leo?"

"Come again?" Ritchie queried.

"My car, do you want a ride in my car," James sighed.

"Oh..." Kyle mumbled.

"Uh..."

"Ooh...er..."

"Guess who!" Dorian almost yodelled, as he and Oday teleported in.

"Whoa! That's not-! Um...maybe we should get out of here or something, you know, like those guys are, and um..." Kyle said, pointing to the other young teens evacuating the youth club.

"Not so fast!" Oday hissed, raising a force field around the entrance, leaving the Rangers trapped inside along with Adelie, Tom, Jimmy, and three more people, one slightly older, the other two several years younger than them.

"Wah! Please, let us go!" one of the younger kids, a girl, sobbed.

"Please, they're just kids, I don't know who, or what you are, or what you want, but please, just let them out of here," the older guy said.

Oday and Dorian were stood on tables, smirking down at them. Dorian looked to Oday.

"What do you think? Should we let them go?" he asked. Oday looked up for a moment, thoughtfully.

"Well. We could always use a few _hostages_," Oday grinned.

"Then keep the rest of us here if you have to! Just let those kids go!" Jimmy snarled.

"Hmm, I think _not_! We'll just wait here for _the Rangers_ to show up," Dorian sneered.

"Ok, forget this, come on Ritchie!" Tom cried. Ritchie nodded, letting off a smoke bomb.

The duo emerged from the smog cloud, and leapt at the aliens in full camouflage. Ritchie collided with Dorian, and Tom with Oday, knocking them to the floor.

"Ok, everyone, move, out the fire exit!" James yelled.

"Come on, follow me!" Jimmy called, jumping over the bar, and lifting up the young girl. The other guy picked up the young boy, and they made their way out the back.

"Urgh...oh no you don't," Oday hissed, knocking back Tom to follow them.

"Stop him!" Tom grunted, leaping across the room. Adelie followed outside.

"Ok, let's not waste any time, it's morphin' time!" Kyle commanded.

"AncientPower! Fossil power!"

Ritchie punched Dorian in the face as he morphed, leaving him in a position of power.

"James, help Ritchie with this creep, we're going for Oday!" Kyle said, nodding to Nanene. They too stormed through the fire exit.

"Claw Blaster! Rock Blast!" James called, firing down at Dorian. He kicked up at Ritchie, causing the Green Ranger to collapse over Dorian, taking the rocks in the back to add to the pain.

* * *

By the time Kyle and Nanene made it outside, Oday had knocked Tom and Jimmy unconscious, and hurled Adelie and the other guy to the ground. He was holding the two kids in an arm each, dangling them from the ground.

"Ok, please, Oday, just – just don't hurt them. We'll do – whatever," Nanene said, holding her hands over her head.

"Glad to see I've gained your cooperation. All I want is the Red Ranger. If he comes up to Dinos peacefully, there'll be no problem," Oday sniggered.

"What!? No, anything else, please!" Nanene said, stepping between Kyle and Oday.

"Blue, it's fine," Kyle said, resting his hand on her shoulder. She span round.

"No, you can't, we need you," she said.

"It'll be fine, you'll be fine. Just don't do anything I wouldn't," Kyle said, nodding. He stepped towards Oday.

"No! Go back and get Dorian! He'll take you," Oday said, pointing back to Golden Youths. Kyle nodded and turned back.

"And don't try any funny business, or else!" Oday said, and Kyle heard the kids whimper. He drew breath, and walked in.

He halted Ritchie and James, and explained the situation. They tried to talk him out of it, but Kyle went with Dorian as they teleported to Dinos.

"What now?" Nanene asked, still outside.

"Now we wait until he returns. Take those two, and inside!" Oday bellowed, kicking Tom and Adelie. Nanene scowled, but carried them in nonetheless.

* * *

Up on Dinos...

As soon as they arrived, Dorian and Jashinka immediately fastened Kyle to an upright metal bench, and attached various electrodes to him.

"Would it be too much to ask what you're planning to do?" Kyle asked.

"Using the Aerodactyl DNA bound to yours to revive a great warrior from ancient Dinos," Jashinka said simply in a grunt.

"Ooh, interesting. But you know, the other Rangers will stop you. And then Rei's in Fallarbor, she'll be ready any time, and I expect Miborg and Whitney can call some friends of theirs," Kyle said.

"I'm sure. Well the warrior we're reviving is for the Yellow Ranger's benefit," Dorian said, pulling a switch. Kyle screamed, and the computers around showed crazy readings, moving up and down along the screens.

A pair of doors set just jutting out of the wall opened, and an armour-clad figure with the head of an Aerodactyl stepped out, and regarded the room at large.

"What is this? What's going on? Wait!" the beast cried, glaring at Kyle, "The Red Ranger! You killed me!"

"Don't look at me! Never seen you before! Although you _do_ look like Farrah, are you related?" Kyle asked cheerfully. The creature turned from Kyle, and snorted. He looked at Dorian curiously.

"And you! I – I can't quite remember, but you look familiar too," he muttered. Dorian turned, wide-eyed to his wife.

"Dactyle!" Jashinka cried. Everyone turned to look at her, "It seems you're confused, but surely you remember the fall of the old empire?" she asked. Dactyle snarled and nodded.

"Well we are the descendants of those who fled the planet. We've revived you because we need your help to defeat the Rangers and reconquer the planet," Dorian said.

"Of course. In the name of Dinos! Send me straight into battle!" Dactyle roared. Dorian pressed a few buttons on one of the consoles, and Dactyle vanished.

"Husband, I'm still slightly confused and concerned. Some records refer to him as _Dark_ Dactyle," Jashinka said. Dorian remained silent, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey, so, am I done now? Could you send me back, that'd be great," Kyle said.

"Not likely. As if we'd release a Ranger. Guards!" Jashinka called. A pair of Zaroids armed with bladed staffs walked in.

"Keep watch. And remember, Red Ranger, if we hear of any _misbehaviour_, the kids die!" Dorian cackled. Kyle remained silent, as the couple teleported.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fallarbor...

Deep down in the cavernous tunnels beneath the city and northern Hoenn, the seven holidaying teens and single vacationing senior were following a robot tour guide through certain cordoned pathways.

"The Fallarbor Tunnels began with one man known most commonly as The Fossil Maniac, who, as the name suggests, was slightly obsessed with fossils. The back of his house was positioned against the side of Hoenn's northern mountain range, and so he removed part of the wall, and began digging. This tradition carried on through the generations of his family resulting in the world famous tunnels seen today. The tunnels lead..." the robot's recording told them, continuing along as the group of tourists followed.

"A guy who spent his entire life digging holes was actually married?" Kris muttered. He and Kurtis slapped each other's hands.

"Aw, don't be so mean, he had a dream, and he followed it," Anna said.

" Yeah, but it was a weird, all-consuming dream that had him underground for most of his life," Rei pointed out.

"Give him a break, it's not his fault that's what he was into...his parents probably dropped him as a child," Laura said slowly. The group bar Anna laughed, whilst the former Pink Ranger put her hands on her hips, and huffed.

"Well for all you know they worked together on it, side-by-side in the tunnels. Wouldn't that just be so romantic?" she sighed, falling against Kris, who kissed the top of her head as they walked along.

"Yes dear..."

"...And here we see the work continuing today, with the Fallarbor Fossil Society, better known as FFS, founded in honour of The Fossil Maniac funding..." the robot said, as the group stopped before a section blocked of by velvet rope, behind which a team of labourers and pokémon were still digging away.

"Ooh, this is our stop," Professor Trex said excitedly, stepping away from the group.

"Hold on Professor, you can't move away from the group, why do you want to stay here?" Kurtis asked, holding his hand out limply.

"I'm not sure who you are, but fear not! My assistants and I have passes that allow us to leave the group at this point, and furthermore, venture beyond the velvet rope," Trex said, stroking the red material, and the group of strangers went "ooh!"

"Let's go boys," Trex said, waiting for Donny & Carl to join him. They remained still, and indeed, looked around them, until Donny nudged Carl.

"Hey, I think he's talking about us," he muttered, and the boys joined Trex as he wandered down the pathway.

* * *

"Hello there? Can I help you, sirs? This area is off limit to-" one of the foremen started saying as the trio walked forward, resting his pickaxe against the rocky dirt.

"-Ordinary paying customers," Trex said, flashing his special access pass, as did the duo. The labourer smiled.

"Ah, of course, the world famous Professor Adrian Trex, they told us you'd be coming along. It's an honour sir," he said, nodding his head.

"Thank you. And these are my associates, Carl and Donny," Trex said.

"Dude, did he just say my name before yours!?" Carl whispered. Donny nodded, his eyes wide as he stared at the back of Trex's head.

"Uh-huh!" he whimpered.

"So how can I help you, Professor?" the foreman asked.

"Actually I'm looking for Doctor Renaldo Maniac, chairman of the Fallarbor Fossil Society, owner of these caverns, and descendant of the original Fossil Maniac," Trex said. The digger smiled.

"And what makes you think he'd be down here, instead of upstairs in his office?" he asked.

"Because I know you better than that, Doctor, none of your family would ever be content with that, letting someone else do what you love," Trex said with a smile, matching the labourer's.

"Very good, Professor, you got me. Well I'm a big admirer of your work, but I'm still curious as to why you'd want to see me," Dr Maniac said.

"Well you see, I have a proposition for us to work together. My last sponsor, the Pewter Museum has let us go, so I was wondering..."

"Run!" one of the other men digging screamed, as he ran past along with a Medicham and a Vigoroth close behind, all flailing their arms.

"What's happened? Is the Taillow dead?" Dr Maniac asked another man running away, as Renaldo's smile slid away.

"No – it's – it's-! Just get out of here!" the man cried, and he carried on. The Doc, the Prof, and the teens ignored his warning, and headed further in, where a Hariyama and a Golem had remained to fend off the invaders.

"Wh-what are they!?" Dr Maniac wailed, running out as Dark Dactyle and several Zaroids came into view.

"Bah, we've faced worse than this! Go Super Carl Punch!" Carl called, leaping at a nearby Zaroid. He missed, and tumbled, but managed to take the reptilian down with him. He leapt back up, and snarled at the pair.

"Go Mega Donny Kick!" Donny bellowed, charging head first at Dactyle, and he raised his foot as he reached him. Dactyle casually caught his foot, and threw him to the front of the passage. He blinked, as he looked up to see the Yellow Ranger's helmet looking down at him. He stood up, and brushed himself off, as Carl and Trex joined them.

"They're you go, ma'am; warmed 'em up for you," he said proudly, as Rei threw her Slash Baton like a javelin.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have much trouble now, a few more hits and they'll be out for that thing, the uh, the Earl!" Carl said.

"The count?" Trex suggested.

"Yeah, that too," Carl said. The trio calmly left as another, Kris, Anna and Laura turned up.

"Oh wow, one of the Rangers! But where are the others? Wait, never mind that, where are Kurtis and Rei!?" Laura said, gasping as she realised the couple were absent.

"Oh my Arceus! That's-!" Anna gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Ok, ladies, I suggest we get out of here," Kris said, trying to push them along. Dactyle noticed them, and screeched.

"You! You're not going anywhere!" he roared, flying over to them.

"Stop, don't move!" Rei called, aiming the Dome Blaster at Dactyle. He ignored her, and didn't even flinch as she unloaded a Water Pulse on him. He swatted Laura aside, and launched a Dark Pulse at the cavern roof, causing a wall of rocks to fall between them and her.

"Laura! Don't worry about it, we're fine, we've got a Ranger here! Just get outside and wait for us! DO IT!" Kris called. Dactyle knocked him down, and Laura screamed, but ran off nonetheless.

"Dark Dactyle! How can you be here!?" Anna wailed. Dactyle grabbed her by the collar.

"What, after you killed me, Pink Ranger!? I don't care what I said to those two, I'm taking care of you first!" he bellowed. He took her under his arm, and flapped her wings to take off.

Before he could move, however, several shuriken pierced the skin on his chest. Kurtis leapt at him, and kicked his back.

"Insolent pest! Crush Claw!" Dark Dactyle hissed, sending Kurtis flying into Rei.

"You let her go, now!" Kris yelled, holding up his fists. Dactyle simply laughed in his face.

"As if I'd be scared of you!" he said, and he took flight, punching up through the rock, taking Anna with him.

"NO!" Kris cried, looking up at the hole.

"Kris, it'll be fine. But I understand, what was that?" Rei asked.

"That...that was Dark Dactyle. We fought him back in our Johto days. You were still the Black Ranger, Kris," Kurtis explained.

"Oh yeah, I – wait, didn't that take the Mil-Tank to stop!? How can we do this!?" Kris gasped.

"Wait, I still don't get it, where did this thing come from? What is it!?" Rei asked.

"Basically some scientists revived it, trying to revive an Aerodactyl. They thought it was some extra DNA in the mix, but it looks like it was an Old Dinosian," Kurtis told her.

"Alright, I'm calling BoO, we'll need some help on this one," Rei said. She took her PokéGear from her belt, and dialled the number.

* * *

Meanwhile, in BoO...

"So...that's all we need now, right?" Whitney asked, stepping away from the console.

"Looks like it...ooh, I just can't wait! To see the look on her face...it'll be priceless!" Miborg giggled. Whitney smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go head upstairs, see if Jimmy needs a hand. Fingers crossed he doesn't need saving, I want to run some simulations with that," Whitney chuckled, just as the call came through.

"Oh, hello Rei, what's happening?" Miborg asked.

"Ok, guys, we've got a serious problem here. Miborg, does the name _Dark Dactyle_ mean anything to you?" her voice boomed at them, slow, ragged, but loud. Miborg froze, as Whitney turned to him.

"What's that? Never heard that name before. Miborg?" she asked.

"Oh dear! I – I-! How!? How did this happen, Rei!?" he asked, fury rising from within him.

"Well apparently he was a Dinosaur, a warrior for the Old Dinos empire," she told them.

"Who is he!?" Whitney cried, throwing her arms over her head.

"Nyura freed him from imprisonment back in the Johto days. He took down the Rangers, and it took the Mil-Tank to take him down!" Miborg wailed.

"Ok, then we've got to move things up. Rei, is Anna there?" Whitney asked. Miborg gasped, and Whitney nodded at him.

"What? Um...no. Dactyle, he kidnapped her. And right now I have no idea where they are," Rei sighed.

"Ohh...this is not good!" Whitney cried. Her voice was shaking.

"Ok, no worries, we'll call the other Rangers, and then – I don't know!" Miborg said, breathing deeply.

"Come on, let's stay calm. Just – think of it like any other Dinosian," Whitney said, rubbing his shoulders. He nodded as he dialled.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on Dinos...

"Hey, any of you guys know how to play the Great Test of Knowledge, Wisdom, and Skill?" Kyle asked his guards. They didn't budge, "You guys might know it better as noughts and crosses, or tic tac toe...?"

As the Zaroids simply ignored him, Kyle dipped his head and sighed, "Come on Rangers. You can do this," Kyle muttered under his breath.

* * *

Back in BoO...

"Ok, Miborg, what exactly does that mean?" Whitney asked, as the main monitor reported Kyle was out of range.

"It means...Kyle must be a good few hundred miles above the surface! I'd estimate – at least as far out as Luna, or Dinos," he responded, leaping up after the last word, placing his hands over his mouth. Whitney turned white.

"Ok...just...stay calm. Let's try Ritchie," she said, dialling his number.

* * *

Upstairs, in Goldenrod...

The fight had extended out into the city. Tom and Jimmy were both still out cold, and Dorian had the others cooped up in one corner of Golden Youths. They'd all linked hands, with Adelie and the older guy each holding one kid's hand, and them holding each other.

"Hey, I never asked. What're your names?" Adelie asked.

"I'm Daryl. I'd say nice to meet you, but I kind of wish we hadn't," the older guy said. Adelie smiled.

"And you?" she asked, squeezing the boy's hand.

"Solomon..." he whimpered. He closed his eyes, and tried to hide his tears, knocking off his glasses.

"And I'm Trish...Trish Werner. Daryl's my big brother..." the girl said quietly.

"Well my name's Adelie. And I don't know how much you know about the Rangers, but I can tell you one thing; they _will_ get us out of here, ok?" she said firmly, nodding her head. The kids both nodded.

"Silence!" Dorian hissed. Everyone looked up at him, "The Poké Rangers are doomed!"

"Thunder Punch!" James roared outside, drilling his arm into Oday.

"Psybeam!" Nanene added, unloading the multicoloured blast at Jashinka, "See! We can handle these creeps if we have to!"

"Giga-!" Ritchie called, twirling his Slash Baton high above, looking down at the cousins on the ground.

"STOP! Stop or they die!" Oday bellowed at them, pointing at the youth club. The Rangers sighed, but dropped their weapons nonetheless.

"You can't fight a fair fight, can you?" James said, kicking the ground. Oday laughed, until Ritchie's PokéGear rang.

"Answer and they die!" Oday said, his eyes widening ever more.

"If I don't answer, they'll know there's a problem!" Ritchie yelled.

For a moment, there was silence but for the ringing.

'_Ritchie, quickly, we've got a fraction of a second!' _he heard Nanene say. He didn't turn, but instantly realised her voice was in his head, _'Think, tell me quickly, if you're going to answer, I can go straight to stop Dorian. But it'll stop ringing any second.'_

Ritchie didn't pause to consider, _'Do it, now!'_

It took Oday a second to realise what Nanene was doing as she rocketed back through the front doors. He yelled out "KILL THEM!" Just as Ritchie called into his PokéGear, "HELP!"

* * *

Back in BoO...

As Ritchie's voice pierced the near silence of the underground base, Miborg nearly fainted.

"What do we do? We're out of time," he whimpered.

"We need someone here to help the Rangers, someone in Hoenn to help Rei, and someone to find Kyle," Whitney said. Miborg looked up at her, staring straight at her.

"Of course."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fallarbor...

Kris and Kurtis's pokémon had flown them up through Dactyle's hole, and they just saw him vanish into Mt. Chimney, still carrying Anna.

"Oh Arceus! She'll burn up!" Kris wailed, as they landed.

"Ok guys, look, without powers this is no job for you. I'll take Dragonite up there, send it back to you, and climb in. Don't argue with me, we have no choice, I'm going in!" Rei cried.

"We weren't going to try and stop you," Kris said hoarsely, "Just say...good luck."

"And..." Kurtis said, drawing a deep breath before continuing, "I love you!"

He kissed the top of her helmet, and she said it back as she took to the skies.

As she reached the very tip, the outer rim of the volcano's main opening, she swallowed hard. She did so again after ordering Dragonite away, making her totally alone.

She drew sharp breath, and slid down onto the descending rocks, climbing down by hand.

She moved her left foot down, trying to find a groove where there wasn't one. She pulled it back up to where it had just been, and continued breathing harshly. She slowly moved her hands as low as she could whilst still gripping the rocks, and did the same with her other foot, before releasing her left again, to try lower. Again, she found nothing capable of supporting her, only a few pebbles which fell away. She stumbled, and relinquished her grip on the wall, plummeting.

"AAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

Back in Goldenrod...

Nanene had managed to distract Dorian long enough for Adelie, Daryl, Solomon and Trish to get out, and Ritchie & James were covering Oday and Jashinka. However, they weren't able to get far before a crop of Zaroids sprouted from the ground. Two grabbed each of the four citizens, holding them down. The Rangers stopped fighting, and Oday laughed once again.

"It seems we've reached this stalemate state of a hostage situation once again. Only this time, if you move even an inch, the Zaroids are ready to slice their throats! Now, why don't you demorph and make this easier on everyone?" he cackled.

Suddenly, a rippling tore through the air, downwards, causing a spiral of dust to spin upwards as it made contact with the ground between Oday, Jashinka & Dorian, Nanene, Ritchie & James, and Adelie, Daryl, Solomon, & Trish. They coughed through the sandstorm, and looked out into it for the cause.

Stood between the three groups was a person. They could make out blotches of black, white, but predominantly pink. As the sand died down, it become clear exactly what the figure was.

"It's – another Ranger!" James gasped. Everyone else remained silent as the dust settled.

"Power of illusions! Pink Mime Ranger!"

_How will Kyle escape? Will Rei survive? How does Dactyle know Kyle and Dorian? Who is the Mime Ranger? So many questions to be answered next time on Poké Rangers Dino Force!_

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was pretty quick. But you know. I've had that last line in my head for so long now! So anyway, place your final bets, because next time you find out who the Mime Ranger is. Of course, you may feel I narrowed down the candidates a bit...and I think so too. So, chances are this'll be the first time in my fics (and actually, I think the first time in any Poké Rangers fic, isn't it?) that a mentor has turned Ranger. And of course, it won't be the last... I will say this though; there is some heavy foreshadowing for several candidates as to their identity. For example (although it seems unlikely to be her), Anna is referred to several times as the Pink Ranger, especially be Dactyle, who faced her as such.

Which reminds me, the reason he kidnapped her was because she was the only one there he recognised. Kris was obviously the Black Ranger at that time, Rei was both not involved, but also morphed here, and Kurtis's face was covered by the mask of his camouflage outfit. So there.

Anyway, that's one heck of a cliff-hanger, isn't it? I've not had such a cliffy since... well, The Four Faces of Deoxys. Although I don't think even that compares to this. Kyle and Rei are both out of commission, and a bunch of innocent people are about to be slaughtered. Those guys are there mainly really to show that Golden Youths does have other customers... It's mainly due to them that this chapter ended up being not exactly what I'd expected to be, but I prefer this. Plus, next chapter will get to show all the things I didn't get to put in this chapter.

So, Kyle; I kind of think his behaviour was a bit like RJ's when captured in "Ghost of a Chance" (yes, I watch it on YouTube...), don't you? Eh... Also, "the Great Test of Knowledge, Wisdom, and Skill", also known as noughts and crosses, that gag was first mentioned in Johto chapter 9, when Anna beat Rei. That was Rei's first appearance...

Still on Kyle, Emily Dickinson; entirely influenced by me studying her in English, but after hearing just one line of hers recently (having finished the course), I feel in love with her work, "Good Morning – Midnight –", I mean how amazing is that? I'll have them stay up past midnight some time just so Kyle can say that (kinda missed my chance with the New Years episode, huh?).

So, Dark Dactyle! Back from "The Ancient Being, SOS!" in Johto. Remember, Foster's Choice was originally titled "Return of the Ancient Being"; it's not that hard to figure out. So, he's a Dinosian. Go figure. But he's not the only Johto character we're going to see return in this story...

Anyway! Believe it or not, Jashinka will reply today! Might sound daft, but I've got it all planned out. See ya!


	17. It's Morphin' Mime Part 2

_Previously on Poke Rangers Dino Force..._

"_Well...then in that case, looks like we're just waiting for Anna to come home so she can join the team," Whitney added, pushing some buttons, moving a mouse and clicking a bit, until an image of a Ranger came on screen, rotating._

"_Ooh, she will be excited! Her own morpher! Finally a Ranger once again! The Pink Mime Ranger," Miborg said proudly._

* * *

"_Very well, but first, just tell me, who is the warrior?" Oday asked. Dorian smirked._

"_The greatest warrior of Tyranno's empire. The great Dactyle!"_

* * *

"_What do you think? Should we let them go?" Dorian asked. Oday looked up for a moment, thoughtfully._

"_Well. We could always use a few hostages," Oday grinned._

* * *

"_Glad to see I've gained your cooperation. All I want is the Red Ranger. If he comes up to Dinos peacefully, there'll be no problem," Oday sniggered._

* * *

"_Give him a break, it's not his fault that's what he was into...his parents probably dropped him as a child," Laura said slowly. The group bar Anna laughed, whilst the former Pink Ranger put her hands on her hips, and huffed._

* * *

"_Dark Dactyle! How can you be here!?" Anna wailed. Dactyle grabbed her by the collar._

"_What, after you killed me, Pink Ranger!? I don't care what I said to those two, I'm taking care of you first!" he bellowed. He took her under his arm, and flapped her wings to take off._

* * *

"_Well I'm gonna go head upstairs, see if Jimmy needs a hand. Fingers crossed he doesn't need saving, I want to run some simulations with that," Whitney chuckled, just as the call came through._

* * *

"_We need someone here to help the Rangers, someone in Hoenn to help Rei, and someone to find Kyle," Whitney said. Miborg looked up at her, staring straight at her._

"_Of course."_

* * *

_Rei moved her left foot down, trying to find a groove where there wasn't one. She pulled it back up to where it had just been, and continued breathing harshly. She slowly moved her hands as low as she could whilst still gripping the rocks, and did the same with her other foot, before releasing her left again, to try lower. Again, she found nothing capable of supporting her, only a few pebbles which fell away. She stumbled, and relinquished her grip on the wall, plummeting._

"_AAAAAAARGH!"_

* * *

_Stood between the three groups was a person. They could make out blotches of black, white, but predominantly pink. As the sand died down, it become clear exactly what the figure was._

"_It's – another Ranger!" James gasped. Everyone else remained silent as the dust settled._

"_Power of illusions! Pink Mime Ranger!"_

* * *

At the mouth of the tunnels in Fallarbor, Laura spotted Donny, Carl and Trex.

"Hey, guys, you made it out ok!" Laura said, gasping from her trek.

"Uh...yeah. Why, did something happen?" Carl asked. Everyone stared at him, "What? Oh! Oh right, the alien dude! Oh yeah, we're not dead."

"Have you seen any of the others?" Laura asked.

"I'm afraid not," Trex sighed, shaking his head.

"Then they must still be trapped down there!" Laura cried, looking down into the caverns.

"Well then we'll have to go in there after them! We're superheroes, we can do it!" Donny cheered, striding in.

"No, you can't, there was a cave-in," Laura sighed. Donny turned around.

"Ok, then what's the plan?" he asked, punching his palm.

"There must be other entrances to this thing, we can find them and search for your friends," Trex said.

"Then let's do that!" she said, and they walked off together to find more cave entrances.

"Oh, and by the way; thanks."

* * *

_Backing music plays, leading into theme song_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
__

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Adelie, Anna, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Whitney and Miborg shown working in BoO)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(James using his Dino Blaster against Juliet)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Kyle & Nanene fighting back to back with the Slash Batons)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Rei shown using her Dino Muscle Enhancement)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Ritchie stood by his limo with Samuel)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_Dino Force!  
(Ranger teens facing an army of Zaroids)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_One more time!  
(The Ranger teens, Whitney, and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger")

* * *

A/N: Woo, flashback! Basically, those moments are either key to explaining the plot, OR they give away details as to the Ranger's identity. Of course, you can scroll down a bit and fin that anyway...

You will notice I've given a very long, very precise description of the Mime Ranger. That's because I've drawn it first, because I didn't actually know what she'd look like before I started. However, the original drawing is now inked up, so I'll have to redraw it for you lot. Still, I've got it for the description...

* * *

Chapter 17; It's Morphin' Mime – Part 2

* * *

The new Ranger looked first at the Rangers, then the citizens, and finally the Dinosians.

Her torso and arms were covered completely in pink, except for her black shoulder pads, and the circle on her chest, around the pink orb protruding from the suit. The circle was split in two; the top half white, the bottom half black. Beneath that she had stripes; leading from the pink was a thick 

black strip, then a pink space, before a thick white strip. Her belt was golden with a pink eye for the buckle. She had a blue skirt, and her legs were inverted to each other; the left had a white triangle on black, the right had a black triangle on white. Her boots were pink, and her gloves were white. Her helmet was pink, but blue on top, with horns, and a line leading down to her perfectly rectangular black visor, which led to the white mouth-plate.

"KILL THE-!!" Dorian screamed, but before he got it all out, the new Ranger moved. She moved her hands as though she were holding an invisible lasso, and hurled it at the Zaroids. She pulled back, and they all released their prey, as they were pulled together, and they scrabbled at their necks.

The humans ran, as the Ranger turned to the Dinosians.

"What is this!? Who are you?" Jashinka fumed.

"Like I said; I'm the Mime Ranger," she said.

"Who is that?" James asked quietly. Ritchie shook his head.

"I – I don't know," Nanene muttered, shaking her head. She was staring hard at her.

"Invisiblade!" she cried, as she mimed pulling a sword from its sheath at her side. As she pulled the nonexistent weapon out it became existent, with a silver sword materialising in her hand.

She bounded towards the Dinosians, and attacked them all with a single strike along.

"Feel free to join me at any time, here!" she yelled at the other Rangers, as she loaded an invisible shotgun.

"Invisiblaster, ready!" she cried, walking back into line with the Rangers. She took aim on threesome, and looked to the others to follow suit.

"Dino Blasters, AncientPower!" they called, summoning their weapons.

"Psycho Boost!" the Mime Ranger said, unleashing her attack. When the dust cleared, all three aliens were unconscious.

"Hey, where'd Adelie and those guys go?" Ritchie asked. Everyone looked round, but saw no sign of them.

"Guess they've made a run for it. But right now I'm more interested in just who this is!" James said, turning to the Mime Ranger.

"Yeah, come on; who are you, what's going on?" Nanene asked. The Mime Ranger stepped back to face them.

"Oh come on guys! Surely you recognise me, even through the suit?" she asked. They all regarded her silently for a moment.

"Wait..._no_!" Nanene said slowly. The boys looked at her.

"What? Who is it?" Ritchie asked.

"Power down," she said, tapping her buckle. The Mime Ranger disappeared, leaving no-one in her place for a second, until Whitney appeared.

"Wha- Whitney!?" James gasped. The Dino Rangers demorphed, as Whitney just grinned.

"Yup. I'm a Ranger. Miborg and I had been working on a morpher for Anna since you guys first started, but this was an emergency, and both Rei and Anna are – well, they've got their own problems," Whitney explained.

"What? Are they all right!?" Nanene asked.

"Oh yeah; Miborg's sent a friend of his to help."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mt. Chimney...

She stumbled, and relinquished her grip on the wall, plummeting.

"AAAAAAARGH!"

She fell deep down in the volcano, twisting in the air. She saw a ledge sticking out from the wall drawing closer.

Mere feet before impact however, a blue glow emanated around her, holding her off the ground. The glow faded, and she fell almost harmlessly onto the ledge, as a billowing cloak and staff came into her line of sight. She stood up, and saw the cloaked figure's head; it was a whole Solrock, but with the eyes of a Lunatone.

"Greetings, Yellow Ranger. I am Lunasol. Miborg called me and told me of your predicament. I live in Meteor Falls, so it was no trouble for me to come to your assistance. It appears I arrived just in time," Lunasol said. Rei nodded.

"Yeah, I think he's mentioned you a few times. Ok, well this is good, I could use a hand. Hey, since you're psychic, d'you think you could find out where Dark Dactyle is?" she asked.

"I can certainly tell you where Dactyle is," Lunasol said. He was staring downwards.

"Great, where!?"

"Flying right towards us," he said. Rei looked over the edge, and saw Dactyle storming up at them, and he screeched as he flew over them, and into the wall, drilling into the volcano.

"He's caused an eruption! We have to get out of here!" Lunasol gasped, as a low rumbling filled the air, and a light appeared in the darkness below.

"No, wait he's got my sister! We have to go after him!" Rei said. Lunasol looked down, where lava was rising fast.

"Of course, but hurry!" he cried, floating into Dactyle's tunnel. Rei followed, and using the Dome Blaster she closed the hole. The pair ran down the tunnel, Lunasol casting a beam of light with his eyes.

* * *

Nearby, on the edge of Fallarbor...

"Uh, hey, guys, how do you know when a volcano's erupting?" Carl asked.

"Hot ash, lava, great big rocks, all flying through the air, quite a high temperature," Trex explained.

"Oh. Then I think Mt. Chimney's erupting," Carl said, pointing to the volcano. Lava was indeed running down it, heading towards the foursome fast.

Donny screamed like a little girl, and ran over to Carl, wrapping his arms round his partner.

"Don't panic! Let's go, Charizard!" Laura called, tossing an Ultra Ball.

"That's right! Flygon, we need you!" Trex said, hurling a Poké Ball. Trex pulled Donny onto his dragon, and Laura pulled Carl onto hers. Charizard roared in pain, and once in the air, flew much lower than Flygon.

"Jeez, Carl, how much do you weigh?" Laura asked.

"Metric or imperial?" Carl asked brightly.

"I don't know, imperial," Laura sighed.

"Oh, about twenty."

"Stone!?"

"No, tonnes," Carl said, snorting at her mistake.

"Hey, might I remind you that we're currently hovering over what will soon be a lake of _lava_, which your friends may very soon be a part of!" Donny screamed.

"Speaking of which, there they are!" Laura cried, as Kris and Kurtis swooped towards them on Dragonite and Tropius.

"Well, fancy meeting you guys in a place like this," Kurtis said.

"Where are Rei and Anna!?" Laura asked.

"Uh...we lost track of them..." Kris muttered.

"Are you serious!? You idiots! We have to find them, do you have any idea where they might be!?" Laura asked. Both boys scratched their necks, and Kurtis looked at the volcano.

"Oh, fantastic! Well, come on, let's go!" Laura sighed.

"Not so fast, we'll go, but you guys are getting back to where it's safe!" Kurtis said.

"Dream on, you're not ditching me here, bro'," Laura told him forcefully.

"And yeah, hey, we can be superheroes! Do you know how many times we saved the Poké Rangerses butts!?" Carl asked.

"We're coming," Trex said plainly.

They boys sighed, but nodded, turning their pokémon around.

* * *

Back in Goldenrod...

A PokéGear began ringing, and Nanene, James, and Ritchie all checked their. Whitney cleared her throat, and the other Rangers realised she was holding one to her ear.

"How's it going, Miborg?" she asked.

"Well, the good news is, I've tracked down Kyle. The bad news is, he's on Dinos," Miborg said.

"Wait, I could've told you that," Nanene intervened, "Oday said before they took him."

"Well I'm sorry, but weren't you a bit busy!?" Miborg snapped.

"Don't think we're through yet," Jashinka snarled. The Rangers looked over, but the Dinosians were already turning a corner.

"Ok, you guys can handle them when they haven't got hostages to fall back on, right?" Whitney asked.

"Sure thing. You going after Weaver?" James asked. Whitney nodded.

"Best of luck," she said.

"Ready?" Nanene asked.

"Ready!"

"AncientPower! Fossil Power!"

"It's Morphin' Mime!" Whitney cried

Whitney waved first her left hand, then her right up and around in front of her torso. A small, blue, circular plate with the Psychic-type eye symbol just jutting out appeared, floating in front of her.

She pushed it forward, and it glowed. All of her except her head, left floating in the air vanished, replaced moments later by the Mime Ranger's suit. Her head then too vanished, replaced with the Mime Ranger's helmet after a delay.

"Power of illusions! Pink Mime Ranger!"

Her morpher had vanished, but she didn't need it. She thrust her fist into the sky, as she called out, "Teleport!"

"Slash Baton!" Nanene cried, as the boys ran forward unarmed.

* * *

Up on Dinos...

"Ok, Kyle, think, man, think! There's probably a_ really_ simple way to get out of this," Kyle muttered to himself.

"Course there is. You're just too thick and ugly to think of it, Kyle," Adelie said, appearing before him.

"What the!? Adelie, how did you get here? And how do you know who I am?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not really here, dumb-dumb, you're imagining it. You must be crazy, you're hallucinating..." Adelie muttered.

"Am not! I know you're not real," Kyle yelled.

His guards were staring at him wild-eyed. One chuckled.

"Gone mad already, talking to himself," he said. The other sniggered and nodded, but scowled at the other guard as he looked away.

'Damn you, Steve! Think you're so funny, just like my wife thinks you're so funny! I know you've been sleeping with her, you scum! Just wait 'til we're off duty...' he thought, also turning back to Kyle.

"Yeah, well, you're fat!"Kyle yelled at his delusion. Adelie's jaw dropped.

"Kyle Weaver! I can't believe you just said that! Right, I'm leaving! You'll be all alone!" she gasped, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Kyle also gasped.

"That's it! Thanks, sis', you're the best," he said.

"Jeez, took you long enough...later," Adelie said, stepping back. Kyle demorphed, and his guards flinched.

He stuck out his own tongue, extending it a few feet, before slamming it against all of his restraints, one by one, smashing them, allowing him to fall down.

"Stop!" Steve the Zaroid called.

"Yeah, stop, like you need to stop with my wife!" his fellow yelled. Steve gasped, and turned to him.

"Brian! How - how do you know about that!?" he asked. Steve turned to Brian.

"I found your scales all over our bed! In my bed, Steve! How could you!?" Brian sobbed.

"Perhaps now's not the best-" Steve began, moments before Kyle wrapped his tongue round their heads, and bashed them together, knocking them both unconscious.

"That was weird..." Kyle muttered, drawing his tongue back in, before spitting it out, and ringing it off again, "Ew! I got Zaroid on my tongue!" He then paused, and tasted it, "Mm, tastes like Torchic."

"Lovely Kyle. With a tongue like that, you'll make some woman very happy one day..." Adelie muttered, fading out.

"Ok, now back to-" he began, walking to the console Dorian had used before to teleport, "Uh...which button?"

"What the- what is this!? Red Ranger, what are you – how did you – never mind!" Stegatrix roared, as he entered the doorway, leaping at Kyle and pinning him on the ground.

"Come now, we hardly know each other! Kyle chuckled. Stegatrix growled, but Kyle managed to clench his fist.

"AncientPower! Amber power!"

In the confusion, Kyle managed to roll over Stegatrix, and rise back to his feet to escape into the corridor.

"Ok, there's gotta be another teleport here somewhere!" he called, running along.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room of the palace...

"So Miborg reckons he's got the coordinates, just not the depth..." Whitney muttered as she arrived.

"WAAGH!" a shrill voice wailed. Whitney winced, and turned around.

Quickly covering themselves with the covers on a bed were Farrah and Foster.

"Oh! Oh dear! What's – OH!" Whitney cried, looking away.

"What is this!? How dare you – who are you!?" Foster cried, pulling the covers up more.

"Why are you covering up, you don't wear clothes anyway!" Whitney cried.

"Kill her!" Farrah screamed. Foster leapt up, and Whitney ran from the room.

"Hyper Beam!" he roared, before spitting the laser at Whitney.

"Mime Shield!" she called, summoning her morpher, but larger. It absorbed most of the attack, and Foster had to stop for breath, allowing her to escape down a flight of stairs.

"Kyle!" she bellowed down the halls, running down one at random.

"Hold on, that sounded like...Whitney?" Kyle asked, as he heard the voice. He began running in its direction, "WHITNEY!?"

Whitney ran in the direction she could hear his voice emanating from, and he followed hers. Eventually, without too much trouble they met each other.

"Whoa, sorry ma'am, my mistake, you're not Whitney, you're a Ranger – wait, you're a Ranger! A new Ranger!" he gasped. He knelt down, and looked at her from below, "Whitney?"

"Pink Mime Ranger, at your service," she said, nodding, "Now let's get out of here."

She had Kyle place his hand on her shield, and they teleported back down to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mt. Chimney...

"Oh, this will be sweet!" Dactyle cackled. He was in a cave, holding Anna over a dormant pool of lava, with barely inches between them, "Nothing more than you deserve, pinky. A slow, agonising death, burning up inch by inch!"

"Not so fast, Dark Dactyle!" Rei called, zooming out of the tunnel on her airborne Relicanth Rider. She sped right towards him.

"Stop or she dies!" Dactyle screeched, letting Anna slip slightly, eliciting a scream.

Rei didn't stop, and Dactyle eventually hurled Anna into the lava, but she didn't fall. She glowed blue, and floated up to where Lunasol was either floating or striding towards them. Her hair was smoking.

"Thanks, uh – wait, aren't you Lunasol? What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Saving you for one. Miborg called and said help was needed. Now I really must ask you to excuse me," he told her, soaring through the air towards the brawling Rei and Dactyle.

"SolarBeam!" he bellowed, echoing throughout the chasm. Rei kneed Dactyle, allowing her to duck away before the beam hit. He slammed against the cave wall.

"Slash Baton!" Rei declared, bounding at Dactyle. She thrust the rod into his wing, and hurled him into the lava. He screamed as he melted.

"Now, I suggest we not only get out of here, but try to control the erupting volcano," Lunasol said. The girls nodded, and Lunasol teleported them.

* * *

Back in Goldenrod...

Oday, Dorian and Jashinka had found Daryl and the kids, and backed them into a dead-ended alley. The three Rangers had caught up with them, and managed to keep them off of the civilians, and indeed, overpowered them. They were on the floor, and the Rangers summoned their Dino Blasters to end it.

"Shadow Ball, guys! Ready!" Nanene commanded. The boys prepared their weapons for the attack.

Whitney and Kyle teleported between the other Rangers and the Dinosians just as they launched the Shadow Balls. They had to quickly move the Blasters up into the sky to prevent the attacks from hitting Whitney and Kyle.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Kyle asked.

"We warned you, Rangers! We gave you a dozen warnings, if you were to fight back, they would die!" Oday yelled. Everyone looked over as the kids screamed and cried. A singed hole running all the way through was in Daryl's chest.

"NO! Daryl!" Trish sobbed.

"No...not another...another innocent life lost!" Kyle yelled, giving a roar.

"Whitney, get the kids out of here," Ritchie pleaded in a whisper. She teleported them to Golden Youths, where Jimmy and Tom were starting to come to.

"You cannot fault us. We told you plenty of times this would happen," Dorian sneered.

"Cousin Jashinka, we can deal with this. Return to the palace, send us some Zaroids, and use the RCDA on Dactyle," Oday said. Jashinka left.

"Fine. Just don't think you're getting out of here, Oday," Kyle said quietly, leaping forwards. He tackled Oday to the ground, and simply closed his hands around the Slowking's neck, and choked him.

"Oday!" Dorian gasped, but before he could do anything, Nanene had taken him down.

"Now's _really _not the time, Miborg," Whitney sighed into her PokéGear.

"Well, I've just heard from Lunasol, Anna's fine, and they're out, but, um – Mt. Chimney's erupting! They need another pair of hands coping with it!"

"Perfect," Whitney sighed, hanging up, "I'm counting on you two to keep control here," Whitney said to James and Ritchie. They nodded.

"That said...Kyle, catch!" she cried, taking out the Invisiblade and throwing it to him. He caught it effortlessly, and held it to Oday's throat.

Just as Whitney teleported, the Zaroids arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile, near Mt. Chimney...

"Hey, look guys! There's Anna! She's with the Yellow Ranger!" Laura gasped, pointing down at Rei, Anna and Lunasol, stood holding off the lava.

"Looks like she's busy holding off the lava. Hold on, is that a monster!?" Donny cried. Kris gasped.

"That's – that's Lunasol! The guy who guarded the meteor, Miborg's friend!" he whispered to Kurtis.

"Uh – I don't think so, it looks like he's helping the Ranger!" Kurtis shouted.

"But I don't understand, why is Anna with them, and where's Rei?" Trex asked. Kris and Kurtis began breathing rather heavily.

"Timeout! Who's that pokémon!? By which I mean Ranger," Carl said, pointing at the Mime Ranger as she appeared.

"A new Ranger? AWESOME!" Donny cheered.

* * *

Ground level...

"What do you need?" Whitney asked.

"Hold on, who are you!?" Anna questioned.

"If you can help me hold back the lava flow, then Rei can search the area for any people or pokémon left around!" Lunasol said.

"I'm on it," Rei said, calling the Relicanth Rider again, and zooming off. Whitney summoned the Mime Shield, and together she and Lunasol pushed the lava back.

"Hey there Anna, Surprised to see me morphed?" Whitney chuckled.

"Wh- Whitney!?" Anna gasped. The Mime Ranger nodded.

Dinos shone green in the sky, and shot the beam down to the volcano. Dactyle emerged, growing even larger than it, and flying towards them.

"That's my cue," Whitney said.

"Hold on, remember it took us the Mil-Tank _and _the Megazord to beat him!" Anna said.

"I know. My Zord is _at least_ as powerful as the Mil-Tank," Whitney told her, as an enormous metal Mr. Mime warped in, and Whitney vanished.

* * *

"Ok, let's see what this thing can do," Whitney said, holding the Mime Shield like a steering wheel.

"Oh dear, I _knew _this would happen! That Dinosian is about to attack us!" Miborg's voice boomed.

"Miborg!" Whitney cried. The cyborg chuckled on intercom.

"Well...we gave all the other Zord's their own personalities. I thought it fitting that the Mr. Mime Zord should be based on a real Mr. Mime," he said.

"Fine, but couldn't you have picked any other Mr. Mime? Now I know why the other Rangers hate their Zords so much..." Whitney muttered.

"Hey, I resent that!" both the Zord and Miborg yelled, with identical voices.

"Steel Wing!" Dactyle bellowed, as he swooped in on them.

"Whoa! Barrier, Light Screen!" Whitney gasped, and the multiple shields meant the Steel Wing barely made it through to the Zord.

"Now, Mr. Mime! Copycat!" Whitney called. Wings made of bright light emerged from the Zord's back, allowing it to return the attack to Dactyle.

"I WILL NOT DIE A FIFTH TIME! CRUNCH!" he screamed, sinking his fangs into Mr. Mime's wrists.

"Oh dear! There's a Dactyle on my digits!" Mr. Mime sobbed.

"Not a problem, end this with Psychic!" Whitney commanded. The attack was unleashed inside the beast, and it exploded.

* * *

Shortly, down on the ground...

Lunasol return the last of the lava to the volcano as they settled down.

"So who are you?" Rei asked, demorphing. Whitney did the same, "Whoa! Whitney! When did you get a morpher!?"

"Miborg and I have been working on it for a while. We designed it for you, initially, Anna. It's powered by a psychic connection to Miborg himself," Whitney explained.

"You designed it for me...well, um. Do – do you want to carry on with that burden, or would you rather I just take over now?" Anna asked. Whitney shook her head.

"It's not that simple. We designed it with security just like the gloves. Only this has a DNA lock, to the first person who uses it, with no way of undoing it, as far as Miborg and I can tell," Whitney sighed.

"Well then, looks like you're Earth's newest Ranger," Anna said.

"Oh my Arceus...Rei, Anna!?" Laura cried. The group all turned and saw the other six coming towards them, having landed their pokémon.

"Whitney!? You – you guys are Rangers!?" Donny squealed. He and Carl looked ready to explode with excitement.

"Oh, crap..." Rei muttered.

"Oh, that's great, you guys do this for years and I'm the only one to ever figure you out! I have my morpher five minutes and I've already been caught," Whitney muttered.

"Did you know about this!?" Laura asked, rounding on Kris and Kurtis.

"We...may have had an inkling...being former Rangers ourselves..." Kurtis muttered.

"You guys were Rangers too!?" Carl laughed.

"Fascinating! What kind of creature are you! I've never seen anything like you; it's out of this world!" Trex gasped, inspecting Lunasol with a microscope.

"Indeed; I arrived here by meteorite, a few years ago," Lunasol informed him.

"Utterly fascinating...I can't wait to tell the world about this!" Trex giggled. Lunasol stepped back.

"Excuse me? You cannot tell a soul about this. My identity and existence must remain hidden," he said.

"I – but – oh," Trex moaned, dipping his head.

"It would probably be a good idea to wipe their minds too, at least, or else I bet it'll end up all over the web about us," Anna pointed out.

"Oh! Do you have to? Can't you just let us have this, we can rub it right in Yankee Blaze's face!" Carl said, punching his palm.

"'Fraid not, guys, we need to remain anonymous," Whitney said.

"Ok...but wait, can you at least leave us remembering about what the new Ranger's like! That way we can profile her before anyone else knows she exists!" Donny cried.

"I'll help you out with that later, guys," Rei said, smiling.

"Just to check, you don't need to wipe us, right? I mean, we know about all this already anyway," Kris said, chuckling.

"Get over here, you twits," Anna said with a laugh. Kris, Kurtis and Laura all walked over.

"Not so fast, sis'!" Kurtis cried, pushing her back.

"Ah well, worth a try," she sighed.

"Before you wipe us, can I just say, whatever we've said in the past, you guys do _not_ suck!" Donny said.

"Thanks, guys," Whitney said warmly, before Lunasol's eyes flashed. He teleported at the same time was wiping the four minds.

"Hey, people who most certainly do suck no matter what we may have said in the past but have now forgotten about! What's going on?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, and what are you doing here Whitney, you don't live here," Donny said. Whitney, Rei, Anna, Kurtis and Kris all smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Goldenrod...

The battle had returned to the street. Ritchie and James were slaughtering the ever rising number of Zaroids, Nanene & Dorian were both shooting at the other, trying to force the other's attack back, and Kyle was facing Oday with both his Slash Baton and Whitney's Invisiblade.

"How many innocent lives have to be lost before you'll be happy, Oday!? HOW MANY!? Psycho Cut!" he called, jabbing with both weapons. Oday defended himself with Protect.

"I said PSYCHO CUT!" Kyle screamed, slashing at Oday's head with the Invisiblade alone. Oday tried and failed to Protect again, and Kyle's attack cut through his crown, removing a significant chunk of horn.

"GRAH! You- Dorian! We're leaving!" Oday bellowed to the Toxicroak, "You win today, Red Ranger, but this isn't over!"

Kyle removed his helmet, and the others ran over to him, as he stared into the alley, at Daryl's corpse. He shed a tear, "No, Oday. Today, nobody wins."

They took him to the hospital, and told them what had happened to him.

* * *

A few days later, in Golden Youths...

Whitney and Miborg, in his disguise as Milo Ipkiss had just explained to Nanene, Ritchie and James about the Mime morpher. They were enjoying the new sofas Jimmy had sprung for, at Whitney's expense.

Kyle came in, leading Trish. Everyone turned to them.

"Hey guys, this is Trish, she's gonna be hanging out with us from now on, cool?" Kyle asked. Everyone nodded, and greeted the girl.

"Ok, so that's Nanene, and Milo, Whitney, she owns this place, Ritchie, and the last one's James, now watch out, he might try to get you to be his girlfriend, he does that with pretty girls," Kyle said, winking at the Black Ranger, and Trish laughed.

"Ok, there's a fiver, why don't run up to the bar, and ask Jimmy for _any_ drink you want, and get me the same?" Kyle asked. Trish skipped up to Jimmy, and Kyle sat down, pushing Ritchie along the couch to make room for Trish.

"You sure about this, Kyle?" James asked. Kyle leaned in.

"Ok, look, she's 11 years old, and Daryl was the only person she had in the world. Her Dad – well, he left, around about when she was born, and her Mum works _a lot_, Trish hardly gets to see her. So from now on, she'll spend half her time here, half round that other kid's, Solomon's house," Kyle said.

"Ok, but - now don't take this the wrong way – but are you sure she doesn't – blame you?" Nanene asked. Kyle sighed.

"No. I asked her about it, she understands the Red Ranger was coming to help. I'm the only one who blames me," he said, looking away. He then looked back, smirking.

"Now, Whitney, I hear you stole my thing for your morph call. Remember who I say "It's morphin' time!"!?" he asked, as Trish came back with massive cokes.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on Dinos...

Juliet was sitting down to dinner as her family slowly began to join her. Oday, Dorian and Jashinka stormed in, soon followed by Stegatrix, and eventually a blushing Farrah & Foster. They all sat around the long table silently, all fuming and staring at their plates.

"What did I miss?" Juliet asked.

* * *

_Will Oday ever find a line he won't cross? Will Donny & Carl ever learn their heroes' identities again? Will the new addition to the team help the Rangers much? It's the end of an arc next time on Poké Rangers Dino Force!_

* * *

A/N: Not quite sure why everyone except Juliet was involved in battle...just coincidence, I guess...

So, Whitney the Mime Ranger, everyone! She was always going to be the Mime Ranger, from as soon as I thought of the idea, never Anna or anyone else – well, Anna couldn't be, or else she couldn't be the Pink Ranger in the Johto crossover! Although initially when planning DF, I had no plans for the Mime Ranger, Alex was going to be the only additional Ranger. But then I just thought one day it'd be great for Whitney to be a Ranger...

It also kind of stems for an idea I had for Johto. Way back in chapter 18; Mime Time, it was Miborg's birthday, and he saved the Rangers. I'd planned at one point for him to get a Zord in that episode. If I'd planned to DF at that point yet (I can't remember) then that might be the reason why he never gained the Zord.

But come on, it was kinda obvious it would be Whitney. Well...Phoenix got it. But last chapter Whitney said "Well I'm gonna go head upstairs, see if Jimmy needs a hand. Fingers crossed he doesn't need **saving**, I want to run some simulations with that", she actually predicted that she'd have to save Jimmy!

So, Lunasol, everyone! Way back before writing the introduction to the Meteor Battlizer, Yankee submitted Lunasol to use in that chapter. However, I already had a monster for that chapter (which he also sent me), so Lunasol became a good guy. He made a cameo at the end of Neo, and let me tell you, we haven't seen the last of him.

I kinda fell in love with Steve and Brian the Zaroids...I just thought it'd be funny to give them their own back-story, the type you might see on day time tele... I might have been inspired by watching Austin Powers the night before writing it, with their, "Nobody ever thinks about the family of a henchman" stuff.

So Trish will be another new member of the cast, after yet another innocent person dies. Dino Force is much darker, but also rather cruder, with so many sex jokes on Dinos today! What's up with that...

So next chapter concludes the Fallarbor arc. I hope you've had your fill of Kurtis & Kris for a while, because it'll be a long time until we see them again. The Rangers won't get many "arcs" in Dino Force, but Donny, Carl and Trex will have a few more, that's going to be their basis from now on, mostly.

Speaking of those three, I'm not sure why they and Laura found out about the Rangers. Guess I just couldn't think of anything better for them...

Anyway, I've blabbed for an entire page here! Look out next chapter for another new character, and some major changes in the theme song! Believe it or not, Whitney will reply today. See ya!


	18. The Chronicles of Nanene

"Oh, good morning, Rangers! And I don't need to add "Whitney" onto that anymore," Miborg giggled. Whitney rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless, as she, Ritchie and James clambered down the stairs.

"Ooh, what is that?" he enquired, as to the fairly large box James was carrying.

"Well, I'm a Ranger now, so I'm gonna be here a lot less, right, as I'll need to be in battle," Whitney explained. Miborg nodded, as his smile faltered slightly.

"Well, I called my parents, and they've sort of – arranged something for us. For you," Ritchie said.

"At my expense of course..." Whitney sighed, gritting her teeth. Miborg's grin returned full tilt.

"A present? For me? Yay!" he cheered.

"Basically, it's something to keep you company, as well as help you help us," James explained, setting the box down, and taking up the crowbar on top of it.

"It was custom built, with all new special features," Ritchie told him.

"-And I've supercharged it up some more myself," Whitney said, as James stuck the crowbar in.

"What is it?" Miborg asked. He'd begun rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Miborg, we've got you-" Whitney began, as James pried open the box, revealing a metal Chatot inside, "-your very own robot!"

"Greetings! I'm Chat-Bot Model G463J!" it said.

"He's called Tweetie, isn't he great?" Whitney asked, "He can link in directly to the computers, and he's a great companion!"

Miborg looked down at the thing, trying not to let his smile slip away, "Oh. Oh yes, it's...great..."

* * *

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song]_

(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Anna, Adelie, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Tweetie shown working in BoO. Miborg sulking in the background)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(Whitney, Mime Ranger, Mr. Mime Zord shown. Credits; "Whitney Maple created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Mime Mega Dinozord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Everyone training their pokémon)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint))  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Unmorphed Rangers facing an army of Zaroids)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[Dino Force!]  
(The unmorphed Rangers and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[One more time!]  
(Anna & Rei crying over their mother, Oday crying over Deoxys, Kyle crying over Whissy, Foster crying over Whissy, Trish crying over Daryl)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger")

* * *

A/N: Happy fifth anniversary, Poké Rangers Johto readers! Wait, what! Can it be! Is this for real! Is this – is this actually a continuation of Poké Rangers: Johto!

I'm sure by now everyone knows the plot, "The Girls Are Back In Town" was what caused me to pack it in. I hit writer's block, but I couldn't just cut it because it contained the important plot point of Anna & Rei returning from their holiday. I've now decided to do the sensible thing, include a short scene about that here then get on with the show. Which means I do have a hole in the episode guide somewhere along the way...I'll have to work that out later. In the meantime, let's get going!

Oh, one last thing; I long ago decided the Trish subplot would have sucked, so I've decided to cut that. There'll be a line in here explaining it, don't worry.

* * *

Episode 18; The Chronicles of Nanene

* * *

Kyle, James and Adelie were waiting at the gate at the train station. They smiled and waved as they saw Anna & Rei heading towards them.

"Hey girls! Welcome home!" Kyle said, his arms held out for a hug.

"Aw, thanks Kyle," said Anna, hoisting her suitcase into his hands.

"Bah...James is the one with super arms... sassafrassarassum..."

"Did you have a good trip?" Adelie asked, hugging Rei.

"Oh, it was...eventful," Rei answered.

"I can't believe it's only been two weeks," James said, lifting up all their cases without a problem.

"Yeah! Feels like years! Two years and eleven months, to be precise..." Adelie muttered.

"And yet it has definitely only been two weeks," Kyle said monotonously.

Outside, James began scanning the car park. "Ok, I'm parked right around-" he said, squinting. He stopped, however, at the sight of a familiar limousine.

As it pulled up along the curb, Nanene leapt from the extended vehicle.

"REI! ANNA!" she rushed at them, and hugged them, jumping up and down and screaming excitedly all the way. Ritchie and Samuel shortly followed up the steps.

"Bonjour, ma ladies. May we be of assistance?" Ritchie asked, grinning. James stared at him blankly.

"Show-off."

"Hey, I almost forgot," Kyle asked, as they loaded the girls' extortionate amount of luggage into the thankfully stretch limo, "Where are Donny & Carl?"

"Oh, they're staying on another day or two," Anna said.

"Yeah, Professor Trex has another meeting back at Fallarbor first or something," Rei said with a shrug.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Donny moaned, as he, Carl and Trex hiked through a valley.

"No," Trex said.

"Are we there yet?" Carl asked after several moments.

"No, Donny just asked that. I'll tell you when we're there," Trex said through gritted teeth.

"Are we there yet?" Donny asked immediately. Trex turned round.

"NO! I will tell you when we're there! Ask me that one more time, and so help me I will shove your Poké Balls where the sun don't shine!" he shouted.

Donny and Carl blinked at each other, before Carl spoke up, "Are we the same distance in the same direction away from Fallarbor as our destination yet?" Trex sighed, but smiled as he looked ahead.

"There it is boys! That's what we're here for! That place is responsible for the entire Pokémon Transference System in Hoenn!" he laughed.

"So are we there yet?" Carl asked. Trex sighed.

* * *

Shortly, at Golden Youths...

"Wow...I can't believe you guys got to time travel whilst you were away. I want to time travel!" Kyle pouted.

"Well, knowing our luck, that'll happen sooner or later..." Anna muttered, sipping her lemonade.

As Rei began to ask about the events they'd missed in Goldenrod, Nanene burst in.

"WHOA! Your head! Something's on your head!" James screamed.

Nanene thumped his arm, then turned to the others, beaming at their gawps.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"You...you dyed your hair...blue," Ritchie stuttered.

"Yeah...well, I wanted something different, something fun, you know. I've been thinking about it for a while, and...why not?" she giggled. Her smile faltered as her friends' expressions refused to change.

"Well, I like it," Kyle said, smiling & shrugging.

"You do?" she asked hopefully. The other four shared knowing glances as the faintest, almost unnoticeable blush crossed her cheeks.

"That figures," Rei said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Like you said, it's fun, different. And very...subtle."

He winked. Nanene rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Yeah, I know, it's obvious, but hey, we all wear the same colours as-"

She stopped talking suddenly, and staggered about. Her eyes were glowing a pale blue. She examined her own hands for a moment. Then-

"!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at her, clamping their hands over their ears.

Anna & the Rangers leapt up and gathered round her.

"Nanene! What's going on, snap out of it,"

"Nanene! Nanene!"

She finally stopped screaming, looking round at them all with her eerie blue orbs.

"Wh-what are you all talking about! Who's Nanene!"

Her eyes closed and she screwed up her face, saying "I'm – I'm-"

She collapsed. James lifted her up and, wordlessly, they left for BoO.

"Aha, sorry about that folks," Ritchie said, as the others went on ahead. "She, ah – she hadn't realised what had happened to her hair.

* * *

Moments later, downstairs...

"Guys, you've got to help!" Kyle spluttered as rocketed from the stairs, shortly followed by the others.

"What's up- Anna, Rei, welcome back! But what-?" Miborg began, until he saw James with Nanene.

"Lay her on here," he said, pulling out a cushioned table.

He then sat down at a console, and activated a scanner, which passed over the Blue Ranger. Tweetie attempted to join him, but the cyborg swatted the robot away, unsuccessfully. Tweetie plugged himself in to a USB slot, which was strangely not obsolete in a world where talking personal robots are the norm.

"So what happened then?" asked Miborg.

"We were just upstairs, chatting, then suddenly she stopped, and her eyes were glowing, and then she screamed," Rei explained.

"That's what that was! I could hear that down here."

"Then we asked her to stop, but she didn't know what was going on, she said she wasn't Nanene or something..." James said.

"Interesting..." Miborg muttered.

"Found something?" Anna asked, turning to the computer until Nanene stirred.

"It's the hair, isn't it?" Kyle said grimly, "Oh, say it's not the hair, doc'!"

"Hey, I thought you liked it," Nanene murmured as she stirred.

"Nanene!"

"I think so..." she chuckled, sitting up. "What happened?"

"We're just about the find out. Any results over there?" Ritchie asked.

"Perhaps...although it seems unlikely...but I'm detecting faint traces of multiple psyches conflicting in her head...possibly an effect caused by her enhanced, slightly-psychic brainpower..."

"Wait, hang on, what did you say? Multiple psyches? Meaning?" Rei asked.

"In laymen's terms, there are spirits trying to possess her!" Tweetie said. The room was silent for a moment.

"Oh say Miborg, out of curiosity, what's with the robobird?" Kyle asked.

Anna stooped down to be on eye level, beaming at it, "I know you, you're a Chat-Bot, aren't you?"

"Model G463J. My name's Tweetie!" he said happily.

"Yes, yes, his name's Tweetie..." Miborg spat quietly.

"Never mind that, we've got bigger issues! Did he just say I'm being possessed!" Nanene cried.

"Well, he did, but that's not exactly accurate. It seems the powers granted to you when you touched the Helix Fossil are – dare I say it – evolving. It would appear that spirits of the deceased are being drawn to your psychic mind like a Mothim to a flame. I'm sure it's not intentional, but unless we can exorcise the spirits from you, and control your psychic energy, events like this could repeat," the Mr. Mime told her.

"We have to "exorcise the spirits"? You mean like a – séance, or something?" Nanene asked nervously, hopping down from the table.

"Not quite, a séance is where we'd try and communicate with the spirits, driving them out would be an exorcism," Kyle said. Everyone looked at him. "What? I was on Wikipedia, reading about February 32nd...clicked some links, you know how it is..."

"Anyway...since I'm not sure anyone here knows _how _to perform an exorcism, a séance might not be a bad idea. We could just talk to the spirits, see if they can help up, maybe one of them will be able to tell us about "the other side"...and how to shut it off from Nanene's brain," James suggested. "For all we know these spirits do know about this and just want to talk or something."

Everyone fell quiet, looking from one to another.

"That...doesn't sound like a bad idea..." Ritchie said slowly, "but it's up to you, Nanene."

Everyone looked at the Blue Ranger, who gulped. "Well, the way I see it, I don't have a choice. We have to try something, I don't want this happening again.

"Want what happening again now?" Whitney asked, as she descended the stairs leading from the gym. "Oh, welcome home girls!"

"Thanks. And long story short, some spirits are making contact through Nanene, so we're gonna have a séance," Rei told her. The Mime Ranger's face fell.

"Excuse me! Are you kidding? I thought you kids had _some _sense – is this for real!" she asked.

"Yeah – what's up? Is Whitney afwaid of ghosts?" Kyle asked in baby talk.

"Of course not. I own Ghost-type Pokémon. Remember Rotom?"

"Vividly..." Nanene said, flinching.

She turned on Miborg. "Tell me you weren't going to let them do this?"

Sheepishly, he told her "Well...I've run some readings, and I can't see anything else we can do. There doesn't seem to be any inherent danger to it..."

"You think any of this equipment can help with this! Ghost-type Pokémon are one thing, but we're talking about souls here! We have no idea what we're dealing with," Whitney told her.

"We don't have any alternative," Anna told her sadly. Everyone looked at Whitney.

"Fine. Well, you're not doing it here," she said, looking away.

"Ok, we'll do it at our place, come on guys," Ritchie said, leading the way upstairs.

"What, now!" Nanene asked.

"No time like the present!" Rei cheered, racing up.

"Hmph. Well, I'm coming too; someone has to be there to pick up the pieces..." Whitney sighed. "Coming Miborg?"

"What? Oh...well...shouldn't someone stay here? Just in case there's an emergency?" Miborg asked.

"Don't worry, that's what I got Tweetie for, to cover that sort of thing."

Miborg folded his arms grumpily. Whitney smirked. "Ok, no worries, you can stay here and keep him company.

Miborg followed right behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Route 114...

"Are we there yet?" Donny asked, as Trex knocked on the door.

The 80+ year old man span round and connected his fist to the teenager's face, knocking him to the ground just as the door opened. Trex turned round to face the young woman in the door frame.

"Professor Trex?" she asked nervously. He smiled, and Carl helped Donny back up. Donny held his head back, and pinched his nose.

"Yes, that's me. Sorry about that, um – the altitude, you see. Took its toll on my young assistant here, made him pass out. Oh, and now it's given him a nosebleed, look! You wouldn't happen to have any tissue would you?" Trex implored kindly.

"Toilet roll would do," said a rather nasal Donny.

"Um...of course, come in," she said, pulling back the door. Inside, papers, boxes, and Pokémon Plushies ™®.

"So, you're Lanette, yes? Am I to understand you're descended from the original Lanette?" Trex asked, as the woman searched in a pile for tissues.

"Um...yeah, right! Descended! Not, I don't know...the original Lanette, or...a clone the likes of Officer Jenny! Hahaha!" she chuckled, throwing a box of Kleenex at Donny.

"I was cloned once," Carl said, with a dreamy smile, his eyes half closed.

"OK! On with the show; the reason we're here..." Trex muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ritchie & Nanene's flat...

"Would you care for a drink, Miss Maple?" Samuel asked.

Whitney was sat in a corner of the room. The other five Rangers, Anna, Miborg, and Sickle, were gathered round a table, with a space for Samuel to sit. She simply shook her head, so Samuel sat down.

"Ok, so...what do we do now?" Anna asked.

Everyone looked at Nanene. "Well I don't know! I don't exactly choose it to happen before!"

"Well, I think traditionally we're all supposed to hold hands," Kyle said.

One by one, slowly but surely, they took hold of each other's' hands. Ritchie & Samuel, sat either side of Sickle, simply placed hands on his claws. Kyle & Nanene blushed and looked away from each other as their hands touched.

"Right, and what's next, because personally I think we'll have more luck if we call the Ghostbusters," Whitney scoffed.

"Ssshh!"

Nanene's eyes had once again turned blue, and her head had dropped. Her hands were limp in Kyle & Anna's hands, but they gripped hers tight.

"Nanene? You in there?"

She sat up and straight, took her hands to rub her head.

"Oh, jeez, that's a headache...wait...that's not my voice!"

She took her hands away and looked round in bewilderment. After a moment, she spoke, "Ohhhh...I see. It's time."

Those at the table looked round, astonished. Whitney stood up.

"Uh...hi," Kyle said for the group. "Who are you? Do you know what's going on?"

"Nanene" chuckled. "Oh yes, I know what's going on. But of course, you don't know yet...well, I'm sure Whitney over there will fill you in."

Everyone looked round at her, but she was just as confused as they were. "Why? Should I know you?"

"Don't tell me you haven't read- oh, of course," Nanene sighed, slapping her forehead, "Sorry, I forgot. She put time releases on most of BoOs files to avoid tampering with the timeline. Of course, she didn't want to upset Celebi..."

Most of the group were still confused. Anna and Rei were looking at each other. Miborg was gaping at Whitney, who had gasped loudly, and clasped both her hands round her mouth. She was white as – dare I say it – a ghost.

By now everyone was looking at Whitney again, who lowered her hands to speak. "Eddie?"

Anna, Rei & Miborg both gasped, grinning ear to ear. "For real! Is it you in there Eddie?" the Yellow Ranger asked.

"You know it. I've gotta say, it's great to see you all again. The Dino Force Rangers. Shame I can't say hi to Nanene too..."

"Ooh, this is so exciting! How are you?" Miborg asked, letting out a giggle.

"My word, Miborg," Eddie chuckled, sounding like an old man even with a young girl's voice, "I've never seen you so happy. And all for me, I'm touched. I'm doing great, except for the whole "being dead" thing."

Miborg gulped, but Eddie/Nanene was still smiling at him, and he smiled back.

"So you two – you must be Sickle & Samuel, correct?" Eddie asked, and the pair nodded, "Heard a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you.

"Uh, sorry, um, Eddie, right?" James asked nervously. He/she nodded. "But, uh – I can see the others here know you, but – does that mean you know Kyle, Ritchie and me? Because I know I've never met you, and I don't think they have either."

"Yes, indeed. I've met all of you. And yes, girls, Miborg, that does mean you will meet me again."

Anna, Rei & Miborg looked at each other, laughing and cheering. Even Whitney smiled.

"But Eddie," she said, "Come on, you're a smart guy. Surely you don't think this séance is a good idea?"

"For better or worse, it always had to happen. This is the only way Nanene will ever be able to control her powers again."

Whitney looked away, bitterly pushing her tongue against the inside of her cheek.

"Now, I don't think I have much time left. But that's ok. I'm ok. We're all ok. Before I go I just want to tell you all that you're doing an incredible job. You are all wonderful Rangers. Except those of you that aren't Rangers of course, but you're great too! But the worst is yet to come. Your fight will be harder than anything you've done so far, harder than any fight the Johto or Neo Rangers ever fought. But you will succeed. You will save the world," Eddie said, smiling.

"Do you know that? For sure? Have you been further than that?" Anna asked quickly, grinning in hope.

"Well...technically no...we estimated that we know everything up until about eight days before the final fight," he said, and Rei's face faltered, "but you will win! I know you. I know the Dinosians. You will fight and you will win. Oh, and another thing. Stop holding hands, you all look really silly, you don't need to do that."

Everyone quickly let go, wiping the sweat off. Eddie gave his wise old chuckle again.

"Good luck, my friends, and goodbye."

With that, Nanene's head drooped and her eyes shut.

"That was incredible," Rei said, laughing.

"I can't believe we got to talk to Eddie again!" Miborg said.

"I still don't know who we're talking about," James pointed out.

"He's an old friend of ours, he was the Red Johto Ranger. But he, and his "just a friend" Sabrina, the Yellow Ranger, were from the year 2006, time travellers, so they had to go home. Obviously, they grew up, and Eddie...he died," Anna sighed.

"But then he said they'd be coming back! We'll see them again at some point!" Rei said.

"Ok, I admit it, that was good. And if I can take anyone's word for it that this is ok, it's a Barinholtz. Assuming, of course, that was Eddie, not just an imposter..." Whitney muttered.

"Oh, come on, get over it, this is going to be great, and like he said, Nanene needs it," Ritchie told her.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked, and everyone finally turned to the Blue Ranger again, who was still limp, Kyle was holding one hand, tilting her head back with another.

A new spirit arrived, and Nanene yawned and stretched, like it was just waking up.

"What's going on..." Nanene asked, looking round. At the sight of James she burst into tears.

"James! Is that you? Of course it is, I'd recognise you anywhere! Oh, my little Jammy!"

At this, James too broke into tears, "Mummy!"

The others at the table looked away.

"Oh, my baby boy! All grown up!" James' mother gasped. He got up and ran to hug her.

"I – I thought I'd never see you again," he sobbed.

"I did too, but – oh, let me look at you."

She pulled his head away, holding his face. He smiled.

"All grown up. You're so handsome. I'm so proud of you, James. You always keep fighting. Never give up, ok? And can you do just one little thing for me?"

James gave a single laugh, snorted, and nodded. "Of course Mum, anything."

His mother smiled, "Would you just find a nice girl and settle down, stop teasing so many!"

She and James both laughed, and he hugged her again.

"That's my boy. I'll always love you, James."

"I – I love you too...Mum..."

James gasped as her felt Nanene go limp in his arms. He carefully released her and returned to his seat in silence, looking at the floor, still crying, but with a small smile on his face.

"James..." said Rei, sat next to him. She placed a hand on his arm. "Your mother-?"

Before she could carry on, the next spirit arrived. But this one didn't come quietly. Like the first earlier that day, Nanene began screaming once her eyes turned blue. Kyle grabbed hold of her arms, trying to calm her down.

Eventually, she spoke. "Wh-what's going on! Where am I! I – I thought I died!"

"I...I'm sorry, but...you did...um...it's hard to explain, it's a long story. And I don't think we have much time, so...is there anything-"

Nanene cut him off. "Aren't you that kid, Kyle? Rei & Anna's friend?"

Kyle looked at the two girls slowly, who gaped as Nanene looked round at them. This spirit, too, burst into tears.

"Girls! It's me. It's – it's Mum," said the spirit, gulping and smiling. Just like James, the twins began crying too. Anna got up to hug her, though Rei remained seated.

"I'm scared," Mrs Danime whispered, looking over her shoulder at Rei.

"It's ok, Mum. You'll be ok. We'll be ok," Anna said, squeezing her tight.

"How's your father?" the spirit asked.

"He's...well, we know he's still devastated really, but he's ok."

"We're looking after him," Rei said with a smile.

"That's my girls. And you're Rangers! Pink and Yellow Rangers!" she cried. Anna broke the hug, and both girls grinned at her.

"I'm so proud of you. I love you both..."

Like all the other spirits before her, she vanished, and Nanene went limp. Like James, Anna returned to her seat. She buried her head in her arms and sobbed.

"Are, um-" Kyle began, clearing his throat & wiping away a tear, "Are you gonna be ok?"

Anna didn't acknowledge him, but Rei looked at him and nodded.

"I don't think we should carry on with this," Ritchie stated firmly, but it was too late – another spirit had already arrived.

"GLALIE!"

Nanene called out the name furiously, frantically looking round the room.

"Kurtis' Glalie," Ritchie sighed.

"Omnice..." Miborg said.

"Scizor."

Sickle had stirred, and called out to the Pokémon possessing Nanene.

"Glalie...Glalie...nngh... Hu...man... speak...again," he looked at Sickle. "Sickle! Scyther! Scizor now! Friend!

"Kurtis...friend...goodbye..."

And as quickly as he'd come, Glalie was gone.

Just a few seconds more, however, and someone else had taken control of Nanene, and this spirit was screaming too.

"Daddy! Make it stop! It hurts make it stop, Daddy!" Nanene sobbed.

"What...no..." Kyle said.

"It hurts! The noise hurts! Help me daddy, I don't know where I am! Make Lady Jashinka go away daddy!"

"Whissy," Kyle croaked, "I'm sorry Whissy, but your daddy's not here! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what we did Whissy! It'll stop hurting soon, I promise, I'm so sorry!"

Whissy faded away, but no sooner than she'd left had someone else come along.

"Aargh...what's going on? Man, my head hurts...wait...oh, God, I remember – did – did I die?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but you did," Samuel said, "But – I'm sorry, who exactly are you?"

"Daryl Werner...what about my little sister!"

Kyle was bawling, but he tried to compose himself.

"I'm so sorry, Daryl. But Trish is ok, she's, um – she's gone to live with your grandparents in Solaceon. I'm just – so, so sorry."

Nanene had a few tears running down her face too, but Daryl seemed all right, "It's – it's ok, dude. You know, it wasn't your fault – I don't even know who-"

But he was gone before he could even finish his sentence, leaving Kyle a wreck.

"That's it." Ritchie said, getting up. "This has got to stop."

He took Nanene by the shoulders and gently shook her.

"Nanene! Wake up! You have to stop this now, wake up!"

Nanene's eyes began to glow, but darker. She looked straight at Ritchie and instantly grabbed him by the throat.

"Ah, Green Ranger, correct? We meet again at last. General Deoxys at your service."

"Deoxys!" Kyle cried, leaping to his feet, an action mimicked by the other Rangers.

"Miborg, Light Screen!" Whitney called.

"PSYCHO BOOST!"

The invisible wall shielded everyone, although the room was still torn apart. Deoxys looked at Nanene's hands in frustration, then gasped.

"Human! No wonder it's not as powerful..."

Immediately, he Teleported away.

"Everyone ok?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah...that wasn't Deoxys' full power by far," Rei said.

"Of course not," Whitney said, shrugging like it was obvious, "he's not in his own body. He channelled that attack using Nanene's psychic power, and while it is growing, as we've seen, it's nothing compared to the power Deoxys is used to. But what do you think will happen when he realises he's wearing a morpher?"

"Ok, so what do we do?" Ritchie asked.

"We have to stop her – him – whatever – from doing too much damage. And hopefully find a way to drive Deoxys from her, preferably before the Dinosians find out."

"Oh, crap, the Dinosians!" Kyle cried, "Let's roll!"

"Anna & I will head over to BoO," Miborg said, as they all ran out, leaving Samuel and Sickle alone.

"I suppose we should start cleaning up," the human sighed.

"Scizor..." muttered Sickle, slowly walking to Ritchie's room, closing the door behind him. Samuel sighed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lanette's house...

Donny & Carl were sat on one of Lanette's computers to keep them out of her hair and Trex's hairless scalp.

"Look, I'm sorry Professor, I really wish I could help you, but I simply can't afford to fund research that's completely irrelevant to my field. It really does sound like an incredible project, but unless it can offer improvements to the Pokémon Storage System I can't justify the expenditure..."

"Seriously though dude, I've never heard of this "Mime Ranger". How'd you get all that stuff?" Carl asked, yet again.

"I dunno dude, like I said, it was just on my bed. But who cares, we're getting loads of hits, and people are saying they've seen her too! Even that sucky Yankee's admitted how good it is," Donny chuckled.

"Hold on," Lanette said, turning her attention to the pair. "Are you – are you talking about what I think you are? Poké Rangers Online? Could you two possibly be-?"

"The one and only Psyduck Ranger," Donny said, nodding.

"And the two and...uh...Snorlax Ranger!" Carl grinned.

As Lanette squealed in delight, Trex beamed.

* * *

Shortly, on the streets of Goldenrod...

The Rangers found Nanene kneeling on the road, cradling her head.

"No...no! Get out of my head! I don't care, this is my body now, and mine alone! What?"

Her head rose, her now orange luminous eyes finding her friends across the street.

"Oho. Rangers. There's someone else here who wants to say hello."

Nanene stood up, and her eyes change to purple.

"It's been too long Rangers. I doubt you'll even remember me – Lord Relano!"

The rangers tensed, scowling across the street.

"We remember," James spat.

Relano chuckled. "As if I care. Deoxys, what say you? I think we can share this body to wipe out these fools, don't you?"

Orange once more shone from Nanene's sockets as she grinned.

"Absolutely. One thing first.

"DINOS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the aforementioned moon...

Farrah and Oday ran into each in a corridor, both beaming.

"Did you hear that!"

"Yes! Could it be! Is it possible!"

"It must be! We both felt it!"

"No more delay! Let's go, at once!"

* * *

The Dinosian royals materialised on either side of Nanene.

With purple eyes, she regarded Farrah – "Mother!" – and Oday, with her eyes purple – "Oday!"

"We are both here," they said. "The human's psychic powers are weak, making it easy for our spirits to break through. Now, we demand VENGEANCE!"

Oday & Farrah were confused, but that didn't stop them from turning to face the Rangers.

"Let's see if I understood this right," they said, clenching Nanene's fist. "AncientPower! Helix Power!"

"We've got no choice everyone, we have to," Whitney said.

"AncientPower! Fossil Power!"

"It's Morphin' Mime! Power of Illusions! Pink Mime Ranger!

With her Slash Baton in hand, the Blue Ranger leapt at her fellows, using Psycho Cut to send them all to the ground, bar Whitney who blocked it with her Mime Shield, forcing Nanene back.

Oday caught on and lunged at the group with a Zen Headbutt, but James stepped forward to punch him aside. His hand crackled as it balled into a fist, coursing electricity through Oday.

"Hold on! Did you see that! That was Thunderbolt! How?" he asked, examining his own hand.

"It must be like Miborg said," Rei explained, "Nanene's powers are evolving, yours must be too. Your arm muscles are channelling electricity! Let's see here..."

Rei leapt at Farrah, who was running to Nanene's aid, and kicked – her leg stretched like elastic, connecting with Farrah's head from twelve feet away.

"That was...strange," Rei muttered, as she landed, her leg returning to normal length.

Ritchie concentrated, metallising his skin, and a few moments later the Slash Baton & Helix Blaster were wrenched from Nanene's hands. He caught the blade, but the projectile weapon simply stuck to his green armour.

"Wha- magnetism!" he said. He hurled the Slash Baton at Oday like a javelin.

"Ok, my turn," Kyle said. A few seconds later he realised "Crap, my tongue's stick in the helmet...ok, new plan!"

The Red Ranger called on his Amber Blaster, shooting an Aeroblast at Nanene, launching her skywards.

Whitney used an invisible lasso to rope her back to the ground. She struggled against her unseen bonds.

"Nanene, snap out of it! You've got to fight them off! Take back control! Force them out!"

"No, Mime Ranger! Relano and I are the only ones here, the Blue Ranger will never control this body again! This body is mine and mine alone!"

"You mean ours, you ignorant brute," said Relano, apparently, in the exact same voice.

"For now, but as soon as this is over I'll force you out," Deoxys hissed.

"Stop fighting!" Oday bellowed as he repeatedly blocked James' punches.

"Don't you do anything to my son!" Farrah called.

"Nanene, now, you have to do it now," Kyle said, taking her hands in his, "You can do this, force them out!"

"I- I-"

Nanene looked straight at him.

"Ky-le. Stop...nngh..."

She pushed herself onto her feet, ignoring the rope still wrapped round here, and staggered over to Oday and Farrah. Whitney held Kyle back.

"Enough. Is. Enough. This is my body. Get out of my head! Psywave!"

Energy pulsed from her as she collapsed, demorphing in the process. The Rangers were knocked to the floor, whilst Oday & Farrah slammed against a nearby building.

"No! We can't let them- we have to take-!" Farrah hissed.

"No, Sister Farrah. Stop. It's too late. I know you can feel it too. They're gone. We have to accept it. We'll wipe out that scum another day," Oday muttered.

Farrah begrudgingly allowed Oday to Teleport her back to Dinos.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lanette's house...

"Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you all, and I'm so glad we managed to reach a deal," Lanette said, vigorously shaking Trex's hands.

"Oh, please! Thank you, for everything! We'll be in touch very soon," Trex said. His grin was threatening to tear through his cheeks.

"And don't worry, we won't tell anyone you're an alien!" Carl said brightly.

"Right..." Lanette muttered, as she closed the door.

Trex placed his arms round his asstants' shoulders, pulling them close.

"Well, this is it boys! Today we begin our quest for the Mystri Bomb!"

"The what?"

* * *

Shortly, in BoO...

For the second time that day, Nanene awoke on the medical table in BoO.

"Hey, what's going on?" she murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"You're up!" Anna said, skipping to her side.

"Pretty much...what happened? Last thing I remember was...sitting round a table..."

"You...really don't want to know the details," Miborg chuckled.

"The good news is, whilst we can't know for definite, the same test that detected those psyches in your head is now telling us you're alone up there. But you've got to remain vigilant, because anything could happen at any time," Whitney said.

"Can you think of anything that might have triggered it? I know your memory's fuzzy, but try and think of anything that might have happened both times. If you can, then we need to try and stop that from happening again, or at least make sure you're ready when it does.

Nanene stroked her chin, as she thought back...

* * *

"_Well, I like it," Kyle said, smiling & shrugging._

"_You do?" she asked hopefully. The other four shared knowing glances as the faintest, almost unnoticeable blush crossed her cheeks.

* * *

_

_One by one, slowly but surely, they took hold of each other's' hands. Ritchie & Samuel, sat either side of Sickle, simply placed hands on his claws. Kyle & Nanene blushed and looked away from each other as their hands touched.

* * *

_

"Nope, can't think of anything!" Nanene said, a little too quickly. Before anyone could ask, she changed the subject. "So where are the others?"

"They're back at yours, clearing up. It... got a little messy earlier," Whitney said.

"Guessing that's a part of those details I don't want to know about?" Nanene asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Come on, wanna go lend a hand?" Anna suggested, smiling.

They turned round to Whitney and Miborg expectantly.

"Sorry girls, I've got to go open up the gym, gotta take on challengers some time!" Whitney chuckled.

"Wait, but wasn't it really late..." Nanene muttered as she and Anna left.

"That was yesterday, you slept through the night," Anna said, already out of sight.

"And...someone really should stay down here, just in case," Miborg said, watching Tweetie out of the corner of his eye.

The girls shrugged and bounded off.

Whitney folded her arms and stared at Miborg. Feeling self-conscious, he asked "Didn't you say you had to go to the gym?"

"In a minute," she stated. Her expression was blank. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "What is your deal with Tweetie?"

"Wh-what! What – why do you think I have a problem?"

"I'm not stupid, you know. In fact, I'm cleverer than most. I know you don't like him, now why is it?"

"Ok," Miborg sighed. He looked away from her. "It's just... this is going to sound silly... but it feels like you all think I'm not good enough... it feels like you're replacing me."

A small smile appeared from Whitney's lips. "Really? That's it? Oh, Miborg, come on. You're one of a kind. We could never replace you. We all need you around here. We just got you Tweetie to take some of the burden off of you, some of the stress! We did this so you'll be able to spend more time with us all outside this place without having to worry!"

Miborg looked up at her. "Really?"

"Really. Even if sometimes we don't show it. Even if sometimes your pessimism can drive us to the brink of murder. We all love you, Miborg."

Miborg wrapped his arms round Whitney midriff. "Ok. Thank you."

"Yay for hugs!" Tweetie called, pressing a wing against Miborg and Whitney each. Miborg punched him away and continued happily hugging Whitney, whilst she rolled her eyes.

_What will these new powers mean for the Rangers? What is the Mystri Bomb, and why does Professor Trex want it? And seriously, when are Kyle & Nanene gonna accept it! It's all to come here, with the return of Poké Rangers Dino Force!

* * *

_

A/N: WOO! First new chapter: done. This is good. I feel good about this. I'm pleased with this chapter. It's not at all what I expected, for lots of reasons. Partly because it had to do all the work that "The Girls Are Back In Town" was meant to do, as well as carry its own story, partly because I've not done this for two and a half years, partly because the whole séance thing just progressed a bit differently to how I expected, but yeah. I'm pleased.

Emotions were running pretty high there...in case you're wondering, they all managed to put aside their tears brought on by the séance when they knew Nanene was in danger. Then afterwards there was a fair bit of time that Nanene was unconscious for it all to sink in. All night even…

Yeah...short fight scene...it probably would have been better without Oday & Farrah, but I've got a few Dinosian-less chapters down the line... It had to be so cramped simply because of all the leftover bits from the cut episode – that's Anna & Rei returning, the introduction of Tweetie, and Donny, Carl & Trex's story. Incidentally, most of those last two had already been written in my attempts on TGABIT.

And that episode being cut isn't the only change I've made to the episode guide. I've shifted quite a few things around, and I'm not going to publish the new version on the forum, so there will still be some secrets to be found reading this!

Anyway! Enough rambling out of me! Hopefully I'll remember/have reread this by the time I post, and if so, then your reviews shall be responded to by Nanene, so please leave lots of reviews, let me know the revival is worth it! For now, I'm returning to the "Coming soon" of old!

Coming soon (I mean it!): Episode 19; Mr & Mrs Weaver

Until next time, see ya!


	19. Mr & Mrs Weaver

"Now everyone together, Dino Blasters!" Kyle commanded. The other four Rangers grouped in, holding the five weapons together.

"Hyper Beam!" they called as one, atomising the Zaroids in the path, catapulting Stegatrix into the air. He landed on his feet, then slipped and fell to his knees.

"Urgh...that's all for today Rangers, until next time," he grunted, retreating home.

* * *

Shortly, at Golden Youths...

"That went really well," Kyle said cheerfully, sucking on the straw of a cherryade handed to him by Quinn, the new employee & the Rangers' teammate with the Goldenrod Goldeen. "It's been a great day so far, and you know what, I reckon it's gonna get even better!"

As he spoke, Adelie burst through the doors and rushed to their table.

"Kyle, run for your life, now."

She seemed deadly serious, so the Rangers all sat up.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked.

"Ok, brace yourself; Mum's coming to visit," she said.

The other Rangers sighed and relaxed at this news, but Kyle began breathing heavily.

"Yo, you all right mate?" James asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song]_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Anna, Adelie, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Tweetie shown working in BoO. Miborg sulking in the background)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(Whitney, Mime Ranger, Mr. Mime Zord shown. Credits; "Whitney Maple created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Mime Mega Dinozord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Everyone training their pokémon)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint))  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Unmorphed Rangers facing an army of Zaroids)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[Dino Force!]  
(The unmorphed Rangers and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[One more time!]  
(Anna & Rei crying over their mother, Oday crying over Deoxys, Kyle crying over Whissy, Foster crying over Whissy, Trish crying over Daryl)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger")

* * *

A/N: That was fun. As for Quinn, he's not going to be a very notable character, but I realised that having only three people work at Golden Youths, one of whom is almost never there, and another who spends half her time in BoO and the other half studying is just ridiculous. So I wanted someone else working there who I can refer to as serving the group when I want to, but who I don't have to develop more than I already have.

The opening segment with Stegatrix kind of reminds me of chapter 4...let me know if you get that feeling (if you can be bothered to remind yourself what chapter 4 was like).

Oh, and I've only just realised, starting to write this; Kyle & Adelie came to Goldenrod for the Pokélympics, which, in essence, is very, very similar to the Pokéathlon. Although that episode was written before even Diamond & Pearl came out, I just read that chapter, I'm referring to Nanene swimming with her "Buizeru"!

Anyway. Whilst I'm not going to edit that chapter (well, maybe I will, go check if you like), I am going to officially retcon it now and say it was the Pokéathlon they competed in, not the Pokélympics.

* * *

Episode 19; Mr & Mrs Weaver

* * *

As Kyle & Adelie opened the front door, they could immediately hear chatting from the kitchen. Adelie ran in, but Kyle slammed the door and made for the living him, throwing himself onto the sofa & folding his arms.

"Adelie! Oh, it's good to see you, sweetheart. How are you? And how's work?" said Mrs Weaver, walking into the room with Adelie clutching to her. They sat down next to each other.

She held a stark contrast to both of her children, wearing a navy blue skirt suit and having her mousy brown hair tied up in a bun.

"Ah, you know, water this, smell that, arrange this, blah blah blah, how are you? How's life in Saffron?" Adelie asked.

"Oh, nothing's changed, it's the same as it always was, except the house doesn't explode quite as often without you two in it," Mrs Weaver chuckled. Then she shifted her attention to Kyle, and her attitude changed noticeably; Adelie she treated as an equal, but Kyle was treated like a child.

"And how are you Kyle, hmm? That's...that's a nice hat you're wearing," she muttered, indicating his new headgear.

"Thanks. It's a trilby, I wear a trilby now, trilbies are cool," he stated plainly.

"That's nice, dear," she said, before changing track considerably. "Ok Kyle, let's get real here; when are you going to start doing something with your life?"

"There we go! It's been how long since I stepped through the door, Adelie?"

"One minute forty three seconds," Adelie said, clicking a stopwatch. Her mother frowned at her, but Adelie just grinned.

"Look, you've been living out here for well over a year and a half now, and before I've just let it slide, but it's time to face facts; you've got to start doing something, I know you're only 16, but you don't even have an education – if you were at least studying I wouldn't mind, but the fact is you just hang around with your friends all day. You can't just leech off others forever you know, eventually you'll have to make your own way, but you've no job, no training, no education, you'll wind up homeless and then Bob's your uncle-!"

"That's right!"

Kyle, Adelie, and their Uncle began laughing furiously, much to Mrs Weaver's fury, as the older man entered the room, looking much more like both Kyle & Adelie than their mother. He was also wearing a trilby.

"Never gets old," Kyle chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. He high-fived his uncle, who sat down next to him.

"Yes, thank you, Robert," said Mrs Weaver, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, my point is, you've got to grow up and be responsible. Pay your way around here, or at least show you're going to, I don't like you mooching off your uncle like this.

"Aw, I don't mind," Uncle Bob said, "I like having them around!"

"Thank you, Bob, but I'm afraid that's simply not good enough anymore. Whatever happened to the Pokéathlon! You spent all that time training, then what, you lost one race and gave up completely?" she said, rhetorically.

Uncle Bob just patted Kyle's shoulder as he shrugged. "It didn't feel right. It wasn't for him. The boy might not know what he does want yet, but he knows what he doesn't want."

"You have to stop making excuses for him, Robert!" Mrs Weaver yelled suddenly. "Kyle, I've had enough of this nonsense; I'm going to stay another two days, then you're coming home to Saffron with me. And that's final. You've got some time to say goodbye to your friends."

Everyone simply gaped at her as she got up and left the room.

* * *

"Hard luck on that attack, Cousin Stegatrix," Jashinka said, walking along behind him. He merely grunted. "Still, you didn't really have much of a plan there, nobody assisting you – not even a battle strategy, you just took some Zaroids and – went..."

"You seem to be labouring under the illusion that I was actually trying to defeat them. Hardly; that was merely exercise. I was bored," he growled, shrugging his gargantuan shoulders.

"Hmph. Well, imagine if you actually _were _trying. The Rangers wouldn't know what hit them. Preferably your hammer. Right now, the Read Ranger's mother is visiting, it's a golden opportunity," said Jashinka.

"For what?" Stegatrix asked.

"Well, you know, a good old hostage situation. Kidnap the mother, take out the Ranger," Jashinka said.

Stegatrix stopped in his tracks, turning to face her.

"That's not my style. It's a stone's throw from what caused your husband to be banned from Earth. Be careful, Cousin Jashinka, you're becoming more and more like him."

"Is that a problem?"

Stegatrix merely scowled, then left.

* * *

The next day...

Kyle, Adelie, Rei, James, Ritchie, Tom, "Milo" and Quinn (among others) were on the leisure centre's pitch for a game of football. There were mere minutes to go, and they were losing 2-1.

"COME ON, GOLDEEN!" As ever, Steven was jumping up and down like a mad Primeape. "THIS ISN'T HOW GOLDEEN PLAY, THIS IS HOW MAGIKARP PLAY! SHOW THEM WHAT GOLDEENS CAN REALLY DO!"

The crowds – including Mrs Weaver and Uncle Bob – who'd come for the game were merely gaping at him.

"You know, I prefer the Spanish version," Bob said at one point, "They call it "piebola". It involves a lot more pies being thrown."

"What in blazes is "Spanish"?" his sister-in-law asked.

"Not a clue. Go Goldeens!"

Kyle was on the ball, storming all the way down field before anyone could touch him. He ignored his teammates' pleas for him to pass, instead shooting from close range. The goalie managed to block it, and the referee blew the full time whistle.

"NOOO! I demand a recount!" Steven screamed. The referee counted two fingers on one hand, one on the other, and shrugged.

After shaking their opponents' hands, congratulating them, his teammates gathered round Kyle.

"Come on, we know something isn't right, so just spill the beans already," Rei said

Kyle sighed, but explained "My Mum's saying I have to go home with her and actually do something, get a job or study, instead of just hanging out here..."

"What!"

"Oh no!"

"That's terrible!"

"I guess you have to see it from her point of view though, I mean, you really _aren't_ doing that much, are you?" Tom asked.

The Poké Rangers remained silent.

"Unlucky out there today guys," Steven mumbled, approaching the group. He seemed significantly calmer than before. "But Weaver, my man, what happened? Something's wrong, and as your coach I want to know. A problem for one of my players is a problem for my team...I mean me!"

"Our Mum's trying to get him to go home to Saffron," Adelie said.

"What! Oh no, I'm not losing another player! I'm gonna go have a chat with her right now! Where is she!"

Adelie pointed to her mother in the stands, and Steven marched off, with Adelie in tow. Tom took his leave too, headed for the changing rooms.

"Like it'll make a difference," Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

"I've been having fun here, you know? Plus, now...the Dinosians...I just...I can't leave...plus, what about the theatre tickets I got us!"

"You got us theatre tickets?" James asked.

"Did I forget to mention?" the Red Ranger asked, looking round. He shrugged at James, "Well, happy late birthday, James, I got us tickets to a musical."

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Nanene asked, bounding up to the group suddenly. "Ooh, not well, I take it?"

"Where have you been?" Ritchie asked in bemusement.

"Oh, I had an interview here! I'm now their new lifeguard & children's swimming instructor!" she beamed.

"Great, congratulations. Are they hiring?" Kyle asked, glumly.

"Uh...I'm not sure...why?"

"His mother wants him to move back home!" Miborg squealed, a little too loudly.

Nanene went white, shaking her head. "No-n-no! You can't go! I- no! We need you here!"

Kyle shoved his thumb in his mother's direction, grumbling "Well, tell _her_ that. Oh, and to top it all off, we're surrounded by Zaroids!"

Indeed, as he spoke the reptilian mooks appeared on the scene, attacking whatever lay before them.

The fight began without hesitation. Rei began by performing a roundhouse kick to a Zaroid's head, using the force from that to backflip onto several more, stamping on their heads. James delivered an uppercut, then hurled his victim at its fellows, whilst Ritchie parried the blows of half a dozen, forcing them all back and against each other. Nanene grabbed a pair of heads, clunking them together, and shoving them against several that were attacking Kyle, tripping them up.

Kyle pulled one up, using it as a (not-quite) human shield against more Zaroids, until one caught him by surprise from behind, pulling him down to the ground. He pulled his attacker down to the ground with him, rolling over it, then using the force from a punch to its abdomen to pick himself up.

"Ok, now that we've got the obligatory unmorphed fight scene featuring us all individually, how about w– MUM!" Kyle cried, storming towards the stands, where Jashinka had just appeared.

"There's no time, let's do this," Ritchie said to the others.

"AncientPower!"

"Claw Power!"  
"Dome Power!"  
"Helix Power!"  
"Root Power!"

"Miborg, call BoO, tell Whitney to get here pronto!" Nanene said, chucking her Pokégear to Miborg.

"Tweetie here, what's up?" the chirped the voice down the line.

"Oh great, _you._ Is Whitney there?"

"It's great to talk to you too! But I'm afraid Whitney's helping out at the youth club right now. Can I take a message?"

"Just call her and tell her to get to the leisure centre ASAP, we're under attack!" Miborg yelled, quickly hanging up.

* * *

Mrs Weaver and Steven had scrambled up to the top of the stands, whilst Adelie and Uncle Bob had taken on the Zaroids. A back spasm had forced Bob to retreat to the seats as well.

"Now I know it's the best time," Steven panted, as he kicked against the Zaroids crawling up to them "but really, are you sure it's in Kyle's best interests to make him leave Goldenrod?"

When Jashinka appeared Adelie ran at her, attempting a sweep kick. Her foot ran up against metal as it collided with Jashinka's leg.

"Stupid human," the Persian spat, unsheathing her nunchucks. Kyle grabbed the other end before she could attack.

"Get your filthy claws away from my family, freak!" he screamed, jumping on Jashinka's back. She attempted to gouge at him with her claws, but couldn't reach. Kyle placed his empty hand over Jashinka's eyes, but she simply scratched at them.

Suddenly, Jashinka's nunchucks, along with most of her other weapons, flew away from her, knocking Kyle to the ground. The combatants looked round to see them pooled at the feet of the Green Ranger.

Whilst the other Rangers began to use Jashinka's own weapons against her, Steven, Bob & Mrs Weaver were paid no attention...

"AAIIEEEEE!"

"Ah! What was that! Sounded like a Whismur on helium," James muttered.

"No!" Kyle cried, bounding up to the top of the stands, as Uncle Bob & Steven clambered out of the way.

It possessed the torpedo-like body structure of a Wailord, upright, standing at eight feet tall, though it's underbelly/front was more tan than grey. It had strengthened fins for legs, but for arms it had appendages resembling the tail of a Skitty, only much larger & stronger. It also had Skitty's ears and facial features on its front. And it was holding Mrs Weaver over its head.

"Put her down, scumbag!" the Red Ranger said. He grabbed hold of the alien's arms to pull them away, but he was kicked aside, falling down the back of the stands.

"Stop!" the Blue Ranger's voice called, and everyone looked to see the four Rangers aiming their Dino Blasters at Jashinka.

"Have your goon put her down gently, Jashinka," Rei said. She took one small step forward.

Jashinka scowled and her eyes darted everywhere. In a split second she grabbed Adelie, pulling her close in a chokehold as a human shield.

"Go ahead then. Even if you think you can make your shot and avoid her, I snap her neck," Jashinka said, perfectly cheerfully. The Rangers said nothing, holding their weapons steady.

"H'Sowa, let's go," she said. The two Dinosians fled, taking their captives with them.

"Mum! Adelie!" Kyle called, hurtling towards the Rangers. He tripped and fell into James' catch.

"What happened! Where'd they go! Where'd they take them!"

"I dunno, they just – left. They could be anywhere. I'm sorry..." James said quietly.

Even as they spoke, the Mime Ranger appeared on the scene.

"Wait, what's going on? Tweetie said it was an emergency," Whitney said.

"Well, it was, Jashinka was here, she, um-" Nanene began, as Kyle turned to Whitney, grabbing her shoulders.

"They took Adelie and my mum! We've got to do something, now, we've got to go find them!"

"I think you just need to calm down. I know this must be distressing, but this isn't helping anyone," Ritchie firmly said.

"I think the best thing for you is to let us handle it, whilst you wait with your uncle, _sir_," Rei said, nodding to Uncle Bob, nervously standing at the bottom of the stands.

"Uncle Bob, are you ok?" Kyle asked, running over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, forget me, what about the girls?" Bob asked, turning to the Rangers.

"Don't worry, sir, we'll save them and bring them back. In the meantime, we'll let you know if there are any developments.

"H-how will you find us?"

"Never mind, we just will, Whitney said.

Reluctantly, Kyle walked away from the team with his Uncle.

* * *

The Rangers were already demorphed as they entered BoO, whilst Miborg deactivated the holographic projector.

"What've you got for us, Tweetie?" Whitney asked, stooping down to examine the screen.

"Do you want the long or short version?"

"The short version, hurry up, lives are at stake!" Miborg said.

"Nobody's teleported outside of Goldenrod in the last two hours bar two Natu and a Claydol. They're still in the city somewhere!" chirped the little robot.

"Excellent, so we just have to scour the town and they'll show up. Let's get out there," Rei said, immediately turning to leave again.

"Call us if anything else comes up, Tweetie," Nanene said.

"You know I can use the phone too!" Miborg fumed, slamming himself down into his chair.

* * *

Kyle was sat at his kitchen table silently, whilst his uncle paced around the room, mumbling aloud.

"Ooh, come on...what should we do? I don't know...but what do we do? Do you want a sandwich? I feel like I should make a sandwich. Would you like a sandwich? I'm going to make a sandwich. We don't have any bread. Why don't we have any bread, Kyle!" Uncle Bob cried.

"Because you hate bread, you think it's a scam set up by the butter companies to stop people eating cereal," Kyle sighed.

"Oh yes, but I need to make a sandwich, how can I make a sandwich..."

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll get you some bread," Kyle said, as he was already through the door, not giving his uncle a chance to stop him.

As soon as he was hidden in an alley, Kyle morphed and summoned his Relicanth Rider.

"What's the word, fill me in," Kyle said, dialling BoO.

"Kyle? Well, all right, Jashinka hasn't left the city, so the others are out looking f-" Miborg began.

"Wait! I'm getting something! That's gotta be them!" Tweetie called.

"Yes, I can see that, _thank you!_ They're in the Abandoned Warehouse District."

"This city has an abandoned warehouse district? That can't be good for the economy," Kyle muttered.

"I believe it was designated in the hopes that invading monsters, mutants and aliens would target it instead of elsewhere; you know, somewhere out of harm's way."

"That makes a disturbing amount of sense. Now where is it!"

"In the south-east of the-"

Kyle had already hung up and sped off.

* * *

Jashinka was tying Adelie to a beam erected in the middle of the warehouse, growing more and more frustrated by her tirade of insults and threats.

"You realise the Rangers are going to stop you right, you fleabag? They've defeated you time and time again, and they'll keep on defeating you until you evil freaks of a race are wiped clean from Earth," she hissed.

"You really have no clue what you're talking about, do you, mongrel? You are nothing but a bargaining chip, and would be dead already if the Rangers didn't care. Now shut up, you're giving me a headache," Jashinka muttered. She smacked Adelie on the head, knocking her out where she stood.

The metal doors clanked and creaked. Jashinka turned to face the entrant.

* * *

Outside, Kyle drove headfirst at the doors, blasting them with lasers from his Rider. He drove headfirst.

Inside were several '20s style gangsters sat round a table, apparently playing poker.

"Uh...sorry, wrong warehouse..."

* * *

Entering Jashinka's warehouse was Nanene.

"A pity. I was hoping to fight the Red Ranger."

"Well, you've got me. Deal with it," Nanene said, summoning her Slash Baton.

* * *

Nearby, Kyle had found another warehouse where H'Sowa had similarly tied up his mother, providing her with a gag too.

"Ok, here's the deal. You let her go, you live. Don't, you don't," he said simply.

"Big talk for a little kid who wants to find his mummy," H'Sowa chuckled.

Kyle grunted and sprinted towards H'Sowa. He grabbed the Dinosian's leg, attempting to flip him over, but he was simply too massive to budge.

"Pathetic," H'Sowa spat, tossing Kyle away. He collapsed on the floor by the pole, looking up at his mother. She looked down at him, on the verge of tears. Kyle ran back to face off against the creature.

He pulled out his Slash Baton, slashing against H'Sowa's flesh, but only leaving a few small cuts, with the beast not feeling the blows.

"On Dinos everyone speaks of the Poké Rangers with great fear; they drove out the empire of Tyranno Hadro Rhino, and have already defeated dozens of our finest warriors. Yet this is all you are? Water Spout!"

The jet of water sent Kyle flying to the far side of the warehouse, but he simply bounced back hard, slamming H'Sowa to the ground. Kyle landed on his feet, completely unharmed.

"What was that?" Kyle asked, examining his hands. He slammed one arm against a wall, and it quickly bounced back with such force he had to catch it in his other hand.

"It's like...a spring, or a rubber or something... My muscle enhancement? Maybe this is how it's evolving..."

As H'Sowa returned to his feet, Kyle leapt at him, bouncing from him to walk up the wall of the warehouse. He curled up into a ball, bouncing around, repeatedly slamming into H'Sowa.

He whipped out his Amber Blaster do deal the final blow, but H'Sowa went for his mother.

"Move and she's dead, Red Ranger!" he said. Kyle froze on the spot.

"Kneel."

Kyle immediately fell to the floor, not taking his eyes off H'Sowa. He couldn't look at his mother, who'd turned white.

"Now demorph. I don't want any slip-ups; I want to end you now."

He hesitated and looked away, but eventually Kyle relented and powered down in front of H'Sowa and his mother, who gasped.

As H'Sowa stepped forward to deliver the final blow, a cry from behind called out "Invisiblade!"

He span round in time for Whitney to rip a large gash in his face. As he cradled his wound, Whitney cut Mrs Weaver loose, untying her gag.

"Th-thank you," she gasped quickly, then turned to her son. "Kyle! You're – a Poké Ranger!"

He shrugged, giving her a weak smile.

"How about you morph and we put this creep out of his misery?" Whitney suggested. Kyle nodded.

"AncientPower! Amber Power!"

He summoned his Amber Blaster again, and she her Invisiblaster. The combined force of the weapons blew up H'Sowa.

"What about Adelie? Where is she?" Kyle asked.

"Don't worry," Whitney said, "the other Rangers are taking care of her."

* * *

In the other warehouse Nanene was parrying her Baton against Jashinka's axe, but neither was making any progress against the other beyond tiring each other out.

Nanene began inexplicably chuckling, causing Jashinka to scowl.

"What's so funny?"

"Now!" Nanene cried, dropping to the floor. Jashinka saw the other three Rangers stood in the entrance, as they fired their Dino Blasters. Jashinka flew through the air, crashing against the back wall.

Jashinka growled, then the ground rumbled. She flipped onto her feet. "Looks like my husband has used the RCDA on H'Sowa. I'll let him deal with you."

She vanished, leaving the Rangers to free Adelie. Outside, they saw the Mr. Mime Zord beginning its battle with H'Sowa, who still had the gash on his face caused by Whitney. Kyle and his mum ran up to them from a nearby warehouse.

"Hey gang, what's going on?" he asked. He saw Adelie in Ritchie's arms and ran up to them, "Is she ok!"

"She's just knocked out, she'll be fine," Ritchie said.

"Meanwhile, we've got bigger problems." Rei jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the Zord battle.

"All right, let's do this then."

* * *

"Go for Thunderpunch!" Whitney commanded, mimicking the punch herself.

"I'm on it!" the Zord said, connecting its fist with H'Sowa, who flinched, but was able to knock her hand away.

"Assist!" H'Sowa called, gouging its claws at the Zord with a Night Slash.

"There's no way I can break through his Defence. I'll have to try something Special... Psychic, Mr. Mime Zord!"

"Oh, come now," the Zord said, even as he blasted the Dinosian, "we're friends, we can drop the "Mr", just call me Mime Zord!"

* * *

"Dino Megazord!" the Rangers declared, as their five Zords became one.

"Like, ZOHMYGOSH, Kabutops Zord!" Nanene's Zord screeched. "I can't believe it, it's SO good to see you! It's been, like, forever!"

"Greeting acknowledged. Commence battle," Rei's Zord replied.

"Good call, Slash!" Ritchie commanded, once again making mere scratch marks on the beast.

"That's not going to work, it's too bulky. We need more Special attacks," Kyle pointed out.

"Then I think it's time we busted out the combo mode," Whitney said on the intercom.

"You mean – fantastic! Let's do it!" Nanene cried.

The Megazord's arms detached so its wings could unfold in Flight Mode. The Mime Zord's arms and legs retracted into its pink orby bits, and the head detached, forming a helmet. The horns of the Mime Zord attached to the Kabutops Zord, parallel to the blades. The torso became armour on the front of the Megazord.

"Mime Mega Dinozord!" Whitney commanded.

"Ooh, what a creative name, ya morons," the Aerodactyl Zord grumbled.

"Waterfall!" H'Sowa called, ramming up against the Megazord.

"Now, grab hold of it, then fly up high!" Kyle shouted. The weapon gripped hold of H'Sowa, holding him in place with Confusion. The Megazord flew into the air and released H'Sowa, still frozen by Confusion.

"And now Energy Ball!" Kyle called.

"Hungh? Whuh?" mumbled the Cradily Zord.

"Just do it..."

"Aw yeah, launch the missiles!" the same Zord called as an Energy Ball launched from it, causing H'Sowa to implode.

* * *

Stegatrix was waiting for Jashinka as she returned to the palace. He merely scowled at her then walked off, shoving her shoulder as he went.

* * *

Kyle returned home to find Adelie lying on the sofa, still out of it. His mother and uncle were sat in the kitchen but fell quiet once they realised he was home.

"She...told you everything, didn't she?" Kyle sighed. Bob began whistling. "Ok, that's fine. Just, _please_, keep it to just you two, nobody else. I don't even want Adelie to know, ok?"

"Consider it done...which it is! That's convenient," Bob chortled.

"Kyle, I'm so sorry, I had no idea-" Mrs Weaver began, but Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, you can't use any words Hollywood hasn't already...but thanks," he said, hugging his mum.

"And of course, you can stay here, that's not a problem. Just, be careful, ok? And come home to visit every now and then, won't you? I miss you."

"Ok mum, I promise."

"Good, now go on, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you, I know you're only here to check up on us."

Kyle grinned, then left before she could change her mind.

"But anyway, how are you Madeline?" Bob asked. His sister-in-law frowned.

"I'm fine. I suppose it was a bit of a shock, but I've calmed down now, I'm safe, and so are the-"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. You didn't just want Kyle to go home because you thought he wasn't doing anything out here."

Mrs Weaver sighed. "I'm ok. I'm surviving. I've got our friends looking out for me. Hardly ever leave me alone, actually... But what about you? I'm not the one who moved to another region to get away from it?"

"Oh, you know me, always look on the bright side, if life seems jolly rotten, something you've forgotten, all that. Besides, Kyle & Adelie always keep me laughing!"

He looked towards the living room, and heard his neice stirring. He sighed.

"You really do have to tell her, you know," Bob said, "The longer you leave it; the more it'll upset her when she finds out.

Madeline's head drooped. Her eyes watered up. "Oh, you're right, I know..."

Adelie walked in, holding her head.

"You're up! How are you, dear?" her mum asked, as Uncle Bob got up to pull her a chair.

"I'm ok. I think. Or maybe I just have too much brain damage to realise how much it hurts."

"No, I can tell you from experience, brain damage doesn't dull the pain," Bob said with a grin. A quick glance at his sister-in-law caused him to drop the smile.

"Adelie, there's...I need to talk to you..."

* * *

The Rangers were at Golden Youths, explaining to Anna what had happened on her break. Donny & Carl ran through the doors.

"Hiya guys! Good to see you again. Just back from Fallarbor?" Jimmy asked as he walked past.

They acknowledged him with a nod. Once he'd caught his breath enough to talk, Carl pointed at the group and gasped "You people! What's-your-faces! Have you seen our site? Have you seen the exclusive photos we've got of the new Mime Ranger! Come look!"

The Rangers chuckled, and Anna spoke up. "Actually guys, I think the Mime Ranger's been around-"

"Heck yeah!" Kyle cheered, jumping from his seat. "I love mimes! And clowns. But contortionists? That's just creepy!"

They ran to the computers as Adelie walked in, her face blank & white as a sheet. She walked up to the bar then simply stood still. After she didn't respond to Nanene's call, the Rangers all gathered round her.

"Are you ok, Adelie?" Rei asked.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, standing right in front of her. He crouched slightly to be one eye level with her, but she looked right through him.

"I-I- I'm adopted."

Everyone's jaws dropped, accompanied by gasps. Kyle pulled her close, hugging her tight, whilst she stood limply in his arms.

_How will Adelie & the Rangers deal with this news? Will the different morals held by the Dinosians cause a rift between them? Find out next time on Poké Rangers Dino Force!

* * *

_

A/N: BOOM! It's finally done. This took so long to write. Shortly after starting I realised that whilst I had the concept of Mrs Weaver visiting down, and knew the role she would play, I hadn't really thought much about the rest of the episode at all, so sorry if that kidnap plot seems a bit meh. It took me a long time just because I knew what the episode was going to contain, and wanted to just write that. I blitzed through those last few scenes because they've been fully formed in my mind for years. So glad to get it out there.

So yeah...anyone who's been to the forum before will have already known that Adelie is adopted, but it's still simply great to get to it.

Anyway, I've not really got much to say right now. Adelie will reply to your reviews today, so be gentle, the news still hasn't sunk in.

Coming soon: Episode 20; Super Dino Mode

You might have noticed that I'm referring to them as episodes rather than chapters now. That's simply because I feel it would work better as a TV show. As it's based on two TV shows. And as fight sequences aren't often included in textual form, rarely written, more often choreographed.

See ya!


	20. Super Dino Mode

100 years ago, a lone Poké Ranger was engaged in battle on the Whirl Islands with two members of Team Rocket, and two monsters. He alone was an even match for the four of them, but not enough to defeat them. The battle raged on for many hours, until eventually the fighting disturbed a Jynx living around the islands. It froze them, and using its psychic powers, made sure the ice would not melt for several decades, so the five who were trapped would not disturb it again. As time went on, the single chunk of ice split in three, one containing the Ranger, one containing the monsters, and the other containing the Rockets. Today, the monsters members will awake.

* * *

In a laboratory at Silph Co., Saffron City, one scientist was working late into the night, concentrating hard on the screen in front of him. Occasionally he looked up to check the work of the machinery operating before him.

He stopped typing and looked up as a cup of tea was placed in front of him. He smiled at his girlfriend, but turned back to his screen as she began rubbing his shoulders.

"Come on, Greg, it's 11:30. Let's call it a night and go home," Clara said.

"I know," the former Blue Ranger sighed, shutting the computer down. He rubbed his temple. "But I just feel... you know, I have this weird feeling that the Rangers are really going to need this really soon."

Greg picked up the mug and downed the tea, screaming as the liquid poured into his mouth, spilling most of it.

"That was some hot tea!"

"Well what did you expect?" Clara giggled.

At the door, Greg gave his work one more glance before locking it up for the night.

* * *

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song]_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Oastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Anna, Adelie, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Tweetie shown working in BoO. Miborg sulking in the background)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(Whitney, Mime Ranger, Mr. Mime Zord shown. Credits; "Whitney Maple created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Mime Mega Dinozord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Everyone training their pokémon)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint))  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Unmorphed Rangers facing an army of Zaroids)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[Dino Force!]  
(The unmorphed Rangers and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[One more time!]  
(Anna & Rei crying over their mother, Oday crying over Deoxys, Kyle crying over Whissy, Foster crying over Whissy, Trish crying over Daryl)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger")

* * *

A/N: ZOHMYGOSH IT'S GREG. And apparently the Omastar Zord is writing this. Seriously though, Greg, people! We haven't seen him in twenty episodes & three and a half years! Over three years since I last wrote Greg, that's insane...

Also, does that opening paragraph look familiar? You'd better believe it! It's the least interesting time you'll see it used too! :P

On an entirely unrelated note, purely because this is the closest chapter to the applicable day, today's chapter is dedicated to the guy who started all this off, YankeeBlaze, better known as YankeeFan2! Happy birthday buddy.

* * *

Episode 20; Super Dino Mode

* * *

Cliff's Edge Gate, at one time, had been accessible directly by water, but over time a combination of natural disasters and drilling work by humans had caused many of its cave areas to collapse.

One such cave was completely covered off, but contained a huge space within. The cave had once been frozen over, but over time it thawed. What were once huge chunks of ice were now two distinct, cold figures.

A finger twitched. Gradually, the entire hand closed into a fist, shattering the last remains of ice holding it in place.

From that hand erupted a wall of flames, engulfing the cave and everything within. The force was so great it blasted a hole in the side of the cliff face, crashing out into the open. Two figures walked out.

"What time is it?" asked one to the other.

"210…7? No, 2108."

"I knew I should have set my alarm."

Both chuckled, then the second figure said, "We need to let the world know we're back."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Goldenrod, Nanene was at work; she was knelt at one end of the swimming pool, coaching all her students on, as several parents cheered from the sidelines. One by one, children of all ages reached the edge of the pool, with the assistance of floats.

The class also included Donny & Carl, who'd kitted themselves out in speedos, Psyduck-styled rubber rings and undersized armbands.

"Great class today guys, same time next week," Nanene said to the class, bobbing in the shallow end. They clambered out, heading to the changing rooms, and Nanene shortly left to sign out too.

At the reception area she found the other Rangers, Anna, and Tom.

"Wha- hey guys! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, you know, we knew you were finishing your class, so we decided to come meet you," Rei said.

"And then we thought it'd be fun for all of us to go swimming!" Tom said, as they all held up sports bags.

"Which has nothing to do with your employee discount!" Kyle chuckled. Everyone else grinned sheepishly.

"Hehe, ok, that sounds fun," Nanene sighed. She smiled, but then looked round at the group and frowned. "Oh…no Adelie?"

Kyle's face fell, and he turned stared up at the clock on the wall, as everyone turned to him.

"Nah, she, uh…she's just decided she wants some time alone for a little while. I mean, you know… But I've told her, I've made it clear, no matter what, she will always be my sister, and…you know…uh…yeah."

The teens fell silent for a moment, until Donny & Carl waddled in, still towel-drying their hair.

"Hey…guys, what are you two doing here?" James chuckled.

"They were in my swimming class! You two are really making great progress," Nanene said, talking down to them like children. They stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Professor Trex wants us to learn to swim," Donny muttered.

"Yeah, he said we'd need it for some exhibition coming up or something," Carl added.

"You never learnt when you were younger?" Ritchie asked.

The duo laughed, as Donny explained "Yeah right, like we were gonna waste time that we could spend procrastinating by _learning_!"

"Especially something that could one day save our lives!" Carl said.

The receptionist called the group over, and Tom, followed by Anna began to pay for entry, as someone called out "Hey Nanene!"

"Oh? Emma! Hi! How are you!" Nanene said, squealing somewhat as she ran over to hug the new arrival, a girl around about their age, with freckles, short red hair, and a matching life guard uniform.

"I'm good! Are you on duty with me today?"

"Nah, I've just had a class, but I'm about to go back in, swimming with my friends, so I can help you out if you need me! Ooh! You should come meet everyone!"

Nanene pulled the girl over to the group. Kyle and James had begun miming drastically over-the-top along to the girls nattering, but stopped instantly at a glare from Nanene. Emma simply smiled.

"Well, they're Kyle and James. And that's Ritchie, my roommate, Rei & Anna, they're twins, and that's Tom."

"And you guys are-?" Emma asked, turning to Donny & Carl. They'd been talking together and were about to leave, but their eyes went wide and so did their jaws as they noticed Emma.

"Oh, they're Donny & Carl, they were in my-"

"Oh yeah, we're here to swim too!" Carl said, stepping forward with a huge grin on his face. "We love to swim, we go all the time, right Donny?"

"Oh, always! We're like fish! You know, it's a great way for us to keep in shape! Well, a great way for me to keep in shape!" Donny chuckled, patting Carl's stomach. Carl glared at him.

"Well, ok, nice meeting you all, I'll see you in there!" Emma said, making her way to the staff entrance. Donny & Carl forced through the Rangers to the front of the queue.

As they'd already paid, Tom and Anna made their way to the changing rooms, the Rangers saying they'd meet them inside. Before they could begin paying, however, Kyle's PokéGear rang.

"We read you, what's going on?" Kyle asked. He held his PokéGear out, and the Rangers gathered close to listen in.

"We're getting reports of an attack on Cianwood Island. No idea who's there, but at the moment it sounds like Dorian's style. Can you check it out for us?"

"Lousy timing, but we'll get right on it," Kyle sighed.

"Should we let Anna know what's going on?" Nanene suggested.

"No time, this attack is going on _right now_, we need to get there fast," Ritchie said. He was dashing to the exit as he spoke, with the others following closely behind.

* * *

Shortly, in the pool…

Anna walked out of the changing rooms slowly, uncertain as to where everyone was. Tom was in the pool, swimming laps, and came to a halt when he reached Anna's end.

"So I guess the other boys disappeared too?" Anna asked, putting two and two together.

"Yeah. But the way I figure it, we've paid to get in, so why not enjoy?" Tom said.

He gave a shrug, then backed out of the way as Donny & Carl barged past. The former tried to stop at the edge of the water, but Carl blindly kept on walking, knocking Donny in with him.

Immediately they frantically splashed, struggling to stay afloat in the water, paddling for their lives.

"Guys! GUYS! Just stand up," Anna sighed. Both boys planted their feet on the bottom of the pool, and stood up, with the water just reaching their midriffs.

"It's actually pretty impressive you managed to thrash like that with so little depth," Tom commented.

"Hey, everything all right over here?" Emma asked, standing by the edge of the pool. She was frowning; her brow was creased.

"Oh, yeah, we're fine," Donny said. Emma smiled at them, which Donny & Carl returned as she walked off. They sighed dreamily, sinking beneath the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Cianwood Island…

The first of the creatures somewhat resembled a Latias; it had the Pokémon's head, neck, torso and wings jutting out from its side, though it appeared more feathered than a Latias. In place of its arms and legs, however, it had those of a Blaziken.

Similarly, its partner looked similar to a Latios; it too had the head, neck, torso and wings of one, but it seemed to be covered in fur. Its arms and legs resembled those of a Lucario.

With no more than casual flicks of their wrists they were tearing the island apart, telepathically flinging all within their sight every which way they could.

Upon reaching land the Rangers dismounted their Relicanth Riders, approaching the creatures on foot.

"Oh, look Latirio! New toys!" said the pink creature, in a high pitched, feminine tone.

"So they still have Poké Rangers in the 2100s. Nice. Killing them will be much more fun than killing measly civilians," chuckled the blue one, with a much deeper voice.

"So who are you with the? Dorian? Jashinka?" James called at them.

"Are you gonna send in the Zaroids now or can we just get down to business?" Rei added.

The two creatures looked to each other to see if the other understood. They shook their heads and the blue creature said "I've no idea what you're talking about. Do you, Latiken?"

"Not a clue. Like it matters. Enough talk," she said, waving her hand at the Rangers. The ground beneath their feet erupted into flames.

"That's different. Nanene, sort that out, everyone else, Slash Batons!" Kyle commanded, immediately summoning his own to lead the charge. Rei, Ritchie and James followed suit, whilst Nanene summoned her Helix Blaster to douse the flames.

Rei & Ritchie aimed for Latiken, but she simply span on the spot knocking them aside with her wings. She fired an Ice Beam at Rei, freezing her legs. The Yellow Ranger countered by extending them, shattering the ice.

"Ooh, that's interesting," Latiken muttered, parrying Ritchie's Baton with her arms & claws.

James picked up Kyle, throwing him at Latirio, but the beast ducked. He then managed to counter each and all of James' strikes. He didn't notice Kyle bouncing against the cliff face, giving the Red Ranger the chance to attack him from behind. Latirio predicted the move, however, and grabbed Kyle, hitting him with Aura Sphere from close range.

"Try this, Sandstorm!" Latirio called, as the dust across the beach rose up, swarming around the Rangers.

"Anything you can do, bro!" Latiken cackled, joining his attack.

All manner of objects from pebbles to cars in the surrounding area flew towards the five Rangers, guided by Latiken's mind. Ritchie was able to hold off much of the metal flying at them, and Nanene slowed down other pieces of debris.

Kyle, Rei and James summoned their Dino Blasters. Kyle also held Ritchie's, and Rei took Nanene's, pointing them all towards their opponents.

"Drapon Pulse, charged, and FIRE!"

Latirio & Latiken held their ground as the attacks came, calling out their own.

"Luster Pur-!"

"Mist Ba-!"

The wreckage surrounding the Rangers fell to the ground, skidding in the sand. Once the light from the attacks had died down the Rangers found their opponents had vanished.

* * *

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Oday asked.

The Dinosian Royals were stood circling round their captives in the throne room, who stood back to back against them.

"You are different. Nothing like you has ever come from Earth," Juliet said.

"Look who's talking," Latirio sneered.

"There have been non-humans on Earth for aeons, but you…no, we can sense it, you are different. What are you?" Dorian asked. He tilted his head back, flaring his nostrils.

Latiken grinned. "Very well. We're not from. Earth. At the turn of the 21st Century there were many non-native creatures attempting to conquer Earth, and we were among them. Our race uses magic to empower ourselves, which I'm sure is why you see us as different."

"Magic?" Foster scoffed. "Who are you trying to kid? There are no children here."

"Don't be so hostile, dear," Farrah said, regarding the pair with squinted eyes. "Magic is simply another form of channelling the same power we might we technology, though often it can perform feats that would otherwise seem impossible.

"Prove it," Jashinka hissed. "Prove your magic."

Latirio grinned, as every speck of dirt, dust and soil in the palace flew at him, forming into a ball in front of him, eventually forming into a sphere of Earth, from which grass, and eventually flowers sprouted. He picked the flowers, and the ball vanished.

"For you," he said, offering the flowers to Jashinka. She scowled and swiped at the daffodils, tearing them to mulch.

"Ooh, feisty," Latirio chuckled.

"Without our magic, we'd be as powerless as a Ranger without their morpher. But Latirio is much better at wielding his magic than me, I can only channel it through myself, he can share his power with anyone or anything," Latiken said.

"Interesting. So your magic makes you an equal match for the Rangers, whereas otherwise they'd greatly overpower you. But you could channel it through us, who are already a match for the Rangers…" Oday said, his excitement growing all the while.

"The Rangers wouldn't stand a chance," Latirio said. He didn't appear overly concerned.

Stegatrix stepped forward, right in front of the pair now stood side by side. His arms were folded as he asked "What are your intentions for Earth?"

"Who cares?" Latiken snorted, "We just want to have fun."

Stegatrix looked back to a smiling Oday.

"Brother Stegatrix, why don't you and some Zaroids accompany our new friends on an assault."

Stegatrix nodded and led the new arrivals away. Juliet turned to Oday.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to trust them?"

"Of course not," he said, suddenly turning very sombre. "Which is exactly why I've put them in Stegatrix's capable hands. Who better to keep an eye on them?"

* * *

"Ooh! Hey, Emma, look, hey Emma, how long do you think I can hold my breath for?" Donny asked. She laughed airily, shaking her head.

"I've no idea. A minute?"

"Pfft, that's nothing, I can hold my breath for five minutes!" Carl said.

"Well I can hold my breath for ten minutes!" Donny retorted.

"Ok, let's make it a contest, whoever lasts longest wins, ready?" Anna suggested. Donny & Carl nodded.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

After a minute and a half Donny finally burst out of the water, gasping for air.

"Wow, I'm impressed, that was amazing Donny!" Emma said. Donny beamed.

"Hey, is Carl all right?" Tom asked.

Carl had floated to the surface, his back facing up. Donny poked him several times, but got no reaction.

"Uh…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at BoO…

"That was…weird," Ritchie muttered.

"Miborg, did you see any of that?" James asked.

"Yes…I know what you mean, and they weren't Dinosian."

The cyborg pulled up video footage of the battle on screen, pausing it as it showed Latirio and Latiken.

Kyle double took, staring at Miborg. "Not Dinosian? Then what are they? Where did they come from!"

"Well there have been other things like them before. Team Rocket's mutants and Nyura's monsters. Maybe there's someone else making monsters to take over the world?" Rei suggested.

"Not quite, I checked BoO's archives, those two were definitely born and bred that way, and they're over a hundred years old. They were seen attacking all over in 2007, and since then disappeared. Somehow they've wound up in the present day," Miborg told them, spinning round in his chair to face them.

"Their names are Latirio and Latiken, AKA the Latiats, and they're powered by magic," Tweetie added.

"Magic? So could they make themselves more powerful?" Nanene asked nervously, "I mean…what's to stop them? We could handle them no problem this time, but-"

"No, don't worry, magic is just an alternative to science, it still has its limits," Miborg explained. As he did so sirens began flaring, and the computer launched into a live feed of the Latiats amidst a squad of Zaroids attacking the woods east of Goldenrod.

"Looks like they've made some new friends," James said grimly.

"They're clearly just trying to get our attention," Kyle added.

"I'll call Whitney to get her there ASAP, she's at the gym with a challenger," Miborg said, turning back to his computer.

"It's morphin' time, Ready?"

"Ready!"

"AncientPower! Fossil Power!"

* * *

Latiken & Latirio first noticed their company by the sounds of pain coming from Zaroids, many of whom quickly dropped away amongst the bushes, unseen.

"You can run," Latiken said, sing-song style.

She and Latirio pointed to the ground, and every blade of grass, flower and tree burst from the ground, vanishing in the air. The few Pokémon in the area scattered. Zaroids were scattered on the floor, and the Rangers regrouped to face the Latiats.

"But you can't hide," Latirio chuckled.

"Those things were useless, what's the point of them?" Latiken spat at the grunts on the floor.

"Bone Rush!" Latirio cried, as a bone appeared in his grip. He bounded at the Rangers, and Ritchie took the blow, holding up one arm to shield himself. Without flinching, he took hold of the bone in his other hand, pulling Latirio to the ground.

"Overheat!" Latiken called, spitting white flames at the group.

The flames were quickly pushed back, however, by Rei & Nanene's combined Water Pulses. James then raced past them with his Slash Baton, hitting her with a Night Slash.

Kyle summoned his Slash Baton, but before he could do anything with it, lightning struck!

He fell to the ground as Stegatrix appeared in front of him with his hammer in hand. Kyle grunted, jumping back to his feet and aiming his blade at the Dinosian, but found he couldn't get within several metres of him.

Stegatrix grinned at Kyle's obvious confusion; the Red Ranger's head turned in every direction, looking for the source of the blockage, as Stegatrix lifted him into the air, holding him still, before hammering him down to the ground.

"Kyle!" James called, running to his teammate's aid, but the hammer multiplied into three, with two identical hammers slamming James back down.

With the Latiats disabled the other three Rangers rushed against Stegatrix, all wielding their Slash Batons. He sent them each a hammer, but the Rangers managed to parry every strike they delivered – until the weapons exploded in front of them.

"You've no chance," Latirio cackled, "I've infused him with my magic. All his inherent power combined with powers that already rival yours. It's hopeless, Rangers!"

"Rock Wrecker!" Stegatrix cried, launching a boulder from his cannon-like arms. The force of the attack from close range caused the Rangers to demorph.

"Now Rangers, I'm not unreasonable. I'll give you a chance to surrender to me and serve the Dinosian Empire," he said, standing over the teens. Each one scowled up at him.

"Not a chance, Stegatrix!" Kyle hissed.

"Very well. Your choice, though foolish, is admirable. You made for great opponents."

Latiken & Latirio exchanged quizzical looks, sniggering over Stegatrix. He ignored them, instead channelling his energies for a Rock Blast attack.

"Counter!" Whitney called as Stegatrix launched the attack, knocking the Dinosian down. The Mime Ranger became visible in front of the other Rangers, holding the Mime Shield in front of herself.

The Latiats rushed at her from opposite sides, but she pointed her Invisiblaster first at Latirio, then Latiken, knocking them both down with a Shadow Ball.

Stegatrix grimaced but reluctantly declared "Regroup," at which point he and the Latiats retreated.

* * *

"I kinda forgot you need to breathe," Carl said perfectly calmly a few seconds after returning to the surface. He made no gasp for air or showed any signs of stress about having been underwater for several minutes.

"That was amazing, Carl!" Anna said. Carl grinned smugly, but Anna's lowered jaw suggested she was more in awe of the fact he was still alive.

"Seriously…inhumanly so," Tom muttered.

"You sure you're ok?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he chuckled. "It'll take more than that to take me down!"

Donny frowned, but grinned as he declared "Wanna race!" At which point he and Carl began furiously paddling about the pool.

* * *

Miborg & Tweetie had watched the battle on BoO's 150 inch plasma screen, wincing and flinching with every hit the Rangers took.

"Oh dear!" Miborg sighed.

"I _knew _this would happen!" Tweetie added.

"That's my line," Miborg muttered.

The phone rang.

Miborg & Tweetie stared at it.

"Shouldn't we answer that?" Tweetie asked eventually.

"Yes, but…who-? Greg!" Miborg squealed, as the former Blue Ranger came on screen.

"Good to see you, Miborg," Greg chuckled. "Nice robot."

"Thanks!"

"Shut up you, forget him, how can I help you Greg? Miborg asked.

"Well, here's the thing. I've been working on something for the Rangers for a while now. I've just emailed you the schematics to have a look at, but I'm going to drop by to bring the actual equipment round. How are the Rangers doing at the moment?"

"Oh, it's terrible!" Miborg said. He brought up Greg's schematics on another screen. "They just had a battle and barely made it out alive, they wouldn't have done if not for Whitney! But Greg! This is incredible!"

"How soon can you get it here!" Tweetie asked. When Miborg realised he was looking at the schematics too he tried to cover them up.

"I'm already on my way," Greg said, hanging up the phone.

"I've gotta go straight away," he told Clara, "I was right, the Rangers need this now."

"Ok, good luck sweetie," she said, kissing his cheek.

* * *

The Rangers had just arrived back at BoO. Miborg quickly closed the schematics and mimed pulling a zip across his lip to Tweetie.

"Oh dear, are you all right?" he asked, rushing amongst the Rangers, unsure of what to do. They all sat down.

"That was brutal. Latirio – he gave Stegatrix his magic, and – he schooled us," James panted.

"If they show up again then you're not to do anything until you know I'll be there with you, all right?" Whitney said. The Rangers nodded.

"Ok. I've got to get back to the gym. Try and get some rest guys," she said, departing up the stairs to the gym.

"This wangs chung! How are we meant to beat Stegatrix now? We've never been able to really beat him on his own before," Rei muttered.

"Even just the Latiats are an equal match for us, never mind adding in the Dinosians too," Ritchie muttered.

The team fell into silence.

* * *

Up on Dinos…

"Why'd we run away? That the way it works here on Dinos? You get the slightest hiccup so you just give up!" Latiken grumbled at Stegatrix.

"I hadn't accounted for the Mime Ranger in my strategy. I'm sure I could have beaten her, but I like to know what I'm doing before taking on an opponent."

"What, so that other Ranger was the problem? Well then the next step should be obvious," Latirio said.

"Of course!" Stegatrix sighed, closing his eyes. He saw Whitney battling at the gym.

* * *

Shortly…

"Yes! My second Johto League badge!" the 13-year-old challenger said, closing his badge case gleefully.

"Congratulations Luke. And I also like to offer everyone who defeats me a drink on the house at my youth club, what do you say?" the fallen gym leader asked.

"Sounds good to me!" he said, as Whitney led the way to the exit.

Outside they found Stegatrix and the Latiats waiting.

"On second thoughts, I'm not really that thirsty, bye!" he wailed. He ran off, flailing his arms & screaming.

"You're no Ash Ketchum kid," Whitney muttered. "So, round 2? It's Morphin' Mime! Power off Illusions! Pink Mime Ranger!"

"Oh, as soon as you're ready," Latirio muttered, jumping at her. Whitney blocked his Dragon Claw with her Mime Shield, and did the same against Latiken's, but when Stegatrix ploughed at her with Megahorn he simply passed through her shield to knock her down.

She quickly got back on her feet and ran at him, using her shield as a battering ram.

* * *

Donny & Carl were stood up in the shallow end of the swimming pool, the water barely reaching past their hips. Carl scratched his behind.

"So, uh…what do you want to do now?" Donny asked.

"Uh… I dunno," Carl mumbled, "But I know I don't want to get out."

"Me neither."

"So we'll just stay here, at the swimming pool…doing nothing."

"That sounds like the only logical thing to do."

Donny scratched his behind.

* * *

The alarm sirens were blaring once again in BoO, and the screen lit up to display Whitney getting pummelled by Stegatrix.

"Well, let's do what we can and die trying," Kyle sighed.

"Wait!" Miborg called.

The Rangers turned round to look at him, and he began sweating under their frowns.

"Uh…little help here?" Miborg asked his robot.

"Um…banana?" Tweetie offered, holding one up in his claws.

"Miborg, what is it? Whitney needs our help, we have to go!" Nanene said.

"Um…yes, well – that is to say…" he spluttered, not looking any of them in the eye. They all turned to leave, but found the exit blocked.

"What he means to say is that you need help."

* * *

Whitney had resorted to stalling for time. She had created several Double Team duplicates, each of which was using Protect. Finally, Stegatrix's hammer smashed through the invisible wall protecting the Mime Ranger.

"Power Swap!" Whitney declared, pointing her shield at Stegatrix, who simply chuckled.

"Right, like I wasn't prepared for your tricks. Not so tough all on your own, hmm? Where's your team to bail you out?"

"We're right here!" Ritchie yelled, as he and the other morphed Rangers raced down the street.

"Oh goody, now we have something to break too!" Latirio said.

"I don't think so," Greg said simply, appearing from behind the Rangers.

"YOU!" Stegatrix roared. He abandoned Whitney, dropping her to the floor.

"Greg! What are you doing here?"

"So. You're one of Tyranno's grandkids I've heard so much about, hmm? Well, I have to say, I'm not impressed," he said. He was perfectly calm, placing a pensive finger on his chin as he examined Stegatrix.

"You defeated my ancestor and drove my people from our home! And now I shall be the one to defeat you!"

"Dream on. I've brought the Rangers some new toys," Greg said. He grinned, turning back to the Rangers, who were all holding their Pokégears.

Each of them dialled in "*0#" then pushed down on the top part as they called "Superpower!"

The Rangers became covered in armour resembling their Zords. Kyle had grey plating, a tail, an extended helmet with fangs, and wings attached to his arms. Nanene had a beige shell over her torso, with her limbs coated in blue armour. James had blue, yellow and black armour, with red & white blades on his arms along with claws for hands, and a tail. Ritchie had green & yellow armour, with pink plating on his arms and an enlarged visor, whilst Rei had white & brown, spiky armour, and arms ending in large blades.

"It won't make a-" Stegatrix began, but before he could finish Rei had bored into him with Aqua Jet. Kyle followed up by flying at him with an Iron Head. Ritchie & Nanene then combined Energy Ball & Hydro Pump, each being launched from the mouths formed by the armour. James finished the assault with an Aqua Tail.

The Latiats launched their signature moves at the Rangers, but Ritchie & James simply took them head on. They flinched, but otherwise showed no signs of the damage.

Kyle flew over them and clamped on Stegatrix with an Ice Fang, closely followed by Rei & Nanene running round either side. The Yellow Ranger gripped Stegatrix with her blades, digging in as Nanene prepared to strike.

Stegatrix attempted to escape; he simply stepped through Rei like she was thin air, but with a cry of "Trick!" from nearby, he & Whitney switched places. Nanene instantly span on the spot, launching Brine on Stegatrix.

Meanwhile, James had pulverised Latirio, knocking him to the floor with an X-Scissor, swiftly followed by Metal Claw, Ritchie had similarly crushed Latiken, squeezing her with Wring Out, tossing her to one side before launching at her, calling "Astonish!"

Latiken rose to his feet to find the five armoured Rangers stood round him, his allies taken down.

"All together!" Kyle called.

"Superpower!"

Their armour glowed, and the Rangers rushed at Latiken as one. On impact they caused an explosion, forcing them back, though they all landed on their feet. Afterwards there was no sign of Latirio remaining.

Stegatrix scowled at the Rangers, but left without a word, taking Latiken with him.

* * *

On Dinos, he stormed into a laboratory where Jashinka & Farrah were waiting.

"Activate the RCDA!" he boomed.

"It's no good, Brother Stegatrix, Cousin Jashinka & I have have been testing it in case of this event, there's simply no way the RCDA is going to work on a non-Dinosian," she said.

"Fine! Then I'll go back down there and you can use it on me! With Latirio's power I'll be able to obliterate the Megazord!"

"That's not happening either," Latiken sighed, "With Latirio gone you've lost all the power he gave you. His magic died with him."

"Then give me _your _power!" he shouted. His rage was growing to the extent that he lifted Latiken up by the throat, but she didn't seem fazed. She did, however, look away.

"Unfortunately…I am not yet skilled enough to transfer my power to others. I can cast a wide variety of spells and curses, but that ability is not one I've learnt yet."

Stegatrix roared, storming away. Farrah sighed.

"Ignore him, he'll get over it. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Slightly sore from battle, but fine."

"What about Latirio?"

"What about him?"

"He just died!" Farrah spluttered, flabbergasted at Latiken's lack of reaction.

"So?"

Farrah merely shook her head and walked away.

* * *

Down on Earth the Rangers and Greg had returned to BoO.

"So shortly after Ritchie met up with his parents they offered me a raise. They asked me to work on developing new tech for you guys, and how could I turn that down? I thought about what would help you best, and decided that armour based on your Zords would be ideal. Poké Rangers have always drawn their power from Pokémon – it's there in the name – but most of the time they're unable to channel a lot of that power simply because they're human. This armour gives you a much wider range of abilities than most Rangers have had in the past," Greg explained.

"And the whole "Superpower" thing?" James asked, "That's got nothing to do with most of our Pokémon."

Greg shrugged. "It follows the theme. AncientPower, Superpower…"

"So, can you stay and hang out for long?" Rei asked. She, Nanene and Kyle made puppy-dog eyes at him.

"Well…I really do need to get back soon, Clara's waiting…but before I go, there's one thing you & I need to take care of, my fellow Blue Ranger!"

Greg pointed at Nanene whose face fell.

"Wh-what?"

* * *

Upstairs, a few minutes later…

"Up! UP! Get over it, you fool! Yes, now run, right! Hyper Kick! Yes! Yes! YES!" Greg cried, leaping up from the console. He had just beaten Nanene at Super Jail Break 16.

"I'm back, baby! Number 1!" he cheered. Nanene punched him.

"Quit bragging!" said sternly, pointing her finger straight in his face. At his nervous expression, however, she and the other Rangers simply burst out laughing.

* * *

Back at the swimming pool…

Emma blew on her whistle, calling out to everyone that the session was over. Anna & Tom had already left, but Donny & Carl waded to the ladder and clambered out. They looked over at Emma, who smiled and waved at them, leaving each with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Emma's really nice, huh?" Donny mumbled.

"Yeah, and really pretty too," Carl sighed.

"I think I'm gonna ask her out."

"Yep, that's what I'm gonna do!"

"Wait, what?" Donny said. He stopped walking, turning to face Carl.

"Wait…you mean it wasn't me who said that? YOU want to ask Emma out!"

"YOU want to ask her out!" Donny mimicked.

"Well yeah. 'Cause she's nice, and pretty, and best of all she doesn't suck," Carl sighed, staring off into space.

"That's why I want to ask her out! And I said it first!" Donny cried, prodding Carl's chest.

"Well I thought it first!" Carl yelled, attracting some attention from the few remaining people.

"Prove it," Donny said.

Carl screwed up his face resulting in his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth. "There, I just thought it!"

The two best friends scowled at each other, until eventually Donny turned away.

"Fine, forget it, you go after her too. We'll see who gets her!"

"Yeah, we will! Only I'll have to look in a window, because it'll be me!"

"You mean a mirror?"

"Whatever!" Carl said. He left for the changing rooms, and Donny did too – only he entered the ladies'.

_How will their new Superpower armour help the Rangers? How will Latiken help the Dinosians? Is this the end of Donny & Carl! Find out next time on Poké Rangers Dino Force!

* * *

_

A/N: Huzzah, it's done. This chapter was a struggle because of how much of it is fighting scenes…but I think it worked. I did, however, consider scrapping it, in part because Superpower really isn't that essential… Ultimately it came down to me wanting to feature Greg in an episode. I sent him to Silph for a reason after all. It's no coincidence (writing-wise) that he ended up at the same company as Ritchie's parents.

I even considered scrapping the Emma storyline during this, because I don't think some of Donny & Carl's scenes are as funny as they can be. I was afraid bringing Emma in might reduce their comedy. Fortunately that last scene convinced me otherwise, I'm pleased with that. This is going to help me do quite a bit more with them…

Latiken (whose design, by the way, is based on a Sugimori sketch from the development of Ruby & Sapphire combining those two Pokémon) was never originally going to survive this story. She was meant to die with Latirio. But I think it'll be interesting to keep her around for a bit. Especially since I gave them magic (which is simply an alternative brand of science here), that'll prove useful in the next few episodes. It'll also be good to have her around when that opening paragraph reaches its conclusion.

In the original episode guide for DF this was a two-parter, and at points during this I considered making it one still, just because of the number of fight scenes needed (one to set up the Latiats, one to show the Rangers being over-powered, one to introduce Superpower) along with the other story threads going on, but I think this works. There really wasn't enough story to carry it on for two episodes.

I initially thought I'd need a conversation partly for James to ask who Greg is, and partly for Kyle & Nanene to ask why he left without saying goodbye (because apparently they were at the gym for a few days in the Neo finale…) but then I realised that would have been addressed already; those three have all seen James since the Neo finale, and that's a quiz for today; when did they last see Greg?

Anywho, today on the replying agenda is, who else, Greg Simpson!

Coming soon: Episode 21; What's On Your Mind?

See ya!


	21. What's On Your Mind?

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song]_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Anna, Adelie, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Tweetie shown working in BoO. Miborg sulking in the background)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(Whitney, Mime Ranger, Mr. Mime Zord shown. Credits; "Whitney Maple created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Mime Mega Dinozord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Armoured Rangers using Superpower on Latirio)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint))  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Unmorphed Rangers facing an army of Zaroids)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[Dino Force!]  
(The unmorphed Rangers and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[One more time!]  
(Anna & Rei crying over their mother, Oday crying over Deoxys, Kyle crying over Whissy, Foster crying over Whissy, Trish crying over Daryl)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger")

* * *

Chapter 21; What's On Your Mind?

* * *

Donny, Carl & Trex were walking up to Goldenrod's Global Terminal. The two teens were stood either side of the Professor, utterly ignoring the other's presence.

"Here we are! The Global Terminal!"

"Has this place always been here? I don't remember ever seeing it before," Donny muttered. He stared directly at the camera.

"Well maybe if you got a BRAIN inside your face you'd remember to know to remember that it's always been here forever! Stupid," Carl hissed. Donny scowled, but quickly looked away.

"Did you hear something, Professor? Or was it just the wind? Ew, it's definitely wind, something stinks!"

Professor Trex looked from one to the other sadly.

"Boys, please, stop it! I don't what's gotten into you, but we're here for research! Maybe once we're in the library you'll quieten down…or maybe I'm just asking for a restraining order by bringing you to a library.

"A lie-berry? What do we need one of them for?" Donny asked.

"We're looking for information on the Mystri Bomb! Let's go!" Trex called, linking arms with both of his assistants, charging at the doors.

* * *

"You called, Juliet?" Latiken asked, walking up to Juliet in the throne room. She was in the middle of a conversation with another Dinosian.

"Yes. Backro, Latiken. Latiken, Backro."

Backro offered to shake Latiken's hand, but she ignored it. Backro was a tall, round creature. He was mostly purple, though his head was pink. He had two bright red eyes, though a red gym between them gave the impression of a third. He had a long nose, a white, furry ruff round his neck, and he carried a pendulum.

"It's a pleasure," Backro muttered.

"Backro has the ability to induce & manipulate dreams. But I need something a little bit more than that, and that's where you come in," Juliet said, grinning.

"You know I cannot transfer my powers to others," Latiken said.

"No, but I know you can cast spells on others."

Latiken grinned now too. "What do you need?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths…

"That's all we've got time for on today's show, but tune in again tomorrow morning, bright and early," Rei's voice said. Kyle, Nanene, Ritchie were sat around listening, whilst Anna was definitely working and not goofing off. "Hopefully J will be back with us again tomorrow – if you're listening, you'd better not pull another sicky, buddy!"

"Has James called any of you?" Anna asked, absentmindedly rubbing the same spot with a cloth on another table over and over.

"No, but he never calls me…" Kyle sighed wistfully. The others all stared at him for a moment, until James stumbled in to the club.

"Uhble fumble grah…" he muttered, blearily slouching down on the sofa, lying across Kyle & Nanene's laps. Nanene lifted him slightly, scooching out from under.

"Sorry?"

"I said "Uhble fumble grah!"" James groaned, rubbing his head.

"What's wrong, James?" Nanene asked.

"Exhausted. Couldn't sleep. Nightmares. Uhble."

"Aw, that sucks, sorry to hear that," Kyle said.

"Uh."

"Now get off me, man."

"What were they about?" Ritchie asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it. Wanna sleep. Shleepy shleepy shleep. Hey when did you all turn into Mareep?"

Suddenly James perked up, sniffing the air. "I think the coffee's done. I LOVE it when the coffee's done!"

He leapt up to find Jimmy holding a mug of steamy brown ick. No, wait, not that!

"I had a feeling you could use a pick-me-up," Jimmy said. James sipped at the coffee.

Jimmy returned to the kitchen as Ritchie's phone rang.

"Hi Ritchie!"

"Hey…Miborg, what's up?"

"Juliet & co. are causing trouble near the day care centre. Rei & Whitney will meet you there."

"Ok…how come you called me instead of Kyle?"

"What, am I not allowed to call you?"

"No, it's just- never mind, we're on it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Global Terminal Library…

Donny was casually walking down aisle after aisle of books with titles such as "The Legend of the Mystri Bomb", "A Complete History of the Mystri Bomb & How to Get It", and "Donny McDonald, Read This!" without paying more than a single glance to each.

"Hey, Donny!"

Emma rounded the corner, and Donny looked round, before quickly diving into the shelves. An old librarian stuck her head round the same corner, went "Ssh!", pointed to a sign asking for quiet, then vanished.

In that time Donny had managed to stand up, grinning at Emma over the book now in his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Emma! Hi! Oh, you know, I come here all the time, I'm definitely very liking the readings! Some might even call me literate!" he said. Emma giggled.

"I see… and _that's _what you come here to read, is it?" she asked, pointing at the book. Donny looked down at _A History of Bras & Other Items of Humorous Clothing_. A reviewer on the book had noted "Oh man, I'd be really embarrassed if a girl I liked caught me holding this!"

The book went flying over the shelf, landing with a _thud_, followed by an "Ow!" and a "Shh!" In the meantime, Donny was muttering and mumbling up some excuse.

"Donny! Come quick! I've found a book called _The _History _Bomb_, and I thought that _sounds _like- Oho! Who's this?" Trex asked, appearing over Donny's shoulder and grinning at Emma.

"Oh, hey, it's – it's Mr Trex! Yeah, he's this guy from the retirement home where I'm volunteering, he wanted to come visit the library, so, naturally, I offered to give him a hand.

Trex was squinting at Donny. "What are you talking about? I'm not retired! I'm a researcher, and you're my assistant!"

"Wait…Trex…Professor Adrian Trex!" Emma gasped. Trex beamed.

"That's me!"

"Your first name is Adrian?" Donny asked. Trex rolled his eyes.

"But – I mean – wow! Your research is amazing! I've read everything you've ever written – I only ever understood a third of it, but…" Emma said, trailing off. She stared at her shoes as Trex chuckled.

"My dear, if you understood a third of it you understood more than me. The secret to good research is to not have a clue what you're talking about!"

As Emma & Trex chatted away, Donny sighed, slumping off to a nearby table, where he buried his head in his arms.

"Figures she'd know all about him…"

* * *

The Rangers took their Relicanth Riders to Route 34, meeting Rei en route. They dismounted at the day care centre.

"Wait, what? Where are they?" Nanene asked. She stepped forward from the rest of the group. Route 34 was calm and quiet.

Then Latiken tackled her to the ground.

"Maybe there?" Rei suggested, running to help her out. Juliet & Backro appeared, the former shaking her head.

"Nice, very classy," the Dinosian Princess sighed.

"Whatever, let's just take care of business," Backro muttered, shooting a Focus Blast at the boys.

Ritchie & his metal skin took the brunt of the attack, whilst Kyle bounced over, summoning his Slash Baton and hitting home with a Night Slash.

"Guess that leaves you and me," Juliet said to James, pouncing at him with a Fury Swipes. He couldn't dodge the hit, but quickly struck back with his own close-range Rock Blast.

"Yeah. Who'd have thought it," James chuckled. His hand sparked and crackled as Juliet came at him again.

"Steel Wing! Latiken called. She span round as her wings became hard as metal and collided with the girls.

Nanene fell to the floor, but sat up and concentrated. Latiken slowed down to the point she was barely turning at all, allowing Rei to jump up, and come down with a High Jump Kick.

"AH! Backro, what are you waiting for, hurry up and release it already!" Latiken hissed.

Backro grunted. Pink smoke appeared from his gem as he span his pendulum round, cloaking the battle before Juliet could call "No wait!"

* * *

Kyle was stood in a white void, alone and morpherless.

"Well, aint this a cliché?" he said. He began strolling around leisurely.

"Got your hat!" a voice chanted, as his trilby was stolen from his scalp.

"Hey, what the-? Adelie! Get back here, you bothersome wench, you!" Kyle growled, chasing after his fleeing sister.

"My hovercraft is full of eels!" Adelie retorted in a German accent.

"What's an eel?" Kyle asked. He came to a total stop, as did Adelie.

"Um…no idea. But I know that _you're _an eel!"

"Your _face _is an eel!"

"Your _mum_'s an eel!"

"Ha! Kyle declared, thrusting his hand in the air, pointing high. "We have the same mother."

"No we don't," Adelie said. Her face went blank. Then she went white and passed out, as the ground beneath her crumbled away, and she fell into a bottomless black pit.

"Adelie! NO! Ancient- oh, come on!" Kyle sighed, realising he was gloveless. He reached for his Poké Balls, but they too were missing. He took a deep breath, and leapt into the void.

* * *

The cries of wild Pokémon and the sloshing of the tides were the only sounds to fill the air over the tiny island. Ritchie, wearing nothing but a fur loincloth, looked down on it from a cliff edge.

"Sure is, beautiful, huh Sickle," Ritchie said to his Scizor brother stood beside him.

"Sure is, George. Now let's go, I'm hungry," he said, handing Ritchie a vine that seemed to dangle from nowhere.

Ritchie took the vine and jumped off the cliff, swinging down amongst the trees.

"That's weird. I don't remember my name being George. And I don't remember ever vine-swinging…"

"George! Watch out for that-!"

Before Sickle could finish his statement Ritchie collided with a tree, falling to the ground.

"That's what I get for not having an on-going storyline anymore," Ritchie sighed.

* * *

Nanene was sat on a throne in an elegant floor-length dress (powder blue, of course), smiling down at her guests, dancing in her ballroom. A man in a red suit & cape, hiding his face with a large hat, approached her and bowed.

"Princess Nanene. Forgive me for the impudence, but someone as beauteous as yourself simply should not be so separate from the festivities," the man in red said.

"Your lexical choices, though different from the norm, show you only of false intellect," the Princess said back. To add insult to injury, she had a courtier snap his fingers three times.

"Aw, come on, gimme a break, called myself impudent, would you just dance with me?" he groaned.

"That's better," Nanene said, standing, and allowing herself to be steered to the dance floor.

* * *

Rei, clad in bell-bottom jeans, a loose-fit shirt, and an afro, was dancing the swim alongside Donny & Carl. Many fish Pokémon were swimming around.

"All right, this is like totally far out!" Rei cheered.

"Dude!" the boys agreed. Carl leant in to Donny.

"What's going on? This is some weird dream. I thought we weren't even talking at the moment."

"Shut up, it's her dream! Stop acting like you're self-aware, we're just figments of her imagination in here," Donny said.

"Wait, you're right, dude! I've got to find the others!" Rei cried. She grabbed a nearby Milotic, and swam up into the blue with it.

* * *

"Ok, ow," James grumbled, rubbing his head. He looked around. He was in a white void, with nothing in every direction as far as his eyes could see.

He looked straight ahead and saw Juliet looking up at him. She was stood completely vertical, her feet held up in the air.

"Uh, hey, the laws of physics called, they told you to quit it."

"Hark who's talking, you're lying on the ceiling," Juliet said. With that realisation, James fell to the ground.

"Ok, OW. What's going on?" he asked, returning to his feet.

"Hmph. Fine. Latiken has given Backro – my ally – the ability to trap others here, in this "Dream World", and inflict nightmares upon them. Obviously, I didn't intend to be affected by this myself, but Latiken was too impatient. She seems to be more trouble than she's worth…"

"Ok, I have a question. WHY!"

Juliet shrugged, oblivious to James' dropped jaw and wide eyes. "Why not? Bit of fun. Mess with your psyches with some old home movies and what-have-you."

"Right. So did you know I've been having nightmares or is this all some great big Saturday-morning-cartoonish coincidence?" James asked. Juliet looked at him and smirked.

"Aw, poor baby been having bad dweams? There, there. Well, let's see what this place has in store for you," Juliet said, walking off into the void. James followed.

"Hold on, where are the others?" he said, standing in her way. She scowled.

"I don't know, and I really don't care, I'm just waiting to wake up. They'll be having their own dreams," she said, turning to walk another way, but James stepped in front of her again.

"Then why are we in this together?"

"You're boring me, Black Ranger. Faint Attack!" she called, slamming James straight to the ground.

On his back, he looked forward and saw, upside down, a baby, on all fours, wearing nought but a nappy.

"_This_ is what you dream about?" Juliet sniggered. James moved away and saw a world form around the child. He was about to grab hold of a sleeping Luxray's tail.

Juliet scrutinised James as he studied the scene before him. He gasped as a woman rushed towards the baby, scooping him into her arms.

"No! You've got to be careful! You mustn't do that to daddy's Pokémon! You mustn't hurt them!" she said sternly. The baby's face was blank, his mouth hanging slackly. His eyes focused on the woman holding him.

He placed his fist in his mouth, making the woman laugh. She tickled him with a few fingers.

"Silly billy, silly Jammy!" she teased.

"Is that…you?" Juliet asked. James nodded.

"Yeah. And that's my mum. I've been dreaming about her a lot lately," he sighed. "Ever since…Nanene…"

James' mother placed him on the floor and he grew into a (fully-clothed) toddler in an instant chasing his mother, taking a few small steps and laughing all the way.

James tripped and began crying. His mother cuddled him as the memory faded to total darkness around James & Juliet.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the library…

Carl had fallen asleep, surrounded by stacks of books he'd never read.

"WOOOOOOOO! GURU!" Emma called, bursting into such hysterics that she fell to the floor as Carl leapt out of his seat, screaming, sending books flying.

The stern librarian looked round again, and hissed "Shh", pointing at another sign. Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head, still chuckling, as she stood up again.

"What – was that – all about?" Carl panted, trying to reclaim his stolen breath.

"Ah, just a bit of fun. What are you reading?" she asked. She sat down next to him.

"Uh…well…I've no idea. It's all just gobbledegook to me," Carl sighed. "It sent me to sleep!"

"Really?" Emma asked, picking up some of the texts, examining their covers. "Looks fascinating to me!"

"Oh, I never said it's not fascinating. It just sent me to sleep," he said, and Emma giggled. Carl grinned and picked something up from under the table. He showed Emma a small pile of books by Dr Seuss, such as _The Zubat in the Hat_. The blurb read "I wanted this book to be about a Meowth, but nothing rhymes with that stupid Pokémon!"

"These are more my style," he chuckled, and Emma gasped.

"I love those books! What do you make of the theory that _Zubat in the Hat _is one big metaphor for paedophilia, and, quite possibly, a subliminal message to children to accept it?"

Carl stared at her blankly. "I like the part where he rhymes "Zubat" with "hat"."

"Me too!"

* * *

Ritchie & Sickle were walking through the jungle, Ritchie rubbing his head where-

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

"What was that?" Sickle asked. He raised his claws and looked round everywhere, ready to battle.

"I hope that was just a Chatot…" Ritchie said slowly. He bit his lip and ran through bushes towards the sound.

"Ooh, me too, I'm hungry," Sickle chuckled, flying alongside. Ritchie frowned.

His fears were confirmed as he came to a clearing that had not been there days before. Several people were taking chainsaws to trees with loud cries of "TIMBER!" Excavators were collecting the trees and stumps together, pilling them up on trucks nearby.

Ritchie ran up to a man with a hard hat and moustache who seemed to be doing nothing but grinning at the work.

"HEY! Whoa, what's going on here! You're destroying the forest!"

"Sure are, kid. We're gonna be building a new holiday resort here soon! Want me to get you a brochure?"

"NO! This is my home! And so many Pokémon live here! You're destroying the island! He hissed.

The moustachioed hard-hat man turned to face him, folding his arms and frowning. He stood two feet taller than Ritchie & Sickle, who held their ground under his stare.

"Scizor, Scizor Sci Scizor Zor!" Sickle growled at him, adding "And so's your dad!"

The supervisor chuckled. "Yeah? Well so what! What are you gonna do about it, little boy!"

He burst out laughing. He didn't notice the Milotic descending from the skies, not even when it reached the ground and Rei jumped off.

"Rei! Thank goodness you're here!" Ritchie cried, running up to her, "These people are trying to destroy the jungle! My home, and my family's, and all the Pokémon!"

Rei placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Ritchie, think. How do you know me?"

Ritchie frowned at her, but then gasped. "OH! OH! The Musharna guy! Then this – it's not real?"

Rei shook her head.

"In that case, Sickle, do what you like to him," Ritchie chuckled. He and Rei got on board the Milotic and left, as Sickle advanced on the shrinking construction worker. He cracked his claws where his knuckles would be.

"H-How'd you do that?" the construction worker squeaked.

"Let me show you."

* * *

The Man in Red held Nanene close as a slower song came on, but he soon released her. Another man, similarly dressed in white, had tapped him on his shoulder.

"Mind if I step in?"

The Man in Red wordlessly floated away to the edge of the room, lost in the crowd, as the Man in White took Nanene's hand.

"What? Who are you?" she asked, but smiled nonetheless.

"Your hero. Call me Wright," he said. She saw his smile beneath his hat and melted into his arms.

Everyone in the hall looked as the Man in Red very briefly screamed, before getting hold of himself.

Kyle took off his hat and looked round.

"ADELIE! Wait, where am I? What's going on? Hey, nice hat…wait, no, focus! Wait! Ah, it wasn't real! Duh! Who'd paint a room entirely seamless white, with giant void pitfalls of doom? That's just poor interior design," he muttered to himself, then saw Nanene at the centre of the dance floor. All attention was on her, and her partner.

"Hey, who's she dancing with!" Kyle grumbled. He smacked his head. "Focus! It's not real!"

The song ended and the hall applauded. The Man in White stepped back, and bowed to Nanene.

"You'll see me again soon, Princess Nanene," he said. He turned and walked off, fading to nothing, as Kyle ran up to Nanene.

"Nanene! Hey, you ok? Any idea what's going on around here?" he asked. Nanene turned her nose up at him.

"You'll address me as "Princess Nanene", thank you!" she said.

Kyle shook his head and sighed "No! Focus, Nanene! We were fighting Juliet & Latiken, remember!"

Nanene gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. "Oh gosh! You're right! What am I doing? We have to get out of here and find the others!" she said.

Kyle nodded and ran for the doors, but stopped as he heard a _THUD_. He looked round and saw Nanene had tripped on her high heels & dress.

* * *

Tears were running down the older James' face. He'd stepped forward to watch the scene, so Juliet was behind him. She looked at the back of his head as he spoke.

"That's the last memory I have of her. She died, in a car crash…I'm not sure how long after…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned. Juliet had taken on her violet-haired human form. She gently squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said. After a pause she added "What about your father?"

James turned away, staring at the ground. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"My Grandma reckoned that all that's why I am the way I am with girls," he said, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Juliet said. James gave the same chuckle again, but still didn't look up.

"I never even knew my mother…"

James turned round properly to look at her as she spoke.

"On Dinos most people don't have the same relationships for life as you humans do. My sister Jashinka and her husband are a rare case. Most have short relationships with many partners then move on, no love lost. My cousin Farrah is an example, as are all of our parents. None of us have the same mother. My father and my uncle had several partners over time. I'm the youngest Dinosian Royal – Relano and I were the same age. I don't know what happened to my mother after her relationship with my father ended, and my family refuse to tell me. It must have been shortly after I was born…"

James cleared his throat before saying "I had no idea…I'm sorry…"

They stood there in silence for a few minutes before James spoke up.

"Hey, how come you're being so nice? Why aren't you trying to kill me?" he chuckled. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, you are _so _human! It's called showing you compassion."

James' stared at her, his face going pale. "What! You want to show me your passion!"

"Cool it, Romeo, you heard what I said," she sighed, turning away from him.

"That's another thing, all this "Romeo" business. You ever heard of William Shakespeare?"

"No. Why? Should I have?"

"Princess Juliet! Finally! I've found you!"

Backro appeared on the scene as if from a fog. James turned to scowl at it, whilst Juliet merely frowned.

"Psycho Shock!" Backro called. James saw nothing, but certainly felt the force of the attack send him crashing to the floor.

When he looked up again Juliet had returned to her natural form.

"Hmm. Well, looks like it's my turn to transform then, I'd say!"

"Hold your Ponyta!" Rei called. Everyone looked up and saw her and Ritchie dropping from Milotic.

"We want a slice of this action too!"

"Also us!" Kyle said. He ran up to the others from behind, carrying Nanene with a piggy back. He let her down as they reached the group.

"How'd you get there?" James asked.

"It's a dream, it doesn't have to make sense," Nanene said.

"Which brings me to the question of what on Earth you people are wearing."

Kyle was still dressed in his red cloak & hat, and Nanene still had on her formal dress and heels. Rei looked ready to disco, whilst Ritchie was barely wearing anything in his Tarzan attire.

"Copycat!" Juliet roared, causing her to unleash a Rock Blast on the Rangers.

"Did you honestly think I'd simply let you stand around and chat?" she asked smugly. James scowled at her, but she wasn't looking at him.

"I've had enough of being smacked around by these two. Kyle, any idea what time it is?" he asked.

The Red Ranger scratched his neck. "Uh…I dunno, not really sure how long we've been here, but I'd guess about- OH!" he said at James' stare. "Oh. It's morphin' time!"

As they clenched their hands into fists, their missing gloves returned.

"AncientPower! Fossil Power!"

"Follow my lead," James said, wordlessly summoning his Slash Baton. "Bone Rush!"

He charged at Backro, knocking him to one side, then immediately doing the same to Juliet. The other five Rangers followed suit.

"I'm ending this. Superpower!"

He dialled into his PokéGear, resulting in armour forming over his Ranger suit, giving James the appearance of an Armaldo.

"X-Scissor!" he called

"No, Prot-!"

Backro collapsed before he could finish calling his move. His body faded away just as it had arrived.

"Ok…" Ritchie said, as he and the other Rangers looked all around at the blank world. "Now…how do we wake up?"

A firm hand gripped James' shoulder, forcing him round. Juliet grinned at him.

"Wake-Up Slap!"

* * *

"Ok, ow," James muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"Uh, what just happened?" Kyle asked.

The Rangers had reappeared exactly where'd they been when Backro's dream smoke had taken them. James was no longer wearing his Superpower armour, but all were still morphed.

Latiken teleported to Juliet's side.

"I went and had Jashinka activate that RC-whatever thing. Now whilst the Rangers deal with Backro, I'm off for a little rampage in Goldenrod," she said, immediately turning-

-To find the Mime Ranger presumably holding the Invisiblaster aimed at her.

"You're going nowhere, missy," Whitney said. Latiken growled.

"Have fun getting tossed around like a rag doll. I'll let Backro take care of things from here," Juliet muttered. She gave James one final smile before leaving. He did a double take.

"Ok, Dino Megazord, online," Kyle called. James shook his head and boarded with the others.

"Sleep, Rangers!" Backro called, unleashing his fumes towards the Megazord.

"Dream on Backro!" Kyle said. Everyone, Zords included, groaned. "You're dealing with machines, they're not going to fall asleep!"

"Actually I think Zords have slept before…" Rei muttered. She didn't let anyone else hear her.

"Go for Astonish!" Ritchie commanded.

The Megazord raced at Backro and slammed him down. All the while the Cradily Zord was screaming "WARGH I'M A BIG SCARY MONSTER AND I'M GOING TO PLAY KEEPY-UPPY WITH YOUR KIDNEYS!"

"Dude, too much," Ritchie sighed. He covered his face and shook his head.

The smoke was now surrounding the Megazord, and the whirring and humming of its gears in motion began to slow down. The lights in the cockpit went out.

"Systems failing," the Kabutops Zord stated. "Entering Sleep mode."

"Of course, Backro's smoke has been enhanced by Latiken's magic! Nanene gasped. Kyle, James & Ritchie gasped with her.

"That does of course completely ignore the fact that it doesn't make any sense!" Rei screamed.

"Ah, but as a wise man once said, "A Wizard Did It"," Kyle said, nodding sagely.

"Nuh-night…" the Omastar Zord yawned, and the Megazord fell silent.

* * *

On the ground Latiken & Whitney were both firing Psybeam, with the two attacks colliding, each trying with no success at all to push to other back.

Latiken used her magic to make all kinds of objects appear and hurl themselves at Whitney, ranging from explosives to bunk beds to Wailmer. The Mime Ranger used her shield to block (and in the latter's case, safely remove) the items, but was hardly in a fit state to counter attack.

Eventually Latiken called on bolts of lightning (also known as "Thunderbolt") to strike Whitney, but she deflected them back at Latiken, breaking the cycle.

"Hmph. Whatever. You're no fun to fight," Latiken grumbled, retreating to Dinos. Whitney looked up at the bigger fight happening above.

* * *

A physical assault seemed to favour Backro as he pummelled the Megazord with various elemental punches. It eventually fell to the ground, but Backro continued has attack nonetheless.

"Ok, ow," James said, rubbing his neck as he stood up on the back wall of the cockpit. Rei had managed to land gracefully on the new floor, Nanene had hovered slightly until the Megazord settled, Ritchie had endured the hit, and Kyle simply headed to the back wall before the fall.

"Come on, Whitney, we really need you!" Ritchie cried, knowing he couldn't be heard.

Nonetheless, the Mr. Mime Zord appeared at his call. It used Baton Pass to switch positions with the Megazord, and the Rangers cheered as it forced Backro away with Doubleslap, and quickly got back on its feet.

"Wait, hold on, of course!" James said, summoning two TMs.

"What are you doing? The Megazord's offline, what good will TMs do?" Kyle asked. James merely grinned a hidden grin, as the Megazord booted up his moves.

"Initiating TM82-C: Sleep Talk," the voice of Rei's Zord called. The lights remained off, and even the engines stayed quiet, but the Rangers cheered once more.

"James, that's brilliant!" Nanene said.

"Huzzah….zzzzz…justice," the Armaldo Zord snored.

"Did it just _say _"zzzzz" instead of actually snoring?" Rei asked, though she was drowned out by her own Zord.

"Initating TM65-C: Shadow Claw."

The lifeless Megazord still inexplicably moved at Backro, weakened by the Mr. Mime Zord, as the Kabutops in its hand hacked the Dinosian into oblivion.

* * *

Shortly, at Golden Youths…

The Rangers and Anna were relaxing at Golden Youths as per usual as a familiar face walked in.

"Adelie!" Kyle cried, leaping from his seat to hug her. She hugged him back.

"Hey, are you ok?" Anna asked, offering her a gentle smile. Adelie returned it.

"Yeah. I think so. I… I don't know," she sighed.

"It's been too long girl, we haven't seen you in days!" Nanene chuckled.

"Not even I have, you've not been out of your room for days!" Kyle said, finally releasing her. They both sat down.

"Please oh God let her have taken toilet breaks," Rei mumbled.

"I know…I'm sorry…it's just…you know?" she asked. Everyone nodded, though Kyle had to fight his comeback urge.

"I don't care who gave birth to you. I don't care if you were the spawn of Satan, I don't care if you grew from the ground like a plant! You're my sister, and that's it," Kyle stated. Adelie hugged him again.

"Thank you. Although…I do still think I want to find my…biological parents," Adelie added.

"I might be able to help with that," Ritchie said, sitting forward.

"Hey, I'm surprised a certain someone hasn't spoken up and started flirting yet, knowing you don't actually share Kyle's DNA," Rei chuckled. Everyone looked behind her and saw James curled up asleep on a sofa, prompting many laughs.

"You know, I'm surprised, Donny & Carl are usually around for these kind of moments, they've not been around for a while, I wonder what they're up to…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the library…

Donny & Carl were sat on opposite sides of a table, with Trex sat in the middle. They were surrounded by stacks of books to read & paper to make notes on, but the good professor simply kept looking back and forth between the pair nervously.

Emma walked past towards the exit, waving goodbye. The duo put on happy faces, smiling and waving her out, returning to their scowls once she was gone.

"Oh, I see, so this is all about her then, is it?" Trex sighed. "Look, boys, you can't let-"

The boys stood and angrily yelled their incoherent sides of the argument. The librarian appeared once more to shush them.

Donny took a piece of paper, wrote his message, and handed the paper to Trex, who took a brief look it at before handing it to Carl.

"Yoo beter just bak off all rite! Emma's the furst gurl I ever reely liked and I fink she likes me to and it cood be the reel thing!"

Carl took another piece of paper, wrote, and handed it to Trex, who passed it straight on.

"Wy dont YOO back off, DONALD. I like Emma too and it is for reel and I no she also likes me so giv up or yoo wil bea sory!"

Donny wrote Carl a final note.

"Wy don't yoo come ovar here and rite that on my fase!"

Carl scowled, approached Donny, and scribbled lines across his cheeks. He threw his pen away and stormed out. Donny stormed off towards the toilets.

Trex simply sighed.

_What does the future hold for James & Juliet? Will Latiken be defeated? Can anything save Donny & Carl's friendship? Keep reading Poké Rangers Dino Force!

* * *

_

A/N: "Ok, ow" is James' new catchphrase.

James' mother died and he doesn't like to talk about his father…well, I doubt that back story will _ever _come up again! Incidentally, can anyone remember the first hint I laid down about that (in fic)?

And can you guess who's replying to this week's reviews? You wouldn't be crazy to suggest it's James.

My first generation V based Dinosian! I don't like Munna or Musharna, we simply don't need two families of psychic tapirs, but their connection to the Dream World and Dream Smoke was very helpful for this chapter!

So…why a library at the Global Terminal? Well, they just got back to Goldenrod, I'm not sending them all the way to Canalave for one chapter! Plus I wanted the joke about it not being there before, and…well, I'm not gonna use it for any other reason.

Those books were undoubtedly the most fun I've had writing since the return. Love it…although these dream sequences were good too. I wonder what Nanene's was all about - who was the mysterious man in white calling himself Wright? I couldn't imagine…

But yeah, they've been really separate from the Rangers for a while. They've shared but two scenes with them since the revival. Of course, Emma is a friend of Nanene's too…don't worry, next chapter will feature the stories finally mixing up a bit!

Also Adelie's back! Yeah…That scene could more or less have gone in any of the upcoming chapters…I chose this one mainly because I like having her around. She might be a little quieter than usual for a while though…

Coming soon: Episode 22; Viva la Reconnaissance!

Hold on a minute…that was never in the episode guide! Hehe! Yes, it's the first chapter that's new to the revival! The first time you can be truly surprised by a story, because you know NOTHING about it! :D It fills the episode slot that the second part of Super Dino Mode would have had. And of course, it's going to contain some info or plot elements that are VITAL to the grand scheme. Aren't you just the most excited right now? See ya!


	22. Viva la Reconnaissance

Trex & Carl were sat at the kitchen table, chatting animatedly. Carl completely froze as Donny, who ignored him, entered the room. Trex sighed and spread a newspaper open.

Donny opened the fridge, checking drawer after drawer. Eventually he slammed it closed.

"Ok, who ate all the bacon!" he bellowed. Trex jumped and stuttered in his defence.

Donny scowled at the back of Carl's head.

"Well? There's nothing but veggie burgers in there! What happened to my bacon?"

Carl span round, smiling. "Oh sorry, was that yours? I thought that was Pokémon food. I gave it to my Wobbuffet."

Donny slammed the front door behind him.

"Too far, Carl," Trex muttered. Carl frowned and dropped his eyes, briefly focusing them on the Garfield comic strip.

"Haha! A talking Meowth. Classic."

* * *

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song]_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Anna, Adelie, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Tweetie shown working in BoO. Miborg sulking in the background)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(Whitney, Mime Ranger, Mr. Mime Zord shown. Credits; "Whitney Maple created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Mime Mega Dinozord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Armoured Rangers using Superpower on Latirio)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint))  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Unmorphed Rangers facing an army of Zaroids)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[Dino Force!]  
(The unmorphed Rangers and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[One more time!]  
(Anna & Rei crying over their mother, Oday crying over Deoxys, Kyle crying over Whissy, Foster crying over Whissy, Trish crying over Daryl)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger")

* * *

A/N: Seriously though, a talking Meowth? That's just crazy talk.

* * *

Episode 22; Viva la Reconnaissance

* * *

Four of the Rangers were beating down an onslaught of Zaroids. Kyle was trading blows with Foster, whilst Whitney fought against Tango, a reptilian like Dinosian, similar to a Zaroid but with thick vines coating his head, wrists, and legs.

The Mime Shield glowed briefly and gale force winds began blowing solely at Tango, whose vines flapped behind him, some tearing off slightly. Whitney leapt into the wind, totally unaffected, and slashed with her Invisiblade, hacking off more vines which instantly regrew.

"Wow! That was amazing! Seriously, nice! Check this out!" he cheered, launching a Power Whip through the gust to knock Whitney to the ground.

The Zaroids had all been defeated, and while Foster had overpowered Kyle, the remaining Rangers had all activated Superpower. He intensified his scowl and called to Tango "Fall back."

"_That _is an incredible idea!"

Whitney quickly held out the Invisiblaster and fired, but Tango was gone before it could hit. Instead the fire knocked over a lamppost.

She stood and stared at the fallen streetlight. She kicked up the dust on the ground.

"Never mind," Ritchie said, as he and the other four demorphed, "we'll get him next time."

"So, Kyle, have you heard? The Pokéathlon's going to be held up by the National Park again," Nanene said.

The Red Ranger forced out a smile, though he couldn't prevent the corner of his mouth twitching. James grinned.

"What? You're never a Pokéathlete, Kyle?" he chuckled.

"Not any more."

The group began moving away to Golden Youths. Whitney sighed, powering down herself, instead sloping off towards the gym. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, what's up?" Rei asked, jogging after her.

Whitney kept walking as she spoke. "I dunno. It just seems…we don't really do much. We just wait for the Dinosians to come up with their plans and attack at any moment, then try to fend them off. I just feel like-"

She trailed off, but Rei nodded.

"I know…you're right, I agree…it's actually terrifying, they could raise an entire army any second. It was the same with Team Rocket. But what can we do?"

Whitney stopped. She stared at Rei, frowning.

"Really? You're worried about that too?"

Rei gave a shrug, followed by a small nod. Whitney's frowned rotated to a smile.

"What?" Rei asked.

"How about…what if…just you and me, not the others…we'd want to keep it small, make sure the Dinosians don't notice…we go on a reconnaissance mission?"

"Do what?"

"Reconnaissance. It means learning more about our enemies."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's say…meet me outside the Pokéathlon Dome tomorrow morning, I'll see what we can do."

Rei scrutinised Whitney as she left, chuckling all the way home.

* * *

"Good morning and welcome to Rei & J in the Morning!" boomed James' voice from the radio at Golden Youths the next day. "Well, I _say _Rei, but where in the world is she! Yo, Rei, if you're listening to this, I'm not happy! You had a huge go at me for missing a show the other week, but where are you today, huh? Anyway. Let's hit us up with a track, and then I want to talk about the recently announced Pokéathlon!"

"Seriously, Kyle, why don't you want to get in on that?" Anna asked, flinging a towel over her shoulder. Adelie almost choked into her lemonade.

"Kyle? Pokéathlon? That's not happening any time soon!" she spluttered.

"Wait, I'm confused, what's the big deal?" Emma asked, sitting forward on the sofa to focus.

"You're not the only one confused, who's this?" Adelie countered.

"We've been sat here for twenty minutes and you're only just now asking that?" Ritchie said. He rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

"_Unless_ maybe we haven't been sat here for twenty minutes and we only just got here," Kyle said shrewdly, rubbing his stubbly chin.

"Except we have been," Nanene said, and, without allowing room for a comeback, added "And you're not getting out of explaining yourself. But first thing's first, Donny…"

Everyone looked at her when nothing followed this comment, and she appeared confused herself. Then Donny walked into the door, slowly pushing his way in. He stepped behind the counter, followed by Anna.

"Uh…Donny…what are you doing?"

"Um, _duh_, I'm working."

"But…you don't work here any more…"

"What! Since when!"

The rest of the group had now approached the counter. Ritchie said "You quit to work with Professor Trex, remember?"

"Well, that sucks," Donny grumbled. He left the bar, flopping onto a nearby sofa. The teens looked between themselves and went to sit with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pokéathlon Dome…

Apart from a couple of workmen approaching the stadium with a tray of coffees, chortling together, Whitney was the only person anywhere near the stadium as Rei approached, waiting for her at the water's edge.

"So what's so important I had to bunk off work and not tell anyone about it for?" Rei sighed, checking her Pokégear. "James should be just about wrapping the show up by now…"

Whitney grinned, looking up at the sky. "We're going to Dinos."

Rei rolled her eyes, snorting, "And how are we gonna do that? Take the Aerodactyl Zord again? That'd take hours, I think Kyle will notice, if no-one else."

Whitney checked her Pokégear, looked around the area, and finally pulled a remote from her pocket. She pointed it out to the water.

Rei heard a rumble, then saw a ripple run over the surface of the water. After a few moments something green appeared, rising up. Rei gasped as it kept on coming, until eventually it stood 25 metres tall on the surface of the water, a green, red, blue & yellow…

"Rocket!" the Yellow Ranger spluttered at her smiling mentor. "A rocket! You built – how'd you-!"

"Yeah right, come on Rei, I know I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good I couldn't build a _rocket _overnight. I know a guy who knows a guy. He owed me a favour, so he hooked me up with this. I just gave it a lick of paint, made it up to look like the Old Bird Pokémon here. It's now the Archeops-Jet 567."

"Sticking with the Fossil theme, I see," Rei laughed. "Don't you think someone might see that though? Someone in Lavender Town, for example?"

Whitney smiled, turning to face Rei, but closing her eyes. "It won't be there for long. What do you say, Rei? This thing can have us on Dinos in a matter of minutes, completely undetected; they'll never see us coming. The plan is to search the palace, avoid Dinosians as much as possible, and find out whatever we can about what they're planning. Hopefully we can set them back a major way today, make some actual progress in stopping them for good. That is, if you're in?"

"That's great," Rei said, but her voice came from Whitney's hip. The Mime Ranger opened her eyes, with no Rei to be seen. "So hurry up and get up here, the countdown timer's set for 30 seconds!"

It was Whitney's Pokégear that emitted the voice. She hopped onto the walkway between shore and the ship, speeding up to Rei in the cockpit with moments to spare.

"Looks like we're blasting off again, huh?" Rei said, as the view of the outside before them began moving away. Both grinned and Whitney took control.

"A thought occurs," Rei muttered. "What if Foster or one of the others goes on the offence again?"

"Then we'll have an easier time of it," Whitney shrugged.

"I meant the others will notice if we don't show."

Whitney smiled. "Ok, well I may have let Tweetie in on our secret to give us an alibi. He's incapable of telling anyone else the truth though."

Dinos was already in sight, so Whitney slowed the Archeops-Jet to a near stop.

"We've just breached the atmosphere, but they shouldn't have been able to detect us on RADAR or anything. We'll just have to take it slow and find some place we can land where the jet won't be found…"

"Ooh, please be careful, I don't want them to find me!"

Rei jumped as the Woody Allen-esque voice came from the jet itself.

"You gave the jet a personality too?"

"Yes, it's timid…hopefully you won't have to find out why…" Whitney mumbled, causing Rei to frown. She went on "Ah, there! Look, see, great, open rocky plain, doesn't look like it's used at all. We'll park there."

They slowly descended. On the outside Whitney cloaked it with her mime powers, though a light, resounding tap on the hull told Rei it was still there.

"What a dump," Rei sighed at the barren wasteland, "no wonder they want the Earth back."

"Focus, we're beyond no man's land now, we're behind enemy lines. Constant vigilance," Whitney said. Rei nodded. "Ok, now I think I can Teleport myself to a basement from here, if I remember the layout. Think you can make a run for it through the sewage line?"

Rei grimaced but nodded, making a dash to the find a way down below.

* * *

Whitney teleported. Seconds later a would-be manhole cover lifted up a short way. Whitney helped shift it, and gave Rei a hand into the room.

"And I'll be throwing these shoes away when this is done, FYI," Rei spluttered.

They walked down several corridors, eventually finding a flight of stairs. Whitney went ahead, scoping out the corridor above, nodding down to Rei, who followed. They ran on tiptoes until they found a door slightly ajar, which Rei spied through.

"All clear," she said, pushing open the door. Whitney followed her in.

"Looks like a…pantry? Don't think we'll find anything here."

Voices froze them on the spot, until they heard them approaching. They scrambled to the door, pushing it up to where it had been then waiting to listen. They both whispered their morph calls.

"AncientPower!"

"It's Morphin' Mime!"

Foster & Tango approached, leading a squad of Zaroids.

"…kick things off, wear them out, but soon enough they'll overpower us, and that's when you strike, understood?" Foster said. He stopped walking right outside the door, stopping the entire procession behind him, sniffing the air.

Rei pressed her fist to her mouth, stifling a gasp. Whitney shook her head, confused, so the Yellow Ranger pointed through the crack to the footprints left by her sewer-soiled shoes.

Tango sniffed as well, then turned to face the Zaroids.

"Oh, MAN!" he cried, roaring with laughter. "Whichever one of you let that off I want to SHAKE YOUR HAND; that was _mind-numbing_!"

Foster twitched, but then gave a small laugh too.

"Slight change of plan, actually. Our roles will switch. There's something I need to attend to, you go on ahead," Foster said, so Tango proceeded. Foster walked back down the corridor.

"That was close," Rei whispered.

"Too close. I say we split up, get more ground covered quicker," Whitney added. Rei nodded, already heading out after Tango, so Whitney followed Foster's path.

* * *

Back on Earth…

"…And then he said he thought it was Pokémon food and he fed it to his Wobbuffet!" Donny hissed, throwing his arms in the air to illustrate his point.

"Hang on, I missed the beginning," James said, frowning, "_Why_ did this fight start in the first place?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Donny murmured. He sank down into the sofa, hugging a cushion close. He dared a glance at Emma, but immediately looked away when he met her eyes.

"Donny, if you don't tell us what the problem is, we can't make it any better, can we?" Nanene said sternly.

"What are you doing?" Ritchie asked.

"That's my teacher voice, I use it with the kids when they're not behaving," she said, shrugging.

"Well if anything that's just going to make him clam up more!" Anna said quietly.

"But it's the only voice I can do…"

"Still got a huge problem here," Donny sighed.

As most of the group turned to make another attempt at cheering Donny up, Kyle stood up to take a phone call.

"Tango's attacking again," Miborg said, "just east of the city."

"Word. Have you called-?" Kyle began, but a screech halted him in his tracks.

"Rei and Whitney are helping Whitney's cousin on his farm with an EMERGENCY! Not to be disturbed! WARRGH! Rei and Whitney are helping Whitney's cous-!"

"Yes, all right, calm down!" Miborg yelled. Kyle heard him give the Chatbot a clunk.

"Anyway, apparently they had to leave some time this morning. It's strange that they didn't mention it, but what can you do?"

"Gotcha. We'll get down on it, pronto.

"Donny!" he called, making half the group jump. "We're going to go have a word with Carl for you and see if we can't sort this out! Ritchie, James, Nanene, Anna, you come with me. Adelie & what's-your-face, you stay here with Donny. No need to thank us!" he said, as Donny began to protest. Kyle was already out the door before anyone had realised what was happening.

"Sure, it's not like I'm at work or anything," Anna sighed, as she followed the Rangers outside.

"Ok, so Anna, you actually go talk to Carl whilst the rest of us go fight Tango, 'k-thanks-bye," Kyle chuckled, leading his team east. Anna slumped towards the duo's home.

* * *

Back on Dinos…

Whitney sped down corridors, psychically glimpsing into each room she passed to see who was inside, and whether it seemed to be at all useful. She searched through a bedroom, overturning everything but finding nothing.

She sensed a computer room of some sort, with the entrance round the corner, only to find it blocked by Zaroids. They saw her and instinctively charged.

Whitney knocked them both to the ground with a low sweeping kick, then knocked them out with Extrasensory for good measure.

The computers had security measures, password locks and encryption levels the likes of which Whitney – and perhaps the entirety of Earth – had never seen before. In the time it would take to read this paragraph, Whitney had bypassed them all.

"Ok…let's see, what we've got here, hmm?" she asked herself. She scratched her chin to make up for her inability to lick her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile Rei was taking a more direct approach; racing down corridors, kicking doors open, and hoping for the best. So far she seemed to have found a corridor of bathrooms.

Shortly she turned a corner to find Latiken walking in her direction. Both froze on the spot.

"Yellow Ranger! What! But how-! RANGER!" she screamed, bounding towards Rei, who likewise turned and sprinted down the corridor. With a cry of "Focus Blast!" Latiken tore down walls, shaking the entire castle.

* * *

Back on Earth…

"Sludge Bomb!" Ritchie cried, aiming his Root Blaster at Tango. The venom coated him, burning off a few lumps off his vines. Tango shook his head.

"Wild! I mean seriously dude, _nice _one, that felt like it seriously left some scars! My turn! Wring Out!"

He shot a flurry of vines at the team, lifting each into the air and squeezing.

"_Oh no! How will our heroes escape from this trap!_" Kyle wailed in despair._ "_Oh wait I know! Superpower!"

He managed to fiddle with the Pokégear on his belt, forming his Aerodactyl armour over his suit, snapping stems away. He slashed away at the bonds holding the other rangers.

"GOOD LORD that is AWESOME!" Tango cheered. "Now the fight really begins, am I right?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Golden Youths…

"Look, all that matters is I will never ever speak to Carl ever again. Never ever," Donny grumbled, folding his arms. Again.

"Oh Donny, don't be like this! You and Carl are the best of friends. That's what Nanene's told me anyway," Emma sighed.

"No, but seriously, _who _are you! Adelie asked, yet again. Emma frowned.

"She's Emma, she's a swimming teacher & life guard at the leisure centre," Donny explained.

"OH! So you work with Nanene?" Adelie asked, giving a sigh of relief and a smile.

"Who's Nanene?" Donny asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, finally asking "Would it help if I went to talk to Carl about this? See if I can get him to apologise? Maybe he'll actually shed some light on what happened, hmm?"

Donny shrugged, hanging his head. Shaking her head at Adelie with a false knowingness, Emma left.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Dinos…

Whitney began panicking as alarms flared, though if anything it only served to increase her frantic rate of typing. The fingers froze, though not without some shaking, as a voice behind her chuckled.

"I knew you were here somewhere. But I could hardly have raised the alarm and allowed you to realise that, could I?" Foster said.

"You think that was worth the risk?" Whitney chuckled, triumphantly stabbing the equivalent of an Enter button. "I know what you've been searching for, and just emailed myself all the information you have on it!"

"Yes. And now you're trapped here in the royal palace of Dinos with no way out. No, not even by teleporting, I've had it blockaded in the castle," he sneered; he could clearly the see the Mime Ranger attempting to vanish.

"Well. That does leave us in quite a pickle, hmm?" she said, perfectly calmly. "But, on the other hand, Psybeam."

Whitney had curved her fingers to hold the Invisiblaster, destroying the floor beneath her feet. She fell through to the floor below and immediately ran in the opposite direction.

"Rei!" she screamed into her Pokégear, "I've got what we came for, we need to get out of here, now!"

"Easier said than done," said the Yellow Ranger on the other end. "Not sure if you noticed, but those alarms you can hear? Yeah, they're for me!"

* * *

"Twister!" Latiken bellowed, flooding the corridor with her storm.

"Wide Guard!"

A wall of rocks erupted between the Rangers and the attack, halting it entirely. When the rocks parted Latiken saw both Rangers running once again. Foster fell through a hole in the ceiling, glanced each way down the corridor, then ran.

"AFTER THEM!"

"I _think _this leads to the main entrance hall…" Whitney panted.

"What makes you-?" Rei began, but stopped as their corridor ended, converging on the entrance hall, along with several others, each of which had Dinosian royals leading Zaroids down it.

"Ok, time for the heavy artillery," Rei said, gripping her Pokégear. "Superpower!"

As her armour adorned her Whitney raced to the door to force through. The transformed Rei called for a Muddy Water, flooding the hall, washing the Dinosians away, until Whitney got the door open and they could escape.

Foster appeared in the doorway, booming out "HYPER VOICE!" Rei and Whitney slowed, clamping their hands to their helmets, but they still kept moving.

With the Archeops-Jet in sight Whitney grabbed Rei's arm and teleported them aboard, immediately prepping for take-off whilst Rei still tried to recover from the transportation.

"Ok, move it, move it, come on, let's get out of here! Oh boy, here they come…" the jet said. Foster was bounding towards them, with Oday & Latiken close behind, followed by Juliet, Jashinka, Stegatrix & Farrah.

All different types of attacks connected with the body of the jet; Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Water Pulse, Thunderbolt – but it was too late. The jet had already lifted from the ground, taking off.

But Foster jumped at it, punching a hole in its side to grip on. As the ship gained speed however, the plate shook and fell from the side, sending Foster hurtling back to the ground. A few other plates began to fall off too but by then the rocket had already left orbit.

"What's going on!" Rei gasped, holding tight as the ship shook.

"Ah-heh, you see, this is why it's Timid…forgive the cliché, but hold on; it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

* * *

Foster stood, wiping blood away from his lip. He scowled at the AK-Jet, now a mere dot in the sky, before turning back to the castle.

"Quick! We have to use the RCDA on Tango! He might be able to catch them on re-entry," he said. Oday turned and told Jashinka to deal with it.

* * *

Back on Earth…

"DANG! This is _swee-heeet_!" Tango sang, as he grew to skyscraper height.

"That's weird, why'd they make him grow before we beat him?" Nanene pondered.

"Quit pondering, woman!" Kyle snapped. "It's Dino Megazord time!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Donny & Carl's flat…

"…He's really upset, but he won't say anything, we just want to know _why _you did that, Carl?" Anna asked. They were sat at the kitchen table, him with his head in his arms, her rubbing his shoulder. She gave it a squeeze, and Carl looked up.

"Fine," he sighed, "see…well…we were swimming…and…there's this girl…"

"Er, sorry to interrupt," Trex said, appearing in the door frame, "but we have more company…"

Emma entered the room, turning Carl's cheeks pink. He looked away to hide it, but Anna had already seen. She stared at him, wide-eyed, as Emma spoke.

"Ok, Carl, enough is enough! I don't want to hear why you fed Donny's food to your Pokémon, but he's really upset! I'm sure there's more to it than just a few sausages, but he's not talking and I have a funny feeling you aren't either, are you! Anna?"

Anna & Carl had both jumped up as she began yelling, Anna doubly so at the sound of her name. It took her a moment to realise what the question was. "Oh! Uh, n-no, Carl's not been saying much either."

"I thought so. And where are the others, anyway?" Emma asked, dropping her anger for confusion. Anna was saved from coming up with an excuse by an explosion from the ensuing Megazord battle.

"Actually, you know what, never mind, we'll worry about them later," Emma said. Now distinctly calmer, she addressed Carl again. "Look, whatever's happened, it's really upset Donny, so don't you think you should apologise?"

"Yeah, but…" Carl mumbled, looking up at Emma. He looked at her crestfallen face and sighed. "Yeah, ok…I went too far…"

"Excellent," Anna said, "but I think it's probably best if we wait for that to die down before going back to Golden Youths."

She pointed over her shoulder out the window, where Tango and the Megazord were still fighting.

* * *

"Rock Blast!" Nanene commanded from the cockpit. Each hand of the Megazord tossed two boulders, one of which shattered against Tango, whilst the other three fell into gaps in his vines, settling into place.

"Weak sauce, amigos," Tango said, shaking his head. He leapt at the Megazord for a Slam.

"Times like this when the TM program would come in handy!" James muttered.

On cue, the Archeops-Jet hurtled towards Tango, swiping against his exposed hide with Wing Attack.

"Hey! What was that?" he asked, even as the jet landed atop a nearby building. "Hey, cool, never seen that one before."

"What on Earth is that?" Kyle asked.

"Whatever it is, it's in pretty bad shape," Ritchie murmured.

Whitney and Rei departed from the jet, calling their Zords even as they did so.

"Ok, I guess there'll be time for explanations later, for now it looks like we're going for the Mime Mega Dinozord!" Kyle cried.

The girls jumped into the Zords, with the Kabutops transforming into its weapon state, and the Mr. Mime Zord becoming armour.

"WOO! You take one DYNAMITE giant robot, you mix in some more and BAM! Whole new levels of awesome!"

"Dudes, like, is anyone else starting to seriously dig this guy?" the Cradily Zord chuckled. Everyone ignored it.

"Oh, you like awesome, Tango? Well let's see how you like this! Kabutops, if you will," Whitney said, holding up a CD. It immediately vanished from her finger.

"Initiating TM62-C: Silver Wind."

The winder battered against Tango, tearing at his vines once more, whilst invisible scales cut at his skin.

"Wait! Ok, too much! Dudes!" Tango cried, as he literally fell to pieces, each one disintegrating as it fell.

"Now then, I don't need to be slightly psychic to know that you two weren't on your cousin's farm," Nanene said. She and the boys turned on Whitney and Rei.

* * *

Back at BoO, Whitney & Rei explained what had happened on Dinos, including their reasons for keeping it a secret. Whilst hurt, the Rangers and Miborg eventually accepted what had happened.

"So, this Archeops-Jet, how's it gonna combine with the Megazord? Ooh! Will it form like a gun-like weapon, 'cause that'd be pretty cool," Kyle said, trailing off on himself with a contented smile on his face.

"No, I'm afraid that's not happening. It wasn't ever designed to be a Zord, it's a rocket, with a very limited amount of firepower which has already been severely depleted. I'll have to work on it for a few da- hou- no, probably just a few minutes, let's be honest – until it'll even be useable again. But it'll probably be good for global transport when we need it."

"Anyway, come on, tell us what you found out!" Miborg said with a grin. Beyond his irritation of Tweetie being chosen over him he was excited to find out what was to come.

"Ok, well open up the files then," Whitney said. She shook her head but smiled as he tripped on his way to the computer. Tweetie got there first, filling the screens with diagrams, maps, crudely drawn pictures, and old tablets & scrolls.

"What's it all mean?" Rei asked.

"It means we've got to find that!" Whitney said, pointing to a drawing of something like a crown, "It means we have to find the Mystri Bomb!"

* * *

"So the Rangers have decided to be more aggressive in the fight, hmm?" Oday sighed.

"Disgraceful. First they drove our ancestors from their rightful home, now they invade us here," Stegatrix spat.

"Oh come now, Cousin Stegatrix, what did you expect? Did you really think they'd just sit around waiting for us forever? Frankly I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner," Juliet said. Stegatrix grunted.

Oday held up a hand to silence them.

"Foster, what exactly happened?" Farrah asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yes, you cornered the Mime Ranger, correct? And Latiken, you found the Yellow Ranger?"

Both nodded, and Foster spoke. "They found – they took – the Mime Ranger made copies – everything. Everything we know about – about the Mystri Bomb."

Foster shivered and looked down at his feet as Oday paled. Everyone remained silent until he began laughing.

"Marvellous. That means they'll be looking for it to stop us. But even if they find it they won't be able to prevent its use. They'll find it for us, and we'll simply have to take it from them – maybe not even that if we're lucky!"

He looked seriously at Foster & Farrah. "I'm putting you two in charge of keeping an eye on this, understood? You need to make sure the Rangers are watched day and night for any hint of activity leading towards the Mystri Bomb. We were fortunate today, but we can't allow any slip-ups in this matter if we want to end this war!"

The group fell into a sombre silence, broken only when Dorian pushed open the front doors, whistling.

"My, my, what's wrong, who died?" he sniggered.

"One of my people, actually," Farrah hissed. Dorian frowned until Jashinka entered his arms.

"Darling, where were you? We could really have used your help today," she said wistfully. Dorian smiled at her.

"Come now, kitten, I have a life outside this castle you know. And on that note, I have good news. My mother's come to visit!"

A tall, thin Dinosian woman, with slick blue skin covered in large lighter lumps walked through behind him. Her crimson eyes seemed to carve her face into a permanent sneer, whilst her spiked shoulder, elbow & kneepads, identical to her son's, showed clearly their family relationship.

"Hello everyone. It's so good to see you all again," she said, smiling round at them all. Everyone, even Latiken, having never met her, shuddered at her sight, except Oday. She smirked at him, and he grimaced back.

* * *

Back at Golden Youths…

The Rangers met Emma, Anna & Carl just outside the entrance.

"And whatever happened to you lot anyway?" Emma asked.

"Oh! We uh, we had to go help Whitney & Rei, they were at Whitney's cousin's farm, they had a bit of an emergency over there," Kyle chuckled.

"Right!" Anna said quickly. "And I'd have gone with them, because it was really serious, but, you know, somebody _had _to talk to Carl, because this is really serious too..."

"But the important thing is that nobody was permanently injured," Ritchie said, holding the door open. Emma gaped at him for a moment, before shaking herself out of it.

"Ok, you've got a job to do, mister," she said, pushing Carl forward. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Adelie had resorted to reverse psychology, but instead of convincing Donny to tell her, she convinced herself that she didn't want to know. They stopped talking as Carl and his entourage approached.

"Donny…" he muttered, as quietly as he could. Emma cleared her throat and he spoke louder. "I – I wanted to apologise for – feeding your food to Wobbuffet. That was wrong… It won't happen again…"

He looked round at Emma, who smiled and gave him a small nod. He returned it with a weak smile, then turned back to face Donny.

Donny also looked to Emma, and everyone in the small crowd. He too spoke quietly. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. I guess I overacted…reacted…whatever. Like our mums used to say, I guess…if we can't play nice we shouldn't play at all…and burning down Mr Mason's bungalow isn't playing nice…"

Reluctantly, they grasped each other's hands for the briefest of moments, then pulled away. Carl looked at the ceiling whilst Donny chose the floor.

"THAT'S IT!" Kyle yelled, startling everyone in the youth club. Glass shattered in the kitchen as Jimmy dropped a tray of glasses.

"Guys, your story of friendship and singed single-stories has inspired me. I _will _take part in the Pokéathlon! And I'll win it! At least, I'll win you know, like, at least two events," he said with a shrug to James. Baffled, James looked to Adelie, who was nodding sagely with her eyes closed.

_Who will find the Mystri Bomb first, and what is it anyway? What impact will Dorian's mother in the palace have? And when will Donny & Carl sort this situation out? Will Kyle win at the Pokéathlon? Find out next time on Poké Rangers Dino Force!

* * *

_

A/N: Woo, finally done! This chapter gave me some trouble. It took a good few months to write, and made it clear to me that I won't be able to update weekly for much longer after this chapter, because by the time you're reading this I'm sure I won't have built up much of a stockpile. But still, it's done, and I enjoyed it, I think it's a good chapter that contributes a lot to a lot of storylines.

Whitney gets her own focus storyline! She's got a couple in the redrafted episode guide, but originally she really wasn't going to be featured much after she became a Ranger…but her connections that allowed her to get quick, easy access to a rocket are going to be important in a few episodes down the line…

She & Rei both also share a passion for getting things done, not just sitting around waiting. A trait we first saw in Rei, of course, back in A Shift in Time of Neo, where she wanted to remove Team Rocket from her time. You see, she's always had a proactive streak, and that'll show up later too, in Whitney as well as Rei.

But the main reason this happened was simply because it does seem weird that this group of heroes would just sit around and wait for the planet to be crawling with powerful beings of destruction instead of trying to stop that from happening…

And of course, both the Archeops-Jet and Dorian's mother (named in the next chapter) are based on Generation V Pokémon. I had to incorporate the two new fossils somehow, and a new chapter provided an excuse to write one in. For a while it was called the AK-Jet, because when I first wrote this chapter the English name hadn't been revealed yet. But now they have a much better mode of transportation for long distance than the Relicanth Riders or Miborg teleporting a few of them as in The Four Faces of Deoxys. Purotooga will show up in a similar capacity later on…as for Dorian's mum, a new frog, Gamageroge, was perfect for her. Otherwise she'd have been a fat Toxicroak, but something new is much more interesting.

Anna now knows about Donny & Carl's feelings for Emma…not something I planned whatsoever, and I've no idea how it'll affect the coming chapters. It just happened on the spot! I also just realised throughout the entirety of this arc I've inconsistently switched between Emma and Emily…but I've edited it all now, and hopefully from now on I'll be able to stick to Emily… :D

More on the Mystri Bomb arc, the Dinosians know about it and the Rangers have some clues too…not much more to say on that, I think it's still relatively unknown what that's all about, and I'd like to keep it that way!

When I initially thought of this episode, I figured it'd be like It's Morphin' Mime, with all the Dinosians playing a prominent role, all being fought on Dinos…giving a chance for Dorian to fight again. But then I realised that since Foster was the general with the Monster of the Week I only needed him and Latiken, so I could have this be the first chapter with the Dinosians as the enemies but featuring no Dinosian Royals. Then I remembered I had to have the set-up scene at the end with Dorian announcing his mother's visit (originally she wasn't to have arrived until next chapter), so they had to be around…which is why they appeared when they did. It also couldn't be entirely their fault the information was stolen or else Oday would have gotten rid of them. Then ultimately, because he had to show up at the end, it transpired Dorian was the only Royal I couldn't have in the fight scenes.

But anyway, that's more than enough rambling for me…I mean, wow, over a page! Oh, and Whitney gets to reply this week.

Coming soon: Episode 23; Project Alpha – Part 1

Ooh, good, this should be much easier to write, I've got a lot of ideas stored up for it! Guess who's finally making his official debut? See ya!


	23. Project Alpha  Part 1

100 years ago, a lone Poké Ranger was engaged in battle on the Whirl Islands with two members of Team Rocket, and two monsters. He alone was an even match for the four of them, but not enough to defeat them. The battle raged on for many hours, until eventually the fighting disturbed a Jynx living around the islands. It froze them, and using its psychic powers, made sure the ice would not melt for several decades, so the five who were trapped would not disturb it again. As time went on, the single chunk of ice split in three, one containing the Ranger, one containing the monsters, and the other containing the Rockets. Today, the Ranger will awake.

* * *

"And it's Dave's Ballsy leading the pack, closely followed by Kyle's Jupiter, trailing the others in the dust as we near the end of today's final event, the Hurdle Dash!"

The announcer continued chattering away over a screaming crowd that couldn't hear him. A dozen Pokémon were in the race, but only the Voltorb leading the pack and the Jumpluff just behind stood a chance at this point.

Their trainers stood round in a circle at the centre of the circular track, calling out commands. Kyle bit his lip, looking round at his rivals; Dave in particular. He watched his Jumpluff's movements, floating over each hurdle. He took a deep breath and reached an idea.

"JUPITER! SILVER WIND!"

A draught of wind suddenly blew hard from behind Jumpluff, pushing him onwards over the hurdles, past the Voltorb and beyond the finish line.

The crowd screamed ever louder, the commentator almost lost beneath them, despite him screaming loudest.

"AND THANKS TO AN UNBELIEVABLE, INGENIUS USE OF SILVER WIND, THE WINNER IS JUPITER THE JUMPLUFF AND HIS TRAINER KYLE WEAVER! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song]_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Anna, Adelie, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Tweetie shown working in BoO. Miborg sulking in the background)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(Whitney, Mime Ranger, Mr. Mime Zord shown. Credits; "Whitney Maple created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Mr. Mime Zord shown combining with Dino Megazord)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Armoured Rangers using Superpower on Latirio)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint))  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Everyone at a football match, either playing, cheering, commentating, or yelling)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Unmorphed Rangers facing an army of Zaroids)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[Dino Force!]  
(The unmorphed Rangers and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[One more time!]  
(Anna & Rei crying over their mother, Oday crying over Deoxys, Kyle crying over Whissy, Foster crying over Whissy, Trish crying over Daryl)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Starfighter364, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger")

* * *

A/N: I sure know I can't!

Kyle has a Jumpluff. I like Jumpluff. Deal.

So, that's the third and final time you'll read that opening paragraph. Have you figured out who's finally making his official debut, years after he actually first appeared? How about if I point out Starfighter364 appearing in the credits?

But first thing's first…

* * *

Chapter 23; Project Alpha – Part 1

* * *

The morning after Dorian's mother arrived, Oday awoke to find Farrah & Latiken outside his door. He took a deep breath.

"Go on then."

"Why, Cousin, why! Why do we put up with her?" Farrah asked, quietly, but with a fury that had clearly been building overnight.

"Anyone care to explain what the big deal is?" Latiken put in.

Farrah left the question for a moment, looking at Oday expectantly. He remained silent, so she answered.

"You don't know Gamarella. She's a snide, vindictive witch of a woman. If she had her way she'd be running this planet herself. She doesn't care about anything or anyone – except her son, and that's probably because he's her ticket to a glimmer of power. Of course, she hides her true colours, she's clever, but by all rights she should be in the gutter, but for some _inexplicable _reason, Oday's father always made us be nice to her, and now Oday carries on that tradition himself, when we could quite easily kick her to the street."

Oday said nothing, but turned and walked towards the stairs. Farrah & Latiken followed, the former continuing to question Gamarella's presence in the castle.

"And what might we be talking about out here, hmm?" Gamarella herself said, yanking open the door to her guest bedroom. She joined the trio in heading for breakfast.

"Good morning, Gamarella," Oday grumbled. Farrah merely grunted, whilst Latiken nodded.

"My word, what in hell's name are you?" she asked, staring at Latiken, who frowned. "You're not a Dinosian!"

"My name is Latiken," she said, "and I desire nothing more than to eradicate the Poké Rangers."

Gamarella smiled. "I like you. Even if you are a freak of nature…"

She rounded on Farrah.

"So, Farrah, how's that son of yours, Lenny or whatever his name is…"

Farrah began to tear up, but hissed "His name was Relano. And he died for our planet, fighting the Rangers."

Gamarella gave a "tut" noise. "Ooh dear, never mind. Oday, what about you, how's that boyfriend of yours? He's gay, you know, watch out for yourself," she added in a whisper, winking to Latiken.

"I'm a woman," Latiken said sternly. Gamarella studied her.

"Deoxys died too. The Rangers killed him," Oday said hoarsely.

"My word, can't anybody get anything done around here!" she asked, bursting her way into the dining room, where Dorian & Jashinka were enjoying Coco Pops.

"What about you, pumpkin?" she asked, warmly placing her hand on her son's arm. He sighed.

"I'm afraid not, mumsy; I've been banned from going to Earth."

"What!" she cried, turning to face Oday. "What utter nonsense! We're going to Earth right now to see what's what! That's all right, isn't it Oday?"

Oday scowled at her, a look mirrored by Farrah. He turned it into a smile. "But of course, Gamarella."

Farrah huffed and stormed back out through the doors, ignored by everyone but Latiken, who merely turned to watch her leave.

"You'll join us, Jashinka?" she asked.

"Another time, perhaps, I'm not quite done eating. That is, if there is another time," Jashinka said, laughing with her mother in law.

"Suit yourself. And you, Ken? You look like you'd be handy in a fight."

Latiken flinched, but smiled. "Well, I never turn down an opportunity to fight Rangers…"

"Excellent. I'll fetch some Zaroids. When you're ready, dears," Gamarella said, striding past Oday.

* * *

After the awards ceremony Kyle and a select few were invited on to a very swanky celebratory champagne reception, mingling with the highest of Johto's social elite. But instead he went to hang out at Golden Youths.

"Woo! Congrats, Kyle! Free coke for everyone!" Whitney declared, as she, Jimmy and Anna poured out dozens of glasses.

"When is it not free for just about everyone?" Jimmy muttered. He and Whitney grinned at each other.

"That was pretty impressive, Kyle, who knew you still had it in you?" Nanene asked. They were at the bar with Rei & Adelie, fetching drinks to take back to their table, which James, Ritchie, Tom & "Milo" had saved them.

"Hey, come on, I've not been out of the game for that long," Kyle chuckled.

"Even so, how much time did you & Jupiter actually spend practising for this?" Nanene said.

He shrugged, looking to the floor, but grinning. "About three hours?"

"To think you didn't even want to take part!" Adelie pointed out.

"Well, you certainly impressed me, those medals were well-earned," Nanene said. They placed the drinks on the table, the four sat down immediately picking theirs up. She pushed the gold hung round Kyle's neck into his chest. "Hopefully I'll get to see your athletic skills again some time."

Nanene winked at Kyle, her cheeks blushing a faint pink. With a quick word to the other girls, she excused them all to the bathroom. Kyle smiled, watching them walk away, until it hit him like a supernova.

His face drained of all colour. His jaw dropped and his eye twitched. He sat down. Everyone sat with Kyle began laughing, slightly nervously, at his expression.

"Hey, you all right mate?" Tom asked.

"I just realised something," he mumbled, staring straight off into space.

"Oh really, what's that then?" Miborg asked, faintly curious. He sipped his coke.

"I'm in love with Nanene."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Ritchie said, laughing with Tom & Miborg.

James scrutinised him; Kyle's face was pale, motionless, and completely straight. His eyes were glassy, each looking in another direction. His chest was rising and falling wildly.

"Hold on a minute Kyle, are you serious – you only just worked that out?"

The others stopped laughing, taken aback by James' question. They looked at him then turned to Kyle. As one their lips parted to match Kyle's gape.

But at once all the colour returned to Kyle's cheeks, his mouth closed and his eyes darted between the quartet sat around him.

"What do you mean! You're supposed to be shocked!"

"Kyle," Miborg said gently, "we've all known that for a really long time. I couldn't imagine you not being in love with her."

"How could you have all known that when I've only just realised myself? I haven't felt like this for long you know!" His voice began rising to a shout, but fortunately the youth club was packed enough that nobody else could hear him.

"Ritchie, you've known him longest, when did you catch on?" Tom asked his fellow ninja.

"Oh, pretty much as long as I've known you both. You got all jealous because I let her move in with me, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was just-" he tried to protest, but everyone simply looked at him, raising their brows. His jaw dropped again as he slumped in his chair. "Insane…wait, do – do you think she knows?"

The boys around him laughed again.

"Well, we thought so, but then we thought you'd have known how you felt too – wait, this makes sense! This explains why you two haven't gotten together yet, it all adds up now!" James chuckled, placing his hand on his head.

"What, so-" Kyle sat forwards again, excitedly looking between them all. "Do you think she likes me too?"

The roars of laughter were enough to make Jimmy turn off the music. Miborg apologised for them all and it continued.

"Of course she does! She loves you too, but maybe she doesn't know how she feels either! But here she comes! You have to go talk to her!" James said, grinning as the girls returned.

"What'd we miss?" Rei asked.

"Ah, you know, general chit-chat," Ritchie said casually. "Guy stuff."

"Sports, mainly," Tom agreed, nodding vigorously. "Sports and…beer! And…cars…"

"And girls," Miborg sniggered. Kyle kicked him under the table.

"Hey, Nanene, can I have a word?" he asked, standing up. Nanene double took, but consented. He led her out the front doors for quiet.

Kyle took a moment to fidget, but managed to ask. "So…how long have we known each other, Nanene?"

"Erm…I dunno, about a year and a half, I'd say," she said with a bemused smile. Kyle nodded as Nanene asked "Why?"

"No idea, that's what they always say on TV…" he muttered. Nanene giggled, causing Kyle to smile. He looked at his feet to hide it, kicking at dirt.

"So, the, uh – the thing is-"

"PWLEUARGH!"

Kyle stopped talking as he crashed against the doors, falling to the ground. Nanene gave a little scream, kneeling next to him.

"You ok?" she asked. His torso was coated in mud. Hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but – oh, typical," he grumbled, rising to his feet. He ran the few paces to the street, closely followed by Nanene. Rei appeared in the doorway, in spite of James & Ritchie trying to hold her back.

Gamarella smirked at him, flanked by Dorian & Latiken bearing equal smirks, and relatively expressionless Zaroids.

"Catch us if you can," Gamarella stated plainly. The three of them turned and ran in completely opposite directions.

"Let's go," Kyle said quietly to Nanene. He called back to the others "Split up!" even as he ran. Nanene followed him.

"What's going on here?" Whitney asked loudly, quickly whispering "Run, now."

Without a question they sped off. Rei & Ritchie followed Dorian whilst James chased Latiken. Kyle & Nanene had tailed Gamarella.

Once they were out of sight, Whitney called after them.

"Wait, guys, come back!"

She turned back inside, sighing. "I've got to go after them, make sure they're safe. Keep this lot safe here, won't you?" Jimmy nodded, biting his lip. Whitney ran after James.

The throng of Zaroids surrounding her quickly became so great that she couldn't push past them. She managed to trip a few but she could barely move for the mob.

Moments later she was running, completely apart from the swarm which still pushed in on itself. She summoned her Mime Shield.

"It's Morphin' Mime! Power of Illusions! Pink Mime Ranger!"

And now Whitney slashed at the Zaroids, cutting them down with her Invisiblade. She sped down the street James had turned onto, finding Latiken knocking him to the ground, about to deliver the final blow.

Whitney hurled her Invisiblade at Latiken. It bounced off her shoulder without leaving a mark, but it was enough to distract her. James took the opportunity to deliver a ThunderPunch to her stomach.

Latiken clutched at the point of impact, staggering into an alleyway out of sight. The two Rangers chased after her.

* * *

Rei and Ritchie sped after Dorian, but the Zaroids that stepped aside for him blocked the path for the Rangers. With her speed Rei managed to navigate around them before they could keep up, but Ritchie wasn't so fortunate.

He metallised his skin, receiving no more than a few scratches as the claws bounced off him. He punched his arms out to the sides, knocking two out of the enclosing circle, then span his arms to take out the rest. He ploughed after the other two.

Rei jumped, landing on the head of a Zaroid, hopping from one to another to catch up with Dorian. She stretched her leg a few metres to essentially Jump Kick him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

Dorian scowled back at her, but grinned as he tunnelled into the pavement. Ritchie, having caught up, dove into the tunnel after him, whilst Rei followed on the surface, waiting for them to emerge.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few streets away…

Donny & Carl emerged from the leisure centre after their latest swimming lesson, waving & giggling goodbye as Emma passed. She waved back, smiling and shaking her head at the pair as she did so. Whilst they were dry & fully clothed, both were still wearing swimming caps. Carl had extra-large armbands, while Donny had goggles on his forehead and a Psyduck rubber ring round his midriff.

"She was so waving at me," Donny hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Carl frowned.

"Nuh-uh, no way! She looked straight at me, she was obviously waving at me!"

"Pfft, please, she only looked at you because she was laughing at how ridiculous you look," said Donny. He readjusted his Psyduck rubber ring as he spoke.

"Well you're just a…stupid…smelly…face!" Carl cried.

"Seriously, I'm surprised those armbands actually work with all that _fat _weighing you down!"

Carl's cheeks turned pink. "I have a glandular disorder…"

"Please!" Donny snorted. "That was one Doctor's note to get you out of P.E. _ten_ years ago. Which you had me write!"

Before Carl could retort the duo heard a scream. Both paled and turned to each other.

"That wasn't-?"

"HELP!"

"EMMA!"

Together they raced towards her scream and found she'd stumbled across the Zaroids, who took it as their duty to deal with her.

Donny lowered the goggles over his eyes. "Let's do this."

He & Carl ran into the action; Carl grabbed a Zaroid tail, flipping it onto its front. The majority of the lizards turned to face the distraction, and Carl shoved one in the chest as they did, toppling a few more.

He grinned and patted his bicep. "It's not all fat, baby!"

Carl continued fighting, grabbing a Zaroid from behind to use as a not-so-human shield, whilst Donny took Emma's hand.

"Quick, come with me!" he said, leading her away from the fight.

* * *

Gamarella had led Kyle & Nanene to the coast, speeding out into the sea as a tidal wave reared up. In the blink of an eye they lost sight of her, but one moment more and they spotted her stood atop it, surfing towards them. At the shore it swilled with the sand, until ultimately the Muddy Water came crashing down on them.

When the water had retreated once more, sinking into the sand, Nanene stood bone dry, protected by a psychic barrier. Kyle, however, was wet and rather muddy.

"Sorry!" she gasped. "Need to practise some more, I think…"

Kyle shook his head, smiling at her.

"That all you've got?" Kyle mocked, looking round for Gamarella. He took off his hat, throwing it aside. He ran his fingers through his bone-dry uncombed hair.

Nanene screamed, tackling Kyle to the ground. He blushed, but before he could ask what was happening, Dorian shot up through the sand he'd been stood on a moment before. She pushed herself back up, delivering a cartwheel kick to him.

"Wow," Kyle sighed dreamily. A moment later Gamarella picked him up, hurling him in the air, but before she could do any more Rei appeared, now morphed, and shot her with her Dome Blaster.

From out of nowhere a Shock Wave shot at the trio; Rei raced between it and her unmorphed teammates, taking the full blast. The force of the attack knocked her into Kyle & Nanene, and all three fell to the floor.

Latiken staggered onto the sand, breaking into a run, until Ritchie appeared from Dorian's hole, shooting her down with Bullet Seed.

Gamarella, Dorian & Latiken regrouped at the water's edge, whilst Whitney & James (now morphed) joined their teammates, helping Kyle, Nanene & Rei up along with Ritchie.

"So then you two, you haven't said," James called, "who's your froggy friend? Seriously, I knew your lot were getting weaker, but now they're getting _uglier _too!"

"_WHAT!_"

Dorian pounced on him, sending the Black Ranger hurtling into the cliff face.

"_NOBODY _insults my MUMMY!"

The Rangers turned to face him as he launched an Earthquake. Barely able to stand, or talk over the noise, Kyle bellowed to Nanene "WE NEED TO MORPH!"

She nodded, but as they raised their fists, Gamarella came at them.

"AncientPower!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Kyle morphed perfectly fine, but Gamarella grabbed hold of Nanene from behind. With one arm she pinned Nanene by her chest, covering the Blue Ranger's mouth with that hand, whilst her other paw took hold of Nanene's morphing arm, snatching the glove from her hand.

The Rangers now turned to face her, finally collapsing from the Earthquake as it ended. Dorian jogged to Latiken & his mother.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Blue Ranger," Gamarella sneered, handing Nanene's glove to her son. "So long. Fissure!"

A gaping chasm opened in the Earth between the Dinosians and the Rangers. Sand fell down into it, to unknowable depths. The gap kept widening, with a veritable void of darkness waiting down below.

Without another word Gamarella threw Nanene in. She instantly began screaming, whilst the Dinosians began laughing.

"NANENE!" Kyle shrieked. He didn't think, but leapt up, running to the fissure and diving in.

"Superpower!" he declared eventually, forming his Aerodactyl armour over himself. He saw Nanene and she saw him. Her screams died down. Kyle tried flying faster down to her, but he couldn't make enough speed to catch up.

A white streak blew down from above, straight past Kyle to Nanene. It shot up again and she was gone. Kyle stopped, gasping. He looked up in time to see Nanene and the streak reach the surface, and flew back to them.

Nanene was sat breathing heavily, surrounded by the other four Rangers. Rei & Whitney were checking she was ok, whilst James and Ritchie gaped up at the cliff.

"Nanene! Are you ok?" Kyle cried, kneeling beside her. He took off his helmet.

"Yeah, I'm – yeah," she gasped, nodding vigorously to hide her shaking. "But what was that?"

"Look," Ritchie said, pointing.

Kyle rose. Both he and Nanene looked up at the cliff.

His boots, gloves & belt were all silver, with a green "L" – the symbol of the Pokémon League – as a buckle. The majority of his suit was white, though the inside of his legs was black. He had yellow holsters on each hip, and a red device strapped to his left wrist. The helmet consisted of a single large circular black visor, with small offshoots where corners would be. His helmet also had the green "L" above the visor. Finally he had a golden chest plate with seven circles of colour dotted around an odd black symbol – the official sign of the Elite Four.

"YOU!" Latiken screeched. Everyone looked to her, pointing up at the new arrival. "ALPHA RANGER! YOU, AGAIN!"

The so-called Alpha Ranger looked down and chuckled. "Latiken!" he called. "It's been a while. Where's your brother?"

Latiken acted as if he hadn't spoken. "TIME TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED A CENTURY AGO!"

The Alpha Ranger double took, but had little more time to react as Latiken pounced at him. She swiped at him with her hands ablaze, but in her sheer fury she was unable to land a hit. The Ranger swerved from side to side, easily avoiding each punch.

One of the dots – a purple one – on the Ranger's chest armour began glowing.

"Shadow Ball!" he called, as an orb appeared before him, forcing Latiken away. She recovered by floating into the air.

The Ranger jumped at her, latching hold of her foot. She tried rigorously to shake him off, but he used the momentum to swing up and kick her in the head. She staggered forwards, whilst the Alpha Ranger took hold, gripping her back.

"Ha! Gotcha! Seismic Toss!" she called, soaring up to the clouds. She span like a tornado, finally shaking the Alpha Ranger free, plummeting to the ground.

He hit the ground with a thud, bouncing up a few feet from the force of it. Speeding back down towards him, Latiken roared "MIST BALL!"

"Dark Pulse!" he groaned, spewing the dark aura from the black spot on his armour.

Mist Ball was eradicated in the fog, and it was enough to wrench Latiken from the air, though she landed, panting, on her feet.

The Ranger stood with the red, central spot of his armour about to unleash its own attack.

"Dragon Pulse!"

The shock wave tore through Latiken, ripping her body apart.

The Dino Force Rangers that were still morphed removed their helmets. Nanene gasped, smiling at him in awe. Kyle's eyes bulged. Ritchie, Rei & James began laughing, whilst Whitney gave an almost knowing smile.

He looked turned back to the Rangers behind and saluted.

"Alpha Ranger; reporting for duty!"

* * *

Donny & Emma, panting heavily, finally stopped outside his & Carl's house.

"Do you think they're gone?" she asked nervously, looking back the way they'd come.

"Yeah, I reckon so, back where they came from. We're safe," Donny added, sitting down against his fence.

"Good," she gasped, leaning against a lamppost. Her eyes were closed. Looking at her, Donny couldn't help but smile & sigh.

"So, uh, look the thing is-"

"HEY!" a familiar voice cried, catching up to them. Carl was breathing all the more heavily and had a few bruises. He collapsed, falling down next to Donny.

"Carl! Are you ok?" Emma asked, kneeling down beside him. With her help he managed to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks for all your help with those things, by the way Donny," he grumbled, shooting the other boy a dirty look. "But I have something I need to tell you."

"Hey! I was going to tell her something first!"

"Well I thought it first!"

"Not this again…" Donny mumbled under his breath.

"Guys, what's going on?" Emma asked, nervously looking between the pair of them.

"I like you!" both blurted.

_Who is the mysterious Alpha Ranger? Will Kyle get to tell Nanene how he feels? Will Nanene get her morpher back? And how will Emma react to Donny & Carl's declarations? Find out next time on Poké Rangers Dino Force!

* * *

_

A/N: And I think I'll end it there. It's short, but continuing it after that would really spoil the whole story.

I had to tweak it a little bit just to get it to this length, but I'm certainly glad I did, I much prefer this to the original. Before Jashinka went to Earth in Latiken's place (I hope I've managed to edit it all properly…), and there was no fight at the end. Instead the Alpha Ranger just showed up, saved Nanene, and declared himself. The Dinosians had already retreated (which still happened here, incidentally) and Latiken would find out about Alex's presence next chapter and fight him then. Which really didn't make sense, it would have meant killing her off midway through and having some other rubbish fill out the other half. Now next episode will stand alone a bit more (though obviously still very much being the continuation of all of this) and will generally be better (in my opinion).

That opening paragraph, previously seen in The Sundance Rockets way back in Neo & Super Dino Mode just a few chapters ago (at time of writing I posted that yesterday), has finally been completely realised. However, more of that battle will be explained next time, and you'll probably find it went down a bit differently than you thought…

Gamarella was SO MUCH FUN to write here. Her dialogue, just aggravating everyone around her in every way possible with the fewest words she could, hardly even realising half of it. Might try and use her a bit more than I originally planned down the line.

So, Kyle likes Nanene. Who knew? But it's finally out there, properly. Yay.

Donny & Carl get another chance to be awesome! Saving the day yet again. They were digging into each other pretty hard, too… So who do you think's gonna get the girl? (Objectively, don't just say if you already know :P)

It only occurred to me as I wrote the closing would-be voiceover that I had three guys attempting to declare feelings for two different girls in this chapter. Eh well. Obviously not everyone will be successful.

In case it wasn't clear enough Gamarella took Nanene's glove back to Dinos. She's got a plan up her pustules.

And the Alpha Ranger's chest armour can launch different attacks. The seven different coloured dots have their own attacks assigned, based on the type of the Elite Four member they represent. The red dot has Dragon Pulse, black has Dark Pulse, purple has Shadow Ball, yellow has Aura Sphere, blue has Ice Beam, green has Psychic and silver has Sludge Bomb. I pretty much came up with it on the spot.

I wanted to change his weapons, but of course they've already appeared in Blue Bongo's crossover in Genesis Overload (you haven't read it? You really should, it's very good, but DON'T if you don't want to see spoilers, that's set much later in the DF timeline. I'll mention it again when it's round the right point in the DF timeline), and I told him what those weapons were, it's not like it was something he chose himself, so I'm sticking to it. Otherwise Alex would have had a basic offensive weapon that came with his suit (standard issue sidearm type, like Slash Batons) and then one projectile weapon that would come up later, but instead – well, you'll see what else he'll have next time.

Quiz time! Next chapter will include a flashback to a scene in Neo that was put in specifically so it could be referenced next chapter. Can anyone think what that scene might be?

So that's about all I have to say right now for this chapter…which by a weird coincidence is numbered the same as Alex's age…eh. But seriously, I need to lessen the amount of points I make in these notes…well over a page here…

Our mysterious new Ranger was originally scheduled to reply to your reviews this chapter, but he's not been entirely revealed yet, so instead the honour will fall to Dorian.

Coming soon: Episode 24; Project Alpha – Part 2

Betcha didn't see _that _coming! See ya!


	24. Project Alpha  Part 2

_Previously on Poké Rangers Dino Force…_

"_You don't know Gamarella. She's a snide, vindictive witch of a woman. If she had her way she'd be running this planet herself…"_

* * *

"_I'm in love with Nanene."_

* * *

_Donny lowered the goggles over his eyes. "Let's do this."_

* * *

"NOBODY_ insults my MUMMY!"_

* * *

…_Gamarella grabbed hold of Nanene from behind. With one arm she pinned Nanene by her chest, covering the Blue Rangers mouth with that hand, whilst her other paw took hold of Nanene's morphing arm, snatching the glove from her hand._

* * *

_Without another word Gamarella threw Nanene in. She instantly began screaming, whilst the Dinosians began laughing._

"_NANENE!" Kyle shrieked. He didn't think, but leapt up, running to the fissure and diving in._

* * *

_A white streak blew down from above, straight past Kyle to Nanene. It shot up again and she was gone. Kyle stopped, gasping. He looked up in time to see Nanene and the streak reach the surface, and flew back to them._

"_TIME TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED A CENTURY AGO!"_

* * *

"_Alpha Ranger; reporting for duty!"_

* * *

"_Guys, what's going on?" Emma asked, nervously looking between the pair of them._

"_I like you!" both blurted._

* * *

_[Backing music plays, leading into theme song]_  
(Five pairs of feet shown running up a hill one by one, they reach the top of the hill and are revealed to be Kyle, Nanene, Rei, Ritchie, and James)

_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(The Rangers all strike the screen with their Slash Batons)

_**Protecting Earth throughout the a-ages!**_**  
**(The leaders of the Dinos Empire gaze down upon the Earth, their prize, from Dinos)

_**From the ancient past, to the distant future, we will fight as one!**_**  
**(Rei, Yellow Ranger, Kabutops Zord shown. Credits; "Rei Danime created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**We will never rest; we will always fight, until our job is done!**_**  
**(James, Black Ranger, Armaldo Zord shown. Credits; "James Masterson created by Yankee Blaze)  
(Ritchie, Green Ranger, Cradily Zord shown. Credits; "Ritchie Smith created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we sooooooaaaaaar!**_**  
**(Nanene, Blue Ranger, Omastar Zord shown. Credits; "Nanene Valentine created by Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)  
_**Dino Rangers, we will win this war!  
**_(Kyle, Red Ranger, Aerodactyl Zord shown. Credits; "Kyle Weaver created by Phoenix Espeon)  
**  
**_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Dino Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Anna, Adelie, and Jimmy shown at Golden Youths, Tom and Sensei Omino shown at the dojo)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Screen diagonally split in two. Left side shows Kurtis and Kris fighting to be the main view on a phone call, right side shows Greg working on a computer, Clara stood behind him)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_**  
**(Tweetie shown working in BoO. Miborg sulking in the background)

_**With the power of the ancient po-ké-mon!**_**  
**(Rangers shown riding Relicanth Riders)  
_**We will make our enemies run!**_**  
**(Whitney, Mime Ranger, Mr. Mime Zord shown. Credits; "Whitney Maple created by Psyduck Ranger)  
_**Dino Rangers, we let out our roar!**_**  
**(Mime Mega Dinozord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**Dino Rangers, beat the dinosaurs!**_**  
**(Armoured Rangers using Superpower on Latirio)

_**D-d-d-Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Donny, Carl & Prof Trex stood in a T-Rex like footprint))  
_**Protecting Earth throughout the ages!**_**  
**(Alex, Alpha Ranger, Rampardos & Bastiodon Zords shown. Credits; Alex Wright created by Starfighter364)  
_**Dino Force Poké Ra-a-angers!**_**  
**(Fossil Ore Megazord shown battling a Dinosian)  
_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[Dino Force!]  
(The unmorphed Rangers and Miborg all flee into BoO as the earthquake hits)

_**We will fight, and we will win!**_[One more time!]  
(Anna & Rei crying over their mother, Oday crying over Deoxys, Kyle crying over Whissy, Foster crying over Whissy, Trish crying over Daryl)

_**We will fight, and we will WIN!**_**  
**(Rangers stand before series logo. Credits read "Characters created by Psyduck Ranger, Phoenix Espeon, Digimon Lantern 1, Yankee Blaze, Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity, Starfighter364, Daniel the Dragonfly, RubyVulpix and Nintendo. Everything else by Psyduck Ranger")

* * *

Episode 24; Project Alpha – Part 2

* * *

The Alpha Ranger placed his fingers on a disc on his morpher, moving his hand down to spin it as he said "Terminate."

The man beneath the mask was typically tall, dark and handsome. He was wearing some sort of police uniform, primarily slate grey but with white highlights. His chest also bore the same symbol as his morphed form's plate armour, though without the coloured dots, and his belt buckle was still a green L.

"Everyone all right over here?" he asked, walking up to the group.

"Oh yeah, we're-" Nanene began, before trailing off into a giggling fit. Everyone stared at her in bewilderment, wide-eyed. She didn't seem to notice them but still blushed crimson.

The Alpha Ranger appeared not to notice.

"Now, Latiken. She said "over a century ago"…this must seem like an odd question, but what - what year is it?"

"Uh, 2108, buddy," James said, giving a slight chuckle that he was surprised to find wasn't shared by anyone else. The Ranger gasped.

"So you know Latiken then?" Ritchie asked. He nodded.

"I fought her and her brother. A lot. I could hold them off but never beat them, the pair combined were an equal match for me…"

"So you travelled through time?" Kyle asked. Everyone turned to him. "That was in 2007, right? Over a century ago, when the Latiats were attacking all over the place."

The Alpha Ranger nodded, sighing. "I was assigned to them as other Rangers at the time had their own battles to fight. I lost track of them for a while but then they made themselves public by capturing a couple of Team Rocket goons. We fought in the Whirl Islands and ended up getting frozen by a wild Jynx…"

"Wait, Team Rocket – Cassidy and Butch!" Rei gasped, turning to Ritchie, who nodded.

"We've clearly got some talking to do, but this isn't the place to do it," Whitney said, eyeing the symbol on his chest. "Let's go back to our base."

"Thank you, but I'll have to take a rain check," he said, shaking his head. "I don't have much time and I have a few personal matters to attend to."

"What? You're leaving?" Nanene asked, standing up. The Ranger smiled, walking away.

"Don't worry, I'll be back when you need me."

"Wait! Who are you?"

He stopped to turn around.

"I'm the Alpha Ranger. But you can call me Alex."

* * *

Emma's jaw dropped, her cheeks turning a faint pink.

"You – both – you – what?" she stuttered.

"I like you," they repeated, still in sync, more quietly.

"Yeah, but…what!" she asked incredulously, leaning back against the lamppost.

"I – well, I know I'm nothing special…" Donny mumbled. He looked at his feet, kicking the dirt.

"Yeah, me neither," Carl added, scoffing. He similarly traced in the dirt with his finger. Emma laughed harshly.

"What, and you think I am!"

At once the duo began chorusing her praises.

"You're so pretty!"

"And funny!"

"So clever…you read for _fun!_"

"And _athletic_..."

"Did I mention pretty?"

Emma shook her head, smiling. She was hugging her knees, avoiding looking at either boy.

"I don't care what other people might say," Carl said, catching Emma's eye. "You're beautiful to me."

Donny's face fell. "You're one in a million, Emma – no, more than that. One in like…an even bigger number…a bajillion!" He smiled briefly as Emma did, before frowning once again. "But – but there are two of us."

Emma groaned, holding her head in her hands.

Ultimately Carl stood up. All eyes were on him.

"I have an idea. What if me and Donny leave you alone for a bit. You can think and stuff. Whether you like me, or him…or even if you don't pick either of us, then that's fine, it's your choice."

Emma smiled at him, giving a small nod.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's get out of here," Donny said. He pretended to push against Carl, obviously not moving him at all. Carl merely sighed and walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Dinos…

"So, that was it? All you had?" Farrah scoffed, delighted at Gamarella & Dorian's return. "What happened to all your grand schemes of finally doing what we should have been able to a long time ago?"

"For your information, Farrah, things are going exactly as planned," Dorian said. He held up Nanene's glove, causing Farrah & Oday to gasp.

"One of the Rangers' morphers?" asked the Slowking.

"But of course, it's so obvious, I can't understand how none of you thought of it before," Gamarella scolded. "Now, I have work to do on this so I shall be needing use of one of your laboratories."

"What! No! You have no idea what you're doing, you'll wreck the place! What do you even ned one for anyway!" Farrah cried.

"None of your business, but for your information I know _exactly _what I'm doing. It was my team and I who first developed the Rapid Cell Division Accelerator, you know."

Farrah gaped at Oday, who said nothing to stop Gamarella.

"Oh, by the way, there were a couple of minor hiccups along the way," she added, as she and Dorian took to leave. "That Ken fellow died. Killed by a new Ranger, calls himself Alpha."

"Hold on, Gamarella, you didn't mention that!" Oday cried, storming from his seat after her.

Gamarella turned to smile simperingly at him. "A trivial concern that will be dealt with when I next attack."

* * *

Once the Rangers had reached BoO Kyle slumped down into a spinny chair, facing away from the group. Everyone just ignored him.

"Thanks for telling Jimmy to "keep everyone safe"," said Anna sarcastically, but smiling. "He wouldn't let us leave for an hour!"

"We've not been gone an hour," James pointed out.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Miborg asked, "How'd it go out there?"

"Yeah, how'd it go out there?" Tweetie repeated. Miborg scowled.

"Great! I mean, we weren't doing so well ourselves, but then Alex showed up and saved me! And, uh, us…" Nanene sighed, trailing off at the end.

"Who-?"

"He's a Ranger. Tweetie, see what you find on him. Alpha Ranger. Look out for "Elite Force"," Whitney requested. The little robot gave a salute and set to his task.

"Hey I can do that!" Miborg cried, dashing back to his computer to beat the bird, but tripping in the process.

"Oh, and there's the _slight _problem of Dorian's mum stealing Nanene's morpher!" Kyle blurted out.

"_What!_"

"Oh yeah…I'd forgotten about that…" Nanene said sadly, examining her bare hand.

"Yeah, what are we going to do about that?" Ritchie asked, frowning.

"Well what _can_ we do? We've got the Archeops Jet but after last time they'll be expecting that. Tighter security & increased defences on the entire planet," Rei pointed out.

"Until they show up again there's really not much we can do but wait," Whitney said.

"And boom! Heheh, here we go," Miborg called. Everyone gathered round his chair to examine the screen.

"What took so long?" James chuckled.

"About 50 levels of encryption. And some of it's still locked – my guess to make sure we don't know our own futures. But we do have a missing in action report dated May 2nd…"

"Name: Alex Wright," Nanene read, "Date of birth: April 3rd 1984…so he's what, 23?"

"Or 124…" Kyle murmured.

"Incidentally, it's a bright cold day in April, and my Pokégear's striking thirteen," Anna said. James high-fived her.

"Alpha Ranger… "Elite Force Poké Rangers Agency", what's that?" Ritchie asked, examining more of the file.

"The Elite Force is an agency that was set up in 2007 by the Pokémon League to protect Johto in case of an invasion force," Whitney answered. She took a deep breath and continued, "The rest of the world – Hoenn, Kanto, Orre, you name it – was constantly being targeted by threats, with a group of Rangers rising up to face each one, thankfully. But Johto had, at that time, remained safe, and the Pokémon League wanted to make sure it stayed that way. They couldn't be sure a team would came if needed, so the Elite Force developed the first totally manmade Ranger powers in recorded history, calling on the greatest technological experts & Rangers of the day. It was called the Elite Force as the first team of Rangers to use those powers was the Elite Four of the day.

"Obviously they later went on to spread to other regions, but Johto was deemed a priority."

"That's right," Miborg said, smiling & scrutinising Whitney. "You seem to know quite a bit about, Whitney." Whitney smiled back but said nothing.

"So what happened to them? The Elite Force?" Rei asked nervously.

"Oh, officially they're still running," Whitney said. Rei sighed in relief and grinned. "But they're pretty underground & secretive these days, don't have any active Rangers. There was quite a while without an active threat, then as soon as one showed up, lo and behold, so did Rangers."

"Well…yeah," Anna said with a grin and a slight giggle.

"So what do you think Alex is doing now?" Nanene asked. "Do you think maybe he's gone to find them?"

* * *

One year ago, in one of Sinnoh's hidden caves…

_"If my calculations are right – which of course they are – then these will come in very handy for him," Anthony told Espeon, positioning two large eggs into a hole in the wall. He grabbed leaves and soil from the ground, and tried to hide the eggs beneath them._

_"Good luck, my friend," Anthony said, Teleporting back to Goldenrod._

* * *

The present day…

With a rope tied round his waist lassoed over a rock a dozen metres above, Alex pulled himself up the rock-face with a pair of pickaxes. He scrambled over the surface, pushing his way past plant-life.

"This must be it…only opening for a mile…" he panted. With a laugh he looked down the way he'd come. "In every direction…"

Inside the small cave he found a heap of dry leaves & wilted vines. Pulling them aside he found two peculiar metal eggs, each the length of his forearm.

"Anthony Madigan, you _genius_!" he said, roaring with laughter. "How do you _do _that!"

* * *

Donny was stood looking into his bathroom mirror, smiling at it.

"I – I can't believe you picked me…well, ok, I can," he said, chuckling. "I knew, deep down, we were meant to be together He closed his eyes, puckering his lips to grotesque proportions as he inched his face towards the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Carl said loudly, causing Donny to leap into the air. He fell back into the bath on an unnecessary number of surprisingly solid Ferroseed plush toys.

"Why do we keep those there again?" Trex asked Carl, the pair watching Donny's antics from the doorway. Carl shrugged.

"If you _must_ know I'm practising for when Emma chooses me. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna have a shower so that I'm at my best for when that happens," Donny said, walking off with his head held high.

"But this is the only bathroom…" Trex pointed out quietly, "…and it's full of not-so-soft toys…"

Carl sighed. "I miss the good old days, prof. Back when me & Donny used to sit around just telling everyone they suck and obsessing over the Poké Rangers to an unhealthy extent. Back when the only thing we had to worry about was getting covered in milkshakes or big cakes that were generally around for no particular reason…"

He stared off into space dreamily, slumping against the door frame.

"So you mean back when you were just caricatures, before you developed into actual characters?" Trex chuckled. When Carl didn't respond he waved his hand in front of the boy's face. "Carl? Are – are you having a flashback? Right, ok, I'll just…leave you to it…"

Trex walked away, as Carl slowly slid down the door.

* * *

In Farrah's lab Gamarella was typing away furiously at one computer, whilst Jashinka worked at another opposite. On one side Nanene's glove rested on a rotating podium, constantly being scanned, whilst on the other several robot arms applied minute changes to a gizmo of some kind. It was a metal box, with a small, fluid blue dome on top.

Dorian sauntered in, a lazy grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, my two favourite ladies, hard at work," he said, placing his hands on Jashinka's shoulders. "How's it going?"

"Excellent…I think we're almost done…your mother's just running the final diagnostic checks," Jashinka purred.

"So how does it work?" he asked, leaving his wife's side to stare in awe at the device.

"Well…it's difficult to explain, but it emits something like an electromagnetic wave, which will disrupt the Ditto Program for up to an hour per use," Gamarella stated.

"Oho!" Dorian cheered, clapping his slimy palms together. "The Ditto Program! So that means-?"

"Exactly."

* * *

The next morning…

When Kyle & Adelie arrived at Golden Youths they found Nanene & Anna huddled together at a table, with Ritchie sat facing away, drumming his fingers on the plastic tabletop. His face lit up when the Weavers entered.

"Hey, what happened to your gloves Nanene?" Adelie asked.

"Oh, uh…" Nanene mumbled, hiding her hands away.

"Sickle got at them," Ritchie said, covering for the would-be-Ranger. "They've got to be washed.

Adelie laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, that sounds like Sickle. Seriously though, a couple of teenagers, a Scizor and a butler. Who's writing this sitcom!"

"Whatever, sit down already, I've got to tell you about this!" Nanene said excitedly.

"Uh, I've got to…talk to Kyle…over there…" Ritchie said shiftily. He quickly got up and dragged Kyle to another table far off from the girls.

"Take it you didn't talk to Nanene yesterday?" Ritchie asked quietly.

Kyle frowned, cocking his brow. "Come on, you think I'm dumb? I'm now she's gone all gaga over this Alex guy."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything," Ritchie said, looking over at loudly giggling girls. "She might have just turned you down…"

"Oh, thanks, that makes me feel so much better…" Kyle sighed, slumping down onto folded arms, rested on the table.

"I'm just saying she still doesn't know how she feels about you. Anything to do with that guy is just a crush. If you tell her how you feel she'll forget all about him."

Kyle looked up at him with a weak, hopeful smile. "You really think so?"

"I know it," Ritchie said, grinning. He stood up. "Ok, here's the plan. Anna's working so she won't be there long. I have to talk to Adelie, so I'll send Nanene over here, and you can tell her."

"I dunno, man…"

"Too late!" Ritchie said, grinning from ear to ear. As he strode up to the girls Donny walked in, heading for the counter. Anna went to meet him.

"Why if it isn't Donny McDonald! What can I get you?" she said cheerfully. Donny looked at her.

"Why if it isn't…uh…"

"Anna? Anna Danime? We've known each other six years?"

"Of course, I knew that…" he muttered, scratching his ear. "I'll have a chocolate milkshake. Make it a double."

"Everything ok there?" she asked, keeping one eye on him as she poured the drink.

"Yeah…well…it's just…I dunno. Not really…Carl and I have just been arguing a lot lately…"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Miss Emma would it?"

Donny stared at her wide-eyed, whilst she just smiled back knowingly.

"Who told you?"

"Oh, the bartender knows everything, don't you know?" Anna chuckled, passing him his milkshake. "Now, you and Carl have been best friends your whole lives. Do you really think it's worth risking your _irreplaceable _friendship over a girl your hardly know?"

"You're right…" Donny sighed, his resolve becoming stronger as he repeated "you're right!"

He downed his milkshake in one go. "I know what I've got to do! What have I got to do?"

"Apologise to Carl."

"Apologise to Carl!" he cried, racing away from the bar.

Nanene frowned, looking at Kyle squirming in his seat, doing whatever he could to avoid her gaze.

"So, who would win in a fight, the Green Lanturn or a block of gorgonzola cheese?"

Kyle stared at Nanene. "_What!_"

"I dunno, just thought I'd say something random. You like random things."

"No, I mean, that's a ridiculous question. Of course the cheese would win!"

Nanene laughed. "Sorry, how could I have been so foolish… So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Kyle said nothing, looking away again and becoming even more fidgety.

"I'm prepared to tickle it out of you if need be," she grinned. Kyle smiled at her.

His PokéGear began buzzing.

"Blimey, every time…" he sighed, answering the call. "What's the deal?"

"Dorian & Jashinka are causing trouble on the train tracks just outside the city. They've derailed a goods train, but everything else has been cancelled," Miborg explained.

"Obviously just trying to call us out…" Kyle muttered. "We're on our way. Have you called the others yet?"

"Rei, James & Whitney will meet you & Ritchie there."

Kyle hung up and met Nanene's anxious gaze.

"I – I'll get your morpher back," he said firmly, giving her a hard look before turning away.

"Ritchie, could you help with that, uh – guy thing that I asked about?" he called across the room. The teens & pre-teens across the room sniggered at him as Ritchie joined.

* * *

"Sludge Wave!" Dorian cackled, swamping the rails in toxic slime.

Whitney appeared in the distance, racing towards them, slowed somewhat by Dorian's attack.

"Zaroids!" Jashinka called, summoning a wall of warriors to block Whitney off.

The Mime Ranger kept running, until she was just a few feet away, before jumping into the air. The tracks crackled with electricity emanating from beyond, paralysing the Zaroids and dealing some damage to the couple behind too, as Whitney summoned her Invisiblade to attack. Jashinka was able to counter, however, holding up a sword of her own to block the attack.

Rei & James followed right behind Whitney, the latter shaking sludge from his fist. Dorian stomped, causing an Earthquake to run along the track, cracking it apart as it went.

Motors heard in the distance announced the arrival of Kyle & Ritchie on their Relicanth Riders. They used the overturned train as a makeshift ramp to propel themselves over the track, jumping off with their Slash Batons in hand to face yet more Zaroids.

* * *

Down on the grass below the raised track Nanene watched the battle with trepidation, having been able to follow Kyle & Ritchie thanks to her psychic abilities. The same abilities that told her of someone behind her at that moment.

"Gamarella!" she cried as she span to face Dorian's sneering mother.

"You might as well take this, Ranger," she said, tossing Nanene's morpher to her feet, "for all the good it'll do you."

Nanene quickly pulled it onto her hand as Gamarella leapt up to the fight.

All eyes were on her as she presented her device and pushed the swirling blue top. It turned orange as she did, emitting a _fwoosh_ noise.

Immediately, with a brief crackle of defiance from their morphers, the Rangers were stipped of their suits.

"What! What have you done?" Rei shouted.

"That's the Demorpher. It produces a pulse that shuts down the Ditto Program. You know what that means," Jashinka hissed.

"The what? What's a Ditto got to do with this?" Kyle asked.

"The Ditto program is what we use to channel our powers. Without it we can't morph," Whitney said bitterly.

"Well, maybe we can't morph, but we're not defenceless!" James cried, racing towards Gamarella with his raised fist sparking.

"Please," she sighed, as his fist only made her step back. She launched him back to his teammates with a Drain Punch.

"It's ironic, you've no idea how many transformers we used making this thing," Jashinka laughed.

"The Poké Rangers are done for. If you can't morph you're _nothing_. Say goodbye," Gamarella croaked.

"Hello!" a familiar voice called cheerily. Everyone turned to Alex perched on a nearby telephone pole. He jumped in front of the Dino Rangers.

"Show-off…" Kyle muttered.

"Alex!" Nanene gasped. She climbed on top of the train and began making her way up.

"Told you I'd come back," he said grinning.

"Oh look, the Alpha Ranger," Dorian said derisively, "come to save the day again. Pity it's all in vain."

Alex was undeterred, still smiling. "We'll see about that."

He held his arms out and placed the fingers of his right hand on his morpher's dial. He pulled his arms back in, rotating his left arm up which turned the dial in the process.

"Project Alpha – Initiate!"

His whole body glowed bright white, spreading from his morpher. Green grid lines appeared over his chest, forming into his golden chest plate. The glow died down to reveal the Alpha Ranger in full.

"Impossible!" Gamarella cried, her confident front finally slipping. "Impossible! The Ditto Program is offline!"

"Then it's a good thing my morpher runs off the Morphing Grid instead, isn't it?" he asked. "Rampardos Flail!"

From nowhere the Alpha Ranger summoned a rod with a chain leading to a Rampardos head. He charged at the Dinosians, who all raced back at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city…

Donny finally halted outside his front door, nervous about entering. He took several deep breaths, but before he'd even reached for his keys he heard his name said behind him.

Turning on the spot he found Emma, biting her lip. He smiled but quickly turned away, closing his eyes.

"Emma! Ah! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to see me or Carl so you can choose and stuff!"

"Donny, relax," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her calmly. "Carl came to see me about an hour ago."

"He did what-!"

"Listen! He came to tell me that – that he thinks I should…be with you," Emma said, blushing faintly. Donny's face, in contrast went stark white.

"He- he- wha-!"

"I know…" she said quietly. "I don't understand either…maybe he changed his mind or something?"

"I think I can explain," said Professor Trex. He pulled open the front door and the two teens turned to him.

"I overheard him earlier on…" he said.

* * *

_Carl was stood examining himself in a full-length mirror in his bedroom._

"_Look at you," he mumbled, prodding his stomach, "as if Emma would want to be with you. As if anyone would want to be with you. She's probably only doing this so you don't feel bad…because that's just how amazing she is…_

"_She should be with Donny. He's better. He's smarter, and thinner, and fitter, and really good-looking, and it's seriously not gay for me to say that._

"_I really miss him though," he sighed, falling back on his bed. Then a thought occurred to him, and he furrowed his brow, slowly smiling._

"_Wait…if I tell Emma she should be with Donny…then maybe we'll stop fighting all the time and we can be friends again!"_

_He jumped up and caught sight of himself in the mirror again. He sighed sadly, but shook his head, ultimately nodding at his reflection._

* * *

Donny & Emma were silent, staring at the ground. Eventually Donny spoke up.

"This isn't right.

Emma shook her head. "We have to find him."

"He didn't say where he was going, just that he wanted to be alone," Trex told him.

"Then I know where he is," Donny said, running off with Emma close behind.

Alex's flail collided with Dorian, bowling him onto Jashinka, whilst the yellow dot on his chest armour produced an Aura Sphere which sent Gamarella over the edge of the tracks.

Jashinka, from the floor, swung her nunchuks at Alex's feet. He staggered but used his fall to kick Jashinka in the jaw, swinging his flail round Dorian's arm to pull himself back up. Dorian, however, then flung Alex away, keeping hold of the flail.

"Psychic!" he cried, with his suit's green spot launching a super effective attack on Dorian, making retrieving his weapon fairly simple.

Gamarella, meanwhile, had snuck up back onto the bridge, sloping towards the other Rangers.

Ritchie stood forward, metallizing his skin for the attack. Gamarella swatted him to the ground like he was no more than a double-decker bus.

Alex noticed her attack and leapt in between her and the Rangers, calling out "Bastiodon Ram!"

A four foot high Bastiodon head erupted into being in front of him. Gamarella scowled, spitting a Mud Bomb at it, with the effect of making it slightly dirty.

"Hydro Pump!" she roared, spewing a jet that managed to push the shield back a few inches.

"Metal Burst!" Alex bellowed back, his shield emitting a light that launched Gamarella on top of Dorian and Jashinka.

The Alpha Ranger calmly strolled to the front of his shield and examined it.

"Thanks for that one. Cleaned off the dirt from your first attack."

All three Dinosians scowled.

"Enough of this. I'm using the RCDA. On all of us," Gamarella said, pressing a few buttons on a wrist-gadget.

"You can do that?" Dorian asked. Gamarella smirked, stepping forward a few paces before all three grew to skyscraper height.

"Are we screwed yet?" James sighed monotonously.

"Can we summon the Zords without morphing?" Kyle asked.

"I should think, but it's never been tested," Whitney said.

"Well, I'm gonna get this party started. You're welcome to join any time.

"Rampardos Zord! Bastiodon Zord!"

The Rampardos Zord appeared first, charging over the horizon with its head bowed, glowing. The Head Smash collided with Gamarella.

"Fossil Ore Megazord!"

The legs of the Bastiodon Zord all separated and its back split into quarters. The head of the Rampardos Zord came off and its feet folded away, with the two of the Bastiodon legs attaching to each Rampardos leg. The parts of the Bastiodon's main body then combined to form arms, with hands extending from the ends, one taking hold of the Rampardos head. The Bastiodon head attached in reverse to the front of the Rampardos to display a raised diamond pattern. Finally, a new head emerged from the torso of the Rampardos Zord.

"Fossil Ore Megazord, online!"

"Gimme a break, this guy gets his own Megazord?"Kyle murmured. "Dino Megazord!"

"Mr. Mime Zord!"

"Ok, let's see what we can do here," Alex said, examining his new console.

With the push of a button he launched an Earthquake, shaking the ground all around the giants.

"Well let's see how your rocks like my Muddy Water!" Gamarella taunted as a tidal wave reared behind her, washing down towards Alex.

"Wide Guard!" Whitney's voice boomed, an invisible shield forming before all three Megazords that drained the attack away.

"We'll take her," Nanene said, the Dino Megazord stepping to the centre. "You deal with Jashinka."

"Got it," he said, pushing himself towards the oversized Persian.

"Iron Tail!" the Alpha Ranger declared.

"Right back at you," Jashinka sneered, spinning more quickly to knock the Megazord back.

"Giga Drain!" Nanene cried, Ritchie holding his portion of the Megazord to absorb Gamarella's energy in vast quantities.

"Psyshock!" Whitney added, crippling Dorian before he could strike.

"Hammer Arm!" Alex called, following their lead. The Fossil Ore Megazord rotated one arm in a full 360 degree spin to collide with Jashinka at unstoppable speed.

"We have to retreat, now," Dorian groaned. The family teleported away, returning to their home planet.

"I'm going to recover that Demorpher," Whitney said on intercom. "Everyone else, go back to BoO. You included Alex."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the National Park…

"This is where Carl and I first saw the Poké Rangers," Donny explained to Emma as he finally slowed to look for his friend carefully.

"You think Carl would come to such a popular, public place to get some privacy?" Emma walked past, stepping out of the way of several children playing football.

"Over by the fountain," Donny said, pointing to Carl sat in plain sight. They walked up slowly.

"Carl?" Emma said nervously. He looked up, quickly standing.

"Uh…hi…" he murmured, not wanting to look at them.

Donny and Emma glanced at one another before Donny stepped forward.

"Carl, look… I- I'm sorry for the way I've been the last couple of weeks. I've been a right git to you. In fact, you know what?" Donny swallowed, took a deep breath and said "I suck."

Carl's jaw dropped open. "It's true. I suck. You're my best friend, and that's how I've been to you – I'm sorry, man. Can you forgive me?"

Carl sniffed. "You had me at hello."

"I didn't say hello…"

"Oh."

They shuffled their feet, then both looked to Emma.

"Could - could you turn around a second?"

"Oh, uh…sure," she said, facing the other way.

Donny & Carl briefly wrapped their arms round each other, immediately pulling away.

"So. You should be with Emma," Donny said eventually.

"What? No! You're way better for her, it's you!"

Donny smiled, shaking his head. "You're awesome. But seriously, you're an idiot. Of course you should be with her. Besides, it's not even our choice."

He stepped away and Emma came forward, taking Carl's hands.

"Carl, you're the sweetest, most caring person ever. What you tried to do for Donny & me…I choose you, Carl," she smiled.

"Certainly better than "gotta catch 'em all"," he chuckled. After a moment he kissed Emma on the cheek. Both blushed furiously, but after a moment she kissed him back. Both broke out in giggles.

"Yeah, all right, get a room," Donny grumbled.

Emma turned to him, her face falling. "I'm sorry, Donny."

"Don't be," he said, smiling. "I'm happy for you. But if either of you hurts the other, the one that did the hurting is dead, got it?"

"No…what?" Carl asked, scratching his head. The others laughed, leading him back to town.

* * *

"So, that was the master plan?" Farrah mocked as the threesome returned. They all walked off, Farrah close behind. "Didn't go too well, did it? Might want to do a _bit_ more research next time. See if there's anything you missed relating to that _totally unknown Ranger_!"

As they turned towards their bedrooms Farrah left them, content in her mockery.

* * *

Shortly, in BoO…

"So where'd the Zords come from? Seems a bit coincidental they match our team's theme," Ritchie chuckled.

"Do any of you guys know Anthony Madigan?"

Rei gasped, and Miborg & Whitney perked up too. "Yes! We fought with him last year, back when we were the Neo Rangers!"

Alex nodded. "Thought so. Well when we came he dropped off a few Zord Eggs he designed, and told me when he got back. Never understood why but now I realise, he knew one day I'd be here, and need them, and meet you guys."

"And thank goodness you did," Nanene sighed, standing right beside him, looking up –he was over a head taller than her – "we'd have been in deep trouble without you!"

"So what are you going to do now you're here?" Anna asked. Alex shrugged.

"No idea, really. Haven't thought that far. It's weird…I mean, you know, I'm 100 years outside my home time…what would you do?" he asked with a small laugh.

"I'd like to offer you a place to stay, but I'm all out of rooms," Whitney said. Nanene scowled at a somewhat bewildered Ritchie.

"Well, uh…I've got a spare room at my house, I guess," James suggested.

"I dunno, I really don't think I should be that kind of burden on you, we don't even know each other…"

"Nah, it's fine. Just give me the details of your references."

Whilst the others laughed, Kyle loudly asked Miborg "So what do you make of the Demorpher?"

Miborg turned to address the whole group.

"Well, it's scary, I'll say that much. If they were to rebuild this… I'm going to see if I can find a way to reverse the signal in case of that eventuality. That said, I think it'd take quite some time to make another one…granted, they don't have to redo the research, but this was not a quick job, Gamarella must have been working on this long before the Dinosians showed up on Earth."

"But how were you able to morph when that thing was on, Alex, I don't get it?" Rei asked, frowning.

"The Ditto Program was invented by Celebi," Whitney answered. "We know how to tap into it by following his example, but all other Rangers use the Morphing Grid instead, built by Rayquaza millennia ago."

"You learn something new every day… but if that's all then I should be getting back to work," Anna said, flinging a towel onto her shoulder as she headed to the stairs. "Jimmy's starting to get annoyed about all these extended lunchbreaks…"

"Yeah, and I'd like to start looking into local churches. I didn't know Goldenrod that well in my own time, never mind now!" Alex chuckled.

"Oh wow, so you're Christian?" Nanene asked, following right behind.

Kyle stared after her wistfully, giving a deep sigh noticed only by James & Ritchie.

"Come on, buddy. I told you, it's just a crush, she'll get over him in a few days, no worries," Ritchie said, putting his arm round Kyle's shoulders.

"Got it. I know what'll cheer you up," James said. He nodded towards the stairs and started climbing. With Ritchie's prompting Kyle followed.

* * *

Once they reached the top they entered Golden Youths, and found Donny, Carl & Emma chatting on the sofas.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" James asked.

Carl turned to him, grinning wildly.

"Well, uh…" he looked at Emma. "Emma and I are – we're going out now!"

"Oh thanks," Kyle muttered, "Knowing Carl got a girlfriend makes me feel so much better about missing my chance with Nanene.

James waved dismissively.

"So I bet while that's been going on you've been too busy to notice that new Ranger that's shown up?"

"What! Another one! ARGH! This is your fault!" Carl cried, leaping to his feet and pointing at Donny. "If you hadn't been so busy arguing with me we would have noticed this! Now we've probably missed an exclusive _again_!"

"Me!" Donny cried, jumping right up too. "If you'd just – if you hadn't – shut up!"

Despite their incoherent insults the pair were still smiling, slowly making their way towards the computers. Emma shook her head.

"Did you have to do that?" she sighed, smiling wearily. "I'd just gotten them to stop…"

James turned to Kyle, his arms spread wide and made an "Eh?" sound. Kyle couldn't help but smile.

"There we go! Barkeep! Three Pecha Smoothies!" James declared, leading Kyle & Ritchie to the counter.

_What will Gamarella do next, now that her plan has failed? What misadventures will the reunited Donny & Carl get up to with Emma on board? Will Kyle ever get to tell Nanene how he feels? X o x o, Gossip G- I mean, keep reading Poké Rangers Dino Force!_

* * *

A/N: Finished! Struggled with this chapter because I was worried it was getting too mushy in places…had to rewrite that first scene with Donny, Carl & Emma a few times, but I think I struck the right balance in the end.

Wow. This chapter sets up so much for the finale that I didn't even mean to include. The odd line of foreshadowing here and there…

So back when Poké Rangers started I decided to Pokémonise the Morphing Grid as the Ditto Program. Can't remember which of us mentioned it first, but around the same time Yankee mentioned the Morphing Grid in his fics, meaning two separate ways to morph exist. This is the first time that's ever been addressed in universe. Celebi developed the Ditto Program because there are points in history when the Morphing Grid didn't exist – before Rayquaza made it being the main if not only one – so if his Rangers travelled to then, they would have been screwed. This isn't the last time Alex's different technology will be a plot point either.

That Zord fight wasn't the best…but I realised that without the TM Drive Alex was pretty screwed…Rock & Steel vs. Water/Ground…yeah. He'll have better fights in future. At least the other fight scenes were good, I thought.

Ask me how a block of gorgonzola cheese would beat the Green Lanturn (or Lantern, whichever) in a fight. Go on. I actually accidentally came up with a logical reason.

Alex will be replying to reviews for this chapter…quiz away!

Coming soon: Episode 25; Business as Usual

Another new one! Theorise away. See ya!


End file.
